Book One: Blue Roses
by Aneera
Summary: When Earth becomes endangered by the Irken Armada, can the girl at fault, an unorthodox, mutated Irken named Aneera, team up with Zim to fight head on with the Tallest to save the planet she once called home? And what shall become of the once 'Almighty Zim' when he finally realizes everyone has to grow up eventually? Earth's future isn't looking too bright...
1. Aneera

It was an early Friday morning and Zim was snoozing away in bed, doing his best to stay asleep. They only had one more week of school until summer break and he was hoping that if Gir would shut up for once he'd be able to sleep through it. Unfortunately for him, Gir wasn't about to let that happen and he was desperately trying to wake his Master.

"Maaaassteeerrrrrrrr... Master wake up... You have school today Master!" Gir was shaking him frantically but Zim wouldn't budge, he was happy in his bed.

"Gir, why don't you go watch a movie or make waffles. I have a very big day and I would like some extra sleep so I can finish all of my preparations by this afternoon!" His voice was muffled by the covers and Gir only heard the part about the movie and waffles. So, Gir being Gir, he happily pranced out the door singing about waffles, of course.

Zim rolled over in bed and looked out from under his bed spread to check the time, it was 10:37 a.m. and if he slept any longer he would never get up. He lazily pushed off the covers and sat up before he got dressed. He got off the bed and walked over to his closet, picked out a uniform and tiredly slipped it on along with his boots and gloves. Once that was done he straightened out his antennae, which were horribly crooked, and went downstairs.

* * *

That afternoon over in Florida, a school bus stopped in front a pool and let the last bit of kids off to go home for the summer (Zim's school let the kids out a week later than her school). Aneera, a young thirteen-year-old stepped off the bus and headed home. She was your typical school girl, she fit in, had friends and was friends with most of her teachers. She had short brunette/brown hair, bright hazel eyes and a smile that would bring happiness to any gloomy day..

As she was walking home, however, Aneera had a strange feeling in her gut that something weird was going to happen soon, she just didn't know what. She decided she wouldn't ponder on it, instead she kept on walking home.

* * *

Zim was down in his lab tweaking his voot cruiser and fixing any glitches that it might have. The last thing he wanted was to have his navigational system go bonkers and get lost. After he finished with his cruiser, which was last on his list of things to do, he headed over to his communications console and sent a transmission to the Tallest. After waiting for a minute or two the transmission was sent and received. Zim stood in front of the screen with his hands behind his back as he waited for the Tallest to appear. Sure enough the Tallest appeared and they seemed... pleased to see Zim for once. He respectfully bowed and wiggled his antennae in salute before directly addressing them.

"My Tallest, all of the chores and requirements have been completed. Is there anything else you would like me to do before tomorrow?" Zim spoke calmly, no matter how excited he was.

"No, you've done quite enough for one Irken, you may take a break for the rest of the day." Red looked the same as he always did, his red eyes gleaming with the power of superiority, but staying calm and content.

Purple, however, was hyper and energetic as always. "Oh, and Zim, when you go to get her, make sure that you let her know gently if Jeff hasn't already, so she doesn't get scared, okay?"

"Of course, my Tallest. Should I tell her about our society or leave that to you?" Zim's eyes changed in size and he slightly stood up straighter.

"No, you may explain that to her, just remember, act as if she _was_ a human." Red reminded and cut the transmission.

* * *

Aneera was packing her things for the weekend. Every weekend she would go over and visit her grandmother and father but return in time for school. Since school was out she could stay for a little longer. As she was finishing packing her things she got that gut feeling again. It was starting to annoy her a little but she ignored it like the first time. Aneera zipped up her bag and headed downstairs to wait for her dad.

Because it would be a while before her dad got there she pulled out a guitar and turned on her X-BOX 360. She popped open the disk tray and put in Rock Band. Aneera chose her settings and set the difficulty on medium. She began to jam out to "Here It Goes Again" by OKGO. After about two minutes of gliding her fingers across the frets she picked a harder song, "Enter Sandman" by Metallica. A few songs later the doorbell rang and she put up the game.

Aneera pranced over to the door and yanked it open. Her dad, Jeff, was standing in front of her with a wide grin on his face. She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. They stood there like that for a moment before she let go and looked up at her dad.

"Hi Angel!" he said gleefully, beaming down at his daughter. "So, what do you want to do this weekend?" he asked. She paused for a minute and thought about it before answering with a very simple answer.

"J.P. Igloo." she said in almost a hypnotic voice. She smiled and grabbed her things before leaving the house and locking the door behind her. The two hopped in Jeff's truck and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards a very interesting weekend.

* * *

It was about midnight and Zim was sitting on the couch watching Earth news, which he found quite boring. The news lady on the TV was wearing a pink top and a little too much eyeliner, it made her look like she wanted to jump out and kill somebody. She was doing a report on some man that hijacked an old lady's car. Apparently the car was almost out of gas so he didn't get very far down the road. Believe it or not the car stopped right in front of a gas station.

"MASTER!! MY WAFFLES ARE MISSING!!" Gir screamed from the kitchen. Zim kept his bored face on and simply replied:

"Did you look in your head?" Gir opened his head and reached inside for his waffles. Sure enough, he pulled out a huge plate of freshly cooked waffles. He smiled happily and ran back to the kitchen table and began to wolf down his waffles. Zim shook his head and stuck out his tongue at the noise that Gir was making as he chewed his food.

"Uhhhh... Don't you think you should get going?" the computer asked dully. Zim's antennas perked up and he jumped off the couch. He was going to go to Florida to make sure that Jeff had told Aneera what he was supposed to. He ran to an elevator and went up to the voot cruiser repair bay. Once there he opened up the top and climbed inside, then set the coordinates. The cruiser lifted up and the roof opened, allowing Zim to fly off towards his destination.

"Computer set the cruiser on autopilot." Zim comanded, leaning back in his seat and propping up his feet on the dashboard, preparing for a two hour ride in total darkness.

* * *

It was about 2:00 in the morning and Aneera just couldn't get to sleep. She tried everything, a glass of warm milk, stretching, even running around in the backyard! She then decided that she would just watch TV until she fell asleep. She was watching "Is It Real? UFOs" on the National Geographic Channel, she knew for a fact that aliens existed and thought that the entire human race was stupid for not realizing it. In fact, she claimed that she was racist against humans and hated them all in general, particularly the government.

The speaker on the television was explaining the Roswell incident and how people were still debating if it was a hoax or not.

_Of course it's not a hoax!! There is absolutely no way something like that can be fake! I mean, what dumb idiot would believe the government? Oh it's just a weather balloon, it was for some experiment... bull crap!! How could that possibly be a "weather balloon"? Only a retard would believe that!! I hate the human race... they all suck._

Just then she heard a faint hovering noise close by. At first she ignored it and told herself that it was a plane but after a minute she noticed that it hadn't went away and one fact stood out like a sore thumb: Planes don't hover. Aneera slowly stood up and walked over to the window but a soon as she pulled back the curtains the noise completely disappeared. There was no plane or flying object anywhere to be seen, which was very odd.

"I wonder what's going on?" Aneera crept out the back door and hid so that she could see what was going on but nobody or nothing could see her. She waited for a moment and saw a small green figure walk up to the front door of the garage and knock on the door. Aneera's dad, Jeff, opened the door and stepped outside. The two began to converse and this is what Aneera heard:

Figure: "Have you told her yet?"

Jeff: "No, I was going to that tomorrow-"

Figure: "I told you that yesterday would be the deadline! Now because of it I have to tell her!!"

Jeff: "Why can't I tell her tomorrow morning?"

Figure: "Because I'm coming to get her tomorrow morning!! There won't be enough time!!"

Jeff: "But wha-"

Figure: "Just!... Just have her out of her holo-disguise by the time I get her okay? That's eight a.m. sharp!!"

The small figure left and Jeff went back upstairs to go to bed. Aneera sat in her hiding spot and thought for a moment.

_I knew it! I knew I wasn't human! Why didn't he tell me? Where am I going tomorrow? Who was that short guy? How did he get here? Why am I asking myself all of the questions I DON'T have answers for?... I'm going to bed..._

Aneera finally fell asleep but she had to ask herself all of those questions over and over again, even if she knew she didn't have answers for them. It took her about an hour before she began to fell sleepy and another thirty minutes until she actually fell asleep.

* * *

Zim woke up bright and early the next morning, got dressed, jumped in the voot cruiser and headed back towards Florida. He left at around 6:00 a.m. so he would get there at about 7:45 to 7:55 in the morning. As he was cruising along he pulled out a book to pass the time. The clock in the cruiser ticked by fairly quickly and within what seemed like minutes to the invader, two hours had gone by.

Zim activated the cloaking device so that he was nearly invisible but only someone that knew he was there would be able to see him. It would take him a few minutes to find the right house since he hadn't completely fixed the navigational system, it wasn't quite as accurate. He flew around and eventually found the right neighborhood.

* * *

Aneera was sitting in the chair in front of the television and was waiting for someone to knock on the door. She had been sitting and waiting for the past three hours and was just about to get up and leave until there was a small faint knock. She slowly walked up to the door and looked at it for a minute before opening it. It wasn't exactly what she had expected, instead of some horrible alien monster it was her dad that was standing in the back door.

"Oh, hi." she said, almost disappointed.

"Umm, hi. Listen there's something I need to tell you... You aren't-" Jeff was interrupted.

"Human? I know. I heard your little conversation last night." Aneera was peeking behind her dad for some sort of spaceship or something.

"Oh, well then-" he began, but was once again interrupted.

"Just show me what you've got to show me." she said in an almost bored tone.

Jeff sighed and began to reach for the small necklace that she was wearing. Aneera braced herself for what was about to happen. He slowly unhooked the necklace and took it off, deactivating the holo-disguise.

* * *

Aneera: YAY!! I re-typed chapter one!! The original sucked, it didn't hardly have Zim in it at all.

Zim: Yeah, you just barely mentioned me in the original first chapter!

Aneera: Sorry. Oh, hey readers! I still need reviews, I have chapters nine through... something done. I was being serious when I said I wouldn't update until I had at least five reviews. I'm not trying to be mean but I would like to post the new chapters.

Zim: Why? Just so you can start annoying the crap outta me again?

Aneera: Pretty much, and I want the readers to see what happens.

Zim: Figures...

Aneera: P.S. I can have more than one review from the same person, it'll still count and if I have a review under my pen name it doesn't count as a review!


	2. A New Home

Aneera had both eyes closed and her fists were clenched. Jeff slipped the necklace all the way off and Aneera's entire body changed. At first it flickered like a hologram, then it disappeared completely. She looked down at her small, three fingered claws and then at what she was wearing. In all honesty, she wasn't scared at all.

"That's it? Wow... don't I look horrible." she said sarcasticly. Jeff heaved a sigh of relief and slightly smiled. She then went over to a mirror and did a full body exam.

"I don't look that bad, except for, well, nothing really." She went back over to her dad and looked at him blankly, then grabbed her necklace and put it in her pocket, just in case.

The two then sat down and got into a small conversation. They talked about what would happen, where Aneera would be staying, where Jeff would go and so on. Their little talk was cut short by a knock on the door. Aneera looked at her father once more, then walked over and slowly opened the door.

The small green figure that she had seen the night before was standing in the doorway. He had big red eyes, his skin was flawless and he was wearing the exact same thing she was. He stood and looked at her for moment and busted out laughing. Aneera didn't particularly take kindly to this but didn't say anything just yet. He continued to laugh until he was almost crying. When he stopped he looked at her but once again started a laughing fit.

"Ya know? I already don't like you, and who are you?" Aneera was still a little mad about his laughing at her but, currious to know who this person was and what they wanted.

"My name is Zim and I will be escorting you to my base. From there you will be picked up by the Tallest but I'll get to that later. Oh and uh, sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Aneera looked at him and scowled. "What? It was funny!" She wasn't buying it.

"What was funny?" Zim looked down a little and his antennae drooped. If he told her then she might hurt him... Oh well.

"You're antennae are, well, not really supposed to be... umm, like that." Aneera put her hands on her antennae in a defending manor.

"What's wrong with them? They're perfectly fine!" Zim shook his head and explained a little more.

"Well, a typical girl's antennae are curled at the end, not straight." She still wasn't getting it. "Sigh, you have a guy's antennae and it makes you look like a he/she!" Now she got it.

"You know what? You are mean!" Zim nodded, he knew this, he was mean on purpose.

"Well, we have much to do and I'm sure you are wanting to know what is going on." Zim led Aneera out into the backyard and closed the door behind him as he did so.

"Do I ever!" She perked right up as soon as she heard those words. The two stepped into the cruiser and took off towards Zim's base.

"I'll start with the war. About thirteen years ago there was huge war between the Irkens and the Dragons. The Dragons lived on a small neighboring planet called Rakoo. We had been fighting with them for a long time over which was the dominant species, which, is something you don't want to fight us about. The Irkens had built a giant nuclear warhead and launched it Rakoo and blew it up. In the midst of our battle two Dragons had been flying away from the planet to try and save themselves and their egg from the explosion. In a matter of seconds the warhead hit and there were only big chunks of rock left of the planet. I happened to be around and saw the egg float into one of the nearby docking ships. The door closed as soon as the egg hit the floor and the two Dragons were trapped outside and they eventually died from lack of air. Me being, well, me, decided to go and investigate. I took the egg to the Tallest and they decided that since I acquired it at such an early stage they might be able to raise it to obey them." Aneera int-erupted:

"Who were the two Dragons?"

Zim looked at her and said "They were your parents."

Aneera felt tears build up in her eyes but she didn't cry. She just sat there for a moment and calmed down, then motioned for Zim to continue.

"Where was I... oh yeah. When I discovered your egg I took it to The Tallest right away. Within a few weeks you hatched. Unfortunately they noticed you were different than the normal Irkens and filed you as a defect.The day before your deactivation they saw you flying around in your room and realized that not only were you different from the others but you weren't an entire Irken at all. In fact you were only half Irken, the other half was Dragon. You see, Irkens don't fly and they don't breath fire. The Tallest then figured out your powers and what kind of advantage they would them for protection and future wars. And because we were still at war they saw you weren't safe on Irk so they sent you here, to Earth, where you've been living a "normal" life. The war was over, and of course we won, but you were only five and if we would have brought you back then you would have been extremely confused and scared. I told the Tallest that and they finally agreed to wait until you were at least twelve. Now that time has come and you must now return to Irk." Zim concluded but Aneera was still puzzled.

"How can I be half one thing and half another?"

"Well, your mother was from Irk and your father was from Rakoo. It's a matter of cross breeding." he explained

"Do all Irkens have parrents?"

"Irkens don't have families, well, rarely do they ever have parents but that's only if they are a natural born and ever since Tallests Red and Purple became leaders they forbid it."

They finally arrived at Zim's base. The roof opened up to reveal a landing pad and a huge room. Zim piloted the voot cruiser down on the landing pad. The roof of the base closed and lights automatically turned on. The two stepped out of the cruiser. Aneera was amazed at some of the stuff she had seen but this was too awesome. _WOW! I can't believe I'm standing inside an actual Irken base! This is so cool! _Zim walked over to the edge of the platform and eyed the smaller platform next to the door which was about fifteen below them. Aneera turned around just in time to see Zim jump off the edge and land ever so gracefully on the platform below. "How in the world did you do that!?" she asked bewildered.

"All you do is jump down." he answered motioning for her to follow him. When he realized he was getting nowhere he decided he would have to explain it to her. "Don't worry, you're not going to fall. The gravity field in here is like the one on the moon. You'll float down."

"Are you sure about this?" Zim gave her a nod and she decided better now than never. Aneera closed her eyes and jumped. Right before she started slowly floating down she remembered: _Oh wait, I'm half dragon! Maybe I can just fly down. Well, here goes nothing. _With that thought a pair of huge bat-like wings sprang out from behind her and with one powerful beat she was standing right on the edge of the small platform. "Ha! How do you like that?" Zim confusedly eyed her but meerly shook his head and walked away. Aneera followed him until they stopped at a small elevator. The two stepped in and rode the elevator down. The ride was cramped and awkward. _Okay, this feels so akward. _Aneera looked in Zim's direction. He was starring forward at nothing. His hands were behind his back and hid eyes were slightly squinted, giving him an emotionless appearance, which Aneera thought made him look... _emotionless_. Zim had also looked at Aneera when she didn't notice. She too had her hands behind her back but her head was cocked to one side and her eyes were wide open observing all the different rooms that they passed on their way down. They arrived in a small lab with beakers and test tubes of all kinds. Zim led her to another elevator and they went one floor up. The two arrived on the ground level where the living room and kitchen was. Aneera couldn't help but notice an odd looking robot sitting on the sofa watching the television.

"HI!" it said rather loudly.

"Um... hi?" Aneera wasn't sure if it was dangerous or what. She looked at it and slowly backed away behind Zim.

"Don't worry, Gir wont hurt you, he's just REALLY stupid." Zim assured her, realizing that he forgot to mention Gir to her.

Gir absentmindedly ran up to her and gave her a hug. Knowing there was nothing to be afraid of she gave him a hug back and Zim rolled his eyes. "Well, now that's over and done with, I'll show you to your room. If you'll follow me." Zim took Aneera upstairs to her room (the only thing that I did to his house was add a landing above the archway separating the kitchen and living room. Then I put a staircase against the wall opposite the sofa and put a room on each end of the landing. Aneera's room was next to the stairs and Zim's room was at the other end of the landing). She gasped when she saw how big her room was. There was a queen sized bed on the far wall and there was a big walk-in closet opposite that. Zim had also given her a laptop, a new ipod, a new DS and a huge flat screen plasma T.V. that came down from the ceiling. Aneera walked over to the middle of the room and left Zim leaning in the doorway. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something up against the wall. She turned to get a better look at it and almost fell over backwards. There, leaning up against the wall, was pure white Dean Dime Razorback Flying V guitar with a black outline and a custom paint job of Aneera's name. It also had a tremolo bar and was signed by the lead guitarist of Nickleback. Zim walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where on Earth did you get this!?" She was so excited she was trembleing all over.

"Do you play?" If Aneera played Zim wasn't leaving until he heard it for himself.

"YEAH!"

"Well, I wanna hear." He watched as she carefully picked up the guitar and sat on her bed. She then began playing the guitar chords from "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson. She also sang the entire song. He watch her very carefully, keeping his arms folded and a strait face. When she had finished Zim looked at her and began to laugh. "Is that all you got!?" Aneera eyed him evilly.

"You think you can play better?" she asked extreamly annoyed.

"I _know_ I can play better." he retorted.

"Oh really? Well then, let's hear." She handed him the guitar and let him sit on her bed. Right before he played Zim looked at her and said,

"You'll be sorry you made me do this." Instead of choosing a pop song he chose a metal song by Rob Zombie, which just happen to be Aneera's favorite song by them, "Living Dead Girl" and he sang too, and was actually real good. When he finished Aneera squinted her eyes and snatched up her guitar. She then began to play "Shut Up And Drive" by Rhianna. She finished her song with a look of triumph on her face.

"HA! Beat that!" she boasted, folding her arms.

"Well I have to admit you aren't too bad, but I'm still better!" he began smiling and laughing but Aneera knew she was untouchable with a guitar and she wasn't giving up until she proved it. The two played song after song for the next hour or so until their fingers were sore and theirs throats were dry but Aneera had one last test for Zim.

"Alright, I have to say, you are pretty good but there's just one more song I want you to sing and if you do well I'll call it even. Do you know a song called "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?" Zim nodded. "Good, thats your last test."

"That song is sooooo easy!" Aneera handed him her guitar and he started strumming the strings and singing. Aneera sat in awe at how well he sang this song and she paid very close attention to the second verse of the song. She laid on the floor and quietly listened to the sound of his voice. By the time Zim had finished Aneera had fallen asleep. He put the guitar back on it's stand and walked over to Aneera. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her over to her bed. Once he had laid her down he thought he heard a small sound. _That's... impossible! Well, maybe not impossible but... Highly unlikely! _He bent down close to Aneera and he could have sworn he heard her purring. Zim quickly lifted his head up and assured him that it wasn't her and walked out of the room.

* * *

Aneera awoke about two hours later. As she sat up she almost screamed. "Gir!... hi. You startled me. What are you doing here?"

"Master wants you to come down stairs. He says its important and you need to come down immediately... Okay!?" Gir happily smiled at her and stuck out his tongue.

"Okay... yawn... I'll be down in a-" Aneera was interupted by a voice down stairs.

"ANEERA!! WILL YOU GET DOWN HERE!!" Zim yelled.

"I'M COMIN'!!" she yelled back, quite a bit louder than he did. Aneera slid off her bed and ran down stairs. She stopped next to him and saw who he was talking to on the big screen T.V. Her eyes nearly doubled in size and her mouth hung open.

* * *

Aneera: WOOOW! That took me longer than expected. Well, another chapter down and... one... two... three... four... five... six... oh forget it! You all get the point, I have a TON of chapters to go and so little time.

Zim: HA! I WON!! I can play better than you!... wait... EEWWW!! WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU!!

Aneera: What?... Oooohhhhh... the purring thing, well... It just kinda happened...

Zim: I think I'm gonna be sick! (turns around and leaves for bathroom)

Gir: MUFFINS!

Aneera: Anywho, next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Wow

Aneera starred into the television with disbelief all over her face. There were two, very tall, Irkens starring back at her. One of them had purple eyes and the other one had red eyes. They were both dressed to match their eye color and they were apparently on a ship of some kind. There were about twenty or so smaller Irkens in the background operating computers and such and they all wore uniforms with very high collars. Before Aneera had enough time to react the tall purple Irken on the screen spoke.

"Hellooooo. Aneeeeeeraaaaaa. Are you feeling well? Aneera... Aneera!"

"Huh wha? What happened? AAHHHH!! Who are you?!" she managed to say.

"Aneera, these two are the Tallest, you know, our leaders?"Zim reminded her.

"I'm very confused." she said bluntly.

"I'm Purple and this is my co-Tallest, Red. I trust that Zim has told you all about us?" Purple explained.

"Anywho," Red began, glaring at purple, "We have good news! We are coming to get you this Saturday!" informed Red.

"Yeah! We can't wait to see you again! It's been at least seven years since we saw you last!" Purple exclaimed happily.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up! You two are coming down here, this Saturday and taking me back to... where ever it is your taking me?" Aneera couldn't believe it. She was getting to see more aliens in one week than anyone would see in their life time.

"Well, we have much work to do my Tallest so, Invader Zim signing off." Zim cut the transmission and turned to face Aneera. "You have a very long week ahead of you and there is much work to be done."

"Like what?"

"Well first of all, you need a new disguise, your other one is much too... tall. You-" Zim was cut off.

"What do I need another disguise for?" Aneera asked.

"Tomorrow we have school and if you went in your current disguise people might stare, particularly Dib, and I don't want him to know anymore than he already does." Zim explained, cringing at the name as if it were some awful plague. Zim then began to explain to Aneera how to change her holo-disguise and once he was done he left for his labs, leaving Aneera alone with Gir. _I thought school was already out... oh well._

"Well, my disguise wont change itself, come on Gir." The two walked upstairs and into Aneera's room and over to the closet. She spotted a small button next to the door and pushed it as instructed. A small screen popped up in front of her with a picture of a small Irken on it and two arrows on either side of it. Aneera pushed one of the arrows to see what happened. When she did so the picture of the Irken flickered and turned into something totally different. "Oh I see, this is what my disguise will look like." Aneera began pushing the same arrow with Gir hanging over her shoulder and commenting on almost every other disguise. She finally stopped at one she liked and pressed the "OK" button. A bright white light surrounded her and faded away as quickly as it appeared.

"Aneera! Where did you go? Where are you?" Gir looked around the room looking for the Irken Aneera, not realizing she was standing right in front of him with a different disguise on.

"Gir, I'm right here!" She began to laugh at the robot's stupidity. Instead of an Irken Aneera now had long blond hair, great big, crystal blue eyes, a black shirt with pink trim and a skirt to match. Unfortunately her skin was still green and she was still ear-less but she didn't care. "Hey Gir, hows about we go see what Zims up to!" The two ran down stairs and stopped in the middle of the room. "Gir how do we get into the labs?" she asked.

"Uhhhh... Oh yeah! Stand over here," Gir motioned for Aneera to follow him to a particular spot on the floor. "Hmmmmm... now what. Oh yeah, now I remember! Computer, take us to master!" Gir commanded. The floor beneath them slowly began to descend.

"Oh okay, its like an elevator." Aneera watched all the rooms that they passed. It was a good minute or so before they reached the level Zim was on. The elevator stopped in a small lab with a computer on almost every wall. Zim was at the far end of the room apparently researching something. "Okay Gir, now you have to be super quiet okay? Here's what were gonna do, we sneak up on him, grab him by the shoulders and scream okay?" Aneera whispered. Gir nodded and the two began sneaking up to their unknowing prey. As they got up behind him Aneera nodded and both grabbed Zim and screamed. Zim practically jumped out of his skin at the loud, sudden noise.

"What on Irk is going on? Aneera!! That's not-" Zim stopped in mid sentence and starred at Aneera, wide eyed with shock. He looked her up and down. _I thought she was pretty before but... shes gorgeous!... What are you saying you moron!! FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU DO NOT LIKE HER! _Zim literally slapped himself and shook his head. "Uhhhh... Wha... Well, you certainly look, ummm... different." The poor alien didn't know what to say, so Aneera spoke for him.

"I know, I know, your shocked. It must a real good disguise." she said, not knowing the real reason as to why Zim was stammering. Neither of them said a word for a while, Zim just continued to stare at her with big eyes. "Okay, you can stop looking at me all googly eyed now... Hello? Zim are you feeling well? Zim? Zim! I'M TALKIN' TO YOU KNUCKLE-HEAD!"

Zim immediately snapped out of his daze, quite embarrassed. "Sorry my mistress, er, I mean Aneera. Its just that..."

"Just what?" Aneera was officially confused.

"Nothing. Hey listen, we may have to get up a little early so you might want to go to bed soon." Zim was trying so very hard to hide the fact that he liked her but the more he tried the harder it became. He was starting to consider just blurting it out but knowing that she had the strength to kill him right then and there he decided to keep his feelings to himself.

"Okaay... So what do we do for the rest of the day?" Aside from being confused Aneera was also very bored (I know, shes in an alien base and shes bored, pathetic).

"I don't know, go find something to do, I'm very busy." he said and turned back to his computer.

"Fine then, be that way." Aneera turned on her heels and walked towards the elevator. "Come on Gir, someone obviously doesn't want us here." Gir followed her into the elevator and disappeared. As soon as the two were out of sight Zim turned in his chair and starred at the shaft across the room.

"Maybe I didn't have to lie about that but... I do have things I need to get done and... Oh who am I kidding, I just didn't want to risk telling my... secret, that's all." _**Maybe you should go and show her around the base, that will give you something to do and it will keep her occupied **_(If its bold it's that little voice in their head but if its just in italics then its their own thoughts)_Who are you? __**I'm... I'm... your personal adviser so to speak and I know exactly what you want. **__What are you talking about? __**You know as well as I do that you want to spend the rest of your life with her. **__No I don't!__** Whatever. Now, if you want a girl to like you back then you have to give them an opportunity to get to know you better. I suggest you go up and- **__Will you but out and leave me to deal with my own problems? __**Fine, but don't come cryin' to me if you get slapped across the face. **__Fine, what do I do? __**To be perfectly honest with you, you need to just go up and flat out kiss her but I know you wont do that so the best thing to do is become friends with her and go from there. **__And if I still get slapped across the face? __**Your screwed. **__I hope this works. By the way, you never answered my question, who are you? __**Call me... ummm... uhhh... call me Steve. **__Okaaaay, well, I gotta go so umm, bye._

Zim ran across the room and into the elevator where he impatiently waited to arrive on the ground floor. He began to tap his foot and look around anxiously, not really sure why. The small elevator stopped in the house and he listened for any noise at all. He heard quite a bit of commotion going on upstairs so, as calmly as he could he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" he asked rather softly. He heard a loud bang and Aneera burst open the door.

"Hi... what can... I do for... you?" she panted.

"What are you two doing up here?" he asked peeking over her shoulder and eyeing Gir suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, and yes you can come in." Aneera walked over and sat on her bed and looked at Gir who was laughing. She began laughing too and Zim just stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

"Are you two feeling Okay? You look exausted." Zim was growing very concerened. Aneera then fell back and laid on her bed and acted as if neither of them where there. _What is going on? __**Heres your chance, kiss her!! **__NO WAY!!__** Joy killer... You know you want to. I can feel it! **__Shut up. _Zim sat on the bed next to her and watched her every move. Just when he thought she had fallen asleep she pounced on him and forced him to the floor. Zim screamed and almost hit her from natural reaction. Aneera rolled off the frightened alien and onto her back where she and Gir both started laughing once more.

"You are too easy! Hahahahahaha! Classic! I wish I had a picture of that! (sigh) You really are way too easy to scare." Aneera had her eyes closed the whole time she was saying this and wasn't aware that Zim was not very happy. Before she knew it he had pinned her to the ground and was looming over her, scowling.

"You think this is funny!?" Zim was beyond mad.

"Actually, yes, yes I do." Aneera knew he was mad and she had a way to make it as if the prank had never happened.

"Do you have any idea just how scared I was!? I thought tha-" before he could go any further she jerked a hand free, grabbed him by the front of his uniform and lightly kissed him on the cheek. _**Way to go, I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you! **__Will you shut up for once. _Aneera then shoved Zim off of her and stood up. "Okay, that was unexpected."

"The only reason I kissed you was so that you wouldn't stay mad at me and to shut you up, nothing more." She stood up, brushed herself off and walked out the door.

* * *

Zim laid in her room for a hour or so before he got up and looked around. Gir hadn't left the room, he saw the entire thing and started screaming and laughing. "Master has a girlfriend! Master has a girlfriend!" Gir chanted as he pranced around Zim. He didn't say anything because he knew it wouldn't matter so he just left the room and fortunately for him Gir didn't follow. As he walked downstairs he saw Aneera (who was out of her disguise) laying on the couch and flipping through the channels of the television lazily. She hadn't notice that Zim had been in her room for the past hour but didn't really care. Zim walked over and sat down next to her, trying to act as if nothing had happened but it was very difficult. Aneera saw him out of the corner of her eye but otherwise payed no attention to him. Before Zim could say anything Aneera's antennae pricked up and watched the television closely.

"The news channel? Are you serious?" Zim never watched the news channel, he didn't think anyone did.

"I want to know what's going on out there, we don't get this kind of TV at my house." She turned the volume up and hugged her knees.

The lady on the TV was just as green as Aneera was but she had bright green eyes and her antennae were curled at the end. "In other news The tallest have declared the arrival of a very special Irken. Aneera, an Irken who was sent to Earth twelve years ago, is due to arrive this Saturday between Noon and five. One only hopes that she is doing well and that she will be happy to finally be back home." Aneera shut off the TV and looked at Zim, her eyes full of questions.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"What?"

"When she said that I was coming "home" this Saturday everyone in the background started screaming and yelling."

"You really don't know how special you are do you?"Zim shook his head and looked at the clock. "Well it's ten thirty, time for bed." Zim got up and headed for the stairs. Aneera didn't argue and did what she was told. She walked up the stairs fairly slowly and looked down the hall just as Zim shut his door. Gir was still in her room but he was fast asleep. She picked him up in her arms and set him outside in the hall and closed the door. She walked over to her closet and fished out a pair of pajamas. Once she had changed she turned the covers down and turned off the light. She sat in bed for a few minutes, recounting the events of the day. She began to smile as she remembered when she had kissed Zim earlier. Aneera laid down and pulled up the covers. She slowly began to fall asleep and before too long she began to dream...

* * *

_Blackness was all around her. She could hear voices in the background but could see nothing. Then there was a flash. A picture of a dragon with it's mouth slightly open and it's wide eyes filled with sorrow, anger, and fear. As quickly as the image appeared it was gone. Then, a few seconds later it flashed again, and again. Aneera was growing scared but she couldn't wake up. Then a light slowly began to appear and Zim was standing only a few yards away. She tried walking towards him but she never got any closer. He then cocked his head and began to giggle. After a minute or so he stopped and smiled. Aneera looked behind him and saw a person with a bow and arrow behind him and he was ready to take aim. Aneera tried to scream but she couldn't make a sound and before she knew it the arrow was shot right through Zim and he he fell over and faded away. Once again everything went black and Aneera was all alone with only the voices to taunt her. She turned around as someone screamed and then the voices became louder and louder. She began to panic and instead of scared she was now horrified, truly, totally, and utterly horrified. Then they stopped. Just as quickly as they had started they stopped. For a second she felt a wave of relief flow through her but it disappeared as she heard the soft voice of a girl call her name. "Aneeeeeraaaaaaaa..." she sang, "I'm coming for you... Once I find you I'll kill you... You can't hide..." the girl then laughed and screamed,"You won't live for very much longer because I found you!" It was quiet for a moment, then she saw the girl. She was a small girl with a white dress on covered in blood and her hair was all knotted but her eyes, they were completely black, no iris or veins, just black, like they weren't there. She held a dagger above her head and she screamed, "Goodbye!" Aneera's entire life flashed before her eyes and she felt a pain rush through her body and she was dead._

* * *

Aneera: Wow... Cliffhanger! That was a fun chapter to write but there will be many many many... well you get the idea. Please Review!

Zim: I think I'm going to throw up now... FOR THE SECOND TIME! (leaves for bathroom)(returns 10 seconds later)

Aneera:That was fast but what was it for?

Zim: Get this through your thick little head. I don't like you, I never have liked you and I never will like you so stop trying to make me.

Gir: WAFFLES!

Aneera: But I-

Zim: No no, don't say anything, it won't help.

Aneera: Okaaay... SHORTY! Hey, I'm gonna make that your official nickname!

Zim: You're dead.


	4. Deja Vu

Aneera woke up screaming and tears were streaming down her face. She was sitting bolt upright and her skin was cold and dry. Zim burst into the room seconds after she had woken up. He rushed to her bedside and sat down next to her. She immediately stopped screaming and crying. She turned to Zim and starred deeply into his eyes. Before he could do anything to help her she fainted and fell onto her pillow. Zim looked around and thought of what he should do next. He picked up Aneera and carefully carried her downstairs and laid her on the couch. He looked at her for a long while and then cast his gaze on the clock. It was ten past two. Zim looked at Aneera once more before he strode off into the kitchen. He rummaged through a few drawers before he finally found a thermometer. He took it back to Aneera and gently placed it in her mouth. He waited as it rose and sighed in relief when it stopped at 83.4 (the average temperature for an Irken).

_At least she doesn't have a fever. __**YAAWWWN! What are you doin' up so late... and what's wrong with her? **__I guess she just had bad dream. __**Oh so now your a knight in shining armor who's come to rescue and cure her huh? **__Uuuuhhhhhh... no comment. __**Oh come on! I know why you let her kiss you! You're in love! **__Excuse me? __**What am I, speakin' french? You... are... in... love... with... her! There is no possible way to deny it! If you didn't like her you wouldn't have let her kiss you! **__Steve will you PLEASE let it go? I do not like her that way. As a friend yes. __**Sure, uh huh, well just don't come cryin' to me in nine months when you need advise because I won't give you any, so there! **__Nine months, what?... Good god, you honestly think that I... I would NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! NOT IF SHE WAS LAST FEMALE IN THE UNIVERSE AND OUR RACE DEPENDED ON IT WOULD I EVER! __**Jeez, calm down. It was a joke... Well I'm going to bed... Goodnight. **__In all my years I've never even... ugh, I don't even want to think about it!_

Zim woke up at about six in the morning. He hadn't remembered when he had dozed off but he did remember everything before then. He cast a worried glance at Aneera who was sound asleep and appeared to be fine. Zim finally got up and found something down in his labs to entertain him while he waited for Aneera to wake up. There wasn't much to do really, most of his experiments would take longer then an hour to complete and there wasn't anything that needed to be fixed so he decided to just walk around for the next hour. By the time he started enjoying just walking around and doing nothing it was seven and he knew Aneera would have to get up soon, they had to go to school that day. He quickly made his way to an elevator and rode it to the ground level. He was surprised when he found Aneera sitting on the couch, disguise and all, watching TV.

"Good morning." she said sleepily.

"What are you doing up?" Zim started making his way upstairs to get ready for school.

"We do have school today don't we? I can't go looking like some horrible alien monster now can I?" She looked at him with sarcasm all over her face.

Zim crossed the landing to his room and disappeared inside. Aneera continued to watch television until he reemerged a few moments later. As he walked downstairs he couldn't help but notice that Aneera was suppressing a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing... What time do we have to leave?"

"Right now." He ushered her to turn off the television and follow him outside. He closed the door and looked around suspiciously, waiting for anything out of the ordinary. When he was sure the coast was clear he lead her down the street to the skool. They walked in silence the whole way there, which was a good twenty minutes. When they finally had the building in their sights Zim shivered and grew cold.

"Are you Okay? You look a little pale." Aneera put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him until he replied.

"I'm fine, just nervous is all." That was all he said before he took off for the front door.

Aneera did well to keep close and pay attention to her surroundings. The more she about what was going on the quicker she could fit in and nobody would be too suspicious. That thought faded as soon as she entered the classroom, everyone was starring at her. She had dealt with these problems before and decided that she would keep a low profile for a while.

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Aneera. Now, Aneera, if you have something to say say it now because after this moment I don't want to here another sound from you!" Mrs. Bitters was still as mean as ever, Aneera knew that already.

"I have but one thing to say. If you do anything to get on my nerves you _**WILL **_pay." she took her seat next to Zim and listened to Mrs. Bitters rant on about how one day the Earth will become flooded. After a while she finally realized what kind of place she really was in. Zim, on the other hand, was used to this sort of thing and completely ignored everyone.

_At least Dib isn't here today, that I can be thankful for. _Zim sat at his desk pondering the thought of what would have happened if Dib had shown up that day. Unfortunately for him all of his happiness was burned to ashes when none other than Dib, came bursting through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I was out chasing ghosts last night and I overslept." He gave Mrs. Bitters a tardy slip and sat down at his desk.

_At least he didn't notice anything, yet that is. _Zim began to grow very weary of Dib, now that Aneera was there Dib was sure act up. He slouched in his seat, trying to act as if he wasn't there. Once again his luck turned on him and as soon as Aneera spoke up Dib's attention was completely on her.

"Mrs. Bitters? You said that the Arctic circle would eventually shrink and disappear all together. Because of the catastrophic events that would occur why don't scientists just send water out into space? It would keep the water level from rising and the risk of flooding would decrease greatly, leaving us with less to worry about." Aneera wasn't aware that EVERYONE in class was looking at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Because, our scientists are too preoccupied with minor problems to see what would happen years from now, and it's time for a lesson of math." The whole class groaned and sighed. "Today we will start on Algebraic material and we'll begin with trigonometry."

"Mrs. Bitters, we haven't gotton that far yet, it's too advanced for us" Dib started to protest.

"Too bad, Now class, if you wanted to find out the degrees of the angle opposite the hypotenuse what form of trigonometric function would you use?" Mrs. Bitters began writing things on the board that made absolutely no sense to the rest of the class, except for Aneera.

"Tangent." Aneera didn't even have to think. The whole class was dumbfounded, especially Zim.

"Very good Aneera, since you are so advance, tell the class what SohCahToa represents." Mrs. Bitters eyed her closely and wrote the word on the board.

"The capital "S" stands for Sine and the "o" and "h" after it tell you to divide the opposite side by the hypotenuse. The capital "C" stands for Cosine and the "a" and "h" after that tell you to divide the adjacent side by the hypotenuse. The capital "T" stands for Tangent and the "o" and the "a" after it tell you to divide the opposite side by the adjacent side." Aneera looked around the room and realized that she was the only one in the class that understood trigonometry. "Oh, you guys aren't that advanced yet? Oh yeah, that's because I had Algebra one honers at my old school."

She loved to brag about how smart she was in the field of math and the whole class was envying her at this point.

Dib got out of his chair and walked over to Aneera. Zim hid his face from Dib as he approached. "You may be smarter than everyone else in here but you don't have to bra-" His eyes grew as big as dinner plates and he pointed a finger at her accusingly. "You're green! Just what are you doing now Zim? What kind of plan are you setting into play this time huh?"

"You know what Dib, you need to go over and sit back down. This is absolutely none of your business and I assure you that you don't want to get on her bad side and write now you're doin' a pretty good job of it." Zim didn't have time to deal with him, at least not now.

"He's right you know. If you get on my bad side you'll be lucky if you go home with a broken bone, missing teeth and a limp." Aneera squinted her eyes menacingly and barred her fangs, growling.

Before Dib could reply the bell rang for recess. The entire class rushed out the door, leaving the the three behind arguing.

"Since when did you start defending a girl Zim? I thought Tak taught you a lesson about the whole lo-" Zim grabbed Dib's neck with one hand and glared at him with utter hate in his eyes.

"If you EVER mention her or anything about what you were thinking EVER again, I swear on my grave you won't live to see the next sunrise." He let go of Dib and strode out the door.

"Wow, I've never seen him so mad before, is he okay?" Aneera didn't respond, she left the room as quick as Zim had. She ran after him until she finally caught up with him. He was still scowling and and his fists were clenched. Zim had never been so furious in his whole life.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed pretty mad back there, is everything alright?" Aneera put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"No I'm not okay! I'm sick and tired of people trying to tell me that... never mind." Aneera pulled her hand back and looked at him for a long while. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you, it's just that people have been telling me that I... I... "

"Does it have something to do with what happened yesterday?"

"No of course not... well... yes, actually it does. But it's nothing you need to worry about, I assure you." Zim had calmed down now but he was still mad at Dib.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I just never thought that it would... you know... make you so upset." Aneera looked at him, her big blue eyes filling with regret. Aneera turned and began walking down the hall, leaving Zim standing alone in the corridor.

"Hey Zim! What happened? You okay?" Dib finally caught up and when he reached Zim's side he couldn't help but notice that he was starring down the hall at nothing. "What are you starring at? Why are you so mad, and who is she?" Dib should have probably left well enough alone but because he's Dib it's in his nature to be annoying.

"I feel horrible. I shouldn't have yelled at her, now she probably won't talk to me." Zim never took his eyes off of the end of the hall. "I should go and apologize... again." He started walking down the hall and was followed by Dib the whole way to the playground.

"When are you going to tell me who she is? Is she part of your plan to destroy all of mankind?" Dib was pushing it and he knew it, he just wanted to see Zim blow a fuse. "She isn't your girlfriend is she?"

"Do you ever shut up? Seriously, you need to shut your mouth." Zim was looking all over for Aneera but was having no luck so far. Just as he was about to go back to the classroom he heard someone singing. "Found her." Zim turned on his heels and walked towards the voice. He saw Aneera sitting up against the fence singing to herself. She was singing some odd song that he didn't recognize but obviously wasn't a very cheerful song. As soon as the two were five feet from where she sat she got up and walked away.

"Aneera wait! I just want to talk to you! Sigh Girls... I will never understand them." Zim ran after her calling her name. "Aneera I'm sorry!" She abruptly stopped but didn't look in his direction. She quieted her singing and turned her head to the side. "Are you okay? Look if anyone here is to blame it's me. None of this is your fault and I understand that you're upset but-"

"But what? I'm the one who started this whole thing not you! And no I'm not upset, a little embarrassed yes but not upset." Aneera turned towards the door just as the bell rang and both Zim and Dib quietly followed behind her.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on and not one of them said a word each other, that is, until school was out. "Come on Zim, just tell me why she's here, please!" Dib still wanted to watch Zim crack and he finally made it happen.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT YOUR MOUTH? ALL YOU EVER DO IS TALK! YOU MIGHT AS WELL SAVE YOUR BREATH BECAUSE I"M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" Zim couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to kill Dib so bad but he never could find the time nor the effort to do so. He couldn't bare to listen to any more so he plugged up his ears and pretended Dib didn't exist. Aneera took total advantage of this moment and began to sing, not really caring that Dib was able to hear her (in case you haven't noticed yet she LOVES to sing and does so any time she gets the chance). However, she didn't sing in English but... oh yeah, I can't tell you that yet, oh well. Dib looked at her for a moment, he wasn't really sure how to treat this type of situation so he didn't say anything. About half way into the song Zim began to listen and when he realized what language it was in his eyes doubled in size and he stopped in his tracks.

* * *

Aneera: YAY! I finished another chapter! Go me! I rock! Oh, and uh, Review!

Zim: What language was that song in?

Aneera: You'll have to wait and see...

Dib: WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW ARE YOU PLANNING TO TAKE OVER THE HUMAN RACE?

Zim: Shut up and go away.

Aneera: How did he get in here? SECURITY!


	5. I Wish I Couldn't Love

Zim was dumbfounded, confused, surprised and... something else. He just stood and starred at Aneera with his mouth open and his hands shaking while she starred back. He never expected her to know that language let alone be able to speak it fluently. "Where did you learn that language?"

"What language?"

"The one you were just singing in!"

"I don't know, I've always known that language, I think. Or maybe, I think it's the one my friend taught me." Aneera couldn't figure out what the big deal was.

"Why is it such a big deal Zim? It's just another language, there is more than one on Earth you know." Dib couldn't resist it this time, he just had to say something. Unfortunately for him Zim was still mad about what had happened earlier that day.

"Nae'hou d'le!" Zim was so angry he really could blow a fuse.

"What?" Both Aneera and Dib were starring at Zim who clapped his mouth shut as soon as he had realized what he was speaking in.

"Nothing... Hey look, our house! Well it's been nice talkin' to ya so see you later bye!" Zim pushed Aneera through the front door and slammed it shut. "What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you could have gotten us into?" Zim glared at Aneera.

"I don't see what the big problem is, I mean come on. I know more than one language, yay me. I don't even know what language it is... Oh well..." Aneera began to trial off, starring off into space.

"Of course you don't... Look, just promise not to use that language while you're still on Earth."

"Why? What language is it?"

"If I told you you'd be more tempted to use it, so I'm not going to tell you yet... By the way, where did you say you learned it from?"

"My friend Kairi taught it to me."

"When?" Zim was growing very... well... OMG-ish. As far as he knew they were the only Irkens on planet Earth and no one but him was capable of teaching that language to her.

"About... two or three years ago, why?" Aneera still didn't understand why it was such a big deal but he obviously did and she might as well cooperate.

"Where is she now?" Zim was praying that she could answer that question.

"I'm not sure but I have her phone number."

"How is that supposed to help?"

"Let me introduce you to a website called or as I like to call it, Stalker Central." Aneera led Zim upstairs and into her room where she took her laptop off of the dresser and sat down on her bed. Zim sat down next to her and she pulled up the Internet then typed in the website link, which instantly popped up and she clicked on trace calls. Aneera typed in Kairi's phone number and the map zoomed in on her house and listed the address. "I love this website. Hey look at that, she lives in that big house a few miles down the road from that weird bank... cool!"

"Well let's go." Zim got up off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Go where?"

"To Kairi's house, where else?"

"Why?"

"We need to speak with her." Zim headed out the door and downstairs.

* * *

Aneera met Zim downstairs a while later. He was sitting on the couch watching an odd show about bees. Aneera didn't expect him to still be there so she asked him why he was.

"Haven't you left yet?"

"No, I've been waiting for you. Are you ready to go?" Zim stood up without letting her answer and proceeded out the door.

"Are we just going to walk in the middle of the neighborhood in plain sight?" Aneera thought Zim had officially lost it.

"Relax, most of the humans are asleep and it's too dark out here for them to see anything anyway." Zim assured her.

The two began walking down the street as quietly as they could, they didn't want to take any chances. For the next half hour they silently walked up and down streets, navigating their way to the old bank. Once they were there they would have no trouble finding Kairi's house.

_**Hey guess what Zim? **__What now? __**Oh I just happened to notice that you two are alone... in the dark... with no one watching. **__STEVE! I've told you over and over that I will NEVER on my life do that to her now will you please DROP IT! __**You know you want to. **__I have GOT to learn to start ignoring you. __**Fine then, be that way. **__Thank Irk._

Zim sighed in relief, thankful that Steve had finally gotten a hint. His happiness was cut short when he noticed that Aneera was starring down at the ground with a sad expression on her face. She was humming the tune to a rather depressing song and wasn't aware that Zim was watching her. Even if she did know it wouldn't matter, it was the only way she could deal with the sadness and not cry at her own misery. Zim watched carefully for the next twenty seconds before he said anything.

"Are you alright?" Zim never thought he would ever care about someone like this and knowing that he did he was a little scared to say the least.

Aneera stopped humming but didn't look at him, afraid she might start crying. "I don't know..." That was her response. It was the only thing she could bare to say, anything else and she might lose it. In fact it was the only thing she knew to say, she wasn't really sure if she was okay or not. Zim moved closer to her but not too close, he was afraid that if he got too close she might do something unexpected. All she did was hold her sides and shut her eyes.

The two kept walking until they reached the old abandoned bank. From there they would follow the road for another two miles. Kairi's house was sort of out in the middle of nowhere, at least not very close to the city, well it looked like it wasn't. As they pressed on Zim became more and more worried about the girl silently walking next to him. He figured he should try talking to her again and see if she really was okay. "What's wrong?"

Aneera said nothing this time, instead she lifted her head to the clear night sky. The stars were so clear and bright that night, she felt like she was in heaven. Zim watched her closely and he could have sworn something was happening to her eyes. Sure enough Aneera's eyes slowly began turning from pink-ish red to a bright crystal blue. At that very moment a shooting star cut through the night sky. She bowed her head and made a wish, hoping with all her heart that it would come true. When she opened her eyes again they were their normal color. She kept her stare ahead of her as she spoke. "Have you ever felt like sitting under the stars in the desert and just stay there until you die? Have you ever felt like you couldn't feel anything but everything inside was crying? The past ten years of my life now have no meaning to me anymore. Nothing makes sense, I can't feel and yet... I feel everything. A month ago I found out what true happiness was. Last night I found out what true fear was. Now I know what true love feels like." Zim felt like crying at her words. They were so pure and true, he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. His eyes pierced through her stare and he thought that time no longer existed. Aneera looked away and Zim softly whispered,

"You love me don't you?"

"I know I shouldn't, sometimes I wish I didn't." These words broke his heart. It wasn't because it hurt his feelings, it was because her life was so twisted and knotted that not only was she afraid to live the rest of her life knowing what she knows now but all of the knowledge she now possesses has put her in a position where she's afraid to love.

Zim softly and quietly began to cry to himself. Finally, someone in the universe who cared for him and they were afraid to. Zim couldn't stand the emptiness any longer. He took Aneera by the waist and pulled her close to him. He brushed his lips against hers and softly said "I love you," and kissed her. She didn't resist but put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They slowly pulled away but kept close. "I'm sorry your life hasn't been what you thought it was. I feel just as bad as you do."

"I don't feel so bad anymore." She smilled at the thought of what he had said before they kissed. Zim picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her the rest of the way to Kairi's. Aneera felt happy and loved. She rested her head on his chest and grasped the front of his uniform with her hand. Zim smiled and closed his eyes. He began to remember about yelling at Steve earlier and now he felt bad.

_Are you there? __**Wouldn't you like to know. **__Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. __**It's okay. I saw what happened. I saw the whole thing. I thought I was gonna cry. **__I feel so bad for her. It's like she's alone. __**She does have you. **_Zim smiled. He looked down at Aneera who was almost asleep and softly began to nibble on one of her antennas. She loosened her grip on his uniform and lightly purred. _I wish she didn't have to leave this weekend, I don't how long it'd be before I'd get to see her again. __**Enjoy her presence while she's here. **__I will. __**Good, 'cuz I know you'll make her happy. **__I hope so._

Zim continued to nibble at Aneera's antennae. He could see Kairi's house off in the distance, it wouldn't be long before Zim finally got some answers. He began to walk slightly slower, he wanted this moment to last for as long as he could make it. Aneera stirred in his arms. "Are we there yet?" she asked yawning.

"Not quite yet, almost." Aneera turned her head towards the direction of the house. She began to wonder what was going to happen when they knocked on the door. What if Kairi didn't recognized her? What if she wasn't home? What if she got scared at the fact that her best friend was an alien? Questions continued to pass through her mind as they came closer and closer to the house. Once they were at the front door Zim gently let Aneera down and she knocked on the door.Almost instantly the door flew open and a small S.I.R. unit stood in the doorway. Once it realized that the two were Irkens it called out for Kairi. There was a small whirring noise and Kairi came up through the floor of the living room. She almost screamed at the sight of Aneera.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" She ran over and gave her old friend a hug. Aneera was a bit surprised that she didn't notice that she wasn't human but brushed it off.

"The question is, what are you doing here?" Zim eyed Kairi and stepped inside. He had been a bit suspicious of Kairi so he wasn't quite that surprised.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Kairi brought Aneera inside and shut the door.

"Aren't you supposed to on Irk? You know the only two Irkens that are allowed to be on this planet are Aneera and I."

"I've been here for years."

"So I've heard. I have also been told you've taught her the you-know-what language. You know very well that it's forbidden to speak it in public off of Irk." Zim was walking around and inspecting the base.

"So." Kairi never was one who obeyed the rules.

"So, if the Tallest find out they just might execute you." Zim kept walking around and inspecting.

"You're joking right?" Aneera was now aware of just how crucial the situation was. "Why? That seems so stupid."

"It may not make much sense to you now but it will in the future." Zim turned to look at her.

"Will you please relax. I taught her secretly. I mean it's not like I taught a human, she is Irken." Kairi began following Zim carefully, she didn't entirely trust him.

"So how come you've been here and not where you should be?" Zim stopped walking around and looked at Kairi.

"Irk is so boring, this planet is much more fun."

"Do the Tallest know you're here?"

"No, and I'm glad they don't. If they were to find out, well it wouldn't be pretty." Kairi started thinking about what kind of a predicament she was in. "So, why are you two here?"

"Trying to figure out why you're here and deciding weather I should turn you in or not." Zim wasn't kidding, he knew that if any one Irken was on a planet that they shouldn't be on they should be turned in.

"Zim you can't do that! It's not like she trying to destroy the Earth or anything." Aneera looked at Kairi. "Are you?"

"No."

"You see?" Aneera folded her arms and eyed Zim.

"Very well. I just want you to know that I'm keeping an eye on you." Just then Aneera's cellphone rang. She smiled sheepishly and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Gir... WHAT!... You have got to be kidding! All right we're on our way." Aneera ended Gir's call and turned to Zim. "Dib's trying to break in, we have to leave, like now!" Aneera said her goodbyes and the two hurried out the door.

"We'll never get there in time!" Zim was growing worried.

"Not a problem!' Aneera closed her eyes and concentrated. There was burst of fire and then, standing in the middle of the street was an 8ft. tall jet black dragon. Zim starred at her and almost forgot about Dib. "Well hop on." Aneera bent down low enough for Zim to climb on. Once he was safely seated behind her wings she began to run down the road. She quickly picked up speed and once she had reached a speed of 50mph she spread her wings out to there full length and raised them up.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing!?" Zim was holding on for dear life.

Aneera forced her wings down sharply and began to rise. She beat her wings faster and faster and brought her arms close to her body. "Hold on!" Zim squeezed her neck tight and shut his eyes. She flapped her wings one last time and tucked them close to her sides. She nearly doubled speed. Within a couple of minutes they were heading down their street. She opened her wings once more and prepared to land. When they were at least ten yards from the fence she pulled her head up and flapped her wings to slow their speed. She set her foot on the sidewalk and Zim quickly jumped off. He ran through the front door which was wide open. Dib was no where to be seen.

* * *

Aneera: (sigh) Another chapter completed. I almost cried when I typed that one scene. Review! Oh, and translation: "Nae'hou d'le" means : "Shut up"

Zim: ... Wow... I think I'm gonna cry too.

Aneera: Really?

Zim: No! I can't believe you made me do that! I feel sick...

Gir: WAFFLES!

Dib: Wooowwwww! That was... interesting.

Aneera: Am I the only one who's touched by this chapter?

Zim & Dib: Yup.


	6. What's The Matter?

Zim looked around frantically. His eyes darted from one corner of the house to the other and his antennae began to twitch nervously. _How could this have happened! The tallest will kill me for SURE! _Zim did notice, however, that no damage was done to the base whatsoever. Maybe something happened while Dib was there, maybe he decided not to expose Zim, or maybe he just left without doing anything at all. "Gir!" The robot jumped from behind the sofa and in front of his master. "What happened to the Dib-human?"

"I scared him off! He was screamin' all weird like when he left!" The robot smiled and eyed Aneera as she walked through the front door. "HI!"

"Hello Gir... YAWN!" She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. She was about ready to fall asleep right then and there but tried to stay awake long enough to get in bed. Aneera slowly walked over and gave Zim a small hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into her room. Zim watched her the whole time as she walked up the stairs and he lightly began blush.

Zim turned to face Gir once more and said, "Well I suppose no harm was done tonight, goodnight Gir." Zim closed the front door and headed off to bed himself. As he opened his bedroom door he looked down the hall towards Aneera's room. He really did love her and hated the fact that she would be leaving him so soon. He shrugged the thought off his mind and closed his door. Maybe tomorrow they would just stay home and enjoy their time together.

* * *

Zim opened his eyes and yawned. He looked out the window and then at his clock; it was one in the morning. He felt like he had just fallen asleep because he actually hadn't got much sleep. Zim sat up lazily and stretched his arms. His antennae suddenly twitched and his attention turned to the door. The air was cold and crisp. Zim kept his eyes on the door and as he waited. He sat there for a good five minutes but still nothing happened. He was about to go back to bed when he heard a small noise that came from across the hall. Zim didn't move but squinted his eyes and stiffened his antennae for any small noise that he might be able to detect.

* * *

An hour had passed and Zim was growing tired of listening for nothing. Just before he turned his attention to sleep once more, a scream rang through the hall. Aneera burst through his bedroom door and slammed it shut behind her. Zim quickly got out of bed and ran to her side. She was a light pastel green, her skin felt like ice and her eyes were almost a soft shade of pink, she was shivering all over and she looked as if she was staring off into space.

Zim put a hand on her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes but she sat unfazed. She sounded as if she wasn't breathing so he slid his hand down right under her collar bone and felt for any sign of movement. He sighed in relief when he felt a very faint movement although it meant that she wasn't breathing as much as she should be. Zim looked at her once more and put his arms around her and hugged her. Aneera still didn't move, but she did speak.

"Ghosts... in my... room... Taunting... screaming... at me..." Zim pulled his arms away and looked at Aneera. Her words were cold and emotionless, as if she had no feeling whatsoever. She then closed her eyes tight and snapped them open again and they returned to normal as did her skin. Her breathing also returned to its normal state. She looked over at Zim and then at the door.

"What happened? I heard you scream and a minute ago you were as pale as a ghost!" Aneera turnned her head towards him and with a quiver in her voice she spoke.

"Ghosts? Where are they!" Her eyes grew wide and she quickly stood up.

"Would you calm down, there are no ghosts Aneera." Zim stood up and watched as she peeked out into the hall.

"They were here a minute ago... or was it just another dream?" She closed the door and thought quietly to herself for a moment.

"Why are you having so many bad dreams? It's unhealthy you know."

"I have no idea..." She looked at him blankly.

"I'm running a bio scan on you tomorrow. " and with that he walked over and got back into bed. Aneera, however, didn't move. "Well, aren't you going back to bed?" Zim sat back up to face the scared Irken.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going back in there! They'll kill me for sure!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Aneera gave him puppy dog eyes. "What?" She let out a soft dragon-like whimper and slightly lowered her head. "No! You can not sleep with me! NO! Will you... No, I can't!... Aneera please!... You're acting like a smeet now stop it... seriously!...sigh, fine, but you have to sleep on the floor."

"Oh come on! That's not fair!" Aneera straightened up and folded her arms in protest.

"Yeah well it's my bed." Zim turned over and pulled the covers up over his shoulder. Aneera laid down on the floor and scowled at the ceiling. _I don't understand, wouldn't he WANT to sleep with me? I mean. he IS a guy and guys DO like to sleep with girls. Oh well, at least I'm not in my room. _Aneera closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Aneera woke up and almost yelped due to the fact she forgot that she was still in Zim's bedroom. She rolled her head over to the direction of Zim's bed and noticed that he wasn't there. She slowly got up stretched her arms while she yawned. Aneera looked over at the clock that said 8:30 and yawned again. She then recounted all of what happened last night and thought about if it was safe to go in to her room. She walked over to the door and opened it with a creak. Aneera then peered down the hall and then over the rail to see both Zim and Gir sitting on the couch watching TV. AS quietly as she could she walked down the hall and into her room. She looked around and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. She decided that she might as well get dressed while she was there so Aneera walked over to her closet and threw on one of her uniforms. She then walked out of her room and downstairs where the two were sitting.

"Sleep well?" Zim asked remembering that he made her sleep on the floor last night.

"Yes I did, no thanks to you." she said, not amused at all by his attitude. Gir just then noticed that Aneera was standing there and jumped up to give her a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. Zim then remembered what he said last night and turned to Aneera.

"I just remembered, I need to give you a bio scan today. Come on." He hopped off the couch and grabbed Aneera by her wrist to lead her down to the labs.

"Where are you taking me? What is going on? And why are you ignoring me?" Aneera didn't like to be ignored at all. In fact, when someone did ignore her she made darn sure that understood that she hated it. "If you don't tell me what's going on I'll... I'll... I'll do something horrible like... um... rip out your organs!" She didn't really mean it and Zim knew it so he didn't respond. "You know what... never mind!"

The two soon stopped at a large room with a huge screen, a small platform in front of that and some computers. Zim walked over to one of the computers and started typing in something while Aneera walked around curiously. Once Zim was done he motioned for her to stand on the platform in front of the screen. "Now, just stand there and don't move." He walked back over to the computer and pressed a small button. A thin cord emerged from below the screen and attached itself to Aneera's PAK.

"Gah! What was that! What's going on! Why do I feel all... tingly?" Aneera turnned around to see the small cord tha was attatched to her.

"I thought I told you not to move! Now hold still." Zim walked over and looked at the screen it started to process information about Aneera.

"Well you seem to be perfectly normal, although, you could use some more exercise and a better diet due to your weight..." Zim said, he was lying though, he knew that Aneera couldn't read Irken therefore could not translate what was on the screen. She was actually a fairly healthy Irken for her age.

"HEY! That wasn't funny! I'm perfectly fine! I get plenty of exrcise and I have a good diet!" Aneera was tightening her fists and squinting her eyes.

"I'm only kidding sheesh. Computer, translate information to English." Zim motioned for her to turn around. She did and found that he really was just kidding.

"Hey, I only weigh eighty-six pounds... awesome! Hey wait a minute... why does it say that I'm filed as a defect?" She turned to look at Zim with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, the Tallest won't kill you, although I should have been dead a long time ago... oh well." Zim shrugged.

"Oh... Wait, what? ... WHY!?" Zim turned towards her and looked at her with a depressed expression.

"I'm... a defect." He looked away and headed back for the elevator. Aneera noticed that the cord was no longer clung to her so she hurried after Zim.

"What do you mean your a defect?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Zim stepped into the elevator followed by Aneera and they began to ascend to the house. Aneera put her arms around Zim and lightly kissed him on the cheek to show that she cared and understood. Zim, however, didn't move or speak, he just stood there and pretended like he didn't exist.

* * *

The next few hours were spent watching TV as that there was no skool that day. The three of them were piled on the couch watching a scary movie called "The shinning" which was an old but an actually pretty scary movie(I've seen it before and... wow, is it creepy). Gir was sucking quietly on a slushy and Zim was sitting next to him with his arm around Aneera as she laid on him with her arm around him as well. On the TV Jack Nickelson could be seen coming up behind a black man with an ax in his hands as he struck the man and he fell to the floor. Aneera tightened her grip on Zim's waist. He looked down at her and smiled. They stayed like that for the remainder of the movie. When the credits began to show the computer chimed in.

"There is a call waiting for you." it said in a bored voice.

"Answer." Zim commanded.

The TV went black then a small green Irken with bright (and I mean BRIGHT) blue eyes, abnormally long antennae and a wide grin appeared on the screen. Zim quickly pulled his arm from around the girl and pushed her up off him. "Hey Zim, what cha up t- heeeyyyy! Is that your girlfriend? Awwwwww! I always knew you'd find another-"

"Tiz! Will you shut your mouth! She isn't my girlfriend, she's just... a friend." Aneera was slightly hurt by his words, actually, she wanted to slap him.

"Uh huh, sure, anyways, I just called to see how you were doin' and what you were up to. I heard that Aneera was coming home soon, where is she?" Zim pointed to Aneera who held up her hand and waved as if to say "Hello, I'm right here stupid!" "Oh, well excuse me," Tiz bowed to her and greeted her properly, "I'm terribly sorry for my behavior my mistress. Well Zim, I must be going. Bye." Tiz cut the transmission and Aneera looked at Zim.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"My friend Tiz, he calls to check on me every once in a while."

"What did he mean by another, another what?" Aneera was growing concerned.

"Well... it means... I... um... look, I honestly don't feel like talking about it right now." Zim stood up and left for his room. Aneera's antennae began to twitch and she could tell that something was wrong.

* * *

Aneera had been sitting with Gir ever since Zim left and she was beginning to get worried. She decided to check and see if he was okay. She silently slid off the couch and walked up the stairs. As she approached the door to Zim's room she could hear a small faint noise coming from inside. Aneera felt bad that she had made the poor alien cry, she didn't mean it. She put a hand on the door and quietly knocked with her other hand. "Can I come in?" she asked in a hushed voice, trying not to make the situation worse. Zim didn't answer, he just sat on his bed and continued to cry softly to himself. Aneera put her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it to the right. Once she heard a click she pushed the door open just enough to peek inside. Zim was sitting on his bed holding his legs up against himself while he stared at the floor. Aneera silently walked into the room and stood in front of Zim.

"What do you want?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She looked down at him but he didn't look back.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" He shot a hard glance up at her. Aneera stared at him but instead of answering she took a small step back, turned around and headed for the door, leaving the alien alone to cry in his room.

* * *

Aneera: WEEEEEEEEE! I's gots anuder chappie done! Wooowwwwww... that was weird... PLZ REVIEW!

Gir: PIGGIES!

Zim: No, that was weird.

Tiz: Waffles of DOOM!

Aneera: You mean like that?

Zim: Yup.


	7. I Don't Wanna Leave!

Aneera felt bad, what had caused Zim to get so upset like that? Was it something she did? Was it something she said? Aneera was confused so she went to her own room, grabbed her journal and wrote an entry for the day.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today has been very confusing! Is that how you spell confusing... You see! Even my spelling is all out of sorts! Oh, what am I going to do? This past week has been so crazy! First, now this I found was a little shocking... I'm an alien! WAAAAA! Oh it's so... so... oh I don't know! It's just so different! I mean I'm only three feet tall for cripes sake! And I'm green, of course. I also have weird antennas on the top of my head, huge magenta-ish eyes that are a little too big for my head, I think. I have a stick for a tongue, I only have three fingers and there is this odd thing on my back that always itches! But I can't get it off! Sigh, oh well. I also met this (really cute!) guy too, his name is Zim and he has a cute little robot named Gir. Their house is huge! I mean the entire roof is a landing pad for his spaceship, the actual house part is ginormous and there is an entire underground base! But enough about that... Second... well I sort of... I kinda... I've had my first kiss! I know I know! But it was sooooooo wonderful! I wish you could have been there! Anyways, moving on. Third, I think I made Zim mad at me. Although I have been known to be wrong so, but I asked him about something and then he came completely unraveled! I feel SO BAD! I tried asking if was okay but he was just... GRRR! I don't what to do! I mean I do love him (YES! YES! I admitted it! I DO LOVE HIM!) and I want him to be happy... oohhh! What should I do? I hope he feels better soon! Wait, I hear him coming down the hall, I GOTTA GO!_

Aneera quickly closed her journal and slid it under her bed just before Zim opened the door. He looked up at her with a face that said "I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean for what I said!" but instead of saying anything he just walked over and put his arms around her. Aneera looked at him for a second and figured that he was apologizing so she put her arms around him too. They stayed like that for a good couple of minutes before Zim said "I'm so sorry for the way I yelled at you. I hope you could forgive me." Aneera lifted her head and gazed into his eyes.

"I forgive you." She then gently kissed him on the lips and hugged him tighter.

The rest of the day consisted of the two love birds sitting in Zim's room and having him explain to her all about Irk, the Tallest and Irken etiquette. Aneera found all of this very interesting so paid very close attention to everything that Zim said.

"Now Irk, well it's no sight for sore eyes. Actually it's just one great big city, although there is about 20 worth of natural environment. That's where we go to see the fireworks every year. In the middle of the whole thing there is this great big mountain with a flat top that's about three square miles and on it grows the most beautiful roses you could ever imagine."

"They have roses on Irk? Cool! What about the city, what's up with that?"

"Well about half of it is a gigantic smeetery and the other half is manufacturing. That's where wee make things like our uniforms, a variety of different ships and S.I.R units. Also, there is a section where the academy is located, that's where all of the Irkens who want to become invaders go. I remember going there, I got through three years of it. It wasn't easy either." Zim began to trail off into his own thoughts before Aneera snapped him back to life.

"What about the Tallest? What exactly do they do?" She snapped her fingers in his face and he quickly blinked and realized he had wondered off.

"The Tallest? Well, they were the first two to become Tallest at the same time. Usually there would only be one ruling at any given time. But when these two came the entire planet changed, even our anatomy! Irkens used to be able to grow to at least five feet tall, now if we get any taller then four we'll be executed. That's how they've kept their power for so long, they now, ummm... for lack of a better word "grow" us in little tubes so that they can somewhat determine our physical character. See, when Tallest Miyuki ruled Irk she let Irkens be natural borns and the planet was much like Earth but it was a little less polluted. However, when Red and Purple took the throne they turned the planet into the giant city it is now."

"Well, if the planet is a giant smeetery and manufacturing plant then where does everyone live? There has to some place for them to stay." Aneera, a little confused, tried to make sensce of all this information.

"Well," Zim continued, "There are a few small moons where the Irkens live but most of them spend vast amounts of time on other planets. If you are worried about where you'll be staying I assure you that there is no worries as you will be staying with the Tallest on the Massive."

"Oh... YAWN!... Wow, I'm tired... Holy crap!" Aneera looked at the clock and it was already 9:00 pm. "Man time flies. Well this sucks! It's almost tomorrow! I have to leave tomorrow. I don't want to leave tomorrow." Aneera scooted closer to Zim and wrapped her arms tightly around him as she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and lifted her up into his lap and held her like he would a smeet.They held each other until Aneera let go of him and laid down on his bed. Zim sat next to her and began to stroke her antennae lovingly and she began to purr heavily. He blushed and laid down next to her as he put a hand gently on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She froze and blushed like mad so to hide her face she buried it into the pillow and clung onto it tightly. Zim sat up and looked at her but didn't say anything. Instead he he wrapped his arm further around her and she did her best to curl up into a ball.

"Master! Intruder alert! The weird big-head boy is trying to break in again!" Gir came bursting through Zim's bedroom door squeezing the life out of the small rubber piggy he was holding.

"I swear I'm gonna make him shed so much blood that people will mistake him for a tomato with glasses!" (she's having a moment people) Aneera practically jumped off the bed and stomped down the stairs, making her presence well known. She spotted him in the corner and quickly lunged at him, morphing into a dragon as she attacked. Dib's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and before he could scream he was in the dragon's clutches. Zim stood in the hallway, shocked at what he saw. _Wow, I never knew she could be so aggresive. _Dib was then tossed up into the air and and with a whack of a tail he was sent flying across the room in a collision course with door. By the sound he made Dib was in a lot of pain.

"Alright Zim! Call her off! Make it stop!" Dib was now pleading, which was something he rarely ever does. There was blood streaming down his face and his clothes were stained here and there.

"Aneera! That's enough, let him go." Zim walked down the stairs with his hands behind his back and a scowl crossing his face. Aneera stood up and returned to her normal form. "Any last words Dib, before I throw you out?" Dib was so scared at this point that not only did he not answer, he just burst through the door and ran down the street. Aneera didn't feel like watching him for five minutes so she went back upstairs to Zim's room where said alien quickly followed.

They talked about a number of different things but after a while that got rather boring so instead they just hugged each other and enjoyed their last few hours in peace. It wasn't before long that the two fell asleep in each others arms and were soon dreaming about random stuff.

* * *

Zim woke up a while later and found that Aneera too, was awake. "How come you aren't asleep?" Zim asked with a slight yawn within his words. He looked at her with heavy eyes indicating that he was very sleepy.

"I don't want to fall asleep because if I do, then before you know it, I'm leaving and I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Aneera turned her head away from his glare and was doing her best to fight away the tears that were stinging her eyes. Zim saw this and felt so very bad for her. He put his arms around her neck and assured her that everything would be okay.

"I'm sure that the Tallest would let me come visit and it's not like I can't call you. Everything will be fine, you'll see." He gently kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tighter. Aneera however, didn't move. She knew this would happen.

_I just knew it. I let myself get too close and now when I leave I'll feel depresed. Why is it that everytime I meet a guy something goes horribly wrong? I wish I could crawl into a hole and die. In fact, I wish I was never born. I wish I could tell myself that I hate him... but... it's not true! _As these thoughts began to run through her mind Aneera began to cry. Zim lifted his head and wiped away her tears but it didn't help much. She threw her arms around him and began to cry into his shoulder, staining his uniform with little drops of water. She continued to cry for the next few minutes before once again, Gir came bursting through the door.

"HI!... What's wrong with pretty lady?" Gir walked over to Aneera and sat down beside her. She sat up straight and looked at him. "Why are you crying? What happened?" For the first time in Zim's life he realized that the robot actually cared for once. Usually you could do or say anything to him and he wouldn't care, but now, now there was concern in his words.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Aneera looked away from the both of them and sat silently while Gir gave her a small hug. She closed her eyes and tried to regain her feelings. She couldn't imagine living without Zim, to her it seemed as if that life was not worth living if he wasn't there. Gir let go and slid off the bed and disappeared down stairs. Zim shifted his glance towards the clock which read four o'clock in the morning. He then looked at Aneera and scooted closer. She turned and looked him straight in the eyes. Zim turned his head away from her stare and the two stayed silent for a few seconds but that was quickly broken.

"What am I suposed to do?" Aneera lowered her head but kept her stare.

"What do you mean?" Zim looked back and regretted doing so. She had an expression on that told him just how much he'd miss her when she left.

"I mean when you aren't there. I'm sure the Tallest won't have time to show me and explain everything. What do I do when I'm not tending to their every whim?"

"You won't be doing that I'm sure. To Irkens you are somewhat royalty. You may not be the Tallest but I'm pretty sure you will be getting your share of 'The Royal Treatment'. As for what to do in your free time, well as for now I would suggest getting to know a little more about who and what you are. I have only told you a few things about us, also you may want to get to know your way around the Massive as it's a big ship and getting yourself lost is no hard task." He smirked at those last words.

"I'm considered royalty?" Aneera was a little confused.

"Well yes, because you are half and half you are considered to be more powerful than most of us. Therefore they want you to keep an eye on our leaders so no harm comes to them. In return you aren't going to be treated like... someone like me." Zim had a hard time saying the last three words.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'? What's wrong with you?" There was so much she didn't know yet.

"Well, lets just say I'm not perfect and even Irkens such as myself make mistakes." Zim didn't say anything else but got off the bed and exited the room.

* * *

An hour had passed and Aneera hadn't moved from her spot on the bed. So many things were running through her mind that didn't make sense even to her. She had so many questions and none of them had answers which made everything even harder to understand. Her eyes began to water with tears but she wiped them away and slid off the bed.

The house was quiet, nothing was moving or making any noise. Gir was passed out in the hallway and Zim was asleep on the couch. Aneera silently made her way down the stairs and sat next to Zim who was breathing heavily. She sat next to him for a few moments and was just about to get up and leave when he shot up and screamed bloody murder.He stopped after a second and began to pant as if he had been running for miles.

"Are you okay!" Aneera gave him a worried hug and he slowly nodded his head."What happened?"

"I guess your nightmare thing is contagious." He returned her hug and laid back down. Aneera just looked at him, she wasn't exactly sure if he was referring to her nightmares as being some weird Irken sickness or if he was messing with her. "Aren't you tired?"

"Do I have to sleep on the floor?" she asked.

"...I suppose not... but you can't push me off okay?" Zim scooted over and made room for her. She happily laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Zim lightly blushed and did the same. The two laid together for a while but neither of them fell asleep, they just quietly whispered to each other. Soon the minutes became hours and the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon.

"Oh no, I can't believe it's morning already." Aneera sat up and looked out the window at what she thought would surely be the last day she ever saw her friend. She turned her head and saw him peering up at her with such innocent eyes and a smile that would bring happiness to any gloomy day (except for this one). _How could I possibly leave him? Tonight I just know I'm gonna be sick from trying to cry myself to sleep. Why me? _

"Good morning. Are you ready to leave?" He knew the answer to the question and wasn't quite sure as to why he asked it.

"Nooooo! I don't want to leave yet! I'll miss you too much!" She thrust her arms around him and gave him a hug so tight he very well could have chocked. Zim looked up when she let go and sighed.

"You know as well as I do that you can't stay here forever. I don't want you to leave but unfortunately I don't have much say in anything so you have to leave. Like I said, it's not like all communication will be cut off. Besides, I think you'll enjoy staying in the Massive much more than you will staying here anyway." He also knew what she would say to that.

"No I wont!" She would have said more but the sound of engines could be heard outside and she froze in place.

* * *

Aneera: Oooohhhhh! Suspense! PLEASE REVIEW! As I type this the date is Tuesday March 18 and I don't have any reviews at all! (all that info has probably changed, depending how long after I typed this you read it /\/\)

Zim: That's probably because people think it sucks, like me!

Aneera: Shut up before I hit you with my frying pan of DOOM! I mean it! I just finished making pancakes of death so this thing is still pretty hot!

Zim: Right... You know, I'm just gonna leave now.

Aneera: Fine then! Be that way!... No wait, COME BACK!


	8. Secrets To Be Found

The sound grew louder with every passing second and Aneera grew ever more tense. They were here to take her away and she knew that she only had a few more moments with Zim. She began to panic, what would she do? How would she react? These people are the leaders and she doesn't know hardly anything about them or anything for that matter.

"Please no, please no, please no, please no, please no!" She jumped off the couch and ran to the window. As she peeked out the window she could feel Zim's hands around her waist. "Why did they have to come so early? Why couldn't they have waited 'til later, or tomorrow, or next month... or never! This is so unfair." She dropped her hands by her sides and turned around.

Zim let go of her and walked towards the door. As he opened it she could feel a knot form deep within her throat. Just as she feared two tall figures walked into the house and turned their complete attention towards her. she could feel her hands tremble and it seemed as if her heart had stopped.

"Hello." said the one with purple eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" the other one asked. Aneera wanted to say "no" so badly but she was afraid that they would do something horrible to her so she simply nodded her head and walked towards them. They were so tall and at the sight of them Aneera felt so very small and puny. They turned around and headed for what was apparently an invisible spaceship. As they headed for the middle of the street Aneera looked at Zim with tears beginning to well in her eyes. She put her arms around his neck and held him tight. Zim looked down at her with his hands around her waist which caused her to look up. He pressed his lips lightly against hers and pulled her tighter against him. After a moment they let go and said goodbye to each other.

"Come on Aneera! We have about twenty light years to go and we don't have much time!" She quickly followed the two to the middle of the street and turned to face Zim once more. She raised a hand to wave goodbye and she stepped onto the ship which was now visible. Aneera slowly climbed on and the door shut behind her.

"Woowww... This place is huge!" She couldn't believe how big the Massive was. The ceiling had to at least be thirty feet tall and there were what seemed like a million doors and elevators. There were Irkens and guards all over the place and they were all staring at her, every last one of them, and she was beginning to get VERY nervous. "Why are they all staring at me? It's... creepy."

"Well, they've all been awaiting your arrivel. You are a special Irken you know." Purple explained.

"But not as special as us of course." The other pointed out.

"So I've heard." Aneera said slightly annoyed by Red's remark.

They continued to walk down long corridors and hallways past doors and rooms. Just when Aneera felt like her legs were going to give out on her they stopped at the end of a short hall. "Tiz!" The Tallest's two voices rang through and down the hall. Within a few seconds an small Irken with big blue eyes and abnormally long antennas sped down the hall and stopped in front of them. Aneera immediately recognized him and gave him a small wave which he gladly returned. "Tiz, we want you go find Zink and you two can give Aneera a tour okay?"

"Yeah sure! Come on!" Tiz took Aneera by her wrist they ran down the hall leaving the Tallest to do... other... stuff. The two rounded the corner but kept their brisk pace.

"Who is Zink?" She asked as they ran through a door and down yet another corridor.

"Zink is the designer, builder and tester for all S.I.R. units which is... well they're kind of like Zim's robot Gir but they're more functional and helpful. She should be around here somewhere... AH-HA!" Tiz yelled so loud that Aneera was brought back from her thoughts about Zim and into reality.

"Tiz you retarded but-munch!" said the Irken known as Zink with a small laugh in her words. She looked over at Aneera and pointed an accusing finger at her and exclaimed "Oh my god! It's a he/she!"

"No I'm not!" Aneera put on her "How dare you!" face.

"Well, your eyes say you're a girl but your antennas say you're a guy, not my fault!" Aneera put a hand on her right antennae and pretended to be offended by the insult thrown at her.

"Anywho, in case you haven't already figured it out this is Zink, and yes she can be mean at times..." explained Tiz, hoping that Zink hadn't completely obliterated her first impression (she always jokes with EVERYBODY, even the people that have the potential to get her in major trouble).

"Nahh, ya think? I thought the people here were nice, at least that's what Zim told me." Aneera spat, still slightly annoyed by Zink's rude remark.

"Ooohhhhh yeeeaaaaahhhh! That's right, you had to stay with Zim didn't you? I feel SO bad for you, it must have torture!" Despite the fact that she loves to see people in pain she did feel bad for Aneera considering that her and Tiz knew more about Zim then anybody.

"What do you mean you feel bad for me?" Zink grew wide eyed and she knew what had happened.

"Oh my god it's happening again! I swear, next time that I see I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Zink happened to notice Aneera's blank stare and then she decided to explain as to why she was going into an outrage. "If you are wondering, and I'm sure you are, as to why I'm being so, well, yah know, It's because that the exact same thing that happened years ago is going to happen again." Aneera still had a blank stare. "Sigh, well you see, about three years ago he was assigned to go destroy a planet for Operation Impending Doom I. Well, because he was a bigger idiot than we thought he ended up destroying half of Irk. When he was done the Tallest told him he was a defect and that we was going to be deactivated when they got the time. Afterwards he went into complete and total denial but he didn't really show it. One girl, however, noticed it and tried to comfort him because she felt bad for him. Next thing you know they're best friends, then they're going out. Don't get me wrong, I did feel happy for her because she was my best friend but I just knew that something wrong was going to happen so Tiz and I began stalking Zim. Well, we didn't find anything so we sort of let it go. Now here is where it gets bad. One day they call for Alayna, a.k.a. Zim's girlfriend to come down and talk with them. Zim later finds out that she has been assigned a secret mission. The day of the departure comes and Tiz and I followed them there and began to stalk them, yay for stalking! Anyway, As we watched them we could see Zim start to get upset and blah blah blah. Well, when the guard came to take Alayna to her ship I saw the scariest thing I had ever seen him do." Aneera's eyes widened as she grew more curious. "I saw him kiss her in the most loving way you possibly could... I almost chocked to death... God I still feel sick... Okay I'm good! Anywho, after they sent her away on her mission Zim began to get depressed again because Alayna wasn't aloud to call anyone but the Tallest. After a while a letter came in and it said that Alayna had died on the planet. Zim was absolutely mortified by the whole situation and he turned into what who we all know now."

"Why... why didn't he tell me anything?" Aneera was a little upset at this point.

"He probably didn't wasn't to be rejected and lose another girlfriend." Tiz was lost in thought when he muttered those words and didn't really realize he said anything.

"Well enough about Zim, let's get goin' on that tour!" Zink headed about the door while the either two followed behind her.

* * *

Hours upon hours were spent of having Tiz and Zink give Aneera the grand tour. As far as the overall complexity of the ship Aneera was quite impressed. They had stopped in many rooms but one of her favorites had to be the library.

"And this is the Library! We hold over six million books from every race known to the universe and if there is a book on a particular subject that you want but it's not here then it probably doesn't exist. Go crazy..." With that Aneera took off towards the sea of books in front of her. As she ran around she was completely oblivious to onlookers that stared at her as she ran by. After a while of running she slowed her pace and found herself in the "Legends and Myths" section. Her eyes guided her to a particular row of books and she began to scan the titles. Most of the books were at least three inches thick and she would probably wouldn't read them. Aneera finally came across a fairly small book that looked almost brand knew and was titled "The Kiss Of A Forbidden Rule". She picked up the book and skimmed through it until the pages fell open on their own. She looked at the picture of two very tall Irkens who were, as the caption described, secretly married. She read the page but about halfway through had to go back and reread it. Aneera continued to do so until she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. She looked down at the text and read it once more, hoping that maybe she was reading it wrong.

_Once the Irken empire found the couple they brought them into the massive and tortured them for months. From what Tallests Red and Purple could force out of them they found that the father wasn't from Irk at all, he was from Dragon, a neighboring planet and the mother was carrying his child. The day before the two were scheduled for deactivation they had escaped. That act alone started the war between the planets and all Dragons were killed, except for one. The child of the two had survived and was brought to the Tallest by an Irken known as Zim. Because the egg was blue they thought it was an Irken so they kept it but once it hatched they found that it was a defective. Just before they could deactivate it they found that it was only half an Irken and that the other half was a Dragon. The Tallest immediately canceled the deactivation and sent the child they had named Aneera to a small planet known as Earth. Though they understood that Aneera's situation was a matter of cross breeding they couldn't figure out how the father had changed into half an Irken or how the mother changed into half a Dragon. About a month later they found a book about ancient legends and it told about a particular legend called "The Shaman's Curse". It tells of a powerful Shaman who cast a spell on Irkens and Dragons because that they were becoming too good of allies. After the spell was put into effect any two from the opposite species who kissed out of pure love would be then transformed so that they were only half themselves but half another as well. However, this would only work if the two were mature enough which was about the age of fifteen._

A tear fell down from her eyes and she closed the book and set it back on the shelf. Aneera stood up, walked down isle and almost bumped into Zink. "There you are! We've been looking all over for you! How come you did ans-" She stopped and looked at Aneera who was mindlessly staring at the floor in hate.

"Take me back to my room." It was short and cold, filled with hate and agony. Zink looked over at Tiz who just came up behind her.

"What hap-" That was all she could say before Aneera shot her a nasty glare. After that the two quickly lead Aneera back to her private quarters.

* * *

Aneera sat on her bed for the rest of the night as she cried and hugged a pillow for comfort. _How could they do such a thing? And to my parents!? What am I going to do? I wish I had someone to talk to... I wish Zim were here... or do I? AAARRRGGGHHH!! I just wish I had something to TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON!... or some one... Like the Tallest... or Zim... wait, do I really hate him that much? Why do I hate him at all? Sigh... why don't I have any answers? _As if her wish had been granted the tv at the end of her bed flickered to life and a small green Irken popped up.

"Hey, how was-... what happened? What's wrong?" Zim, either the first or the next to last person she wanted to see.

Aneera gave him an angered glare and another tear rolled down her cheek which she hastily wiped away. "Would you leave me alone if I told you I didn't want to talk about it?" That statement totally caught Zim off guard. He stared at for a moment before responding.

"I-... I thought you'd be happy to see me..." He was now officialy hurt and wasn't sure exactly about what he should do.

"Why would I be happy to see you? After all the secrets you kept from me? The least you could of told me was that my parents were tortured and almost killed!"

"Aneera please! All of us that knew were sworn to secrecy, if we were even slightly suspected we would have been killed!"

"Zim they were my parents! Those two are the reason that they're dead now! If they would have minded their own business then maybe I wouldn't be completely alone right now!" That did it. That last sentence did it. He was completely undone.

"And here I thought for once in my life that there was at least one person who cared for me but I guess I was wrong, again. And If they told as much as I think they told you, the reason Alayna's dead is because she committed suicide, and that was because of me." When Aneera raised her head to say something the screen was black and all there was left was her reflection.

* * *

Aneera: FINALLY!! Okay... I have a few things to address to you all. First off I am SOOO sorry it's taken me so long to update but with spring break and all we've been so busy that I haven't had time. Second, I am changing the name of the story to "Blue Roses", this title is too cheesy. Last off, I am lacking reviews! I don't what the deal is but I still don't have ANY reviews. I am being totally serious when I tell you this, I am NOT going to post the next chapter unless I have AT LEAST five, 1-2-3-4-5, count em' FIVE reviews.

Zim: YAY!! Please don't review! I hate this story!

Aneera: Oh will you shut up?!

Zim: NEVER!!

Aneera: Sigh... Oh one more thing, I wont change the title after I get my reviews, so you don't have to freak out.


	9. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

Aneera woke up the next morning to find that her pillow was wet from when she had cried herself to sleep. The pain that she had felt yesterday stilled lingered in her wake and she wasn't sure about much anymore. She didn't know if she was going to make it through the rest of her life. She didn't know how long it would be until she recovered from her misery. She didn't even what to think of Zim anymore. There it was, that name, that name that everyone but her loathed, or did she? Did she really see him for who everyone else knew he was? Do these... Irkens even know him? Aneera let her mind rest and she slowly raised from her bed.

She stared at her door. _Should I go? Or should I spend the remainder of my entire life in here, in hopes that the next time I fall asleep I'll never wake up? No, I wont cower in my fear..._ Then there was a knock on the door.

"Aneera are you awake yet?! It's me Zink! Open up!!" The voice was loud and it made Aneera's head hurt, not that she knew she could hurt anymore than she already did. So she mindlessly walked over to the door and yanked it open.

"There you are! I thought that you would nev-... What happened? You have tear marks on your cheeks... Were you crying!?" Aneera looked away in shame, had she really cried over all of this, was it for no reason? She wiped her cheeks until they were dry and looked with half-lidded eyes at Zink. "Okay, there are a few things you need to know. First of all, Irkens don't cry. If it's about your parents then I can understand, but anything else just isn't worth it. Second off, when I start pounding on your door that means come and answer it, not ignore it and keep dreaming in La La Land, kapeesh?"

"But what if it's about someone in perticular like-"

"If you're talking about Zim then seriously, I wouldn't cry over him, he _especially _isn't worth you're tears. Now come on, we have things to do." Aneera didn't spare another word but dully followed Zink through the Massive. After a while she quit counting doors and just decided to enjoy the walk, even if it was early. Minutes passed and Zink finally stopped at a door that was labeled "Training Room". She opened the door and was greeted by a much taller Irken who seemed to be about five and a half feet tall.

"Good morning Zink, I see you have brought Aneera with you." he said as he bent down and outstretched a hand towards her. She hesitated for a moment but took it none the less. When he let go she looked at Zink and gave her a confused stare.

"Sigh, Aneera this is Dax, he will be your trainer for the next two years."

"What!? Two years, why do I need training for two whole years? I'm perfectly fine." She cast Zink a surprised yet annoyed look.

Zink shook her head and sighed. "Aneera, I'm going to be blunt with you, and I am saying this as a friend but, you are the SADDEST excuse for an Irken I have ever seen. You lack a LOT of things, like training, discipline, knowledge of your own species and planet, do I NEED to go on?" Aneera shook her head and looked back up at Dax who was trying his best to suppress a small laugh.

She then looked past him and watched the others while Dax and Zink talked about numerous different subjects. She watched as a large group of Irkens practiced a strange form of martial arts. After watching them preform what seemed like impossible jumps and spins she turned her attention to a small Irken on top of a platform that had to be at least fifty feet in the air. Aneera put a hand over her mouth as he jumped down and free fell for a second. Just before he hit the ground four mechanical arms came out from behind him and prevented him from actually hitting the ground. Aneera breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he hadn't killed himself.

"Hey, hey are you okay? Aneera, ANEERA!!" Dax screamed at her and made her jump. She looked up at him and noticed that he was beginning to walk away. Zink was close behind him and Aneera ran to catch up. "Aneera, this is your personal training room, it has everything that will help with your special... condition." Dax stopped at another door and turned around to look at Aneera who was panting from the running. He opened the door and stepped through as both Zink and Aneera followed obediently.

This room was slightly larger then the other, probably because of all the flying Aneera would have to be doing. There were large rings suspended from the ceiling, there was a huge pile of clay disks lying in one corner of the room, a large fan was built into the the far wall and one of the walls had chunks taken out of it as if to imitate a rock wall. Dax walked over to the rings high above his head and pointed at them.

"What are those for? Am I suposed to fly through 'em or something?" Aneera looked up at the rings and saw that the course was actualy quite difficult.

"Yup, why don't you go through them right now?" Dax glanced at Aneera who began to smile as a giant flame surrounded her and quickly disappeared, leaving a fire breathing lizard standing in the middle of the room. She glanced one last time at the two and quickly took off for the first ring. She flew through it gracefully as she did the second, third, fourth and fifth. However, as she progressed further the course became harder. Instead of slightly shifting her body in the direction of the ring to pass through it, she now had make sharper turns, more dramatic swoops and because the rings were getting smaller Aneera had to tuck in her wings as she passed through each one. After about five minutes of trying pointlessly to finish the course she finally went through the last ring.

"Is this supposed to be do-able? That was insane! How am I supposed to pull that off?" she complained as she gracefully set a foot on the metal flooring. Zink began to laugh so hard that she nearly fell on the floor. "Why is she laughing?"

"You, hahaha! You missed thirty-seven! Hahahahahaha!! Oh my lord... sigh that was too funny." Aneera glared at her and spread her wings in an attempt to look "scary" but it wasn't working.

"Well if I missed thirty-seven how many in total were there?"

"There were, um... only fifty..." Dax looked at her and was trying so hard not to burst out laughing like Zink did.

"WHAT!? You mean I missed that many!!"

"Yeah, and... that was ummm... the beginner course... Ahem."

"Sigh... Today is going to be a long day..." Aneera looked at the hoops again and began the course as Dax timed her.

* * *

After hours of training and flying Aneera was finally aloud to go. Her and Zink began to walk down halls, ride up elevators and they went through countless doors. Zink led Aneera through one last door and it was labeled "Arcade". Aneera's jaw dropped to the floor, she had never seen so many games in one room before. "w... wo... WOW!! This arcade is HUGE!!" She began to tremble and took off in search for one specific game.

"Aneera wait!! Chill out would ya!!" Zink ran after her and when she was at arms reach, grasped a hold of the back of Aneera's uniform. "Aneera, seriously, calm down." Aneera turned to Zink and squinted her eyes.

"Calm down? Calm down!? How am I suposed to calm down?!... Wait... Do...do you have... RockBand?" A smile crept it's way across her face as she said the name.

"Ummm, yeah... why?"

"I wanna play." The way Aneera said that last word creeped out Zink so she directed her friend towards the RockBand. They passed some of the oldest Earth games such as Pac Man, Galaga, Dig Dug, Pole Position and Tetris.They also walked by some newer games like Guitar Hero I, II and III (which, none of them can hold a finger up to RockBand!!), Dance Dance Revolution and Hydrothunder (I love that game!). The reason There were so many Earth games was because the Tallest had caught Zim playing one when they called one day and apparently took a liking to them, so they added some Earth games to their already insanely huge arcade.

"Well here we are." Aneera looked at the giant plasma television screen. She then walked over and picked up a guitar while Zink turned on the game. After the intro played Zink pulled out the drums and the two picked their song, which happened to be "Enter Sandman" by Metalica. Aneera was only on medium but Zink, well she was on expert. They played song after song for the rest of the day. Maybe this might help get Aneera's mind set straight.

* * *

"GIR!!" Gir's head popped through Zim's bedroom door.

"Yeeeessssss?" His voice was sad and depressed like Zim's, it had been that way ever since Aneera left the house.

"Gir would you please keep it down?" Zim now had no interest in being as mean to Gir anymore, he just didn't have the energy.

"Yes Master." Gir closed the door and went back downstairs.

Ever since he had called Aneera things began to go down hill. He wasn't paying any attention at ALL in class, he only talked if he absolutely had to and he hadn't worked on an evil plan to destroy the Earth. In all due respect, the little Irken had changed a great deal overnight. Even his body movements were different. He walked slower, his antennae were always drooped and his eyes were usually half-way shut. Zim did realize he was different but he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore, much less do anything about it.

_I can't believe she's really gone... and after all that happened. Maybe I was wrong again... or maybe she never really loved me in the first place. __**How can you say that?! You know as well as I do that she loved you! **__Maybe she did but does she love me now? __**Well, it's hard to say, sometimes girls will yell at people when in fact, it doesn't have anything to do with them at all. **__Sigh, I hope you're right. I don't know if I could stand to lose someone else._

Zim laid on his bed for the next couple of hours. How long would it be before he saw her? How long would it be before he could talk to her? Would he even ever be able to communicate with her again? All these questions ran through his mind but not one of them had an answer. He then began to watch as memories played in his head. He could remember when they first met and she was a nervous wreck. He could also remember the night when she had that horrible nightmare and she passed out on her bed. Slowly they began to play and they finally came upon that one night when they were walking to Kairi's house. It was the night they shared their first kiss. Zim touched his lips but tried not to think about it too much, it was just to painful.

The door to his bedroom quietly opened and Gir walked in. "Master," he said as tears began to well in his eyes. Gir walked over to the bed and Zim sat up.

"Yes Gir?" The robot looked at him for a moment before he crawled on the bed and flung his arms around Zim as he began to sob. Zim looked down and for once, he felt sorry for the robot.

"Master! They took her away! I want her back! I want her to come back Master!" Gir looked up at Zim as tears poured out of his cyan eyes. "When will they bring her back Master? When will we get to see her again?"

Zim put his arms around Gir and hugged him tight. "Gir, I know this has been hard for you, It's been hard for me too but, we may never see her again." Gir's head shot up at those last word and he looked at Zim.

"But, but, Master they can't do that! It's not fair!" Gir was beginning to fall apart.

"Yes they can Gir! They can and they will!" Zim's sudden outburst made Gir slightly move away.

"But why? Why wont they let us see her?"

"Because they hate me Gir! Everybody does! I'm just a... a defect." Gir stared at Zim for a moment. "I've always been the one nobody wanted to be around. I was always the one who people looked down on." Gir put a hand on his Master's shoulder to try and comfort him.

"You're not a defect Master! You never were and, and I don't hate you... I love you Master." Gir put his arms around Zim as if the world would come to an end if he let go.

"I... I love you too Gir." Zim held his robot just as tight. The two continued to cradle eachother for the next few moments before Gir asked something that made Zim want to cry until the entire universe cease to exist.

"Master, does she still love you?" Zim shut his eyes tight as he tried to hold back his tears.

"I honestly don't know." He couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't hold it in. Zim turned around and buried his head into his pillow as he began to cry uncontrollably. Tear after tear after tear fled down his cheeks and into his pillow, he felt like he could cry forever. Gir realized just how much pain his Master was in. He scooted over and took Zim's hand in his and tried his best to make him feel better. Zim turned his head just enough so he could see Gir smiling at him. He reached down and wiped away Zim's remaining tears.

"It's gonna be okay Master, It's gonna be okay. You'll see, soon everything will be okay." Maybe, just maybe, there was truth in his words. Maybe everything was going to be okay. Maybe she still does love him. Just maybe.

* * *

Aneera: Wow... -sniff- I think, I think this was a good chapter and if you did too then please review!!

Zim: That, that was actually a -sniff- pretty good chapter.

Aneera: Are you-... are you crying? You are! Oh I just knew you'd appreciate this chapter, I just knew it!!

Zim: What are you talking about, I'm not crying... -sniff-

Aneera: It's okay, I understand.

Gir: You're back!! I knew you still loved him!!

Aneera & Zim: ...


	10. Once An Old Enemy, Now A New Friend

Zim awoke the next morning to find that his pillow felt like someone had dropped it into the ocean and Gir was lying next to him sound asleep. He then began to think about what happened last night and he felt like he wanted to cry but, he couldn't, he didn't have any tears left to cry. Gir stirred next to him and he slowly lifted his head.

"Good morning Master!" Zim was about to reply but he just didn't have the energy so he simply nodded his head and sat up. He began to wipe the sleep from his eyes and Gir happily jumped off the bed. Zim shrugged it off and slid off his bed and went downstairs. Gir was waiting at the bottom step with his wig and contacts.

"Gir, I don't think that I'm going to school today... I-I just don't have it in me, I'm sorry." He walked over and sat on the couch but Gir was determined to make him go.

"But Master, If-if you go may-maybe it'll help to take your mind off of some things." Was Gir really that caring? Zim considered it and decided that Gir might be right so he put on his disguise and headed out the door. He walked slowly down the streets and around corners hoping that Dib would be absent like he was yesterday. Unfortunately he spotted him and Gaz turning a corner and as if his luck couldn't get any worse Dib came running towards him.

"Hey Zim! What kind of plan have you been working on while I was gone huh? What sort of evil plot do you have to destroy Earth? Hey! Why are you ignoring me?! Are you even listening to me?" Either Dib was completely oblivious to the fact that Zim wasn't quite himself or he was just that stupid.

"Dib, I am choosing not to answer you because I am too preocupied with other things at the moment." Dib couldn't believe what he was hearing. Usualy Zim would be telling him to shut up or to go crawl in a hole and rot for the rest of eternity.

"What? You mean... you mean you're too busy to even tell me to shut up? Oh come on! Wait... I see what you're doing Zim!" Zim just rolled his eyes. "This is part of some evil plot against Earth isn't it? I'm not that stupid Zim! I can see right through you! You wont get away with this! I wont let you! I will stop whatever plan you have! You'll rue the day you ever messed with Earth!"

"You are the most blind human I have ever met you know that?"

"What are you talking about?" Dib cast Zim a confused look.

"Sigh, Honestly I don't feel like taking over the world right now okay? I have other issues that need to be dealt with right now and destroying Earth isn't one of them." Zim sounded more bored than hurt at the moment but he was still hurt, he just didn't want Dib to know that.

"You're too busy even to plan the destruction of Earth?" Dib could hardly believe it.

"Uh huh." Dib knew better than to just walk away, he knew something was up and wasn't going to rest until he found out what.

"Okay then, what are some the other issues? If you're too busy even for Earth then what exactly are you doing now?"

"Dib, I don't feel like discussing the matter nor do I feel like having you annoy me about it all day."

"Why not? I bet it'd make you feel better." Now the Dib-human cared too? What was going on?

"I don't think anything could make me feel better at this point." Dib was about to respond but Zim quickened his pace and entered the skool, leaving Dib to think about what Zim was going through.

* * *

As the bell rang the kids began to file into the classroom and take their seats. Zim dully walked over to his desk and sat down while Dib took his seat at the other end of the room.

"Today class, I'll begin another lecture about how space will eventually implode in on itself!" Mrs. Bitters began reciting the word "doomed" over and over for the rest of the class. Instead of listening the students wrote notes to each other, talked quietly amongst themselves or drew random pictures. Dib took advantage of this and wrote a note on a piece of paper, made it into a paper airplane and threw it in Zim's direction. It landed right in the middle of his desk and Zim looked over at Dib, then at the note. He decided that reading whatever Dib had written was better than listening to Mrs. Bitters rant all day so he opened the letter and read it to himself.

_Dear Zim,_

_I understand that you may be going through something but on Earth it usually helps if people talk about their problems. Sometimes other people can help them. I'm not going to bother you all day but I will tell you that if you do decide to talk to someone I'm willing to listen. If it's caused you to stop planning to destroy Earth then it must be pretty bad. If you don't end up talking to someone then, good luck, I guess._

_Dib_

Zim stared at the note in his hands, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it but began to consider Dib's suggestion.That is, until... _Wait... I'm not going to take advice from a, a, a hyooman! I can't believe I almost-... What is wrong with me?!... What IS wrong with me? Maybe I do need some help this time. Maybe, this isn't something I can do on my own... maybe, maybe I could, just this once._Zim began to write under Dib's letter and he refolded the airplane. He then threw it back to him and it once again landed squarely on the desk. Dib opened it read what Zim had written.

_Dear Dib-Stink,_

_I suppose you might be right this time. I never though I would EVER say this but... I think I do need you're help. Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to write it all out on this piece of paper but I will discuss it with you at lunch. I just hope you can help._

_Zim_

Dib looked over at Zim who had his head resting on his arms and was laying on his desk. He looked... extremely upset, almost as if he didn't even feel that life was worth living anymore. Dib actually felt kind of sorry for him, honestly he did look pretty pitiful.

* * *

After a while of sitting and doing absolutely nothing the bell finally rang for lunch and the kids ran out of the classroom. Zim waited for Dib by the door and they walked silently to the lunchroom together. Once they entered the room they found an empty table and sat across from each other. Dib sat and looked at Zim for a minute, waiting for him to say something.

"Look, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Zim just looked up at Dib, debating if this really was such a good idea. He decided he would.

"If you haven't noticed already, Aneera isn't here today. The reason being is that she had to leave on Saturday to go live on the Massive with our Tallest. I called her that night to see if everything was alright but, unfortunately she found out something that she wasn't suposed to know. Unlike most of us she had parents but she never actually knew them. She found out that one day we discovered them and brought them in for questioning. When they refused to cooperate the Tallest began to torture them for answers. They escaped one night and that started the war. I'm not sure exactly where she got that information but when I called her she seemed upset, particularly at me. I asked her what was wrong but she yelled at me. She said that it was the Tallest's fault that they aren't here today, but, anyway, I tried to explain it to her but she still wouldn't listen. I eventualy gave up on it so I ended the call and tried to forget about it. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

Dib still wasn't sure about where Zim was coming from but he did understand everything else. Although, "Why was this such a big deal to you? Usually you would've just shrugged it off like any other problem." Zim was about to answer but the bell rang once more and all the students headed back towards their classrooms.

Once all of Mrs. Bitters students were in the room she began her "doom" rant once again. Just like at the beginning of the day nobody paid any attention. This continued throughout the day until the kids were free to go home. Zim walked out of the building and began his walk home when Dib came running up behind him. "Zim, wait!" Zim did as he was asked and stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Yes human?" Dib came up beside him and caught his breath.

"I just wanted to see if you felt any better." Zim gave him an odd stare but began walking down the street. Dib followed close behind but didn't utter a single word the entire walk. Zim didn't say anything either, mostly because he still didn't posses the energy, other than that he felt that there was no need for a conversation. After a few minutes of walking they finally came up the Zim's front door. Surprisingly none of the gnomes attacked Dib and was able to get to the door in one piece. Zim opened the door and handed his wig and contacts to Gir who was waiting to take them from him. Zim turned to face to boy that was still in his doorway.

"Are you coming in or are you going home?" Dib looked back at Zim.

"Am I alowed inside?" he asked as he entered the house and shut the door behind him.

"As long as you don't end up exposing me then I couldn't care less." Zim walked over and sat on the sofa, motioning for Dib to sit next to him. He kindly obeyed and crawled on the couch next to Zim.

"I still don't understand why she was so important to you." The statement completely caught Zim off guard. He thought for a moment and just decided to spill out everything.

"The reason was because... I loved her. When she began to yell at me I felt offended. You see, she wasn't the first, a while ago met a girl named Alayna. She was the sweetest person you could ever meet. But one day she left on a secret mission from the Tallest. About two months passed and I received a letter that said she committed suicide. I soon found out that it was because of me, although I still don't know why. After that I vowed to never let anything like that happen again, but it did."

Dib now truly understood _why _Zim was so upset. Although he had never been in that type of situation he still knew it hurt, badly. He watched as Zim sat in silence, he wanted to make him feel better but didn't know how. He finally put a small hand on Zim's shoulder and smiled.

"Everything will be okay, don't worry." Zim only stared at him. Could this human, not even having been in this kind of situation before, possibly be right? That's what Gir said but so far nothing has changed, what makes them think that words could help now? No, words can't help, the only thing that could make him feel better now was to feel her soft lips against his a reassuring kiss that told him she would be with him 'till the only thing left was the thought that the universe had existed but was no longer is in existence at all. That was never going to happen, but he hoped, he did hope that she did still loved him and she only yelled because she was hurt and confused.

"I hope you're right." That was all he could manage to say. Dib looked at him and... gave him a hug. Was he _really_that caring? Zim didn't move except to turn his head and give the boy a faint smile in return.

"I have to go home but... if you ever need to talk to me you can stop by my house okay?" Zim nodded and watched as the boy left. The door closed quietly behind him and Zim stared at the floor in thought.

_Does he really care that much? I thought he hated me. I thought he would hope that I was miserable for the rest of my life. Then again I have changed over the past few days, I still wish I was like my old self. I never cared for anybody, I didn't need anybody... it was just me and Gir. Even the thought of affection for another made me sick... what happened to that? What happened to _me_? I've been rejected that's what!! I've always been rejected, ever since the day I was born._

Zim sat up straight and sighed, looking at his robot that was sitting on the floor doing nothing. Gir had changed too, he wasn't anywhere near as loud as he used to be, he wasn't as interested in TV as much and he always looked depressed... but so did Zim. The once proud Irken Invader was now reduced to an unhappy, heartbroken, rejected defect. If the word 'Zim' was in the dictionary that would be the definition. He sat up and walked to his room, that was the only place where he could escape from the world, where he wasn't a defect or a nobody, he was just Zim.

Aneera was sitting on her bed trying to cry, but nothing came out. No tears, no whimpers, no sniffs, nothing. She had tried to sing but that came out was air. No words, no sound, no music, nothing. _Nothing_. That's what her life was, nothing. Not even the memories that she wished she still had. She had tried to call him several times but he never answered. Had she hurt him that much? She knew she hurt that much, she knew that... that... what did she know? _Nothing_. There was that word again, it lingered in her mind as if to haunt her and it was working too.

Aneera looked out the window and saw a shooting star. She was about to make a wish, but then stopped. What did she have that was worth wishing for? _Nothing_. She shook her head and tried with all her strength to get it out, but it didn't work, it still lingered. As did her love. Or did it? She still wasn't sure if she still loved him or not. Should she, even though he kept that secret from her? And... why was there so many questions? Questions without answers. It was getting late but she looked at the shooting star once more, completely unaware the he was looking at it too. This time she did make a wish... and so did he.

* * *

Aneera: Aaaahhhhhhhh, another chapter complete. What a wonderful feeling! If you liked it then please review. Also, thanks a bunch to all of the reviews I got! You guys are awesome!

Zim: You wanna know what I wished for? I wished that this would be the last chapter and you would destroy this story!!

Aneera: Why are you always so negative towards this story?

Zim: Because! I don't like you!! And if this story is going where I think it's going then I'm going to destroy it myself!

Aneera: IF YOU LAY ONE CLAW ON THIS STORY I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!!

Zim: I'd like to see you try!

Aneera: I am going to make you wish that would have never said that.

Zim: Ohhhh fudge... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!


	11. RockBand Competition!

"Hey Zim! Wait for me!" Dib yelled from down the street. Zim turned his head and smiled, making sure to stop so his friend could catch up. Dib slowed down as he approached and the two walked on towards the skool building together.

* * *

Years have gone by, they've all changed, they've all matured (to some extent). They were taller, they were in high school and they are best friends. Zim and Dib, the two bestset friends in the entire school. Although they were fifteen they acted like... well not like fifteen-year-olds. Zim had the same disguise but his hair was more "normal" and his eyes were crystal blue but his skin was still green and he was still lacking a nose and ears. He did continue to wear his uniform, even after he was told his mission was a lie. Zim didn't care much though, he kind of figured it and he was aloud to stay on Earth so he was fine, and she still remained in his head but he didn't really notice a whole lot anymore.

Dib had changed too, he still wore all the same clothes but he acted like a different person. He was free to be himself without worrying about how people treated him. Part of that was because Zim threatened to beat the crap out of them if they insulted him but the other part was because he wasn't quite obsessed as he was a few years back. He was a little more outgoing and a little less caring about what other people thought of him.

After Aneera had left and Dib did that one act of random kindness the two began to talk a little more. It wasn't until after Zim had found out that his mission was a lie before they became friends. At first it was a little awkward because the worlds greatest enemies were now the school's best friends.

The two still went to the same school and were still in the same class. Unfortunately they still had the same teacher, Mrs. Bitters. As if the level of chaos in the class wasn't bad enough, Zim and Dib sat next to each other and they plotted all kinds of things. They were constantly talking about other people, pranking everyone, and annoying the crap out of everyone.

"Class, today we will begin the section on human anatomy and how we will eventually kill ourselves!" Zim snickered and Dib tried to hold in a laugh. Mrs. Bitters began one of her famous "doom" rants again and nobody paid her any mind. Instead kids were passing notes, talking, playing video games or listening to ipods. Our two friends however, were busy listening to Zim's ipod, or "idoom" as he liked to call it. They were currently listening to "St. Jimmy" by Green Day and quietly singing along.

"Do you have "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance?" Dib asked as he scrolled through his friends ipod as Zim continued to sing. Once he finished the verse he nodded his head and continued. "Awesome, I love that song."

"Okay, put it on then play "Blood" by MCR." (that stands for My Chemical Romance for those of you who are slow) Dib changed the song and the two jammed for a few more minutes. Once "Blood" came on the two sang a little louder and a few others smiled to themselves and stifled a laugh.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and the two friends got up and walked out the door while listening to the ipod. Heads turned only slightly because they were a little afraid that if they stared that Zim might hurt them. There were a few rumors that he drug a kid into an abandoned classroom once and the kid was never seen again but there was blood all over the floor and walls. It's said that if you listen close enough you can still hear him screaming.

Zim and Dib walked into the cafeteria and sat at an empty table, they didn't even bother to get lunch but they never did. The two just continued to listen to music until it started to get a little boring so they just talked to each other.

"So, what are you gonna do when you get home?" Zim looked at his friend across the table with a sly grin on his face. Dib just looked at him for a moment before he answered.

"I'll probably go home and just watch TV, why?" Zim sat up straight and looked him in the eyes.

"You up for some Rock Band?"

"... You're on!" Zim nodded and put on his "I'll win anyways" look but Dib didn't buy it. "I wont let you win so easily this time."

* * *

The students were running down the stairs and towards home. Zim and Dib walked together and proceeded to Zim's house for another RockBand competition to see who the better gamer was. Zim usually won unless he was having a bad day, then Dib occasionally won. Not that Dib wasn't any good at the game, it's just that Zim was better at most songs than Dib was.

They walked for a few minutes and reached the front door of Zim's house and was greeted by an oddly colored dog who we all know and love. Gir waved frantically at the two boys and returned to his show that was on TV. Zim led Dib down into his labs where he kept Rock Band and the rest of his video games. His game room was quite large, there was a big plasma TV at one end of the room like the one in the Massive. Just like that one it was used strictly for Rock Band and no other game, for no other game was worthy of it's huge... ness.

"There it is and all of it's glory." Zim walked over and pulled out the drums, a guitar and the mic with it's stand. Dib turned on the game and brought up a chair for Zim so he could sit while he played the drums. Zim was usually the drummer but if he had to he could beat some serious butt on the guitar. The game opened to the main screen and they picked their players and song. The first song was always the same, "Dead On Arrival" by Fall Out Boy because it's a warm up song. After that was over and done with they switched places so that Zim was on guitar and Dib was on drums and was the singer.

"So, should we go into band world tour? We should go for that Rock Hall of Fame thing, I heard that once you complete that then you get special prize or something, besides, we only had like two songs left." Zim nodded and they entered band world tour and selected play gig. The first song they ended up playing was "Reptilia" by The strokes and then they played "Here It Goes Again" by OKGO. The two made for a pretty good band since one would have to multi task.

Dib was actually an okay singer, he could hit most of the pitches but sound wise... well, let's just say that Zim sounded better than he did. Although Zim did practice singing a lot more than Dib most of that was because he naturally had a singers voice. Dib wasn't too bad on drums either but he was much better on the guitar. Zim, however, was good at the drums and singing but he wasn't quite as good as Dib was on the guitar because he didn't play on quite as much as Dib did.

Once they finished and got into the Rock Hall of Fame they went back to practice mode and played for fun. Out of the total thirty-seven songs that they played Dib won about eight of those and he had to get no lower than 99 on a song. The only reason that Zim kept winning was because he kept getting 100 on almost all of the songs but he _did_ own the game so he got a little more practice then his friend.

"Hey, you want to play "Enter Sandman" by Metallica? I could probably kick your butt at that song." Zim cast Dib a look that said "You WISH!" and turned back to his drums. Dib had tried that song on the drums and just barely got by on medium, but Zim usually went on hard.

"Okay, if you really want to." Zim put himself on medium as did Dib. The song started and Dib started with the guitar and then Zim came in playing the "impossible" part of the song. A few seconds past and he came in with his vocals. Note after note came down the path and both hit almost all of them, occasionally missing a note here and there. When the song finished Zim had beat his friend by 1 with a total of 99 and leaving Dib with 98.

"Well, you have been getting better haven't you? Here, I'll let you play the drums and sing for the next song." Zim stood up and took the guitar while Dib sat in the drummer's seat. The next song was "American Idiot" by Green Day.

"Why do you always make me sing this song?" Although Dib loved this song he hated to sing it because he didn't sing it very well. Once again Dib wasn't the best singer in the world and if he didn't absolutely have to sing than he wouldn't, mostly out of embarrassment of how bad he thought he sounded.

"You need the practice, and besides, I'm tired of singing right now." Dib scowled but sang anyways, he really did need the practice. So he sang and did pretty well for himself, considering that he hated to sing. As he was pounding away on the drums he occasionally glanced over at Zim to see how he was holding up, he watched as Zim's fingers almost glided across the frets, but Dib knew that he was still better. Dib could play "The Hand That Feeds" on hard but Zim had slight difficulty with the solo for that song, you had to switch from one note to other constantly, there were no two of the same notes in a row.

After a few hours of nonstop playing Dib said goodbye to Zim and headed home. Zim too went upstairs, only to find that gir hadn't move from his spot on the floor in front of the TV. Instead of joining him Zim walked upstairs to his room. As he approached his door he turned around and peered down the hall at the door that mocked him every night. Zim shrugged it off and went to bed, completely unknowing that he wouldn't just see her in his dreams but in person soon enough.

* * *

Aneera: YAAAAYYYYYYY! yet another chapter done! REVIEW PLEASE!

Zim: What did you mean the "impossible" part of the song?

Aneera: Oh, well I have RockBand at my house and I can't play the drums worth crap on medium for that song. You have to hit the foot pedal like every two seconds and your hands are having to concentrate on some weird complicated line of notes and they're moving real fast!

Zim: I must rock!

Aneera: I can play the guitar on medium though. AND I can play it on hard for "The Hand That Feeds", BURN!!

Zim: Curse you!... Wait, you can't play anything on expert! HA!

Aneera: Oh yes I can! I can play "In Bloom" by Nirvana on the drums! ON EXPERT!

Zim: Hissssssss!! I now officially hate you...

Aneera: By the way, if nobody knows any of the songs I mentioned go look them up on LimeWire!


	12. Bad News, A Pitiful Note, One Mad Irken

"Oh, BURN! Who rocks at RockBand now huh!?" Aneera folded her arms and stuck her, uh, er, "nose" in the air for a look of triumph. Zink sat in front of her drums and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Aneera looked at her friend and stuck her tongue out at Zink. She happily returned the gesture but did it a little more dramatically.

Our two other best friends, Zink and Aneera. These two have also grown quite a bit, but more... physically than mature. The two still acted like twelve-year-olds instead of fifteen-year-olds, but hey, who cares. Since they too have grown their old uniforms didn't come in their size so yeah, they look different! Zink was now wearing a top that looked like a short uniform which was the equivalent of a t-shirt and black pants that went over her boots. Aneera, however, had to improvise a little more. She was wearing a skirt, a short top that too, looked like a small uniform except it was slightly smaller and she had black pants under her skirt... and let's just say for the sake of conversation the guys couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

"Hey look! It's twelve thirty! Tiz should be back by now!" Zink got up and turned the game off. Aneera put her guitar and the drums away and quickly followed Zink to the docking station. They ran down halls, through doors and past onlooking Irkens. Once they entered the station they stood by a big window and were just in time to see Tiz land his voot cruiser. The door closed and oxygen filled the room so that he could step out.

"Come on, let's go!" Aneera opened the door next to them and they ran to greet their friend. As soon as Tiz stepped out he was almost suffocated by a death-hug that came from Aneera, followed by another one from Zink.

"Come on you guys I can't breath!" Tiz protested. "Jeez, I didn't think you guys would miss me _that_ much." They let go and began to ask frantic questions.

"Where'd you go?"

"Who'd you meet?"

"What'd ya see?"

"GUYS! Sheesh! I haven't been back for two minutes and you're bombarding me with questions! I went to a moon! I didn't meet anybody and it was a deserted waste land! Now! Can I please go inside?" Aneera and Zink backed off and let him by.

"Well, you don't have to be snappy." Aneera said as she and Zink followed him into the Massive. Tiz rolled his eyes and walked to his private quarters, only to be stopped by none other than... the Tallest!

"My Tallest!" He and Zink respectfully bowed but Aneera just stood there with her hands on her hips. "I didn't expect to see you until later."

"We didn't think you'd be back so early. So, how was it?" Purple asked while Red eyed Aneera with a small hint of annoyance in his glare. She never really showed much respect towards Red but she and Purple were pretty close. She found that it was only Red who tortured her parents but Purple had nothing to do with it.

"It was boring to say the least. There was nothing there but a bunch of dirt and rocks." Red looked at Tiz and stood a little straighter eyeing him as well. Purple looked down a bit disappointed. He was sure that there was life on that moon, but you can't always be right.

"Well, you tried. At least you had a chance to get out for once." Purple brightened a little and smiled. Tiz nodded his head and noticed his sad expression.

"I'm sure that there is a moon around here somewhere with life on it." Purple always had this theory that if there was life on a moon then there was sure to be life on it's host planet and exploring the moon was a lot easier than exploring the planet itself.

"Okay, now that we have that settled, Tiz why don't you go rest for a while?" Tiz bowed and took off for his private quarters once again. "As for you Zink, I think there are some dysfunctional S.I.R units that need to be looked at up in the testing facility." Zink too bowed and took off. "And that leaves you, our pride and joy." Of course he said that in the most sarcastic of ways which, didn't go unnoticed by Purple but he knew there wasn't anything he could do.

"What about me?" She shifted her weight so that her right hip was sticking out slightly and she put her hands on her hips again. In all due respect, she could act like a little brat sometimes. Red sneered at her, shook his head and walked... well, floated off down the hall.

"Sigh, I'm sorry that he's like this but-" Purple was cut off.

"It's okay, it _is_ his fault after all, I mean he _did_bring this on himself." Aneera looked away and pushed the thought of her parents out of her head.

"I know, it's just that... well, he could show a little more respect towards you but, so could you." Purple smiled and gave her a hug before he floated off in the direction that Red had went.

"Pffft! Respect is the last thing I want from him. Then again, I'd like it much better if he wasn't around at all." Aneera scowled at nothing in particular, she probably got that form Zim... There was that name again!

_AAARRRGGGHHH!! Why can't I go ONE day without thinking about him!? I hate him anyways! I hope he's dead! In fact, I hope he died in the most HORRIBLE way POSSIBLE!!_

Aneera stormed off towards her room to find some way to get her mind off of him. She had tried multiple different things like writing, watching the news, listening to music, drawing, playing on the Internet and reading. So far the most effective of these is playing on the Internet. She couldn't write because she would always end up writing about him, she couldn't watch the news because it wouldn't keep her interest, she couldn't listen to music because she would usually find herself singing a love song and she couldn't draw because she would always draw him. Reading was something she could do but she'd rather go on her computer.

Aneera opened her door and sat on her bed with her laptop. As she sat down she noticed a small note sitting on her bed. She eyed it wearily and picked it up, unsure of who it was from because it didn't say on the outside. She carefully opened it and read what it said.

_Dear Aneera,_

_I realize that it's been a very long time since we've seen or spoken to eachother and I just want to say that I'm sorry. I know you probably don't beileve me when I say that I'm sorry, but I really am with all of my heart._ _I know that you're probably extremely mad at me and hate me by now... I don't blame you. I would tell you all of this in person, but, you will probably ignore me, then slap me, and walk away. So, that is why I'm writing you a letter._ _The reason I couldn't contact you was because I couldn't get a call through to you and they forbid me to come and see you after they told me my mission was a lie. That's right, I am no longer an Irken Invader, actually, I never was but you get the idea. As punishment they've forced me to live on this planet and I can never contact Red or Purple ever again. In fact, I'm not even suposed to writing to you but I don't really care at this point. For all I care they can send out every soldier they have and kill me... well... maybe not that, Dib might feel bad if that happened but if we weren't friends then I wouldn't care. Also, I wanted to tell you that after you left Gir went in total denial and he started to act like a depressed little five-year-old and he kept asking me things like when you were comeing back, why we weren't aloud to see you and... and if you still loved me... I know you don't now, but Gir still loves you. He just wanted me to tell you. Well, I have to get going on my experiment before something terrible happens. I love you Aneera. Please, after you read this don't hurt me._

_Zim_

Aneera stared at the note for a minute then placed it back on her bed. She left her room and strode down the hall, hoping to find the Tallest so she could inform them of what she found on her bed. She ran down halls and through a few doors, letting her dragon instincts guide her to them. She paused in front of a door and slowly opened it, looking to see what they were doing so that she wouldn't interrupt anything important. She saw that they were talking to someone and it was... who was it?

_Oh... my... god... I AM GOING TO GIVE THEM BOTH A PIECE OF MY MIND! How can they talk to... HIM!! AAARRRGGGHHH!! I'll show them!!_

It was none other than Zim himself, but instead of barging in she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Zim, there is a reason we called you, we want you to do something for us." Red stood in his usual pose with his hands behind his back.

"And what would that be my Tallest?" His voice was a little lower than she had remembered but he was fifteen... in human years.

"We have decided that Earth has become a slight threat to the empire so we want you to prepare it for us so that we can come and destroy it. There are too many people that know of our existence and the word could easily spread around the planet." Purple wasn't really liking this whole thing since he knew how much Earth meant to Aneera but it had to be done.

"Yes my Tallest I will be sure to-" Zim was cut off, no matter how old he was he hated to be cut off, and guess who cut him off?

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't I have a say in this?" Aneera walked over so that she was between them and Zim... or the screen rather. "It _is_my planet." she cast a hateful glare at Zim and he began to protest, of course.

"Wait minute, did you just say your planet? I'm sorry to say this but because I'm the only Irken on this filthy piece of dirt it's my planet." he was smiling the whole time and laughed at a few words as if he was amused by the whole situation.

"Will you shut your mouth you little defect!" Zim was taken aback by her insult. His antennae flattened and his expression saddened. "Yeah that's right, oh and by the way, I got your letter. In my opinion it's kind of pathetic, even for you." Zim looked away from her and Gir popped up.

"HI pretty lady! Are you coming back soon?! Will we be able to see you again!? And do you still love my Master?" Aneera stared at Gir for a moment and raised an eye ridge.

"If what I hear is what I think I'm hearin' then yeah, I'm comin' back, yes you will see me again and no I don't love him anymore Gir and I never will." Gir looked at her and was about to ask why when she strode out of the room and the door closed behind her with a small hiss.

"Zim! Do you think you could live up to our expectations this time and actually prepare the planet for destruction?" Zim looked at Red and thought for a moment. How would he be able to destroy the Earth while Aneera was down there? Oh well.

"Yes my Tallest, it shall happen." and with that they ended the call, just as Aneera was leaving the Massive for Earth.

* * *

Aneera: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU ALL SHALL REVIEW OR... OR... ummmmm, oh I don't know... blow your brains out. Also, I wanted to say thanks to a friend of mine. She helped me redo the letter that Zim wrote, thanks Maddy!

Zim: Wow, that's sad...

Aneera: Shut up! You little fifteen-year-old defect!

Zim: Oh yeah!?

Aneera: Yeah!!

Zim: Well so are you!

Aneera: Yeah well!... uh... erm... hmmmm... you know what? You stink!

Zim: No, no, that's just, no. You know what, no... Well I'm gonna destroy the Earth now, SEE YA!... ohhh crap, not again, AAAAAHHHHHHH!! THE FIRE!! IT BURNS!! GET THIS LIZARD THINGY OFF OF ME!!


	13. Harmless Little Prank

Aneera was walking down the hall towards the docking station mumbling something to herself under her breath. Her boots made what seemed like a loud noise on the floor since there was no one but her in the hallways. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was about ready to Punch an eye out if anyone got in her way.

_How could they do this to me!? I thought they loved me!! Well, at least Purple did, or so I thought! Now because of them I have to go down to Earth and save it from total destruction which means I have to stay in that stupid house with Zim! Uugghhh! The very thought of makes me sick!! Maybe I can just kill him while I'm down there and then I wouldn't have to deal with him, although, I might feel guilty... NO! He will die and that's that! I'll make sure he dies in the most painful way possible!_

She approached the docking station and entered the control center. Aneera walked over to a panel of buttons and pressed the big read one that opened the door to the cold black void of space. The gigantic metal door slid open and there was nothing but a black sea with little white dots here and there. She walked out of the control room and stood in front of the door that went into the docking station. Aneera took a deep breath and opened the door, stepped through and quickly shut it behind her. The vacuum of space began to pull her into it and she put on her air helmet. She then spread out her bat-like wings and flew out of the ship.

_Wow, it sure is pretty out here, it's not everyday I get to do something like this!_

She began to flap her wings faster and faster until she was going faster than the speed of sound and light (because of her thin shape, her powerful wings and the fact that she wasn't fully a dragon made it possible for her to do this). Once she got her direction straight and she heading right for Earth she began to rotate her body to increase her speed until she was halfway to the speed of thought (mind you that there is no air so there is nothing pushing against her). Aneera slowed her pace after a while so that she could search for a wormhole and lucky enough, she did and flew straight into it!

_I hate taking wormholes! they make me all dizzy and then I start feeling sick..._

She entered the wormhole and stopped rotating. The wormhole was a mix of blues, purples and pinks and they were all swirling together. As soon as she had entered it she was spit out a couple thousand light years away, just past Pluto and almost to Uranus. She sped up once again and began to pass Neptune, then Saturn, Jupiter, Mars and finally... Earth.

Earth was a sea of greens and blues, with white clouds dotting the atmosphere. As she came closer the continents became more and more clear until she could spot the U.S.A. Aneera navigated so that she was headed for the middle of Indiana, when she was just under the lowest clouds and was able to see the buildings and streets she began to look for a green house. It didn't take her long to find it because of her instincts and her sense of smell, plus it was a green house, not that hard to find!

_Ugh, there it is, Zim's house. I can't believe he hasn't changed it yet! I mean come on! A green house poeple, that's not normal!_

She set a foot softly on the pavement and turned back into her Irken form. Aneera slowly began to walk towards the house but suddenly stopped.

_Wait, why not play a little prank on him before I start throwin' fists. I know! Ha ha ha ha! This'll be classic!_

Aneera put on her holo-diguise which had been changed so that her skin wasn't green and she wasn't missing anything. She then spread her wings once again and flew to the top of his house where she fell quickly into a deep slumber.

* * *

Zim got up rather late the next morning and was rushing to get ready for school. As the alarm went of for him to get up he noticed it was set for a half an hour later than usual. Zim began to cursed under his breath as he struggled to get his uniform on, his teeth brushed and his disguise on.

During all of this Aneera had awaken as well and was now waiting patiently on the roof top. As she waited she could hear yells and screams coming from inside the house. Either Zim was yelling at Gir or Gir was screaming something like "You're gonna be late! YAY!" Aneera snickered and almost fell off the roof. Luckily she caught the satellite in time so that she wouldn't fall in range of the lawn gnomes.

"Gir shut up and help me look for my contacts!" Zim, like... well, Zim, lost a lot of stuff and he absolutely hated it when he was on a time schedule and something was lost. Aneera lowered herself so that she could look through the window around back and saw that Zim was strangling the life out of Gir.

"Master! I saw them on your bed this morning!" Zim grew wide eyed and dashed upstairs. Aneera snickered again and went back on the roof just in time to see Zim take off down the treet. She opened her wings and flew into the air.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be late! I hope Mrs. Bitters is in a good mood today!" As she flew over head she began to remember the demon teacher and how she showed close to no respect towards her students.

_She was an evil lady, although, she was okay sometimes. It was hissing and "doom" lectures that drove me crazy! I _hope_ she's in a good mood today._

She sped off towards the school building so she could get there early and sign herself in, she would once again be the new girl in class. She carefully and silently flew behind the building so that no one would notice her dramatic appearance. Once she landed Aneera peeked around the corner and made sure that nobody was looking at her, then strode off and into the building.

* * *

Zim ran into the room and was greeted by his friend Dib as he rushed and sat down before Mrs. Bitters noticed. He panted violently and his eyes began to bulge as if he were a manga character. Dib looked over at him and gave him an odd glare.

"You okay? You look a bit tired." Zim turned in direction and raised an eye ridge.

"Nahhh, ya think?" he said in his "you retard" voice. Dib kinda just stared at him but his attention was completely on Mrs. Bitters when she entered the room. Zim straightened up and acted as if nothing had happened. She went over to her desk and sat down putting her fingertips together and scowling at the students before her. Nobody moved or hardly even breathed.

"Class, today we will be learning how to-" She was cut off by the ringing of the phone on her desk. She scowled at it for a moment before picking it up and answering it with an annoyed "What?!" The students all flinched and kept almost perfectly still. "NOOOO!! Nooo!! The class is already crowded enough!! Why can't you send her to the class down the hall!? Grrrrr, you'll pay for this one!!"

Zim looked and Dib at the word "her" obviously knowing that it was a girl. They smiled at each other and looked back casually at Mrs. Bitters. "Class, the principal is sending another new student down." All of the students glared at her and kept themselves from groaning but slumped in their seats instead. Sure enough, the door flew open and a beautiful fifteen-year-old girl walked into the classroom. All of the boys stared at her and some began to drool but the girls just shrugged her off.

"Dang, she's hot." Zim whispered to himself, obviouslly not aware of who she really was. She had long blonde hair, bright hazel eyes and was dressed in a black top with white trim and a skirt to match (sound familiar?). "Wait, why does she look familiar to me?"

"Class, this is Niky. Niky, if you have something to say then say it now because after this moment I don't want to hear another sound from you!" Mrs. Bitters hissed and returned to her desk. Niky just eyed the students hatefully then sat down in her seat which was, unfortunately right next to Zim. As if it had became a habit Mrs. Bitters began to recite the word "doom" over and over again and like all of the other times none of the kids paid her any attention.

"Dude, can I listen to your ipod? I'm bored as heck and there's nothing else to do." Dib said as he tapped Zim on the shoulder to get his attention. Zim turned in his direction and pulled his ipod out of his pocket, turned it on and handed it to Dib.

"Just don't use all of the battery okay?" Dib nodded and willfully took the ipod from his friend. Zim then turned back around and sank in his seat and began to look depressed. This continued for about twenty minutes before Dib paused his song and looked at his friend.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little depressed and... pale." Zim slightly turned his head and nodded not realizing that Niky was noticing this little conversation. She decided to pipe up.

"You do look a little pale, and what's with the green skin?" Zim eyed her for a second, he could now make the assumption that she was going to be one of those girls who think they're all that.

"It's a skin condition." Niky looked at him and started to snicker.

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever, so what's the depression?" Both Dib and Zim were looking at her annoyed. "What? It was just a question." Dib sat back and started to play Zim's ipod again.

"It's, just that a close friend of mine left about two years ago and, I guess I never really got over her." Zim turned to look at her.

"Ouch, well at least I can relate." Niky cast her gaze at the floor and thought quietly to herself.

_Why did I just say that?... OH COME ON!! I DO __**NOT**__STILL LIKE HiM!! He is a defect!!... But... he did act like he cared, NOOOO!! For the last time, you don't need him!... Sigh, why can't I forget about him?_

"You... you can?" Niky was pulled out of her dream world and back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure." Niky looked back and stared at him, her expression between annoyed and concerned. "So, what are you, an alien? Your skin is so-"

"Green, I know. It's a skin condition that I got when I was little. The lack of ears and a nose pertains to that if you're wondering... And no I'm not an alien." Zim had been asked that question a million and five times but he didn't care anymore, he just rested his head on his arms and began to fall asleep.

* * *

School let out and all of the kids were running out of the school and jumping out the windows. Niky looked over at Zim who was still asleep and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. He slowly opened his bright blue eyes and stared at her for a moment before yawning and sitting up straight.

"Come on retard! It's time to go home!" Niky got up from her seat and and proceeded towards the door. Dib too, got up, handed the ipod back to Zim and drug him out the door and down the hall. Once they were outside he looked for Niky but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on dude, you're too heavy for me to carry." Dib was practically dragging him down the stairs and across the street. Zim stood up and fixed his wig which had almost fallen off and exposed him.

"Dib, I'm just gonna go home okay? I'm tired and I think I'm getting a headache." Zim took off running for his house, leaving Dib behind to walk home alone.

Zim ran all the way to his house and burst through his front door and removed his disguise. Gir was sitting in front of the TV watching the Scary Monkey show. He hardly noticed his Master walk through the door so he didn't move or say anything. Zim just fell on the couch and regained his breath while he tried to ignore his throbbing head. He sleepily closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep again until Gir jumped on him and screamed.

"Hi Master! How was your day?" Did Gir just ask him how his day was? Wow... what is this world coming to? Zim sat up and looked at Gir with an annoyed expression that wasn't getting through to Gir at all.

"We got a new student today! Yay." Gir didn't get the fact that his Master was being sarcastic but Zim didn't really care.

"Ooohh! Was she pretty?" Zim fell back on the couch and moaned.

"Gir, why don't you go and keep Nick company and leave me alone?" Zim knew it was going to be long day. Gir's expression dropped and he stared at Zim.

"Why are you sad Master? Is it... because of pretty lady left?" Gir still didn't understand that Zim didn't like to talk about that subject but answered him anyway.

"Yes Gir, it's about pretty lady." he turned over and buried his face in the pillow to try and hide the fact that he was about to start crying. Gir wrapped his arms around Zim's neck and sat on top of him. "Gir come on now, not today." Gir sadly sat up and got off Zim muttering something.

"I was just trying to make you feel better. I'm sorry Master." Zim liffted his head and stared at the robot who was staring right back.

"I know Gir, it's okay." Gir dropped his antennae and walked off before Zim could say anything else. He got off the couch and decided to go to bed. As he walked upstairs and stopped at his door but he didn't bother to look at her door. Instead he just went to bed and shut her out of his thoughts completely.

* * *

Meanwhile Aneera was gliding across the streets just below the highest clouds. She was getting tired but wanted to wait before later when Zim was probably in bed to go over there and sleep on his roof. She was hoping that during the time she was laying low nobody would suspect her of anything. But how could they, she seemed normal enough to them.

Soon she was able to return to the house without any problems and this time instead of lying on the paneling she crawled into the dish and situated herself around the antennae in the middle. It wasn't before long until sleep had won over her consciousness and she was laying still, waiting for the next day to come and eventually go.

* * *

Aneera: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm back! REVIEW MY STORY!!... Please?

Zim: No.

Aneera: Oh shut up!

Zim: Make me!... Wait wait wait! Never mind!

Aneera: That's what I thought! Stupid retard.

Zim: Help me!!


	14. She's Back! And Insane!

The week went by fairly quickly and Niky was the constant center of everyones attention except for Zim and Dib's. They occasionally talked to her but other than that didn't really pay her much attention. All of the guys were drooling over her and the girls were all jealous of her. To say the least, she was very popular, but it soon got annoying.

Friday afternoon, just sfter school let out Zim and Dib were walking down the sidewalk and talking to eachother about something. Zim looked as if he was going to bust out laughing and Dib was trying to keep from crying he was laughing so hard. They failed to notice that Niky was coming up fast behind them.

"Hey stupids, wait for me!" Zim and Dib turnned their heads and waited for her as she caught up. "Hey, what up?" Zim was confused but Dib was just... well, he was confused too, but, oh I don't know! On with the story! Niky looked at Zim and he was about to ask her since when she cared but he was interrupted. "I'm walking with you, everyone else wont leave me alone, you got any problems?" Dib shook his head his head and Zim punched him lightly on the arm and gave him a look. Dib returnned it and Zim gave in.

"Whatever." Niky gave him a look but ignored his attitude, it was obvious that he didn't really want her around too much. She could understand though, she too, had been in the same situation.

"What's with you?" Zim shot an angered glare at her.

"Since when do you care?" It was harsh and mean but he didn't care, he just didn't care. In fact, there was a lot of things he didn't care about anymore but I won't go into all that.

Niky inched away from him slightly and began to look a bit hurt by his sudden completely uncalled for remark. She looked over at Dib and then back at Zim. "What's wrong with him?"

"He, well... he doesn't like to be around girls too much because it reminds him of his previous girlfriend." Dib quickly glanced at Zim to make sure he didn't hear that, but of course he did. He winced at the mention of her but tried his best to ignore it, after all, he never did get over her and she knew it.

They came to an intersection and Dib waved bye to his friend, leaving him with Niky. They continued to walk silently to Zim's base, neither of them uttered a single word. It was quite an unpleasent walk for both of them and with every step it got increasingly worse. The entire problem peaked when they finally reached the base.

Zim walked through his yard and opened the front door. Just as he was closing it a hand stopped it and Niky peered at him. He looked at her confused and then glanced behind her. She looked him dead in the eye and spoke.

"Don't I get come in?" Zim eyed her questioningly before he replied.

"Uh, no." He wasn't sure if it was a trick question so he kind of stared at her and slightly scowled.

"What do you mean 'no'? I didn't fly all the way from the Massive for you to tell me 'no'!" He was now beyond confused.

"What do you know about the Massive?!" Zim was shocked but tried to hide that with asking questions.

"I live on it retard." He almost fell over backwards at what she had just told him. How could she know anything about the Massive? Why would the Tallest let a human live on it? Unless... she wasn't human. It struck him like a knife in his squeedlyspooch and he his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my planet!?" he demanded/asked.

"Two things, one, it's _my_planet. Two, if you haven't figured out who I am by now then... that's just so pathetic I don't even know what to call it." Zim continued to stare at her in total disbeliefe.

"Who are you?" Niky dropped her head and sighed. She reached behind her neck and removed the chocker she was wearing. As soon it was off her holo-diguise disappeared and there she stood, in all of her glory. Aneera, the most loved, feared and by Zim's standards somewhat hated Irken in the entire race.

"It's this a big enough hint for ya? Now, may I _please_come in?" Wait, did she just say please? To Zim? Wow, she's been there for way too long already. Zim still didn't move, he just stood in the doorway and looked at her.

"Why should I let you in? I mean come on, did you think I would just forget about what happened and let you in so this whole mess can start all over again? I don't think so." She stared at him dumbfounded. He, the defect, just said 'no' to her again? That was something that she didn't tolerate from anybody. She grabbed him around the neck and forced him against the door.

"You wanna let me in now?" She growled and he shoved her off.

"Fine, but because it's my base you have to abide by my rules." He turned around and muttered something under his breath. Aneera followed him in to his base. It was still the same as it had been when she first came. Even her room had been untouched, except for the times that Zim went in to play on her guitar.

Gir was sitting in front of the TV watching some random show when he noticed his Master and... was that Aneera? Gir slowly stood up and looked at her with his empty cyan eyes. Could she really be back? After what his Master had said to him all those years ago? He walked over to her and softly spoke.

"Pretty lady?" Aneera looked down at Gir stared at him with a look of disdain. He gave her a tight hug and Zim just watched. "I always knew you'd come back!" Gir began to cry tears of joy but they soon became tears of sadness when Aneera shook him off her foot.

"Get off of me Gir!" Zim began to scowl and he picked up his quivering robot.

"Will you chill out! He was just trying to show how much he's missed you!" Gir clung to Zim and looked at Aneera.

"What do mean he missed me? He's a robot! Robots don't have feelings!" Zim glared at her and squinted his eyes in hatred.

"Look! I know you're mad but if you're gonna take it out on somebody take it out on me!" He then walked up close to her and jabbed a finger underneath her collerbone and lowered his voice so it was slightly menacing. "But you leave my robot alone." With that he walked off upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut behind him.

* * *

Aneera had stayed on the couch for the past couple of hours while she let Zim cool off. She wasn't really sure as to why he defended his robot like that but he _is _Zim and Zim _is_ a defect. But... so was she. She was born as a defect and she will die as a defect.

The door to Zim's room opened and both he and Gir emerged. They silently walked across the landing and down the stairs. Aneera only glanced at them and turned her full attention to the TV once more. Zim walked over to Aneera and stood right in front of her. When she tried to move her head in either direction Zim would move as well. She finally gave up and stared at him for a moment before she said anything.

"What?" He simply shook his head and started to walk off. Aneera stood up and grabbed him by his shoulder. "What do you want?" It was slightly annoyed but other than that she sounded like she was trying to be... nice? She usually yelled at him but, that was just, off.

"Nothing." was his response to her. She sighed and dropped her hand.

"You aren't going to make my stay here easy are you?" He smiled and shook his head playfully.

"Nope!" Gir started giggling and Aneera shot him a glare but it quickly subsided. She looked around as if she was thinking about what to say but stopped and returned to the couch and acted as if neither of them were there.

"Oh come on, you aren't going to yell at me?" Zim was shocked that he wasn't beaten to a bloody pulp or at least yelled at. Aneera looked back at him and shook her head. "Why not?!" He looked as if he wanted to get the tar beaten out of him. She shrugged and opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't feel like it." It was such a teenager's response. Zim couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_I don't feel like it? I don't feel like it?! What happened to her? I thought she would be about ready to kill me! Sigh, like I've said before, I have never understood a girl and I never will._

"Okay... why not?" Once again she shrugged her shoulders and just looked at him. "You know... you must not have a very big vocabulary." This caught her attention.

"Oh really? Can you spell totalitarianism?" Zim kind of cocked his head to one side and stared at her.

"We weren't talking about spelling." He looked around and then back at her.

"Well, I can understand if you can't do it." Zim scowled, closed his eyed and stood up straight with his hands behind his back.

"T-O-T-A-L-I-T-A-R-I-A-N-I-S-M. Totalitarianism." He opened one eye and smirked.

"Okay, the reason I don't feel like yelling at you is because I'm tired and I haven't gotten much sleep lately." Zim didn't buy it, he knew there was another reason.

"You haven't been getting much sleep lately. Uh huh, sure, whatever." Aneera eyed him and stood up. She walked over to him and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Zim kinda of stepped back a little. Aneera raised her hand and slapped him across the face which left a big red mark on his cheek. She put her hands back on her hips and Zim rubbed the spot where he had been hurt.

"The next time you back talk me I'll scratch you." and with that she returned to her spot on the couch. Zim glared at her and disappeared into his base.

* * *

He had been working on some odd weapon for some time before Aneera came bursting through the door. Zim paid her no mind and continued with his work. She walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder at the weapon. He still didn't aknowledge her presence but just kept on working as if she wasn't there.

"What cha dooin'?" Zim gave her a "WTF" look and went back to his work. She then placed her arms around his waist and nuzzled his shoulder. Zim jumped back at the sudden show of affection and pushed her away.

"What was that all about? I thought you hated me." She stared at him for a moment and cracked up laughing, turning her face a deep red.

"I'm sorry it's just that it was an opportunity and, well, I hate to pass up a good opportunity." Aneera smiled sweetly and Zim took a step back.

"Who are you and what have you done with Aneera? If I find out that you kidnapped her I'm gonna severely injure you. I mean it!" He stepped back into a fighting stance and held up his fists, ready to attack.

"Like I said, I haven't been getting much sleep which causes me to be nice because I don't have the strength to be mean right now." She eyes for one more moment before disappearing into the hallway but stayed next to the door frame to watch his reaction. Zim only stood where he was and didn't hardly move at all, he was very confused.

She must be up to something.

* * *

Aneera: Weeeeeee! I have completed yet another chapter in my awesome story of... AWESOMENESS!! Please REVIEW!!

Zim: You just don't give up do you? How many times do I have to tell you?... I DON'T LIKE YOU!!

Aneera: Uh huh, that's what you say, but deep down you know that you have an undying love for me!

Zim: Um, no. And if you ever say anything like that again I will chop off your hands and feet, bury you alive and let my robot dig you up and eat you're brains out.

Aneera: Sigh, whatever.

Zim: Oh, I do, however, have a question. Do _you_ like me?

Aneera: I'd rather not answer that question. (runs out of room and slams door shut)


	15. Movie Night!

Zim stared at nothing for quite a long time as he tried to make sense of what had just happened and for some reason it just wasn't processing right. He played it over an over again but... it just didn't make any sense. Why had she done such a thing? Could it really be because she hadn't been getting much sleep? Or could it be something else, something like... No! Not after what happened all those years ago...

"Hey, ZIM!! I've been screaming at you for the last ten minutes!! Will you wake up... TODAY!!" Zim turned around to see Aneera standing in the doorway glaring at him. "I swear you're deaf." and with that she walked back out into the hall. Zim followed close (but not TOO close) behind her.

"Hey, so what did you want after screaming at me for ten minutes?" Aneera stopped and thought for a moment. Why had she stayed down there? Was it just to scream and yell at someone? Or was it because... She shook her head and tried to ignore that thought.

"I... I just wanted to make sure that you didn't kill yourself or something. That's all." She turned around and glared at him but he either didn't notice or he didn't mind. She continued to glare but soon her gaze went right through him and she didn't realize that she was staring at him.

"Hey, are you okay? Hey, Aneera, come on, stop... seriously! It's creepy." She shook her head and blinked her eyes.

"Huh? Wha? Oh... heh, sorry." Why had she been saying sorry to him so much? She NEVER said sorry unless they were her best friend and Zim was nowhere close to that. She continued down the hall and up the elevator with Zim still close behind. As the two reached the ground floor they could see that Gir was lying on the couch fast asleep. The remote was still in his hand, a large bowl of popcorn was dumped on his head and butter could be seen trickling down the side of his face.

"Oh hey, look what's on." Aneera grabbed the remote and sat down next to him and turnned up the volume.

"No wonder he fell asleep, this looks like the worst show in the universe." Aneera glared at him and slapped him.

"You mean to tell me that you've never seen "The Secret Garden"? That's sad, and for your information it's a very good movie." She sat back and glued her eyes to the screen. Zim decided that he didn't have anything better to do so he watched that last little tidbit of it.

After a few minutes the two were completely engrossed in the movie. The very end where the sick boy's father has come to retrive him and the girl ran off towards the meadow said that nobody wants her just ended and boy on a horse could be seen walking across a never ending field of pink flowers while sad but happy music was playing in the background.

Once the movie was over Zim stared at the screen and thought about how someone could possibly think of such a sad story but he was unaware that there was an even more tragic story sitting right next to him. A tear began to sting his eye but he shook his head and ignored the feeling deep within his sqeedlyspooch. Aneera hung her head and her antennae were folded back, she looked absolutely pathetic... but wasn't she?

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" When she didn't respond Zim gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and shook his hand away. He sighed to himself and walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

Aneera was still sitting on the couch thinking about so many things that she couldn't even count them all. Then she heard a sound coming from her room. She stood up and walked upstairs. The door was slightly open and Zim was leaning against her bed with her guitar. She stood behind the door and listened as he played.

_Restless tonight, cause I wasted the light. Between both these times, I drew a really thin line._

_It's nothing I planned, and not that I can. But you should be mine, across that line._

_If I traded it all, if I gave it all away for one thing, just for one thing._

_If I sorted it out, if I knew all about this one thing, wouldn't that be something._

_I promise I might, not walk on by, maybe next time, but not this time._

_Even though I know, I don't wanna know, yeah I guess I know, I just hate how it sounds._

_If I traded it all, If I gave it all away, for one thing, just for one thing._

_If I sorted it out, if I knew all about this one thing, wouldn't that be something._

_If I traded it all, if I gave it all away for one thing, just for one thing._

_If I sorted it out, if I knew all about this one thing, wouldn't that be something._

_Even though I know, I don't wanna know, yeah I guess I know, I just hate how it sounds._

_Even though I know, I don't wanna know, yeah I guess I know, I just hate how it sounds._

_If I traded it all, if I gave it all away for one thing, just for one thing._

_If I sorted it out, if I knew all about this one thing, wouldn't that be something._

_If I traded it all, if I gave it all away, for one thing, just for one thing._

_If I sorted it out, if I knew all about this one thing, wouldn't that be something._

Aneera looked down and listened to his voice, it was so... innocent. She eyed the door and slowly pushed it open. Zim looked up and watched her walk in with her eyes down and all of the pride taken out of her step. She sat on the bed tried her best to fight back the tears. Zim put the guitar back on it's stand and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright? You look _really_ pale. Is there anything I can do?" She looked up and scowled, mostly out of confusion.

"Since when have you cared?" she said in a bitter tone. Zim softly smiled and briefly closed his eyes.

"You may hate me for what I may have done, from what I've kept from you and from some other thing that I'm probably not aware of. But that gives me no reason to not care about you anymore." She felt his gaze on her and she looked away, trying not to give in.

"You never have cared, you don't now and you never will." She stood up and walked out of her room, leaving Zim sitting on her bed. He was confused, every time that she came over all she did was insult him or slap him, then walk away. To him it was totally pointless and a waste of time, but then again, he wasn't a girl.

* * *

Later that night Aneera was sitting on the couch watching a scary movie called "The Blair Witch Project" with Gir. She was hugging her knees up the her chest and her eyes were the size of dinner plates. Gir was hiding behind a blanket and his antennae was dropped down behind him, the rest of him was shaking like a leaf.

Zim walked out of Aneera's room and over to the other end of the landing and stood next to his bedroom door so he could see the movie better. The three on the screen were appearently on a hiking trip and they had just come across a few piles of stones. They were walking around and examining them and someone picked up one of the stones.

"Don't pick it up stupid!! Oh my god, she's gonna kill them all." Zim couldn't resist the urge to go downstairs so he did and sat next to Aneera who was now slightly quivering. The girl on the screen was scolding the one guy for picking up the rock.

"What are you two watching?" Zim looked over at her but she didn't move anything but her mouth.

""The Blair Witch Project"... which happens to be an _extremely disturbing_movie." she said as she sunk back a little into the couch. Aneera then began to quiver a little more when the three were in the tent and were hearing a clacking noise coming from a small river. It then went to morning and when they all got out of the tent there was three small piles of rocks around the tent. Aneera gulped and hid herself behind an extra blanket that was next to Gir.

"Oh please, it doesn't look that scary." Zim said, a little amused at how easily scared Aneera was by something like a movie. She turned her gaze towards him and wrapped the blanket around her tighter. Gir scooted closer to the other two and began to quiver some more.

The three on the TV were walking along the woods and one of them spotted something in the distance. They all walked over and saw a bunch of people-like figures made from sticks that were hanging from the trees. Aneera scooted closer to Zim and hid her face a little more.

"Don't touch it!! What are you? Blind?!" she said with her mouth agape and her hands trembeling. Zim looked over at her and rolled his eyes.

A little while later after one of the guys had been captured and the tent had been smashed by little children the remaining two were looking out of their tent. They could hear him screaming off in the distance but when they called for him he didn't answer.

"OH NOOOO!! SHE'S TORTURING HIM!!" Aneera screamed and Gir began to squeeze the life out of a random pig he found. Zim actually looked a little disturbed by the whole thing.

"This movie is slightly disturbing, why are you watching it?" Zim turned to Aneera and she merely cowered behind her blanket some more. Gir continued to squeeze the pig until it popped and then he began to cry.

The two on the TV woke up the next morning and the girl found a small bundle of sticks next to the tent. She threw it away from the tent and didn't tell the other person. Later she ended up opening it and inside of it there was a piece of his shirt that was wrapped up. She unwrapped it and inside were ALL of his teeth that had been pulled out of his head, one by one.

Aneera went "EEP!" and clung to her blanket very tightly and Gir covered his face. Zim cringed at the sight and slightly stuck out his tongue in disgust.

After another day or so in the woods the two found an old and completely destroyed house out in the middle of nowhere. As they went inside Aneera began to protest but it didn't make it any better. Finally the guy went down to the basement and the girl began to scream and yell for him. Once she found him in the basement something tackled her and the camera (it was a documentary for those of you who have never watched it) fell to the floor. The image showed the guy standing in the corner facing the wall as the girl was being brutally killed.

The credits came on and about two seconds into it Aneera and Gir screamed bloody murder. Zim held his antennae and winced at the loudness. After about fifteen seconds they stopped and Aneera literally stopped breathing. Zim glared at her but she didn't move.

"What was all that about? It was just some guy standing the corner." Aneera turnned towards him but her expression didn't change.

"In order to understand as to why that was so disturbing you would have to understand the legend of the Blair Witch," Zim turned his full attention to her and listened closely. "In the old days there were rumors that there was a witch that haunted the woods. It's said that if you go in, you don't come out. Before she had died she would take kids into her basement and kill them. But, she would take two at a time and while she killed one she would have the other stand in the corner and face the wall. After she killed them she would make a pile of rocks to represent the death of a child. It is also said that the seven chideren that she killed still haunt those woods."

"Wait wait wait, so those piles of stone they found were for the seven kids?" Aneera nodded. "And when the kids came and started hitting the tent, those were the ones she had killed?" She one again nodded. "And when the one guy was facing the wall, she told him to do it?" Aneera shrugged because that may not have been the case. There could have been other reasons as to why he did that.

"Master? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Gir was still hiding behind his blanket.

"No Gir, you have to be charged tonight so I have to put you down in the base." Zim stood up and said a goodnight to Aneera and took Gir down to the base to charge him for the night.

Aneera walked upstairs and got ready for bed. As she laid down in bed she quivered and shook her head. That night was going to be very... eventful, she could tell and it all started when she turned out the light.

* * *

Aneera: Oooooohhhhh! SPOOKY CLIFFIE!! I curse all of you have had the luck to not watch the movie... It is something that is unforgettable.

Zim: It wasn't that bad, oh and uh, yeah, what was with the whole running out the door and screaming thing? That was unnecessary.

Aneera: Um, IT WAS A LIEEEE!! (runs out door... again)

Zim: Okay, well then, I suppose I'm in charge. Ahem, for all of you dirty little monsters who have read this story and have NOT reviewed... YOU WILL PAAAAYYYYYYY!! So I suggest that you review!

Random Fan Of Mine (who I don't know): Why are you all of a suddon showing interest in this story, I thought you hated it.

Zim: Well, yes but... you see... it's just that... well it's simply because...

Fan: You like her and you want to do whatever it takes to make her happy and you know that if she was to get a review then she would very happy so you're threatening us so that we will review and make her happy which is what you want to see because then you could say that you made us review and then she would like you too and-

Zim: Shut up!! No, that is NOT why!!

Fan: You like her and you know it!!

Zim: LIARS!!... Ahem.


	16. Another Day Of Weirdness

_She was in a small dark room surrounded by dust and nobody else was there, it was just her. She was crouching on her knees and her hands were around her mid-section. She was looking around, she didn't know where she was or how she got there, she just wanted out. She began to hear a strange noise, then nothing. She stood up and turned around but there was no one there. The darkness began to intimidate her and she closed her eyes. When she opened them she was sitting on a cloud in the middle of nowhere, just kind of floating there. Then she saw another cloud go by and Zim was on it. She waved but he didn't notice, he just kept on floating by. Then the clouds disappeared and she was back in the small dark room. Zim was standing in front of her holding small knife in his hand. She looked at him but he only smiled. She began to grow very scared and as she was about to say something he drove the knife through her gut and she fell to the floor._

Aneera sat bolt upright and started to scream and somewhat hyperventilate, but her breathing leveled out soon. She looked around and yelped when the door swung open.

"AH!... Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Zim was standing in the doorway, looking around franticly. When he saw that there was nothing wrong he sighed in relief and looked at Aneera.

"You were screaming, I thought something was wrong." He stood up straighter and walked in, completely uninvited.

"Hey, hey, hey! Nobody said you could come in my room!" Aneera was very territorial of her room and if they weren't her friends, they weren't aloud in.

"Will you calm down, sheesh. It's not like I'm gonna destroy anything." Zim walked over and sat down next to her but soon regretted it.

"Hey! You are WAY too close for comfort!" she screamed at him and shoved him off her bed. He fell to the floor and gave out a loud yelp as he landed.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything to you!" Zim protested as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"You didn't do anything yet! How was I supposed to know that you wouldn't do anything?" Zim gave her a look and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Watch it smart elic! This is still my base which means you still have to follow my rules!" Aneera mimicked him talking with her hand and made little "blah" noises. Zim scowled and folded his arms.

"Why should I? You aren't the boss of me!" She was about to say something else but Zim spoke before she could.

"I bet Red and Purple don't even know you're here! It wouldn't be too much trouble for me to call them and send you home and-" he was cut off and Aneera screamed at him.

"Your people DESTROYED my home!! Red couldn't care less about me and Purple is too stupid and scared to do anything so I think I'll be fine!!" She had had it for the night and wanted him out of her room. Zim stood up, he knew what was coming. Aneera got out of her bed, put a hand on his PAK and shoved him out the door, making sure to slam it shut.

Zim stood in the hall and was thankful that he wasn't dead. _At least I'll live another day. __**Wow, she was mad. **__Gee, I haven't heard from you in a long time. __**Yeah, and I haven't seen her in a long time. I mean she is H-O-T HOT!! **__Um, no. __**Oh come off it! You know you still like her! And did you see what she was wearing!?**__ ... Okay, mental picture I did NOT need!! __**Whatever, if you still need advice I'd be happy to help! **__What makes you think I'm gonna take your advise? __**It worked didn't it? **__Yeah but because it worked we actually ended up together and when she left I was depressed, I don't want to go through that again.__** Have it your way.**_

Zim walked back down the hall and was blushing the whole time, his past was catching up with him again. He opened the door and closed behind him. As he got into bed he couldn't help but think about her... It unnerved him greatly.

* * *

When Zim woke up the next morning he got dressed as always and went downstairs. When he saw Aneera he almost screamed, he had forgotten that she was staying with him. He made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table in front of a plate stacked high with waffles.

"Gir, you've overdone the waffles, again." Gir peeked out from behind the waffles and smiled, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"No, no I didn't! The big-head boy is comin' and he said he liked waffles! I made sure to fill them with nuts, soap and bacon!" Gir happily ran back to the toaster and pulled out two more waffles, put them on top of the other waffles and poured syrup on them.

"Dib is coming over!? Oh no, this is not good. There's no telling what Aneera's gonna do to him!" Just then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT!!" Zim jumped from his chair and ran to the door, but it was too late, Dib had already opened it.

"Hey Zim! What are you up to-... Who's that?... Ooooohhhhh, I see whats goin' on!" Dib closed the door and stared at Zim. Aneera was somewhat amused by all this so she sat and watched. Zim drug Dib into the kitchen and sat him in the chair farthest from Aneera. Zim sat down next to him and moved the plate of waffled over so that Aneera wouldn't be able to see them.

"What are you doing here? You know that-" Dib held up a hand and looked at his best friend.

"Before you go on about whatever it is that you were gonna go on about, why do you have a girl in your base? She isn't your new girlfriend is she, because if she is I'm gonna knock you upside the head for not telling me." Zim looked at him for a moment before he said anything.

"Dib, that's Aneera and no she isn't my girlfriend, she wouldn't go out with me if I were the last Irken in the universe." Zim peeked behind the waffles and Aneera was standing right there, listening in on their conversation. Zim gulped and scooted his chair back a little.

"Please tell me this isn't Dib." Aneera was eyeing him disdainfully. Dib didn't take it too kindly, so he shot back at her, which wasn't very smart.

"Yes I am Dib, thank you very much. I take it that you're the ignorant little brat that caused Zim to be depressed for two whole years." The whole time he was saying this Zim was praying that Aneera would take pity on him... God must not have heard.

"Excuse me but you have absolutely no right to speak to me like that!" She was pointing a finger at him and her eyes were blood red. Dib wasn't scared though, he knew how to handle this.

"Oh please, I don't belong to your society, none of your rules apply to me, therefore I can speak to you however I want." Aneera was furious, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him across the room. Dib mearly stood back up and brushed himself off as if nothing had happened. Aneera couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fine, be that way. But just so I don't have to listen to Retard and Geek, I'm leaving." She stood up and walked out the door, not even bothering to take her disguise. The door slamed shut and Zim stared at Dib in disbelief.

"You just told off one of the most powerful beings in the universe... WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE COULD'VE DONE TO YOU!? YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'LL LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY THE WAY YOU TALKED TO HER!!" Dib just stood and looked at his friend.

"Will you chill out. Remember, I'm untouchable, I have a demon for a sister." he said as he put an arm around Zim.

"Yeah I guess, just, try to be more careful around her okay?" Dib nodded and they went down to the lab to play video games.

* * *

Aneera was just above 20,000 feet in the air. It seemed that the only thing that could calm her nowadays was flying around to pointless locations. She used to able to confront Zim for comfort, but that was two years ago, before she found out what he had been keeping from her, about her parents.

Her wings beat aimlessly against the sky and her tail flickered behind her. Her ears were folded back and her front legs were curled up under her rib-cage. Her eyes were empty and yellow, as if she had no emotion at the moment. She was in a little pain, but it was mental, something that she couldn't help.

Aneera flew over the woods just under the lowest clouds, she was in a remote area but still felt the need to hide herself, even if it was from her own thoughts. The trees grew bigger and she began to descend, then she stopped all together, hovering in the air. She studied her surroundings, then turned around and headed back to the base.

_Why can't I escape? Why am I so angry?... Why can't I bring myself to leave the base and go live on my own... or with my foster parents? I wonder how they're doing. Why aren't my real parents here? I swear that when I find the person who killed them I'm gonna murder them..._

* * *

Zim was sitting alone on the couch, waiting for Aneera's return. She had been gone for five hours and Dib left not that long ago. Gir was nowhere to be seen so it was just him and himself. He was watching the news but turned it off because he found no interest in it. He sat back and thought about a number of different things, mainly about Aneera. He hoped she was alright, but then again, she was Aneera.

"Master?" There was that sweet innocent voice. Gir was standing in front of him with his antennae drooped and his bright cyan eyes glowing. Zim looked down at his pitiful excuse for a robot and answered.

"Yes Gir?" Zim sat up straight and picked up Gir.

Aneera landed in front of the house and was about to open the door when she heard them talking. She put the side of her head up against the door and lifted her antennas, listening to their conversation:

Gir: "Master, I have a question."

Zim: "What might that be?"

Gir: "Well, I was wondering if... if you still loved her like you said you did."

Zim: "Uhhh, well, I'm not really sure-"

Aneera bust through the door and walked by him saying, "That's a bunch of crap and you know it." She then proceeded up the stairs and into her room. Zim sat on the couch with Gir in his lap, staring at her bedroom door. He really didn't know the answer to Gir's question, although he hoped he still loved her.

* * *

It was late and Zim was about to go to bed, until he decided to pay Aneera a little visit. As he walked up to her door he could hear her playing on her guitar. He stood in front of her door for a moment before he walked in. When he did decide to enter her room he caused Aneera to stop playing and stare at him. She looked at him the whole time she was putting her guitar away. To say the least, it made Zim very uncomfortable.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Aneera cocked her head to the side and gave him a look that made his sqeedlyspooch turn inside out.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm listening." Zim fumbled with his words for a moment before he settled on a way to put his question in such a way that he'll get his point across but she wouldn't kill him.

"I wanted to know why you said what you said earlier." he said and looked down at his boots.

"Because, it's true." Her answer was cold and empty. Zim looked back up at her and swallowed.

"I'm not really understanding what you're saying." Aneera blinked very slowly to show that she was annoyed, how could he not get it?

"You are still in love with me and don't even try to say you aren't because it wont help, I can tell." She was walking towards him as she said this and Zim began to step back, up against the wall.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Usually he would never use that tone of voice when he was in this kind of situation but, drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Why should I?" She had him pinned against the wall and he was very nervous, she could kill him at any moment.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Now she was a little ticked off. She held up her right hand, took off her glove and placed a finger on his chest. Zim flinched as she pressed herder, he was starting to bleed as her claw dug into his flesh.

"And why would I lie to you, darling?" Zim was having a "..." kind of moment. Did she just call him... _darling_? She must have been messing with him. She was using that sweet but pitiful voice, he didn't like it.

"Uhhhmmmm... Are... are you feeling okay? You know if you aren't I... I can always you-you know... get you some medicine or fix you a bed down in the labs." He was pressing himself up against the wall, he did not like this situation one bit.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary." She leaning in towards him and he was straining to keep her at bay.

"W-why?" She smiled and leaned in closer so that they were only inches apart.

"Because, I want you OUT OF MY ROOM!!" She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him out the door and once again slammed it shut. Zim ran down the hallway and yanked his door open, staggered inside and closed it behind him.

"Note to self: Stay FAR away from her room." He walked over to his bed and layed down for the night, pondering what exactly what just happened.

* * *

Aneera: Well, that's another chapter done! Keep those reviews a comin'!

Zim: That was very disturbing! Why did you do that?

Tiz: No, that was disgusting.

Aneera: How was it disgusting?

Tiz: You were so close to him you two could've kissed!

Zim: Going... to... BARF!! (leaves room)

Aneera: Thank god.

Tiz: You sicken me.


	17. Visitors

Zim had much trouble sleeping that night, he just couldn't help but wonder why she had done it. It wasn't like her at all, she would have never put forth that kind of attention on him. Unless... she still liked him... but that was highly unlikely.

As he rose from his bed Zim noticed that the temperature had risen and it was very hot in his room. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans. He figured that it was way too hot to wear his uniform, at least until he fixed the problem. He opened his bedroom door and walked downstairs shouting, "Gir! Have you been messing with the thermostat again!?"

"Noooooo!!" Gir yelled from the kitchen, Aneera wincing at all of the noise.

Zim walked into the middle of the living room, while mumbling something to himself, and went down to the labs. The floor slowly descended and brought him down to a small room at one of the lower levels of the base. He walked to the other side of the room and turned a small dial towards the right, bringing down the base temperature.

Once he was above the labs and on the ground level he noticed that Aneera was fast asleep on the couch, how she ignored all of the noise around her even amazed Zim. He looked at her for a moment and then smiled as he found a blanket and draped it over her. She slightly stirred but was still fast asleep. Gir came running into the room screaming.

"Gir!" Zim said in a hushed voice. "Quiet down, Aneera's asleep." Gir saluted and ran back into the kitchen to do lord knows what. Zim sat on the floor next to Aneera and rested his head up against the couch. She stirred a little more but one again went still. Zim couldn't help but notice the way she looked when she was asleep. Her hands were gripping the blanket like an infant and she was curled into a ball. She looked just like a small child. Her eyes then slowly began to open and she quietly yawned while she sat up.

"Have a good nap?" Zim asked in a childish tone.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"About five to ten minutes." Aneera wrapped the blanket around her and sat up against the back of the couch. She was slightly shivering and her eyes looked heavy. Zim got up off the floor and sat next to her, she scooted away and glared at him, clearly indicating for him to stay away. He only shrugged it off and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"MASTER!! My waffles are missing again and they aren't in my head!!" Zim scowled and looked at Gir.

"Well, look again." Sure enough the big plate of waffles were in his head. He happily skipped back to the table and ate his breakfast. Aneera slouched a little and let her eyes fall closed. Zim took advantage of this and once again scooted closer to her. This time he wrapped and arm around her neck in a small hug, just to see what she would do. She opened her eyes again and gently lifted his arm off her. Zim was a little worried about her now, she hadn't yelled at him for touching her, that wasn't a good sign.

"Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself at all." She shook her head but didn't say anything. Zim looked at her with pity and placed a hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't move, she just sat there and pretended that he didn't exist. Zim wanted so badly to comfort her but she just wouldn't let him. It was almost like she wanted to feel this way.

She looked at him and he placed a small kiss on her cheek, worst idea he's had all week! She slowly turned her head to give him a nice, long death glare. She just sat there and looked at him for the longest time and when Zim thought she was done Aneera pulled a fist back and threw it into his face, putting as much force into the punch as she could.

"OUCH! What was that for!?" He was now laying on the floor, rubbing the side of his face that was now red. She gave him another death glare and spoke in an evil, menacing tone.

"If you ever do anything like that ever again I'll kill you." As she said those last three words her eyes began to change from blood red to pitch black, she was indeed _very_ mad.

"Well at least you're back your old self, I guess that's a good thing." Aneera stood up and walked over to him, her long, thin tail whipped out behind her. Zim watched as it swayed from side to side, almost as if he were hypnotized by the spade-shaped arrowhead at the end pf it. After a moment he was starting to get dizzy so she gratefully relieved him and wrapped her tail around his neck, totally catching him off guard.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Aneera slowly lifted him off the ground and just above eye level. He was beginning to claw at it but she only made the coil tighter.

"I'm making it perfectly clear to you that if what you just did ever happens again I'll be able to say that I told you so." and with that she dropped him on the floor and stormed off to her room.

Zim watched as she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind her, make him flinch a little. He stood back up and sat back on the couch, nothing a little TV couldn't fix, he'll be fine in a while. As for being totaly scared to even be in the same house as her, well, that may take a while.

"I'll just go check on her in about an hour and see if she's alright." Now that that had been accomplished the TV was the only thing that had his attention.

* * *

Zim walked upstairs and knocked on Aneera's door. She yelled at him to go fall into a ditch and never return, but he just opened the door and walked in. She was sitting on her bed and was talking to... ZINK!?

"I thought I told you to go fall in a ditch and never return!" Aneera was giving him yet another death glare, which scared him very much, but he didn't move. Zink then looked around and spotted him, her mouth fell open.

"Oh... my... god... I THOUGHT YOU GOT OVER HIM!! AND NOW YOU'RE LIVING WITH HIM?! **AGAIN**!?" Aneera was holding her antennas, the noise bothered her. Zim looked at Zink and folded him arms.

"It's nice to see you too, Zink." he muttered.

"Okay, I'm done being deaf now," Aneera said and glanced at Zink. She smiled and closed her eyes, obviously proud of the fact that she caused her friend pain. After a few seconds her eyes snapped back open and she threw her hands in the air.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!... Um... and... okay. Dax said that he heard from Skoodge that he was told by Lard that Tenn said that Tiz is coming down to visit. I'm coming too!! YAY!" Zim looked at Zink and his mouth fell open. Tiz was coming down to VISIT!! It had been so long since he'd seen his friend in person.

"When are you guys coming?" Zim asked, a small smile on his face.

Zink pondered for a moment then said, "We'll be there in about... oh, three hours." Aneera and Zim looked at each other, then back at Zink. The four of them living in one house, lovely.

* * *

Gir was sitting on the couch waiting for the doorbell to ring while Zim and Aneera were busy preparing their rooms for guests, not to mention throwing insults at each other. Every few seconds either a really good comeback would be shot across the landing or a really bad insult. These insults and comebacks included: "Oh yeah! Well at least I have the guts to fight someone, unlike you! You're a chicken!" and "Your mother was so low in the rankings that they had to make a new rank below defect!" and "You were such an embarrassment that they sent you to another planet where you lived most of your life as a lie!" and of course "Yo mamma was so ashamed to have you as her son that she left you on Irk and went to go commit suicide! JUST LIKE ALAYNA!!"

Zim came stomping out of his room, he was REALLY pissed off. Aneera walked out as well and folded her arms while Zim squinted his eyes in anger. The last thing he needed was someone reminding him of his past, particularly one of his ex girlfriends. Aneera just looked at him, a smug little smile on her face.

"You know what! I am sick and tired of you insulting me, yelling at me and acting like you own the place!" Zim scolded.

"Oh yeah! Well!-" Aneera was cut off by an knock on the door. The two looked each other and then the door. They waited a minute but nothing happened, so they just went on screaming and throwing insults at each other.

The door opened, but neither Aneera nor Zim noticed, they just kept on bickering. Two figures entered the house and closed the door behind them. They stood at the entrance of the house and stared at Zim and Aneera, not really sure what to do. One finally spoke up and stopped their shouting.

It was a girl that looked to about fifteen, her hair was blue, short and spiked. She was wearing black jeans with a studded belt and chain. Her shirt was black with blue sleeves and trim and she looked quite annoyed.

"Hey, hey you! Yeah you guys! Hey guess what? We're standing here! So shut up!" The boy next to her looked at her and took a small step away from her.

He was about fifteen too but his hair was a little bit longer and was a dirty blond color and flared out, almost like it was layered. He was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt that had "UFO's" written on it and a bunch of flying saucers behind the it.

Aneera walked down stairs and eyes the girl suspiciously with her arms still folded. The girl just looked at her like she was the biggest idiot she had ever laid eyes on. Zim came down after her and stood next to her, eyeing the boy. He then looked behind them, but there was nothing there.

The boy finaly spoke up. "Are you two honestly THAT stupid? I mean come ON!... Zink, you did tell them that we were coming right?" He turnned to Zink and folded his arms.

Aneera flung her arms around Zink and almost choked her. "ZINK!! Oh my god, it's been forever!" Zink was literally gasping for breath as her friend gave her a death hug.

Tiz and Zim continued to stare at the two and after about five minutes they got bored and went inside. They sat on the couch and began to talk about how Tiz's mission to the moon went.

"So, did you find anything while you were there?" Zim asked, watching the two girls out of the corner of his eye.

"No, but I didn't really expect to though." Tiz answered.

"Wow, that's a shame. I can't imagine how Purple is taking this." Zim's expression dropped at the mention of one of the Tallest, the very people who stranded him on Earth and stripped him of everything he had... sorta.

"He wasn't too upset, it could've been worse. Hey, what's the matter?" Tiz noticed Zim's change in mood. Zim still hadn't told him that he wasn't an Invader, he wouldn't be able to bare to see his friend in such a rage. Although, he was his friend and he had every right to know.

"I... I'm not... I'm not an Invader... But it doesn't matter, I had had my suspicions for a while anyways." Tiz still didn't take too kindly to hearing this.

"I can't believe those two! How mean can you get?" Zink and Aneera noticed the commotion and quickly made their way over.

Zink was the first to speak. "What!? You aren't an Invader?! But, who's going to destroy this dirt ball if you wont?" Aneera clenched her fists.

"No one will." Zim said.

"But I thought that the Tallest told you to come and destroy it... You aren't disobeying them are you?" Zim looked up at Tiz and nodded.

"Yeah 'cuz he knows that if he lays one destructive claw on my planet, he'll pay." Everyone inched away from her for a second.

"But, what if the Tallest find out?... Aneera they don't even know you're here! How are you gonna convince them that you aren't saving this piece of dirt?" Zink was growing a little worried, Aneera was a cunning Irken, but she didn't always get herself out of bad situations.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control-" She stopped and stared at the TV, she hadn't been this terrified since she found out that she was an alien.

* * *

Aneera: Gosh, it took me forever to get this chapter done!

Maddy: Wow, you totally kicked Zim's butt!

Tiz: Yeah dude, you got whooped by a girl!

Zink: I personally didn't expect him to win.

Maddy: Ouch.

Zim: You all stink... I'm leaving. (leaves)

Aneera: Ha ha ha ha! I punched him, strangled him and insulted him... I'm awesome!


	18. They're Coming!

Everybody was staring at the screen in horror, they were all praying that Aneera was right. The Tallest, the ones that Aneera was praying that wouldn't call, called.

"Aneera! Where on Irk have you been! We have nearly every soldier out looking for you! You better have a-... Are you... are you with Zim? ANEERA!! You are in so much trouble when you get back here I can't even-" Red was cut off by Aneera, who wasn't really scared, just unfortunate.

"And who said I'm commin' back?" Zink, Tiz, Zim, Purple and even Red were amazed at what she had just said. She may be a powerful Irken but she still was under the rank of Tallest.

"Aneera, I think you should listen to him and just go back." Zim said, hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble for not telling them that Aneera was with him.

"NO! I'm not going back! Red, I've had to put up with you for way too long. Now I have the chance to be free and I'm takin' it!" Aneera knew she was in no position to argue with Red, but she was not going to go back, and if she did it would be over her dead body.

"Aneera please! Just go!" Zim nugged her to do what he said but she still refused and faught back.

"I said NO! I'm not going to put up with them anymore!" she yelled, making Zim flinch.

"Aneera, I'm going to give you one last chance to obey me but if you choose not to I'm afraid we're going to have to take you by force. You will come back and that ball of dirt will be destroyed." Red said in low voice.

"Over my dead body." Red nodded and cut the transmission. He was going to get his way, and he didn't care what he had to do to get it.

They all stared at Aneera, completely horrified at what just happened. Zim, however, couldn't believe that she had just told off Red the way she did.

"Aneera do you have any idea what you've just done!?" Zink screamed at her, hoping that would knock some sense into her.

"Yeah, I do, and I'm glad I did." Aneera went upstairs to her room and closed the door, leaving the rest of them to converse amongst themselves. Zim sat on the couch a didn't utter a single word for the rest of the day.

* * *

Zink was down in Zim's labs with a small sheet of paper with a drawing of an odd looking S.I.R unit on it. She was sitting at a computer and had the drawing scanned. Once it came up on the screen she began making modifications to it. Tiz came in through the door at the other end of the room and let out a loud 'Finally!' when he saw her sitting in the chair.

"Jeez, I've been looking for you all day! What are you doing?" Tiz looked over her shoulder and saw the S.I.R. unit on the screen.

"Nothing, just making a robot, that's what I do." she said.

"Well yes but you aren't on Irk and I'm pretty sure all of the Invaders' S.I.R. units aren't broken." Zink was the official designer, builder and tester of the S.I.R. units back on Irk.

"I just wanted to try a new kind of robot and see if it could be used in battle." Zink never took her eyes off the screen while she talked to Tiz.

"But, it looks so, demonic." Tiz said, noticing the spiked armor and the one clawed hand.

"And? What's wrong with that?" Zink turned to face Tiz and raised an eye ridge.

"Nothing." he replied.

"So, what's up with Zim, I know he can't be taking this too well." Tiz thought for a moment.

"He hasn't said a word all day, I think he's worried about Aneera." Zink stopped typing and looked at Tiz again.

"You don't mean?" she asked horrified.

"I think so." Zink stood up and grabbed him by the wrist, leading him to the ground floor.

* * *

Zim was sitting on the couch. He hadn't moved or talked for at least three hours. He held his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. His antennae were folded back and his eyes were only halfway open.

Tiz and Zink reached the ground floor and ran over to Zim. He didn't move, he just kept sitting in his own silence. Zink stood right in front of him and Tiz sat down beside him. Zim closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, making the other two grow tense. Zink looked at Tiz, then back at Zim.

"Zim come on, say something." she said in a calm voice. Zim only shut his eyes tighter and gripped his uniform with his claws.

He didn't want to hear it. He's heard it too many times before and the more he heard it the more he hated it. He knew what they were going to say, it was always the same thing. 'Stop beating yourself up over a girl and forget about it.' They always said it, but he never could help it. He was a defect, he will always be a defect. But it's not a bad thing, is it? He grew up in a place where if you're different, they kill you. But on Earth everyone is different and on Earth it wasn't a crime to love someone. It was on Irk and that's where he was from. A place where love is the biggest crime you could commit.

"Zim, please just say that you're okay." Zink said a hushed voice.

Why should he say that he was okay? He wasn't okay. He'll never be okay and there was nothing that could change that fact.

Zim shook his head and Zink hung her head. Tiz put a hand on Zim's shoulder but nothing happened. He didn't move, he didn't blink, they were still trying to figure out if he was breathing or not. Zim had never been in a more pitiful state than this.

"Hey, what are yo- what's wrong with him?" Aneera came down the stairs and stood next to Zink.

"We don't really know." Tiz said as he stood up. Zink took Aneera's hand and led her over towards the door so that she could tell her.

"Well, as you pretty much have guessed, he's worried about you and-" Aneera held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't tell me, he's in love with me right?" Aneera said in a bored tone of voice.

"I don't think you understand, he has _never_been this upset in his life, I think it's a little deeper than love." Zink looked over at Zim as did Aneera.

"Uh huh, whatever." Aneera began to walk away but Zink grabbed her by the arm and yanked back. Aneera looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Aneera look at him! When he found out about Alayna he was depressed but it didn't go anywhere near this far. Aneera he loves you and he needs you. I may sound like I've gone insane and lost my mind but I know him a lot better than you do." Aneera took one more look at him then turned back towards Zink.

"Look, he may very well be in love with me but, I don't love him, not anymore." and with that she walked away, Zink did nothing to stop her. She walked right past Zim and Tiz and continued back up to her room.

* * *

Zim was still sitting on the couch. Nothing had changed, nothing had happened, nothing was going to happen. At least that's what he hoped. It was something he had very little of, hope had never really done anything for him. He sat alone and waited as time ticked by slowly. He had been fighting back tears for quite some time now, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep it up. He needed to cry, in fact he needed a lot of things. But right now crying would be the most relieving thing to do.

He turned his head and watched as Aneera came out of her room and started walking down the stairs. She didn't look too happy, but then again, nobody was right now. When she reached the bottom she stopped and stared at him, he only stared back. She then walked over and sat down next to him, but made sure not to make eye contact.

"They've said a lot of things, and I started thinking." Her voice was low and soft. "I'm not really sure if I ever hated you or not. I guess I just kept telling myself that so I wouldn't be so upset. I was wrong, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, sha elnyaor." She closed her eyes and sat there. Zim looked confused, how could one hour and a conversation be enough for her to come down and say sorry? He continued to stare at her and she continued to keep her eyes closed.

"Why?" he finally said. Aneera opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"Because, you deserve an apology." She began to stand up but Zim took her hand looked at her. She looked right back at him but tried to pull away. When she did Zim stood up too but didn't let go. Aneera looked away from him and tried to resist the urge to do what she has wanted to do for a very long time. Zim pulled her into a hug and she only stood where she was, not even bothering to return the gesture. When he refused to let go Aneera couldn't fight it any longer. She turned around and sunk her fangs into his neck, Zim was hoping that he would get that reassuring kiss that told him she would be with him 'till the only thing left was the thought that the universe had existed but was no longer in existence at all, but he didn't get it. He screamed and tears welled in his eyes at the pain that she was causing him. She only stopped when she noticed Tiz and Zink watching them from the landing.

"Aneera! What is you're problem!?" Tiz said and Zink continued to stare. Aneera just stared at them and tried not to punch Zim, he held his neck in pain. Tiz and Zink made their way down the stairs and stood in front of the other two.

"What in the name of Irk did you do that for?!" Zink yelled and looked at Aneera. Zim held his neck a little tighter and stopped screaming.

"Because, he deserved that too." she said angrily. Tiz put a hand on Zim's shoulder and inspected his wound.

"You okay?" Aneera turned her head and stared at Tiz.

"Relax, he'll be perfectly fine. It's not like I poisoned him or anything." Zim looked at her and opened his mouth.

"Have you gone insane! Do you have any idea how much pain you caused me?!" Aneera thought about this for a moment and realized that she had done a little more damage than she intended. She just shrugged and folded her arms.

"Well, other then saying that Aneera has officially lost her mind we have something that we have to tell you." Zink said and looked over at Tiz. Aneera and Zim exchanged glances.

"We have to leave by tomorrow." Tiz said. Aneera practically screamed.

"What? WHY?! You just got here!" Zim let go of his neck and held his antennae, she could be so loud at times.

"We know, but the Tallest might think that we have something to do with you being here if we stayed any longer." Zink looked at the ground and Tiz patted her shoulder for comfort.

Zim let out a loud and painful sounding yawn. "Well, It's late, we should all go to bed." He began to walk up the stairs, still holding his neck and everyone else followed, although it was against their better judgment.

As soon as they had said their good night's and were in bed the Tallest began planning their little visit for Earth.

* * *

Aneera: Weeeeeeee!! Yet ANOTHER chapter done!

Zim: YOU ARE MEAN!!

Aneera: Shut up.

Zim: WELL YOU ARE!!

Aneera: I'm gonna shut your mouth for you if you don't!

Zim: Okay fine, sheesh. Always in a mood.


	19. Lies

"WAKE UP!! FOR THE LOVE OF IRK WAKE UP ALREADY!!" Zink had been jumping up and down on Aneera's bed for the last ten minutes but she refused to get up. She continued to pull the pillow over her head but the noise was getting on her nerves greatly.

"Will you please leave me alone?" Aneera asked in the kindest voice she could muster.

"NOT UNTIL YOU WAKE UP!!" Zink screamed at her. At that point Aneera had officially had it. She threw the covers off, spread her bat-like wings and grabbed Zink around the neck. In the midst of the commotion the two failed to notice that Zim and Tiz were witnesses to the whole scene. Their jaws dropped to the floor at the sight before them, someone had to stop them and fast!

Zim cleared his throat and screamed, "WILL YOU TWO CALM DOWN!!" Aneera stopped shaking Zink and looked at him, then smiled and go. "Thank you! You were starting to annoy me."

"Well, tell that to her! She was the one that was jumping on my bed and screaming at me!" Aneera whined and pointed an accusing finger at the blue haired girl (yes, Zink was in her disguise). Zim rolled his eyes as did Tiz and they walked down the stairs. Aneera and Zink followed them and saw that Dib had decided to visit, on a Tuesday.

"Hey! Wuz up?" Aneera said as she walked over towards him. Dib kind of looked at her for moment. He wasn't quite sure as to what he should say, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend's ex girlfriend!?" Dib hid behind Zim and peeked out from behind him. Aneera thought for a moment, had he woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning perhaps?

"I'm right here!" Dib scowled, it couldn't be true!

"But the last time I saw you you threw me across the room! Something is definitely not right here." he said as he stepped out from behind his friend.

"I'm having one of my days, enjoy it while you can!" Aneera frowned and bared her dragon fangs. Dib walked over to her and inspected her all over,she just couldn't be the same person he saw the day before yesterday. "Look, I'm telling you, there is nothing wrong with me! I'm still the same person I was on Sunday!" she protested.

"HA! I'd take advantage of that, after what she pulled yesterday she could very well kill someone!" Zim had his hands on his hips and he was staring at Aneera like she was going to do something evil. She only folded her arms and narrowed her eyes so they were thin little slits.

"Okay, guys come on, let's not fight! We haven't even had breakfast yet." Tiz proclaimed. Aneera, Zim and Dib all smacked their hands on their heads and heaved a big sigh at the same time. "What did I say?"

"You just HAD to say the 'B' word didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!?" Zim screamed, Tiz obviously had no idea what he was talking about. Gir happily ran into the kitchen and yelled.

"I's gonna make waffles! I hope you's guys is hungry 'cus I gonna make lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of WAFFLES!!" Everyone else groaned and plopped themselves down on the couch. Zim turned on the television and flipped through the channels. When he got to Irken news Zink held out a hand and made him stop. She then took the remote from him and turned the volume up.

"In other news, it is being rumored that our leaders, the Tallest, have made a change in destination. They were originally going to planet Vort but a sudden change in plans has made the rest of us quite worried. There is still much investigating to do so we can't be sure why this every has occurred. We don't even know where they're headed now, but our other reporter, Tiye, is on the Massive right now. Maybe he can answer some questions." The screen changed it's focus onto another, fairly short Irken on the Massive.

"Reporter Tiye here and I am currently on the Massive, making my way to the Tallest's main communications room. Hopefully once I'm there some of our questions will be answered." he said and opened a rather large door.

Inside of the communications room there were at least eleven small Irkens at operating computers. They were all wearing uniforms with very tall collars so to hide their mouths. The Tallest's Red and Purple were floating above a small platform in front of a large window that doubled as a screen. Tiye led the camera crew inside and made his way up to the Tallest.

"My Tallest!" he said, the two looked down at him. "May we ask you some questions?" Red thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "We've all been wondering, where are you headed?"

"We are headed to Earth to pay Zim and Aneera a little visit." he said coldly. Tiye grew shocked at what he heard, then Purple dismissed the camera men and Tiye out of the room.

Zink turned the television off and stared at the black screen. She looked at everybody else and they were all doing the same thing, staring blankly at the empty screen in amazement. Aneera was the first to speak.

"I didn't think that they would actually come." she said in a hushed and paniced voice. They all looked at her and gave her a 'Yah think?' look. She sheepishly smiled and hung her head in shame.

"Well, time for us to go." Tiz stood up and glanced at the rest of them. Zim and Dib both protested.

"You can't leave now!" they said at the same time. Zim stood up and hugged Tiz, Aneera snickered, then Zink stood up and she hugged her too. Dib sat on the couch and just watched as everyone else said their goodbyes and whatnot. He just continued to sit on the couch and look around... that is, until...

"Come give me a hug!" Dib looked up and saw both Tiz and Zink standing in front of him. He wasn't quite sure what to do so he just did as they asked, he stood up and gave them both a very big hug! Aneera was a little creeped out by this but hey, those two can be quite random at times. Zim, however, thought it was good that they had all gotten along so well in such a short time.

Tiz and Zink headed out the door while Zim and Aneera continued to wave at them. As they stepped into the voot and took off Zim and Aneera went back inside while Dib stayed and watched them until they were gone. Once they were out of his view he turned around and walked back into the house. Zim and Aneera were at it again.

They were going back and forth so fast Dib couldn't figure out what they were arguing about, they just kept interrupting each other. He was annoyed by this since this happened often so he put an end to like he always did.

"Will you two please SHUT UP!!" he screamed, they stopped and looked at him. Aneera held her hands on her hips and Zim folded his arms, they were quite annoyed themselves.

"Now, that I've gotten your attention, why do you two keep doing this!? I mean the first time you guys were together you loved each other, now you can't stand to even look one another! What's up with that!?" The two just continued to stare at him... had he lost his mind?

"Well, he never called like he said he would and he kept horrible secrets from me! I have every right to hate him!" she answered harshly. Zim rolled his eyes and began to protest... figures.

"I did it for your own good! If I would've told you not only would I be dead, but you would have had to have lived with that for the rest of your life! And the only reason I didn't call you was because all transmissions between us were blocked! AND! I couldn't come to see you because I was banished here for the rest of my LIFE! Yeah! Red called me and said that my mission was a big fat LIE and that I was never an Invader at all! And that's not even the WORST of my problems! If you knew what I have to deal with every single day, even you would feel sorry for me!" he yelled, staring at Aneera the whole time.

"Oh yeah? Well then, what _is_the worst of your problems huh?" Aneera looked Zim straight in the eye, he then narrowed them so they were only small slits.

"If I told you you'd kill me for sure." and with that he turned on his heels and disappeared into the labs. Dib glanced over at Aneera who was staring at the floor where Zim had stood. He wasn't sure how things were _really_going between them, he knew Zim was still in love with her but, she was hard to tell.

"Hey, will you please stop? Your staring off into space thing is starting to creep me out." Aneera unfolded her arms and glared at Dib, which made him extremely uncomfortable. He quickly obeyed her and turned his head, not wanting to feel her wrath which was dangerously close to Gaz's if not already as bad.

Dib was feeling a bit uneasy so he tried to get rid of it by making small talk. "So, how are things?" he asked nervously, Aneera gave him a confused glare. "Between you and Zim, I mean." he quickly added, his face began to flush a little red, he had always had a soft spot for her.

"What do you mean? If you're talking about are we still in love with each other, then no. He still "loves" me though, but I don't." As she said this Aneera walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dib, sometimes she needed someone to talk to.

"Okay, well then, um, how was Irk?" Aneera was a bit surprised by this, how did he know?

"It wasn't that great. How did you know anyway?" Dib thought for a moment, how to explain.

"Well, when you left Zim got really depressed so I asked him what was wrong and he told me that you had gone to Irk. I did kinda felt bad for him though, I mean after that he started going emo-ish and he was all, just really quiet for a while. That's why I was kind of disappointed that when you came back everything had changed and you two two weren't, ya know." Dib looked down at his shoes and sighed.

"Heh, why am I not surprised." Aneera said, Dib looked away from his shoes and over at her, could she really be that naive?

"I don't understand! Why have you all of a sudden started hating him? He had good reasons for not calling or visiting you! It's not like he just completely forgot! I mean, you do realize he does actually care for you and that he isn't just faking all of this right?" Dib said.

Aneera thought about this for a moment but once again shrugged it off. That got Dib piped up again and started his ranting speech.

"Oh for the love of! How many times do I have to tell you!! You may think he's like most guys but he's not! Unlike most guys he actually cares! You may either not know it or not want to accept it but he LOVES YOU!! I don't care how much you want to deny it but it is TRUE!!" and at that exact moment Zim came up through the toilet but neither of them noticed.

"Will you please!? The day he cares about me is the day I sing the entire "Doom Song" along with Gir!" As Aneera said that Zim stepped out from the kitchen and stared coldly at her. He opened his mouth to speak and then scowled.

"Well then you best start singin'." and with that he once again disappeared, but this time, into his room and he made darn sure that he slammed the door shut.

Aneera was completely bewildered by the whole situation. Did he really mean what he had said? Was she really just using the whole hating him thing as an excuse? Or was he acting and only pretending that he loved her? Aneera grew very confused and wasn't sure what to do now.

"I told ya." Dib got up from the couch and left the house. He quietly closed the door, unlike SOMEONE we all know, and walked back to his house.

* * *

Aneera was sitting on the couch, pondering what Dib and Zim had said earlier. She didn't know what to believe, either Zim is just a really good actor or he really does love her. Her mind began to slightly wander and she soon found herself remembering that one night where they were headed to Kairi's house and... and they... Aneera shook her head and tried her best to not remember that night.

"He was faking it, he had to be... he just had to be." she whispered to herself. She then yawned loudly and layed herself down onto the couch and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Zim had noticed that there wasn't quite as much noise and he figured that Dib must have left. He rose from his bed and opened his door, he could see Aneera asleep on the couch downstairs. Zim crossed the landing and quickly but ever so quietly ran down the staircase. As he approached the girl he could see tear marks on her cheeks and he suddenly felt bad for her, it was his fault that her... Zim mentally cursed himself for recounting the horrible events in his past that caused great problems, especially for Aneera, it was his fault that she was alone.

Wait, she wasn't alone, she had him... oh wait, she hated him. Once again Zim cursed himself for thinking such things, it wasn't healthy.

Aneera stirred and rolled over on her back which showed her completely exposed stomach. Zim lightly blushed and picked her up, being very careful not to wake her. He slowly made his way back up the stairs and into her room. He walked over to her bed and gently laid her down. Zim couldn't help but notice that she was shivering so he pulled out a spare blanket from under her bed and draped it over her. He then smiled and exited her room.

As he opened the door to his own room he saw Gir sitting on his bed, he looked like he was about to cry. Zim walked over and sat next to him, Gir looked up at him and quivered.

"Gir, are you alright?" Zim asked, Gir only thrust his arms around Zim's waist and began to cry into his uniform. Zim was caught off guard by this sudden show of emotion but comforted his robot none the less.

"Master! Why!? Why Master!?" Gir cried, Zim only looked down at him.

"Gir, what are you talking about?" he said with a weak laugh.

"Why wont she just admit it that she loves you!?" Gir sobbed.

"Because Gir, she doesn't." This only caused Gir to cry even harder. Unfortunately neither of them realized that Aneera was standing right outside of the door and could hear every word they were saying.

* * *

Aneera: Almost to ch. 20!! The really good part will be coming oh so shortly!

Zim: Oh no, I know where this is going and if you think that I'm gonna do that then you are sadly mistaken!

Aneera: Oh please, I never said _that_.

Zim: No, but you were thinkin' it!

Aneera: Whatever.


	20. Doomed Or Not To Be Doomed

* * *

Aneera continued to stand outside of Zim's bedroom door and listen in on their conversation. Gir was still crying and it sounded as if Zim was too, but that couldn't possibly be right, could it? He had only ever cried once in his life, but that was worth crying for. To Aneera, Zim shouldn't cry over her, what reason does he have?

_Because, he loves me._As soon as that thought hit Aneera's mind she shook her head and mentally slapped herself. He doesn't love her, he never did and he never will! And Aneera just wouldn't let that go. She knew he loved her but she didn't want him to, she wanted them to hate each other. Then another thought hit her mind. Why? Why does she want that? Because... She didn't have an answer, which scared her very much.

The door opened and Zim stepped out, he paused and noticed that Aneera was standing next to his door. At first they just stood there, then Zim just had to pipe up.

"What were you doing?" he asked, but she didn't answer. She didn't even move. Zim grew annoyed, he hated it when she ignored him, he hated it when anybody ignored him. "Hey, I asked you a ques-" Aneera shook her head which caused Zim to stop in mid sentence. Then, she spoke.

"You see, you don't really care. You just say that you do, but I know you don't... you can't." she said in a hushed voice. Her response sent chills up Zim's spine. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't bring himself to actually say anything. Aneera began to walk away, but she stopped as soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Zim but when she did she saw him in the most pitiful state she had ever seen him in. His eyes were glossy, his antennae were drooped and he looked as if he was about to break down and start sobbing.

"You just don't want me to, do you?" If Aneera had been asked this question at any other time she wouldn't said 'no' but, now she wasn't sure. All this time she had been convincing herself of something and now that she was asked if it was true she didn't have an answer. Now she was really scared. She wasn't sure why but she was, she was just scared by this whole situation. But she had to say something, so she said the only thing she knew to say.

"I'm... not sure." she whispered, almost to the point where Zim wouldn't have been able to hear her if she spoke any softer. She then walked away but was once again stopped by Zim's hand, this time he put it all the way around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Once again she did nothing but stand in her place, mostly because she didn't know what to do.

Aneera made no attempt to push him away but she didn't hug him back either. After standing there for a minute Zim began to nuzzle her cheek, she still didn't do anything but stand there. Actually, it wasn't until Zim said something did she move at all.

"I understand that you don't love me, you don't have any reason to. I just wish there was more that I could've done for you." he said in a low voice. Aneera turned her head and looked into his pale eyes, he didn't look back, he didn't deserve to. Aneera began to replay what he had just said, and those weren't the words of an actor.

Then something inside her snapped. In a split second she came to a realization that she never thought she could ever bring herself to accept. It was almost like she had an epiphany. It was something that she never thought she would realize or even want to realize, she did love him! She had always loved him! Now she couldn't figure out how or why she had denied it for so long. How could anybody deny their feelings for somebody like him? Those brilliant red eyes, that perfect skin and an always cheerful smile... okay, now she was getting a bit carried away.

A smile grew on Aneera's face and she turned to look at Zim again. When he saw her smile he got a little confused, but he got really confused when she wrapped her arms around him and... she kissed him on his cheek. Zim was having a "..." moment but then he realized what this meant, she loved him!

Aneera looked back into his eyes and lightly blushed but so did Zim. He couldn't help it! It wasn't his fault! Ahem... He then smiled and kissed her back but just as he was about to kiss her on the cheek she turned her head so that he ended up kissing her on the lips instead. His eyes grew very big, he was afraid that if she had moved by accident she may very well kill him, but she didn't, she kissed him right back. They stood like that for a moment, then realized that Gir had walked up to them and began to watch.

"MASTER!!" Gir cried and ran up to his leg and gave him a hug. Zim smiled and let go of Aneera so he could pick him up. Gir wrapped his hands around Zim's neck and hugged him tightly. Aneera smiled and joined in for a group hug. Gir's eyes popped open and he looked over at Aneera, finally, what he had been hoping for for a very long time had come true. His Master and Aneera were back in love with each other again!

"Gir," Aneera said quietly. He looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry, I should've realized how much I was hurting you." then she looked away, shameful of what she had done to him, to the both of them. Zim and Gir exchanged looks, then they threw themselves on her in a great big bear hug.

"We forgive you!" the two said at the same time. Aneera smiled and started giggling, then Gir, then Zim. Before too long they had slid to the floor and where holding their stomachs from all of the laughing. Soon they quieted down, Gir and Aneera had made Zim the official pillow and were laying on top of him, but he didn't mind. Zim wrapped his arms around them and closed his eyes, he was sleepy, but the other two were also. They slowed their breathing and were soon fast asleep.

* * *

Aneera woke up and looked around, Gir wasn't around and Zim was still asleep, or so she thought. She lifted her head slowly and yawned, but when she tried to get up Zim put his arm tightly around her so that she couldn't move. She looked at Zim and he had his eyes half open, she smiled and sighed. Zim picked her up and set her in his lap. Just then Gir came bounding up the stairs and he jumped on top of both of them.

"Hi!" he exclaimed loudly. Zim jumped a little at his robot's loud voice. Aneera giggled and said a greeting in exchange. Zim was too busy rubbing his antennae to say 'hi', Gir was very loud and Zim needed to fix that. In fact, everything about Gir needed to be fixed, but that could wait 'till later. Right now he could manage.

"Yawn! What time is it?" he exclaimed tiredly. Aneera pulled out her cell (it was a white BlackBerry Pearl, for those of you who wanted to know) and checked the time.

"Seven, why?" she answered, putting her phone back.

"We've already missed two days of school so we have to go to bed at normal hours." Aneera looked at him and shook her head.

"School is out, we haven't missed anything." Zim blushed and smiled.

"Heh heh, I knew that." He obviously didn't. Aneera stood up and took Zim with her, it took him a minute to regain his balance. Once he was up he heard the doorbell ring, so he went downstairs and answered the door. When he did he was surprised to find that it was Gaz who came over, he was expecting Dib for some reason.

"May I come in?" she asked a little darkly. Zim stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind her.

Gaz hadn't changed much, she was still a dark child but she was a little nicer to Zim, probably because she "sort of" liked him. She still wore the same thing, her hair was the same color but her eyes were now always open. She had bright yellowish eyes, almost like a reptile, maybe she was wearing yellow contacts, who knows.

"Hey, what cha doin'?" Aneera came running down the stairs and stopped in front of her.

"Not much, it's been a boring day. I heard about... ummm," Gaz looked over at Zim, then took Aneera's wrist and lead her to her room. Zim shrugged it off and watched tv with Gir while they talked.

"Well, I heard about what happened with you and Zim, I just wanted to know the details! And if what my brother told me was true." Gaz said as she sat on Aneera's bed, bringing her friend with her.

"Wait, what exactly are you referring to?" Aneera asked since there had been a lot going on that day.

"Well, my brother was going to visit but for some reason he peeked through the window and when he did he said that he saw you two kissing. Now don't get me wrong, I don't believe everything he says but, well I was kinda hoping that well... he was wrong." Gaz looked away and began to blush a little. Aneera was a bit surprised by this.

"Why were you hoping that he was wrong?" she asked, Gaz only blushed more.

"Well, you see, I kind of... well," She began to bite her lower lip, how to put this gently... "I'm sorry for saying this but... ZIM IS FREAKING HOT AND YOU ARE SO LUCKY TO BE DATING HIM!!" After saying that Gaz buried herself into a pillow and refused to come out. Aneera sat and stared at her for a moment.

"Well, okay... ummm thanks?" Aneera didn't know what to say, it was a very awkward moment between them. Then she heard Zim coming up the stairs, that was definitely not good. As he opened the door Gaz looked away from her pillow and grew horrified.

"Umm, may I ask who that was that just yelled that, because it was an ummm, nice compliment I guess but... It was very weird." he said, knowing darn well who yelled it, he just wanted her to admit it. Gaz took another pillow and put it over her head, trying her very best to disappear.

"Gaz, it's okay, it's not like he hates you now or anything." Aneera said in a reassuring voice, but Gaz didn't budge. Zim walked over to her and took the pillow off her head, then he put an arm around her to give her a small hug. If you could see her face you would think she was a tomato.

"That must be very tormenting." Aneera stated.

"It must be." Zim said as he stared at Gaz who still had her face buried in the pillow. A few moments went by, nobody said anything, nobody moved and well, nobody even seemed to be breathing.

"Okay Gaz, you can come out of your little pillow now. Gaz seriously, you need to-" Aneera stopped and Gaz shot up from her hiding spot. Her eyes were wide open and her breathing was irregular.

"I just remembered, I have something to ask you guys. But before I get into that," Gaz raised up a hand and smacked Zim across the face. "Now, down to business. I heard, from unrepeatable sources, that the Massive was on it's way here. Well, if this is true I wanted to know if that meant the end of all mankind." As she said that last part Gaz faced Zim and folded her arms.

"Well," he began. "I actually have a plan. If it works Aneera's off the hook, if it doesn't, well then yeah, Earth is pretty much doomed." Aneera and Gaz exchanged looks and stared at him.

"Well, what is this plan of yours?" Aneera asked, a bit surprised by the fact that he had done something supposedly useful.

"My plan is that I call the Tallest and tell them that Earth has been destroyed. Then, when Red asks you if it is true," Zim turned to Aneera. "You have to play all sad like and say yes. If he asks how tell him that you helped me by infecting the humans or something. But that's basically it." Aneera looked at him and thought for a moment.

_Well, it is a pretty good plan and I think I could make it work. But what if they come anyway? Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Wait, did I just say that? No, I thought it, but still!_

"Well, it does sound like it might work," Aneera said while tapping her fingers together.

"Of course it'll work! After all, I, ZIM, came up with it!... Wow, I haven't said _that_in long time." Zim proclaimed. Aneera was staring at him like he had grown another head. Gaz was sitting next to her and started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Aneera asked.

"Because, that's how he used to act before he met you! He would say the weirdest things too!" Gaz was now holding her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"Well, it's not my fault." Zim said, Aneera was still looking at him all weird like.

"Well, let's go put our plan into action!" Zim shouted and headed down the stairs.

* * *

Aneera: Only somewhere between fifteen and twenty more chapters to go!!

Zim: How long is this story?

Aneera: Well, book one is going to about 35 to 40 chapters total. As for the other two books, I'm not sure.

Zim: Other two books!? You must love me...

Gaz: Have you been paying no attention to this chapter, of course she loves you!!

Zim: Only what? A couple THOUSAND more years until I die?


	21. Say What?

Zim trotted down the stairs and stopped in front of the giant television screen while Gaz and Aneera waited upstairs and watched what happened. Zim stood in his "I am superior!!" posture with his hands behind his back and his back straight.

"Computer, send a transmission to the Tallest." he ordered. The computer did as it was told and sent the transmission directly to the Massive. The screen was black for a minute, then the Irken symbol appeared and letters were blinking under it, it probably said 'Connecting' or 'Sending'. After about a minute or so of that the Tallest themselves were glaring at Zim from the Massive.

"Hello Zim, what is it that you want this time?" Red asked in a rather bored voice. Aneera and Gaz looked at each other, then back at Zim.

"Well sirs, it is to my great pleasure to inform you that Earth has been destroyed once and for all. I trust that you are pleased by this." As Zim said this Red and Purple's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"You did WHAT!? I don't believe this... you actually... in only two... how did you do it?" Red was the only one that could speak. Purple was so worried that Aneera would start getting depressed and she wouldn't ever talk to anybody. He hated to see her so upset.

"Well, I did manage to persuade Aneera to help out a little, with her powers and all." Aneera growled and shot Zim a horrible look of disgust. There was no way she would ever let _that_ happen, not even if she was being mind controlled.

"I take it that it wasn't very easy, she doesn't seem to be all that happy about it. Well I'm sure she'll get over it by the time she's back here on the Massive." Red said reassuringly.

"Uhhhhhh, sirs, may I ask a small favour?" Zim was fidgeting with his hand and he turned to look at the two girls, then back at the screen. After a moment's consideration Red nodded his head and let Zim proceed.

"Well, I was wondering, if that we could stay here for a while. We both are very exhausted and flying in a one person Voot Cruiser doesn't really sound very enjoyable at the moment." Zim was now sounding a little nervous, but tried his best not to show it.

"Well, I supose so. How long do you plan on styaing there? We do need Aneera to be back here soon." Red stated.

"Well, sirs, I'm not really sure as to how long we'll be staying. But I will let you know when we are ready to leave Earth." Zim was a little less nervous, but still nervous.

"I guess we could let you stay for a while, just make sure you let us know when you're coming back." Red said and cut the transmission.

"Woowww... That actually worked. I thought they'd start interrogating you or something." Aneera said as she slowly walked down the stairs with Gaz following behind her. "So, what do we do now?"

Zim thought for a moment. They did have a lot of spare time and there wasn't much to do. He finally shrugged and said, "Whatever we want I guess." Gaz snickered and put her hand up to her mouth.

"What? What did I say?" Zim wasn't sure as to why Gaz was laughing at him at first, but then he gave it a little bit more thought. "You know? You need to go home and mind your own business for once!" Gaz started to laugh now but Aneera still didn't get it.

"Okay fine! I'll leave then, just make sure you two don't fall _too_much in love with each other." and with that, Gaz was out of the house and running home.

"What was all that about? All you said was that we could do whatever we wanted, how is that-... Ooohhhh, that's... That's, wow. Ummmm, what _do_you want to do?" Aneera was starting to blush but for once she didn't really care. Zim was too though, so it wasn't that bad.

"Well, we could always play video games." Zim suggested. Aneera gave it a thought, then decided that there was probably nothing better to do anyway.

"Sure, why not?" The two made their way down to the underground arcade. When they entered the lift Aneera turned to Zim cocked her head to one side.

"How long are we going to be here anyway?" she asked. Zim pondered it for a moment.

"I don't know, a year or so I guess, why?" Aneera looked away from him and stared at the ground for a moment.

"We have a whole year, what are we going to do with all of that extra time?" The lift stopped and they stepped out and began to walk around.

"Well, maybe we wont be here for a whole year, but we might. I'm still not sure yet." Zim said while he looked around for a specific game.

Aneera nodded her head and smiled quietly to herself. Sometimes she wondered how he had gotten as far as he has in life. Then again, most of it was by accident.

* * *

The week went by very slowly and nobody did much. The day was usually spent by watching movies, working on small little trinkets or just playing in the arcade. They still had at least two months left of summer break and they were running out of ideas to keep them busy. Zim occasionally hung out with Dib while Aneera stayed home with Gir, but she quickly ruled that out (Gir tends to be very hard to babysit).

This particular day, however, proved to be more exciting then the last eight had been. Today, things were going to get a little more interesting.

Zim was sitting on the couch watching "Is It Real? Vampires" on the National Geographic Channel. He actually found the show particularly interesting. He himself had been weighing the pros and cons about vampires for a while now.

Gir sprang up to him and yelled. "Hi Master!! What cha doin'?" Zim was about to answer the little robot but Gir just proceeded, "Guess what? Minimoose and me were down in the lab and we saw some papers down on the floor!" Gir then dropped the small pile of papers in Zim's lap.

As Zim was examening the papers he found that they were actually blue prints for a demonic S.I.R. unit, weird. "Gir, where did you say you found these again?" he asked. He recognized the handwriting almost instantly, but still wanted to make sure.

"I found them in a waffle!" Gir screeched, Zim stared at him, nothing he said made much sense. Zim continued to flip and re-flip through the papers, Zink's handwriting was all over it. She must have been designing a new model for the military or something.

"Computer, where did Gir finds these blue prints?" Zim asked, still not looking away from the contents in his hands.

"Uhhhh, I think he found them on the, ummmm, fourth level down. Isn't that the-" Zim interrupted his computer.

"The inventing room, I know. Which means all of these must be completely accurate. What was she going to do with a S.I.R. unit like this?" Zim stood up and started to pace around the room. "Maybe she was just bored. No, maybe, it is for the military. Or maybe it's a custom made robot, but she only makes those for close friends. This is just plain weird, who would want a demonic S.I.R. unit anyways?"

Aneera's bedroom door opened and she tiredly stepped out and stood at the top of the stairs. She quietly yawned and began down the steps, keeping her eyes open only as much as she had to. Her movements were slow and her antennae were flat against her head but they were all crooked.

"Good morning sleepy-head!" Zim called, she only yawned in reply. When she got over to him Aneera looked over his shoulder at the blue prints. She studied them for a moment, thought nothing of them and plopped herself on the couch. "What, no 'Good morning sweetheart' or 'Did you sleep well'?" Zim asked looking at Aneera and folding his arms.

She stared at him for a moment before she replied. "Are you on something?" Zim scowled and laid his antennas back against his head in annoyance.

"Well fine! Be that way!" he hollered, leaving for his labs. As he began to lower down into the floor Aneera began to laugh so hard that she couldn't breathe right. Zim only shook his head and soon he was out of sight.

After riding the lift down a couple of levels it stopped and Zim stepped out. He wondered around the room for a minute, he almost forgot why he had come to the level.

_Why had I come here again? Let's see, ummm... hmmm... oh yeah! now I remember! I have to make something! But how am I going to make _that_? That's part of human culture, I don't know much about it much less how to make... whatever those things are called. I know! I'll ask Dib! Surely he can tell me!_

Zim stepped back into the lift, rode up to the ground floor and made his way out the door. He didn't even bother to say anything to Aneera, but she was used to it so she didn't realize that it had anything to do with her, much less the rest of her life.

* * *

Zim ran as fast as he could down the street towards Dib's house, hopefully he would be able to help. As he ran around the corner he could see his house off into the distance.

The house was the same it has always been, seriously, it needed a paint job. Zim didn't really mind that it was the worst looking house on the block, in fact, the only thing that he found annoying was the energy field around the front lawn.

He raced along the sidewalk and up to the front door. He slowed down and caught his breathe before he rang the doorbell. He waited for a moment for someone to open the door, but it didn't.

_Oh come on! He has to be here, he just has to be!!_

Finally, the door swung open and Dib was standing right in front of him. Zim threw his arms around his neck for a quick hug, then grabbed him by the shoulders and practically started shaking him to death while screaming "I need your help!"

"Jeez Zim! Calm down already!" Zim realized what he was doing and let go with a sheepish smile. Dib fixed his glasses that were askew and straightened out his shirt. He then looked at Zim and crossed his arms. "Now, you were saying that you need my help. What exactly do you need help with?"

"Well," Zim started. There had to be some place where they could go and talk in private. "Can we go to your room first, this is kinda personal." Dib sighed and lead Zim upstairs and into his small room. They walked in and closed the door behind them, that way Gaz wouldn't bother them.

"Okay, what's your problem?" Dib asked as Zim sat down on the bed next to him.

"Well, I kinda wanted to know about something." Zim said fidgeting with his fingers. His eyes darted around the room for a second, Dib sighed again and Zim stared at him for a moment.

"Well? I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is." he explained. Zim just kept on staring at him for a long while before he responded.

"I want to know about... ummm... human marage." Zim answered quietly. Dib's eyes doubled in size and his mouth fell open.

* * *

Aneera: Weeee!! Chapter 21!! I wanna play blackjack now...

Zim: Why would I want to-

Aneera: Hit me!!

Zim: Excuse me?!

Aneera: Yeah!! Perfect 21!!

Dib: Awww I lost!!

Zim: one... two... three... okay, I'm good! Not really.


	22. Complications And Explanations

Dib didn't get it, was he thinking straight? Did he eat something? Is he hearing things that he shouldn't be? Was he on some type of pills he wasn't aware of? Was he really going crazy? Dib had been asked very weird questions before, usually from weird hobos along the side of the street or in a park. But this, this question was just a little over the top.

He couldn't find the right words to say at first, but then, "Why would want to know about that?" he choked up. Zim looked away in embarrassment, then his face began to flush a bright red color.

Zim and Dib were probably the closest friends in the universe. They shared their secrets, they always helped each other and they rarely ever fought. Ever since Aneera left Zim had always been able to trust Dib with anything, but this was different. Zim wasn't entirely sure if Dib would be able to handle something like this.

"Well," Zim said quietly. "I sort of wanted to know because... well let's just say it's for a project okay?" Dib looked at him suspiciously, usually when he said 'project' he wasn't up to anything good... or safe.

"What kind of project?" Dib asked, he wanted as much information as he could get.

"Do I have to explain _that_? I mean, it's kinda private." If Dib didn't honestly have to know then Zim wouldn't tell.

"But, all of the secrets you've told me were private, why is this any different?" Zim was gonna have to tell him, he didn't have a choice. If he were to get the info he would have to spill _everything_. Zim didn't trust the Internet or the rest of the humans. Plus, Dib had a notorious way of knowing when someone was lying or hiding something.

"Sigh, I suppose it's not. But you have to promise you wont tell _anyone_." Zim narrowed his eyes to show how serious he was about this, it sort of scared Dib a little.

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to die." Zim looked at him a little funny, he couldn't understand as to why people would say that. Did they want to be killed or something?

"Fine, the reason I wanted to know was because I kinda wanted to ask this one girl if she would... umm... marry me." His face began to flush again, asking something like this was awkward.

Dib was a little surprised by this, in human years Zim was only sixteen, he was _way_too young to get married. Maybe the rules on Irk were different, but still! How would they get married anyway? They couldn't go to an Earth church, somebody would notice and possibly throw them in jail, not that that would be a problem. And, who was he gonna marry anyway? Aneera hated his guts a couple of weeks ago, what if she said no? Maybe he was secretly going out with somebody already and they had been dating for years now. But, Zim wouldn't do that, he wasn't that kind of person... or was he?

"Who on Earth are you gonna marry? You can't marry Tak, she'd definitely kill you, Zink is more suited for Tiz and the only other person that's an alien is Aneera and you two just recently go back together. The only other girl that you even talk to is... You better not ask my sister!! I don't care who you are but my sister is off limits!!" Dib screamed. Zim lowered his antennae for a moment and leaned back.

"I wasn't going to ask you're sister... she's evil! The girl I was going to ask was Aneera. I know that we just got back together but by the time I finish making the rings I think I'll be okay." Just about the only thing Zim knew about marrage was that it was for two poeple who were in love and two rings were involved.

"Wait, did you say that you were going to make the rings? How are you gonna do that?" Dib asked.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. Now, how does this whole thing work anyways?" Dib pondered for a moment, to explain this to a human would a piece of cake, but to an Irken, that wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, when two people love each other and they've been together for a while then they will usually get married. Of course, the guy has to do this, so what he does is gets two rings. One of them has to have diamonds on it, that's for the girl. The guy's, however, is just plain and gold. Once he has the rings he prepares to propose or "ask" if the girl would marry him, now, when he does this he has to bend down on one knee and he has to hold up the box with the ring in it. Usually the girl accepts, then they plan a day to actually get married. This often time happens in a church where a person will say a whole bunch of crap that nobody cares about, then he'll ask you a question. When he does you have to say "I do" and then the girl does. Once that happens then he'll say "You may now kiss the bride" at which point you will kiss the girl in the pretty white dress. That's basically it." Dib was hoping that Zim understood that, it was a pain trying to explain it.

"Oh... that sounds kind of complicated." Zim answered, Dib was afraid he might say something like that.

"Don't worry, the day before the actual wedding day they'll have you practice so that nothing goes wrong." Zim nodded his head and was a bit relieved.

"Sooo, what exactly are the rings made of?" Dib stared at him for a moment, couldn't he do some research or something?

"They're made of gold." Dib said slightly annoyed. It was great that his friend was getting married but, well this seemed kind of bothersome.

"Okay, soo umm, what happens now?" Zim asked.

"Nothing I guess..." There was an awkward silence, then the door to his room burst open and Gaz stormed inside.

"DIB!!" she screamed, her eyes were as red as fire, she wasn't very happy. "Where is my!- Oh, hey Zim, what are you doing here?" she asked casually. Zim stared at her for a moment before saying,

"Well, I'm glad I had a chance to talk so I'll see you around, bye!" and running out of the house.

"What was that all about? Oh never mind, now about my CD." Gaz looked at her brother for a long moment like she was going to kill him. Dib knew what she would do, so he ran out of the room himself to escape his sister's wrath.

As he ran out the door he could hear her screaming after him. "DIB! YOU CAN RUN BUT CAN'T HIDE! I'LL FIND YOU SOONER OR LATER AND WHEN I DO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

* * *

Zim slowly opened the front door to the base and peered inside, Aneera hadn't moved from the couch so getting past her wouldn't be easy. He crept inside and silently closed the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. Unfortunately it didn't help any, she still noticed.

"And where have you been?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the television screen. Zim sighed and walked over to the lift in the middle of the room, preparing to go into his labs.

"Out." was his answer, but Aneera wanted more then that. She stood and walked over to him, Zim's antenna began to twitch violently, this was not good at all.

"Where exactly did you go?" Aneera's eyes were squinted into slits and she didn't look at all too happy. But Zim knew just what to do, he could wiggle he way out of any situation, sort of.

"Somewhere, why?" You see, Zim was a very good arguer, meaning he could also keep things from people and argue about how it wasn't any of their business. He was just hoping this strategy would work on her.

"You didn't say anything, so what were you doing?" Zim began to fidget with his fingers a little, she sounded _really _annoyed. Of course Zim had a plan so he stuck to it, even if it wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"I was doing something." Aneera grabbed the front of his uniform and yanked him closer.

"You better tell me _exactly_what you were doing." Okay, nobody said that Zim's plans always worked, I think just by watching the show we've all figured that out. But when Zim had a plan, like I said he stuck to it.

"It's... a surprise. You'll find out soon enough, don't worry." he said as casually as he could. Aneera eyed him for a moment before letting go of his uniform and returning to her spot on the couch. Just then Gir came running out of the kitchen and jumped onto Zim, almost knocking him over in the process.

"Hiya Master! What cha been doin'? Hey guess what? While you were gone me and pretty lady was watchin' TV!" Gir shrieked at Zim. Gir continued talking about his day and he mentioned something about giant waffle people who came to claim him as their king... you know, the usual.

"Uh huh, that's great Gir. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Zim set his defective S.I.R. unit down on the floor and proceeded to his labs. As he began to sink into the floor Aneera shot him a concerned yet uncaring glance before he disappeared all together.

Zim rode down the elevator shaft for about a minute and a half before the lift stopped and he stepped out. He was in the chemical lab, probably the second most important room in the entire base, aside from his communications room. The entire room was lined with shelves which were stacked with beakers, books and other small supplies. Along the walls were small tables cluttered with random books, microscopes and tubes. In the middle of the whole thing was a huge table with a light hanging over it. This, however, was no ordinary table, it had a force field built just under the surface so when activated would levitate chemical substances for testing purposes.

Zim walk over to a small book shelf and scanned the spines of about half the books before finding the one he was looking for. He carefully took it off of the shelf and dusted it off with a brush of his hand. He then walked over to a small table and sat himself down in the chair and began flipping through the book.

Zim already knew quite a bit about Earth metals and substances, all he needed to know was what to do with them once they were in his possession. He knew what gold was and he could use the Internet to find out where to go and mine for some in case he didn't have any, he just didn't know what to do with it or how to work with it. Although the books he had weren't specifically made for Earth materials it had the basic components of most of the chemicals in the universe, after all, they're all related in some way.

He continued to flip through the pages until he came upon something about extremely fine materials, then he started to scan down the page for the list of chemical components that were found in gold.

He had memorized gold because it was something that was very precious to the humans and was obviously hard to find. He had also made himself familiar with silver, copper, coal and diamond. The reason for this was because before the Tallest told him his mission was a lie he thought that if he could get power over these substances then people would bow to him in return for some of the materials. After all, if you have power over something rare and expensive, you would have power over people... or at least their money.

Zim finally found the section on how to properly handle fine material and began to read over the instructions carefully, making sure that he took in every last detail. If he screwed up even the slightest bit at all, he just may lose everything, then he would have to go back out and mine for more gold because if he had any it wouldn't be much and that may prove to be a little too time consuming. He only had a certain amount of time left on Earth with Aneera, alone, if he didn't get married to her soon and the Tallest find out he may just wind up dead.

The Tallest never liked Zim at all and the last thing they wanted to see, hypithetically speaking of course, was him and Aneera together, much less married... possibly with kids.

_Wait wait wait... I did NOT just think that!! Okay maybe I did, but... why? I mean, I don't even know if she'll marry yet, let alone... well... Okay, mental image I didn't need! Okay Zim, just stay calm, all you have to do is think about getting her to marry you first. Then... POSSIBLY!!... I can start thinking about that. _

Zim continued to research about the gold for the rest of the night, hopefully, if he was lucky, he would be able to go and look for some tomorrow morning, if he could make up a good enough excuse and there was none in his labs.. Aneera had now started to worry about what he did, where he went, so in order to get by her and leave without her wringing his neck he would have to have some sort of excuse to get out of the house. This usually was "Oh I'm just going out with Dib, I'll be home soon!" and then he was out the door. This time that excuse wouldn't work, he needed something a little more believable, something a little more... normal, seeing as he used that excuse all the time.

As he continued to work and study on his little project an idea popped into his head. He didn't know how, it just did, and it was the perfect excuse, Aneera would have no choice but to believe it, it was absolutely perfect! He would simply tell her that-

The door to the lift open and Aneera stepped out into the room, she looked tired, but she was a girl, it was probably just her natural laziness... if that was even natural among girls, heck the guys were more lazy then the girls but hey, more guys were soldiers and fighter pilots than girls were.

"Hey, what are you doing down here so late?" Zim said as he stood up and closed the book, the last thing he needed was her snooping around. She slowly walked over, wrapped her arms around his torso and closed her eyes as if she was going to fall asleep right then and there. Zim hugged her back and waited for a reply, but there was none.

"Are you alright? You looked exhausted, you should go to bed." She still didn't say anything but simply nodded her head, kissed him on the cheek and disappeared back upstairs, all without uttering a single word. Zim shrugged it off as if it were something she did everyday... but wait... she did do that everyday.

Zim put away his things and too, headed upstairs to get a good night sleep. Tomorrow, he might set out to hunt for gold!

* * *

Aneera: Weeehooo! I'm gettin' to the good part now! I bet you guys can't wait to see how that turns out!

Zim: I can! I really don't want to know where you're going with this, although I think I already do, but I wish I didn't.

Aneera: Oh will you lighten up? I still don't get why you are so negative about my story!

Zim: Because I'm nothing like myself! I wouldn't even be saying this! I'm not the one talking! Some weird thirteen-year-old girl is typing out my dialog and I have no say in what goes into it!

Author: No you don't! Isn't that just wonderful?

Zim: NO!

Author: Well... TOO DARN BAD!!

Aneera: I like her!

Zim: Somebody shoot me.


	23. Mining Is Dangerous

Zim woke up early the next morning, from by looking outside he could guess that it was about eight in the morning. The sun was shining through his window and his entire room was illuminated in a pool of sunlight. The morning birds were singing their songs and the breeze was blowing through the trees, making their leaves rustle in the sunlight.

Zim rolled over on his side and opened one eye, if there was one thing besides his name and reputation that hadn't changed, it was the fact that he hated bright and cheerful mornings. He moaned and sat up, couldn't the sun have waited a few more hours? He stretched his arms and let out a long and tired yawn. Even though he didn't want to Zim got up and and threw on a black shirt and a pair of pants, then a uniform over that, just in case he got to go mining today.

The door creaked as he opened it and he walked across the hall and down the stairs. Aneera was once again on the couch in her usual spot, right in the middle. Gir was sitting next to her with a bag of popcorn and Minimoose was on the other side of him with a bowl of... something that didn't look edible. Aneera turned her head and noticed Zim coming down the stairs.

"Goodmorning sleepy-head, how are you?" she asked, keeping her eyes closely on him as he approached.

"I would have preferred sweetheart better but sleepy-head will do." he answered with a yawn in his words and a grin on his face. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek before heading for the door.

"Where are you going? You just got up." Aneera stood up and walked over to him, making sure to place a hand on his shoulder when she got close enough.

"I'm just going for a walk, if I wait 'till later I'll be too lazy. Besides, I need the exercise." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before heading out the door. Aneera just stood where she was, he had been acting a little strange lately but she decided not to worry about it.

* * *

Zim was walking down the street towards the woods, he heard that there was a possible gold mine somewhere around in the area. Unfortunately he check his supplies in the lab last night and he was completely out so he had to go mining today. As he continued to wonder around the streets he spotted a wide range of trees and figured that that must be where he needed to go. He began to make his way over and stopped as soon as he came in front of the line of trees.

"Well, here we go." he said as he began to slowly walk into the thick and dense cluster of oak and pine trees. After a few minutes of walking he pulled a small devise out of his PAK that was similar to a GPS navigation system and let it lead him to the gold mine.

"I guess we're gettin' close." The small GPS thing started to beep and as Zim continued to walk forward it began to beep faster, until, "AH-HA! I was right!" He put the devise back into his PAK and headed towards a small hill to his left. From what he could see there was a large hole in the middle of it and a set of small tracks leading inside. As he neared the entrance he could see something glistening on the wall and a few sparkling rocks laying on the ground. From what he could tell people must have recently been here but for some reason they just left everything laying around.

Zim walked inside and noticed footprints all over the ground, some human and some dog-like. He figured a wolf or something had scared whoever was here and they just made a run for it.He bent down to pick up one of the rocks and rubbed is fingers over it to brush off the dirt. As the dirt fell off he could start to see some sort of goldish looking color underneath it. He continued to wipe away the dirt until there was none left, that's when he realized that it was actually a giant chunk of gold.

"HA!! I found it! That was easy! Well, all I have to do now is-... uh oh." As he turned to leave he saw a huge timber wolf standing at the front of the cave. It's ears were folded back, it's teeth were bared and it was hunched low to he ground as if it were going to attack something. This must have been what scared off the miners that were here before. Zim took a step back and held onto the gold nugget for dear life. The wolf began to walk towards him and growl, then it burst into a run and was headed straight for Zim.

"Sigh, can't I get a break around here?" he asked himself as he stood in his place, waiting for the wolf to attack. As it got closer he crouched down and got ready to make his move, then it lunged at him with it's claws spread, ready to kill it's victim, then Zim made his move.

He rose up on his spider-legs above the wolf and as it flew under him he forced his foot on top of it's head, driving it into the ground. The wolf let out a loud and painful wine when it hit the ground and shook it's head as it stood back up, turning to attack again but by the time it had had regained it's vision Zim was already out of the cave and down the street.

"Gee, that went well." Zim lowered himself on the ground and just realized that he forgot to put on his disguise before he left the house. "Heh heh, oops. Oh well, good thing the humans are as stupid as they are, but I wonder why Aneera didn't say anything to me, odd." He continued to walk down the street as casually as he could, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

It wasn't before long that he had reached the front of the door of his house. He looked around and made sure that no one had been watching him before opening the door and stepping inside, but that may have been mistake. As soon as the door shut behind him he turned around to find Aneera standing right in front of him,arms crossed and head cocked to one side.

"Hi, you're back kinda soon don't you think?" she asked sweetly, she must be up to something. Zim smiled and hid the nugget behind his back when he turned around.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Well, you know me! Not much for the outdoors, but still needed the exercise! Heh heh heh!" Zim began to inch slowly around her and towards the lift. She eyes him and walked closer to him, causing his to walk backwards.

"Are you alright? There something about you that seems, a little off. And what happened to your uniform? It's looks like you've been attacked by something." she said and continued to walk towards him.

"I'm perfectly fine! I've never felt better! I just uhh, well, umm, it got caught... on a branch! Yeah, on a branch!" Zim had a huge fake smile plastered on his face, clearly he was doing something and Aneera wanted to know what.

"What are you doing?" Zim stopped and stood on the lift, he was so tempted to just go down into his labs in front of her but he knew that if he did there was no way she would say yes.

"What are you talking about?" He was still smiling but know he could feel a knot build up deep within his throat.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, what are you doing?" Now she looked mad.

"Look, I wish I could tell you but I promise, you'll find out soon enough, don't worry." Zim gave her a hug and disappeared into his labs, leaving Aneera alone to only wonder what he could possibly be doing.

* * *

Zim spent an hour figuring out what he was going to mix the gold with, earlier his computer had told him that since gold was so fine that it would have had to be mixed with something if it was going to hold it's shape without breaking. This did annoy him a bit but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He was torn between silver and a small dose of iron, but he was veering more towards the silver, although he just wasn't sure. After thinking it over and running multiple tests he eventually had decided to go with the silver and he was currently melting the two together.

He had been mixing the two for at least ten minutes and decided to take a break, besieds, they needed to cool anyway. Hopefully before the day was over he would be able to actually make the rings, then he would just have to worry about the diamond... oh joy.

Zim walked over to the lift and rode it to the ground floor, he hoped that Aneera wouldn't be too nosey about what he had been doing in the labs. As he reached the ground floor he could see that there wasn't much light on up stairs, they must have been watching a movie or something. The lift stopped and he saw Gir and Aneera sitting on the couch watching some sort of old and (not-so-scary) scary movie.

"Is that all you two ever do? I swear, every time I see you guys you're piled on the couch watching something stupid!" Zim commented as he stood right in front of the TV.

"I'll have you know that just a few minutes ago Gir, Minimosse and I were playing Parcheesi! Oh, and FYI, you make a better door than a window." She explained, saying that last little bit with a bit of smart elicyness.

"Whatever." Zim walked over and sat down beside her, folding his arms and indicating that he was tired, bored and a little annoyed.

* * *

_"No! Mommy! I don't want you to die! Please Mommy! Please come back!"_ A small boy was kneeling down beside his dying mother, sobbing his eyes out.

_Great! Just what I need! Zim does not need to be watching some sob story to remind him of what he's done!... He can remember on his own... Not that he wishes to but he is perfectly capable of doing so and why am I talking in third person? Sigh, I should tell her that this is all my fault, I mean, it really is. If it wasn't for me she may still have her... NO!! It wasn't my fault! They're the ones who flew into the lift, it's not like I made them or anything! But then again, if they hadn't I may have never been able to meet Aneera... Why must Zim's life be so difficult?... I have got to stop doing that._

"NNNOOOOOOO!! Don't leave! He needs you! He needs yoooouuuuuu!!" Gir wailed. He began to cry uncontrollably into his bucket of popcorn, which had way too much butter on it by the way, but then again, it _was_Gir.

"Gir, it's just a movie, it's not like any of that actually happened, sheesh." Zim explained, though he wasn't sure why. The robot never listened to him, let alone understood what he was trying to tell him.

The movie ended with the boy's mother dying, the father committing suicide because of that and the little boy wondering around on his own and eventually dying from starvation. All in all it was a very depressing movie, but Minimoose thought it was actually kind of funny, in the sense that the humans were emotionally stupid like that and of course Zim had to agree, Aneera almost slapped him for that.

"Well, I think it's time we head off to bed, goodnight everyone!" Aneera yawned and slowly made her way up to her room. The others stayed on the couch and began to talk quietly amongst themselves.

Zim and Gir got into a fight about how stupid the humans were and Minimoose just floated next to them and listened. Minimoose never was around Zim much anymore, mostly because Zim never really needed him very much but he found Gir as good company so he stayed and put up with Zim as best as he could.

"Gir, you have to understand, Irkens are far more advanced than these... _pitiful _hyOOmans! This is why Irkens have no need for emotions such as sadness, they would only get in the way!" Zim yelled, it seemed that in order for Gir to listen to him he would have to yell at the small robot.

"But what about love? You's also said one day thats you guys don't haves love! Why not?" queried Gir (that means to question).

Zim thought about this, he did say that Irkens didn't usually have the emotion love, but if he said that then Gir would say something like, "But Master, you're in love!!" but it was worth a try.

"Because, it's another useless emotion that we don't have a need for." For a moment Gir was silent, Zim had thought that it had worked and he had finally shut the robot up... well, he was wrong.

"... But you loves Aneera! That don't make no sense! You said that you don'ts have that emotion, didn't you?" Gir was confused, this was one of those rare occurrences. Gir didn't hardly get confused because he was always in his own little world and there was always something he could say to answer his own questions, not that he ever had much, but when he did they were quickly answered. However, in this case Gir didn't know much about this sort of thing and wasn't very familiar with it so he was naturally confused.

"Well, the reason I have it is because... I guess you could say that I'm different." Zim hated using the word defect so he called himself different, and that was and understatement.

"Ooooohhhhhh! Now I get it!" Gir squeaked loudly.

"You don't really do you?" This was absolutely obvious but Zim wasn't going to push it if he didn't have to. Gir's smile dropped and he shook his head, but didn't say anything. He jumped off the couch and silently walked up the stairs, laid down on the landing and promptly fell asleep.

"Nya." Minimoose said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Then, he too disappeared off somewhere for the night, leaving poor Zim all alone by himself. It wasn't long before the thoughts of his nervousness of proposing to Aneera lulled him into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

Aneera: OH MY GOSH!! I honestly just realised something! I feel SOOOO STUPID!! And sorry that it's late!

Zim: That's because you are!!

Aneera: I'm serious! Didn't you ever see that movie 23!? Something very bad is going to happen soon. I just know it!

Zim: What about chapter 13?

Aneera: AAAHHHHHH!! So... much... UNLUCKYNESS!!... Wait... I have chapter 7!! Lucky number seven!!

Zim: But that chapter didn't bring you any luck when you posted it.

Aneera: OH NOOO!!

Zim: That means that nothing will happen for this chapter you moron!! Nothing happened when you posted chapter 13 either!

Aneera: Oh, heh heh heh! I knew that!


	24. It's Done And It's Perfect!

Zim woke up the next morning with a start, it had been a very rough night for him. He had a nightmare last night which is something he doesn't get very often, and he usually just shrugs it off as stress. This one, however, left a deep unpleasant feeling in his sqeedlyspooch, but his dream wasn't scary, per say, it was just weird and stupid, but it really bothered him.

Zim had dreamed about giant mutant vampire waffles that came to take him away and Gir was their leader. He was ranting on how his Master hadn't shown him any respect and so he ordered them to take him away and they threw him into a black void of nothingness. When he landed in the middle of nowhere he saw a small book filled with pictures sitting next to him so he opened it up and looked through it. It was full of photos taken at his and Aneera's wedding... but wait, they hadn't gotten married, or he just didn't remember. Then one of the vampire waffles came out of the darkness and dropped Aneera's cold, lifeless body down in front of him and then the waffle disappeared again.

That's when Zim woke up and started panting like a dog that just ran around the world a few thousand times. He looked at the clock, it was only eight in the morning and Aneera probably wouldn't be waking up for about another hour so he dug the remote out from under one of the couch cushins and flipped on the TV. It took him a minute before he found something worth watching, the news.

Zim had always thought that the news reporter was a weird looking lady, as if she had a bit too much to drink the night before. She always had the same expression on, the one that said, "Hey world! Look at me! I'm a low-life retard waiting for the day that I can just kill myself and be done with it!" but in a strange drunken sort of way. Everyone knew she was loopy, she was the one to be a news reporter for Irk's sake! What kind of stupid, idiotic moron would want that job anyway?

Then there was Tina, poor poor Tina. She was the hyper, jittery, talkative, energetic, clueless, and most annoying Irken Zim had ever known. She hardly ever knew what she was doing, she got most of the information wrong and she never shut up! The only reason they still had her on the team was because nobody else was foolish enough to take her place, so there she stayed.

Then she appeared on the screen, a big smile, wide open eyes and a slight twitch every now and then. She started going on about some stupid Irken who decided that his life wasn't worth living anymore and jumped out of the air lock. She was talking so fast that Zim only caught every other word, that's why whenever she was doing a story the words appear at the bottom of the screen, but she didn't know that.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Aneera chimed from the top of the stairs. Zim looked up and saw the slight smirk on her lips, and just sat and smiled at her. She slowly made her way down the stairs and across the room to Zim who was staring at her the whole time.

"Well, somebody is up early, were you not tired or did you just want to surprise me?" he asked, still smiling at her.

"I didn't feel like laying in bed for an hour so I came down to see what you were up to." she said as she sat on the couch next to him and gave him a small hug in the process.

"I was just watching the news, seeing what was going on out there." Aneera was about to open her mouth when Gir came running down the stairs screaming,

"Guess what!? I just became king of the giant mutant vampire waffles!!" He made his way over to them and pounced on Zim and gave him a hug.

"Did you say giant mutant vampire waffles?" Zim asked, remembering his dream and how they threw him into total darkness.

"I's sure did!! They all had big red capes and they lived in giant buckets!" Gir informed. Aneera had no idea what he was talking about, but Zim did, although he didn't say anything.

"That's great Gir, you can get off of me now." Zim said a little annoyed, Gir really needed some help.

* * *

The rest of the week for Zim was spent carefully cutting, smoothing and perfecting the small diamond that would be placed on Aneera's wedding ring, that is, if she said yes.

Zim knew absolutely nothing about how to cut gems, but thankfully he was a quick learner so all he had to do was read and get to work, his PAK did most of the memorization for him. The only thing wrong was the fact that he only had one diamond with him and there was no way he would be able to go out and mine for another one, the closest diamond mine there was was a couple hundred miles away and he wouldn't be able to leave long enough to go get one without raising suspicions. However, Zim had always been good with his hands and so he didn't worry quite as much, but it wasn't easy to get it so that the diamond was a traditionally cut one, which had about a hundred or so facets, give or take a few.

Aneera spent most of her time up in her room tinkering with her guitar and practicing songs from various bands. She had also been working on a song for quite some time but couldn't get the chords right, in all due respect, it was an extremely hard song. But as the saying goes, practice makes perfect so that's what she did, practiced for hours on end.

The only thing that bothered her though was that she wasn't seeing Zim very much and she began to get a little worried about him, he spent so much time in his labs doing Irk knows what and whenever she asked him about it all he ever said was, "You'll find out soon enough." but, how long was that going to be? It had already been a week and he still wasn't telling her anything, so just learned to drop it and let him alone.

Zim continued to work on the small diamond until it was absolutely perfect, even if that meant staying up until three in the morning everyday just to make sure it was that and that there were no flaws in or on it what so ever. He usually only spent about twenty minutes on it at a time, he found that if he was working on it for too long he would get cocky and mess something up, so he didn't work on it for very long, only about forty minutes everyday.

One faithful Saturday night, however, he was able to say that he had finished cutting and polishing the diamond, all he had to do now was place it into the ring and he would be finished. So, he picked up the diamond and carried it over to the table where the ring was and found a small pair of pliers. Then he picked up the ring in one hand and the diamond in the other, then slowly maneuvering the diamond into placed between the four pegs, he set the small gem inside and held it very still so that it wouldn't fall out. Then he reached over with his free hand and picked up the pliers, brought his hand over to the ring and began to squeeze the four pegs together so that the diamond wouldn't fall out.

"I think it's done! Ha ha! I did it! I finally finished it!" he chanted, then a thought came to him. This was and ordinary human wedding ring, he wanted to be unique and something special. He set the ring down and looked around the room for a tiny drill that he could use. He saw one, the smallest one he had and picked it up, it should work. He made his way back over to the table and picked up the ring in one hand and the drill in the other. With very delicate strokes he carved small Irken letters on the inside of the ring, making sure to not move his left hand too much and kept it as still as he possibly could. A few more strokes and breathes later he had carved a small, but sweet sentence on the ring.

_"I will always love you with every ounce of my heart"_

Zim sat and re-read the small message on the ring, he really did flatter himself sometimes. After a few more moments of staring at the small ring he put it in the little velvet box he had sitting on the table, the other ring went in his pocket so he could hide it later.

* * *

Aneera was sitting on the couch watching AFV when Zim came up through the floor, hiding something behind his back. Aneera looked away from the television for a moment and noticed this, then decided to try one last time to pry some answers out of him.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" she asked in that one voice she knew Zim hated. He looked at her and started backing away towards his room.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You will find out soon enough." and with that he ran the rest of the way to his room, being careful to hide the ring from view.

As he entered his room he began to think about where he would hide the rings until he was ready to propose to Aneera. He looked around and spotted the drawer in his bedside table, it would the perfect place, he would be able to get to it easily but no one else would be able to find it. Zim opened the drawer and gently placed the the box and his ring inside, making sure to place them in the back.

Zim then realized that he had spent so much time making the rings and planning to propose to the one he loved that he hadn't been spending hardly any time with her, that was not good. If he didn't spent any time with her and showed her that he really loved her then it would be like proposing to someone you haven't known for an hour! Zim quickly closed the drawer and made his way down stairs, hoping that Aneera was still right where she had been for the past... forty-five seconds.

"Hiya!" Zim greeted as he plopped himself down on the couch, causing Aneera to "eep!" in the process, and flung his arms around her in a loving mannor. She grew confused and slightly scared.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off again. You aren't on something are you?" she asked looking at him as if he had sprouted a second head.

"Uhhhh, no. Why? Should I be?" This was one of those times when he wasn't sure if she was serious or if she was just messing with him. He stared at her for a moment before he explained. "I finished my project so now I have a whole bunch of free time and I'd like to spend it with you, if you don't mind." he said and smiled warmly.

"Uhh sure, why not." Aneera took his word for it and just got comfortable next to him, making him, once again, her official pillow. Zim smiled and rested his head on top of hers. Aneera then began to drift off to sleep, she was almost there but snapped her eyes back open when she realized what Zim was doing, he was nibbling on her antennae, he hadn't done that in while.

The two laid on top of each other for quite a while and just enjoyed their time together, which was something that they didn't do very often since Zim had been working on his little project for so long. But soon he would be able to tell her everything, that is, if she could just stop asking so many questions about it!

"Hey, you said that you finished that project, when are you gonna let me see it?" Aneera asked sitting up straight so she could look at him.

"I've already told you! You will find out soon enough! Trust me, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Zim answered for the four-thousandth time.

"Alright, I'll trust you, I just hope it's as good as you say it is, since it's been cutting so much into our time together." Now Zim really felt bad, but he knew that Aneera would love his "little" project so he didn't worry.

"Don't worry, I've got all the time in the world."

* * *

It was late and they were both tired from laying around so much, if there was a time for sleep, it was now. Aneera had struggled to stay awake and Zim was tempted to fall asleep and not wake up for a couple thousand years, give or take a hundred.

Zim yawned and shook Aneera so that she was fully awake and not just half, then he stood up and looked down at her. She smiled at him closed her eyes again, then he picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her room. She made no protest the entire time he was carrying her and was relieved to put in a nice, soft bed.

"I'll see you in the morning." he said and headed for his own room, only looking back once to make sure she was asleep, then closed her door. As he headed towards his bedroom door he began to wonder about something he had overlooked. When was he going to propose? It was only a matter of time before he had to take her back to the Massive and after that he wouldn't see her very often, so he had to do it soon.

Zim opened his door and walked inside, then closed it behind him, still thinking about what he should do. He could very well ask her tomorrow, but wouldn't that be rushing it a bit? Well, considering how close they were when they were kids and how close they are now, he should be safe, but to say the least he was _extremely_ nervous, not to mention scared that she would say no. He continued to think about it for a while, weighing the pros and cons of asking her tomorrow.

Zim finally decided that he might as well get it over with, at least then he wouldn't have to worry as much about the Tallest, except for the fact that they might find out. He laid down on his bed and began to fall asleep and soon he would be engulfed in the peaceful darkness.

Then it was official, he would propose tomorrow.

* * *

Aneera: Wow, I got this chapter done in one day! Coolio! Don't you just lurv the FLUFFYNESS!!

Zim: You just love to torture me don't you? I knew this was going to end up like this! I just knew it!

Aneera: Will you lighten up! It's not that bad.

Zim: Ha, yet.

Aneera: True.

Zim: I just had to go and open my big fat mouth.


	25. Even Irkens Get Scared

Zim woke up a little late the next morning, it was already noon and he still hadn't gotten out of bed yet. He yawned and slowly eased himself up so he was sitting up and hunched over with his head hanging. Zim looked around and yawned again, then his eyes fell on his bedside table.

Then he remembered what he was going to do today, he had to propose and right now he didn't feel like doing anything. He moaned and fell back on his bed, almost bumping his head on the wall as it hit the pillow, today was going to be a very long day.

He layed in bed for another ten minutes before deciding that he should probably get dressed, so he got out of bed and walked over to his closet. He usually debated on which uniform he should wear but today he didn't care and grabbed one, then quickly changed out of his pajamas. It didn't take him long to get dressed and make his bed, in no time at all he found himself sitting at the kitchen table with a big smile on his face, his attitude had a way of changing pretty quickly.

"Well somebody looks happy this morning, something on your mind?" Aneera asked when she saw him. He only looked at her and grinned, if only he could tell her exactly what was going to happen today.

"Yep!" Zim called out in response, he hadn't felt like this in long time, probably because he was never very happy to begin with.

"Well then, do tell." Aneera walked in and sat down with him.

"Gosh, I wish I could, but you'll find out-" Zim was cut off as Aneera finished his sentence for him.

"Soon enough?" This time Zim shook his head, smile still spread across his face. Aneera cocked her head to one side, well that was new. She was about to ask when but decided to let it go.

"Actually, you'll get to see it today! I can't wait to show you!" Zim said enthusiastically, he really was happy today. Aneera still didn't want to ask him anything so she just smiled at him with her chin rested on her hands, she could wait until later.

"Master! Master! I's gots to tell you's somethin'!" Gir came running into the room with his hands flailing and his piggy held high in the air. After almost knocking over numerous different things he skidded to a stop in front of Zim, holding his piggy up over his mouth as if he was protecting himself, not that that would work anyway.

"Yes Gir, what is it?" Zim asked, looking down as the little robot started to quiver. Gir looked around, making sure that nobody was around, but then spotted Aneera.

"She has to leave, this is private! Secrets!" Gir glared at Aneera and she got up and moved to the living room without arguing. Gir then turned back to Zim and looked at him all serious like, to Zim it was almost amusing.

"Now then, what is it?" Zim asked again.

"I's can't find da rings that you made! They just went poof and now they're not here!" Gir whispered, although Zim could tell he was worried.

"Gir, calm down, they're upstairs in my room." he said, obviously calming the little panicking android down. Gir smiled and ran out of the kitchen without another word. Zim began to think once again about what was going to happen later that day, then he realized that he hadn't seen or hardly heard from Dib for about a week, he might be worried, plus Zim needed to tell him about the proposal.

He stood up and made his way over to the couch in the living room, maybe if he was lucky Aneera wouldn't get too upset when he told her that he would have to leave for a little bit. Zim walked in front of her and pulled her up so she was standing.

"You going somewhere?" she asked. Zim looked down and sighed. "It's okay, where you goin'?" Zim looked up and smiled at her, quite surprised that she wasn't upset at all.

"I have to go talk to Dib for a bit, I wont be long, just a few minutes." he replied, gave her a kiss and left the house. Aneera stood right where she was and smiled at herself, for some reason she just couldn't shake the feeling that something good was going to happen.

* * *

Zim was heading down the street fairly quickly, kind of between a jog and a run. He really needed to talk to Dib and fast, he was actually planning to propose as soon as he got home, that's why he put the rings on his pocket this morning, but he wanted to make sure he was going to do it right. As he rounded the corner he could see Dib's house off in the distance.

He kept on running and just when he thought his legs would give up on him he was standing in front of the door, panting like mad. He stood there for a moment, wanting to collapse on the ground but also wanting to barge in and start screaming at Dib about how happy he was. Zim rested for a moment, then wearily knocked on the door. It only took Dib a few minutes to come all the way downstairs and unlock the door.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked surprised. It had been a while since he had seen Zim, there was no telling what he was up to.

"I need to talk to you about something!" he said throwing his arms up in the air and walking into the house, causing Dib to back up a little. Once Zim was inside Dib closed the door behind him and glared nervously at his friend.

"What?" He made sure to stay about two feet away from him in case he had another sudden outburst or decided to do something spontanious and out of character.

"Well, I finished making the rings last night and well," As Zim was talking they were now heading into Dib's room for a bit of privacy, just in case Gaz was close by. "I was, ummm, well I kinda wanted to... " Zim suddenly stopped and turned towards Dib once the door was closed.

"Wait, before you go on, tell me when you're planning to actually propose to her." Dib demanded axtiously. Zim bit his lower lip, should he really tell him? He was his best friend and he never failed to keep a secret.

"Actually, I was planning on doing that as soon as I got home." he answered and smiled, hoping Dib wouldn't go completely berserk. Instead his mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes got real wide.

"But... but, but... ARE YOU INSANE!?" he screamed. Zim folded his antennaes back and winced and Dib continued to rant on about how he was rushing things, blah blah blah, wasting his time, blah blah blah, and of course being stupid.

"Dib, will you listen to me? I'll be perfectly fine!" Zim protested. Dib tried his best to calm down, now realizing that he begun to yell. He sighed and looked at Zim, he wasn't sure that his friend was doing the right thing but finally decided to go along with it.

"Alright, if you're sure and you know what you're doing. So, what is it that you need help with?" Dib sighed and sat on his bed, he knew he would have to go over the whole "how to propose" ordeal.

* * *

About twenty minutes and two sore limbs later Dib was finally able to effectively show Zim how to ask the girl the million dollar question. At first he was a little clumsy, when it came to balance he was a little rusty, but Dib helped out with that. By now Zim was able to properly bend down on one knee, hold up the jewelry box and ask the question without goofing up.

Zim was now walking back down the street towards his house, and he was obviously nervous as heck that he was going to mess something up or just freak out and go blank. As he continued to walk down the street he could see his house and it was only fifty yards away, ode to joy. He was fidgeting with the small box which was now in his hands, now he wasn't sure if he could go through with this. Then as he began to get closer to the house he started walking slightly slower, he thought his sqeedlyspooch was going to explode.

To make things worse in about five minutes he was only six feet from his front door, now his breathing was increasing and his hands were trembling so bad that he almost dropped the box with the ring in it. To say the least he was nervous wreck, so, before his entered his house he took a minute to calm down and get a grip.

Once he had successfully collected himself he put his free hand on the door knob and turned it, hoping for a split second that Aneera wouldn't be in the living room, but as soon as he door was open that thought quickly disappeared. He stepped inside, one hand on the door and the other holding onto the box, closed the door behind him and smiled.

"Hi, you're back a little sooner than I thought!" Aneera stood up and walked over to greet her soon-to-be fiance, that is, if she said yes. Zim just continued to smile and stand right where he was, he wouldn't do anything until he absolutely had to.

"Heh heh! Really? I had no idea!" Zim didn't realize that he sounded like he was hiding something. Aneera started to look at him all funny.

"Are you feeling okay? You sound as if you're hiding something." she said and put a hand on his shoulder. Zim sighed and moved over to the middle of the living room, bringing Aneera with him. Once she was facing him he stopped, took a deep breath and cleared his mind. If there was ever a time to do it, it was now.

He took a small step back so that he wasn't standing too close, then lowered himself down on one knee, held up the velvet box and opened it so that she could see the small delicate ring that was inside. For a split second he thought he was going to fall over and die, that something was going to go horribly wrong and he hadn't even asked the question yet! He could have sworn he was going to puke he was so nervous.

Then he realized that he still needed to ask her the question, so with a slightly forced smile and a hardly noticeable shaky voice he asked, "Will you marry me?" That was it, there was nothing more he could do but wait for an answer, but, it didn't come. It felt like he was sitting there for at least a thousand years. After staring blankly at the ring Aneera finally picked up the small box and Zim could drop his arms and stand up. Aneera held the box and examined the ring and began to slowly make her way towards the direction of the couch, it was if she had forgotten about Zim completely.

Zim watched her for a minute before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. He could tell that she was smiling, that was a good sign, but she still didn't say anything.

"Umm, do I get an answer?" he asked a bit slowly.

"Uh huh." she finally said to his relief. Zim continued to wait, she just said she would give him an answer so why wasn't she answering? He let go and stepped back, but she still didn't say anything.

"Well?" he said, trying to hide the fact that he was almost annoyed.

"I said yes."she replied with a small giggle, he could be so amusing sometimes.

"Oh okay, I underst-... wait, did you just say yes? You did! Ha ha!" Zim ran up to her and gave her a big hug to show how happy and grateful he was. Once he had calmed down he began to explain all about his little project and why he couldn't tell her.

"Oh, so this is what you've been working on. Well, you certainly were right when you said I would be pleasantly surprised." Zim smiled and slightly blushed.

"Well why don't you see how it fits?" Aneera took the small ring out of the jewelry box and was about to slip it over her finger when she noticed the small carving on the inside of it. She brought it up a little closer to her face so she could read what it said.

_"I will always love you with every ounce of my heart"_

She smiled and slid the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit. They continued to sit on the couch and discuss a number of different things like when the wedding is going be, weather it was going to be on Earth or Irk, if they were going to get maried in secret so the nobody finds out, those kind of things.

"Did you do it? Did you do it? Did you do it? Did you do it? Did you do it? Did you do it yet Master?" acting like the little spaz he is, Gir came running out of the blue and jumped on Zim.

"Yes Gir! Now get off of me! I think you're breaking something." When Gir jumped off Zim began to hold his stomach area, maybe his squeedlyspooch did explode. Gir sat between the new couple and smiled stupidly, but that wasn't anything new, he does it all the time. After an awkward moment the computer decided to end their misery.

"Uuuhhhh, the Tallest are calling, do you want to answer it?" Well of all the stupid questions! Of course he wanted to answer it! The Tallest would have his head if he didn't!

Aneera knew what to do and immediately got up and went into the kitchen so they wouldn't be able to see them together. Gir jumped up and followed her, not for any particular reason or anything, he just preferred her company over Zim's to be perfectly honest.

"Yes computer, I'd like to keep my head thank you!" Was his computer really that stupid? Or did some of his defectiveness rub off on it?

"Well jeez, no need to get snappy! And you're welcome!" It said in a rather disrespectful voice, but Zim was way too happy to notice, with the engagement and all.

The television showed the big red Irken symbol for a moment and small letters appeared underneath it. Zim stood patiently in front of the TV with a big smile on his face, but he didn't notice. The screen went back blank for a few seconds, then Tallest Purple came up on the screen and Red was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Aneera: Ooooooooooooo!! Suspense!

Zim: Gag, choke, cough, hack and BARF!! Will you ever stop!? I don't even like you! I don't even know why I still come here anymore! Why would you do something like that to me!? It's disgusting! Not to mention disturbing!

Aneera: Do you ever quit shouting? I'm serious. It's annoying.

Zim: Do you not realized what that little, evil human has forced me to do?

Author: I thought it was funny! And sorta cute at the same time.

Aneera: I agree!

Zim: Okay, now that's pathetic! You agree with yourself! What is wrong with you?

Aneera: It's so much fun being the author and me at the same time!

Author: I know! It's like two different sides of the same person!

Zim: The madness!!


	26. One Happy Tallest

Well, the only word able to describe this situation was strange. Zim didn't ever remember seeing only one Tallest by themselves, whenever they called him or he called them they would always be together. Maybe Red was busy with something or he was out doing an errand, only Irk would know.

"Hello Zim, I just called to-... Why are you so happy?" Not once in Purple's life had he _ever_seen Zim this happy, he must have been on something. Zim's smile instantly disappeared, that was close.

"What do you mean? I'm not happy... Well I am but not that happy." Purple scowled, he wanted to protest but he had some business to tend to first.

"Red and I have noticed that you two have been there for quite some time and well, we think that there is something going on between the two of you. Trust me, If Aneera hated you as much as she did when she left, you'd be on Earth by yourself right now because she's not here with us." Purple looked around the room, the only person he could see was Zim.

"Uh, my Tallest, surely you don't think that do you? I mean, you know how she reacted when she found out that I came here to destroy Earth. I'm just surprised that she didn't kill me! I don't think for a million years that she would even think of anything absurd like that, she hates me!" Well Zim was now officially in deep trouble.

"Oh yeah? Well then what's with the wedding ring huh?" Purple said in his "What do you take me for, an idiot?" voice. Zim started to quiver, this could be the end of him! Tallest Purple could assign his deactivation right then and there!

"Well, you see my Tallest-" Purple sighed and held up a hand for him to stop.

"Where is she?" Zim gulped and his eyes darted around the room, what could he possibly do to keep this all a secret? There had to be some way to get out of this. But just before Zim could answer Aneera walked into view.

"Hello Purple." she said casually, Zim almost fainted! What did she think she was doing!? She could get him executed!

"Aneera, you couldn't possibly have said yes. What happened to the whole "I hate Zim" thing?" Aneera smiled and Purple just looked all confused. Aneera had told Purple a lot about the humans so he knew all about marriage and what it dealt with, and every bit of it was illegal on Irk.

"What if I did say yes? Would it have made a difference?" she asked. Purple looked around the room, making sure that Red wasn't around.

"Of course it would have made a difference!" Purple argued throwing his fists into the air.

"Purple, please. You and I both know that if Red was nowhere near the Massive right now you would be screaming how happy you are for me." Aneera would always remember that one day when Purple had said that all he wanted for her was her to be happy. She usually got what she wanted unless it was _ridiculously_ out of the question, and this was just barely below the line.

"Sigh, you're right, I am happy for you and," Purple stopped and turned around. "Is he gone?" he asked to the person behind him that couldn't be seen. There was a faint "Yes sir." then Purple turned back around.

"What?" Zim asked, but he could tell by the huge smile on his face that there was no denying it. Purple couldn't be happier.

"I can't believe that you actually asked her but that's okay and I'm so happy for you and I'm coming over right away!" he exclaimed quickly and ended the transmission.

"...That went well." Zim said, he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I'm just afraid of what Red will say if he finds out, he'll kill us both." Aneera pointed out, she knew Red hated Zim more than anything, the fact that her and Zim were getting married weren't really going to put Zim on his approval list either.

* * *

Purple was busy packing for his trip to Earth, the only thing that he wasn't sure of was what to tell Red. He hadn't left Red by himself in quite a while and his next vacation was not for a couple more months, but he could worry about that later, right now he had to decide weather he wanted to bring his pink pajamas or his purple pajamas. Of course the purple pajamas out ruled the pink ones.

In the midst of his pajama packing Red burst into the room and started to scream out something about how stupid the mechanics were.

"I can't believe how not edumicated the machine people are! I mean really! How stupid can you get?" he ranted, almost not noticing Purple. Almost. Red floated over to the bed and threw himself on it, he wasn't very happy at the moment.

"Uhhmmm, Red? Do you realize how uneducated _you_ sound right now?" Purple asked, folding up a few more changes of clothes and, with a bit of difficulty, cramming them into his already too small suitcase.

Red looked over and saw that he was packing, as if he were going somewhere. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

Purple froze for a second, he hadn't had any time to think up a lie to tell Red so he said the first thing that came to mind, which wasn't very smart. "I'm stopping somewhere to, uhhh, visit some friends." Purple cursed himself for being so stupid, there was no way Red would honestly buy that sad excuse for... an excuse!

"Oh, well hurry back." That was all Red said, probably due to the fact that he was in a bad mood and didn't feel like arguing with Purple at the moment.

"Don't worry, I wont be gone long!" He then zipped up his suitcase and headed out of his private quarters and down towards the docking station.

* * *

"Yeah huh!" Gir screeched at the top of his robotic metal lungs.

"Gir, you know as well as I do that there is no such thing as a waffle tree!" Aneera tried to explain, but without success.

"There is too! You can't _make_waffles! You have to grow them on trees that have pink leaves!" Gir argued, he was going to win this fight, weather pretty lady liked it or not!

"But you make waffles almost _every_morning! You would know that-" Aneera was cut off from her making an ingenious point, which annoyed her more than anything.

"Will you two please shut your mouths!? You're giving me a headache!" Zim hollered as he rose up from the underground portion of the base.

"I'm sorry but will you please tell Gir that there is no such thing as a waffle tree with pink leaves?" Aneera asked kindly.

"Why would you even argue with him? I gave up on that a _long_time ago." Zim said and sat down on the couch between them.

"Whatever. I just got a message from Purple's spittle runner, he said the he would be here by late tonight." Aneera said and smiled.

"Oh joy, that's just what I need, a Tallest living in my house and telling me what to do twenty-four seven!" he complained.

"Oh come on! Purple is not like that, trust me, I would know." Zim groaned and fell back against the couch, he hated days like these. Mostly because that morning was sunny and cheerful but also because Purple found out that he was engaged to the third most powerful Irken alive, that could surely ruin some body's day.

Zim fished around in the couch for the remote and turned on the TV, though there really wasn't anything on that was worth watching. He flipped through the channels lazily until the television automatically switched to the news channel and a frantic looking Irken appeared on the screen. Zim's antennas instantly perked up and he listened very closely to what she was saying.

"This just in! It appears that a small purple spittle runner has been reported of leaving tha Massive. Closer observations show that the runer belongs to Tallest Purple and appearently he is leaving but to where is still unknown. Later reports may reveal the answer to this strange mystery." After she was done the screen went back to it's previous station.

"Oh perfect! Now the whole empire's gonna know! Could this day get any worse?" Zim shut the TV off and leaned back on the couch again while tossing the remote to Gir.

"I'm sure he wont tell anybody about it, he's never been untrustworthy to me." Aneera assured him.

"Oh yeah? You sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Cuddles." Zim said, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"HE TOLD YOU!?" Aneera's face began to flush a bright red color, Purple had sworn to her that he wouldn't tell.

"He told the whole empire." Zim said as-a-matter-of-factly. Aneera was about to scream but thought better of it, Zim probably still had a headache and she would only end up giving herself one.

"Oh well, they were bound to find out sometime. Besides, this is a little more personal, and I'm one hundred percent positive that he'll keep this a secret." Aneera was trying to calm herself down rather than Zim.

"I hope you're right because if he ends up telling then I'll never be able to live with myself." Zim knew that people didn't really think of him as an amazing person, he also knew that a lot of people particularly hated him, but if anybody found out the he was getting married he may never be able to go out in public again.

"Oh stop it! You are such a smeet you know that?" Aneera said while placing her hands on her hips. Zim looked up at her from his slouched position and smiled.

"I know! I try my best!" Zim chanted happily, Aneera sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" Zim sat up and thought about this for a moment.

"Let's see, feed me, love me and tell me that I'm amazing!" Zim kept on smiling but it disappeared when the computer decided to so rudely interrupt their conversation.

"Uhh, Master? An unknown spittle runner has requested to land... Oh wait, never mind, it's Tallest Purple." Zim frowned and sighed, wasn't he supposed to come later?

"Permission granted." he said almost as dully as his computer. There was a long pause before the roof could be heard opening and closing, indicating that the runner had landed.

"Well, let's go!" Aneera snapped, Zim groaned and stood up. As much as loved the fact that a Tallest had come to visit, which wasn't much at all, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Either that or he was going to be miserable during Tallest Purple's visit.

"Why can't he come down here? It's not like he wont be able to find the ground floor on his own!" Zim argued, knowing perfectly well that Purple was smart enough to find his way out of the roof on his own! He didn't their help.

"Do you hear yourself?" Aneera scolded him.

"I'm not deaf." he replied, noticing that he had irritated his fiance, which wasn't good. She only sighed and shook her head, he could be so difficult at times.

"Well look who it is!" shouted a rather cheerful voice from the top of the stairs. Aneera looked up and saw none other than Tallest Purple himself, and most of his glory.

"I think my day just got worse." Zim whisperd to himself.

* * *

Aneera: Well that chapter has been finally completed! Reviews are always welcome!

Zim: You know what I just realized? I have never had the first say in any of these chapters...

Aneera: Well, maybe you should be more respectful towards authors!

Zim: Well excuse me! I didn't know I was committing a crime!

Aneera: Oh ha ha!

Zim: I'm glad you thought it was funny!

Author: YAY! I'm finally gonna get some credit around here!


	27. It Was All His Fault

Purple had a big grin on his face as he made his way down the stairs with his arms outstretched, indicating he wanted a hug. He gracefully glided down the stairs and floated over to Aneera, greeting her with a very painful hug.

"Too... much... LOVE!!" Purple had picked her up off the ground and was practically swinging her around. Zim just stood out of the way and watched as Purple suffocated his fiance.

"Uh, my Tallest? I think you've gotten your point across." Zim said before Aneera turned blue. Purple opened his eyes and stopped swinging her around, he hadn't given Zim a hug yet! He set her down and raced over to Zim, who he also picked up and started to frantically hug.

"O-okay! My Tallest! Please, this is quite unecissary! Oof!" Purple began to squeeze Zim real tight, almost making his eyes buldge. "MY TALLEST! Excuse me for my disrespect but will you please put me down now?" Purple looked at him for a moment before setting him down and sheepishly smiling.

"Sorry, I guess I just got a little carried away." Zim sighed, where was Gir when you need him?

"Hiya Mr. Tallest! Would you like some waffles!?" Gir came running in from the kitchen with plate that had at least a baker's dozen worth of waffles on it. They were smothered with butter and syrup, if Gir was any more clumsy they would have fallen off of the plate and onto Tallest Purple.

"Umm, no thank you, I think I'll pass." he stated, knowing just how bad the waffles can be, he heard about that one time where Zim got sick from eating too many.

"But, but but but! Nooooo!! MY WAFFLES!!" Gir started to cry while clutching his plate full of waffles, Purple hadn't heard about how hurt he'll get if somebody turns down his "world famous" waffles.

Purple looked at Gir as he continued to sob and roll around on the floor, he was undoubtedly one dramatic robot. It was about two and a half minutes before Gir suddenly sat up and dashed into the kitchen, declaring that he had forgotten his tacos. Zim and Aneera quietly laughed but Purple just watched as the fake little S.I.R. unit pulled out a small tray of semi-burnt Mexican food.

"Does he always do that?" Purple asked, still keeping an eye on the dysfunctional hunk of metal. The two stopped laughing and looked at each other before answering.

"Well, as I do recall my Tallest, it _was_you who said that it was advanced when I asked you if it was supposed to be stupid." Zim said as he folded his arms and smirked at Purple.

"Right, I'll be sure to remember that." He did recall the day where they gave Zim his fake mission and made Gir. He could also specifically remember when he said, "It's not stupid, it's advanced" and he did give Gir two coins, a screw, a paperclip and a small pink marble for brains.

* * *

The three of them were piled upon the couch and were watching "Bruce Almighty", which they all declared as the funniest movie on planet Earth. Gir was sitting on one end of the couch with a bag of unpopped popcorn, Minimoose was next to Gir with a bag of potato chips that he was sharing with Zim, who was sitting next him and Aneera was next Purple who refused to share his huge box of bonbons with. So, in the end Aneera was the only one that didn't have anything to munch on.

"I'll be right back." Aneera stood up and walked up to her room. For a moment it didn't seem that she would come back down but eventually she re-emerged with a very large bag of white chocolate truffles. As she sat down Aneera notice that everyoone else was eyeing her candy and they all simultaneously asked for one.

"Please can we have one?" The only one who didn't say this was Minimoose of course, due to the fact that he couldn't speak. He did however squeek his question, but Zim and Gir were the only ones who could understand him.

"Why should I give you guys one? Gir was over there with his popcorn, which I wouldn't have even touched anyway, you and Minimoose were forkin' down chips like there's no tomorrow and Purple wouldn't let me have a bonbon! Give me one good reason why I should sacrifice my absolute favorite candy to you." For some reason she was talking specifically to Zim, although it applied to everyone else.

"But what about just me?" Zim asked, almost begging for the candy. The others all looked at him and started ranting about how they all deserved one too, not just him.

"Hey! If anyone should get a truffle it's me! After all, I _am_the Tallest!" Purple shouted, knowing full well that Aneera wasn't afraid of him. Aneera just completely ignored them all and watched the movie.

This continued for the next hour until the movie was over, then they all told Aneera about how mean she was and that she was being totally unfair. All she did was say a good night and go to bed, but soon the lights were out and everyone was asleep, except for Zim.

* * *

Zim got up early the next morning, he hadn't gotten much sleep that night because of a terrible thunderstorm that hit. He got up and threw on a uniform just like every other morning, but instead of getting a quick breakfast he just sat on the couch and began to think. He had been wondering about something for the past two years and he told himself that he didn't tell her now, she may find out on her own.

He knew how upset Aneera had gotten when she found out that her parents were dead, she knew that they had been through a lot of pain. Zim had had to keep something secret from her for a very long time, he knew who closed the door to the docking station and suffocated her parents, he knew the person very well and had tried numerous times to tell her, but he could never summon the courage.

He would have to tell her soon because if he didn't than she would find out on her own which would be that much more painful. He still wasn't sure as to how she would find out but he was better off just telling her than keeping it a secret.

Zim heard a door upstairs open, then close again but he didn't bother to turn his head to see who it was, he already knew. She slowly walked down the stairs and across the living room. She stopped about two feet away from where he was sitting.

Zim lowered his head and folded back his antennae, just her presence made him want to cry. He felt a small tear fall from his eye, then another and another and another until he was softly but obviously crying. Aneera walked a little closer and put a hand on his shoulder but didn't speak, there was no point. Zim still refused to look at her, it would only make it harder for him to tell, if he did end up telling her.

Aneera sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Zim lifted his head and stared at the wall across the room. He could spill it all out right now, or he could keep it to himself and let her live in revenge for the rest of her life, but that wouldn't be fair to her.

Purple silently appeared at the top of the stairs from the ceiling, he had to sleep in his spittle runner last night and he had left it up in the hanger. He walked over towards Zim's bedroom door so that they wouldn't notice him, but he would still be able to listen to what they were saying. For a long while they just stayed silent, hoping that the other would speak first, fortunately after what seemed like hours Zim finally spoke up.

"There's something you need to know. I didn't want to be the one to tell you but unfortunately no one else will." Aneera looked up and pulled her arms away from him. "I know who killed your parents, I know who trapped them out in space and suffocated them." Zim looked away, there as no turning back now, he would _have_ to tell her.

"You do? Well tell me!" Aneera's antennas perked up and she placed her hand on his shoulder again. Zim hung his head, if he told her she may never want to see him, speak to him, or even want him alive anymore, but that was a chance he would have to take. Purple stood very still and stiffened his antennae so he would be able to hear what Zim said, but when he did Purple almost screamed.

"I did." Zim could feel his eyes begin to water, he knew what was coming. Aneera's mouth hung open and her antennae fell flat against her head, she began to tremble and for a split second she could have sworn her heart stopped. It was as if the world around her had completely vanished, there was no noise, no motion, no nothing. Just complete and total blackness.

After about two seconds she snapped out of it and tears began to fall down her cheeks like water down a waterfall. She slowly pulled her hand back and looked away from him. Zim turned his head to see her reaction, which was _nothing_ like he expected. He thought she would be screaming his antennae off and throwing fists and blowing fire, but all she was doing was sitting and quietly crying.

"Are you going to be okay?" He knew she would say no but it was the least he could after telling her that he was the one who suffocated her parents and caused her to be in total denial for a month or two. He was really surprised when she nodded her head and dried her tears. But when she spoke she sounded as if she had just lost everything that she loved and cared about.

"Why did you do it?" Zim sat up straight and looked around as if for something to say. Aneera watched him very closely and her expression changed from completely heartbroken to as mad as a cat that's just been dunked in water. Zim continued to look around until he saw Purple. He stood up and stared at him, almost forgetting about Aneera.

Purple took a step back and glanced at Aneera, she hadn't moved and inch. Zim started to scowl and clench his fists, but it was Red that he was mad at, not Purple.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" She stepped out in front of Zim and bared her fangs in anger, her wings spread out behind her while her tail lashed out and smacked down on the floor to get his attention.

"I didn't have a choice! If they lived Red would have caught them, tortured them, experimented on them and slaughtered them! They were better off dying from suffocation than having been brutally murdered!" A small and barely noticeable tear slowly trickled down his cheek. This might have ended the whole thing, they were planning to have the wedding next week, but after what just happened that could all be history.

"But you didn't have to keep it a secret from me!" As she practically yelled this Zim saw a small wisp of fire fly from the tips of her lips. Her fists were clenched so tight that if she wasn't wearing gloves than she may have been bleeding. Her tail was waving almost mockingly behind her and her wings were out to their full length, also raised to a forty-five deree angle, probably to make her look a lot bigger than she already looked.

"I told you already! If I was even suspected of having told you then Red would have killed me!" Zim stepped out of a fighting stance that he didn't realize he was in and closed his eyes, it took him a minute before he completely collected his thoughts. Once he opened his eyes he instictively took a step back since Aneera had moved so much closer to him. In all honesty, he was a little scared of her right now, but who wouldn't be?

"Red always had a close eye on me, it was as if I had no privacy. Even if I would have told you and he didn't notice right away he would have found out eventually, he is very intimidating, he knows how to get answers out of people." When Zim was finished with his explanation and Aneera had a chance to think it over she slightly loosened up and dropped her wings, but only slightly. Her tail was still waving behind her but it wasn't as swift and dangerous looking.

Aneera nodded her head and walked upstairs to Purple. The whole time she was going up the stairs she had let her wings fall to the ground and drag behind her like her tail was. Zim couldn't help but feel sympathy for her, so he turned his head and didn't watch. When Aneera had reached Purple she wrapped her arms around him and held him so tight that it was like her entire world would come crashing down if she let go.

"It'll be okay, everything will be okay." Purple cooed, but to her it only made things worse. Tears were once again falling down her cheeks and she burried her face in Purple's uniform, trying her best to find some comfort somewhere.

That's what she needed, comfort. It's not that she wanted it so she didn't always have this horrible feeling in her gut, no. It was because she actually _needed_ it, almost as if it were essential to her survival. If she wasn't comfortable she was usually angry and when she got angry not only was she a danger to everyone around her but she was dangerous to herself as well.

Purple rubbed the area around her PAK with one hand and stroked her antennae with the other, it did make her feel a little better. She would probably never be fully and mentally healed because now she knew that the one she had fallen in love with was also her parents murderer.

Well he wasn't exactly a murderer, but he was the one who killed her parents. But, it was for a good cause. He was probably right, Red didn't have much respect for her, who's to say he would have any respect for her parents? Zim was right, he did do it because he knew that's probably what they would have wanted, and he did take some care of her while she was little. But she still couldn't help but feel a small hole in her gut that just refused to be filled.

Once she was done crying she let go of Purple and turned to find that Zim had silently walked up behind her and was now looking down at his feet. To say the _least_ he was very shameful of what he had done, although he was little he was smart enough to comprehend what would have happened if he had done one thing or the other.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, I know that you are most likely mad at me but, I probably deserve that." His eyes never left the ground and his antennae never lifted from their drooped position. Aneera looked at him and saw that he was crying himself, so naturally she had to take pity on him.

"I'm not mad at you, you did the right thing, all though you could have told me sooner I'm glad you put them out of their misery." she said softly. Zim stood a little straighter but kept his head low. She put a finger under his chin and lifted his head so she could get a good look at him. His eyes were shiny and glossy from the tears that had left them earlier, but so were hers. She stepped closer to him so that their faces were only inches apart.

"You still love me?" he asked, as if he didn't know! Aneera put a hand on his shoulder and pressed her lips ever so lightly againsts his, giving him a long, passionet kiss. At first he was a bit startled but soon gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist, almost like the laws of physics wouldn't allow them to be close enough.

And poor, poor Purple, had to sit and watch this little charade for about ten seconds. He wasn't sure if he should call this the most disturbing moment of his life or the happiest, bur either way he was happy to know that they still loved each other and was willing to accept one another for their mistakes.

_Well that went better than expected! __**Well yeah! You got just got a huge french kiss! Of course it went better than expected! **__Ya know!? You can be very bothersome at times! __**Well it's true! Oh, and by the way, have you found some one to secretly marry you yet? **__CRAP! I almost forgot! __**Well you better find someone soon, it's only a week away! **__Don't remind me._

* * *

Aneera: WEEEEE!! One more awesome chapter done! As you all know reviews are ALWAYS WELCOME!

Zim: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I killed your parents! I killed your parents!

Aneera: Gee, have you met my frying pan of doom yet?

Zim: Yeah, I think so, why?

Aneera: WELL HE'S BACK!!

Zim: Oh... fun.


	28. He Said Yes!

Zim was once again sitting by himself on the couch, there was just so much that needed to be done. He still had to find someone to wed him and Aneera, then he had to figure out where he would take her for their honeymoon and so on. But after what he had told her she may not even want to marry him anymore, although she did still love him. She had, however, been spending the rest of her time sitting in her room crying, but what did you expect? Well he might as well plan where they would be going if she did decide to go through with it.

Actually, he already knew where they were going for their honeymoon but he had to decide how to get there without giving away the surprise. He knew Aneera would have to fly them there but if he told her where to go than that would be giving it away. Oh well, maybe he didn't have to be specific, maybe he could just give her a general direction of where to go. Yeah, that would work.

As he continued to think he couldn't help but notice Minimoose float in from the lower base. He silently floated over and rested himself in Zim's lap and closed his eyes. "Hello Minimoose, how are you?" Zim asked as he stroked his back.

"Squeak!" he replied happily, snuggling up closer to Zim's stomach for warmth. Zim smiled and began to softly sing an Irken lullaby to help him fall asleep. Minimoose made a small squeak telling Zim that he was happy and quickly fell into a deep slumber. Zim stopped singing and sat Minimoose on a pillow next to him, then he looked up and eyed Aneera's door curiously.

"Hmmm, I wonder." Zim stood carefully so he wouldn't wake Minimoose and began to make his way upstairs. Once he was on the top step he took a quick look around before opening the door and peering inside. When he confirmed that she was asleep he walked inside and silently closed the door behind him.

Aneera was laying down on her bed and was fast asleep, her sheet was pulled up to her shoulders so Zim could clearly see that she hadn't bothered to change into her pajamas. She was breathing very steadily and her hand was gripping the pillow much like an infant would which made her look really adorable, at least Zim thought so.

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She lightly stirred under the sheet but was still fast asleep. She had wanted to take a nap so that maybe when she woke up her mind might be a little bit clearer, considering what had happened an hour ago. It wasn't that she was tired but she was hoping it would do her some good, after all, the crying she had done gave her a headache.

Zim lifted himself fully up on the bed and laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her and propping himself up with his other arm. He smiled as he thought about how small and defenseless she looked, although he knew she was a lot more dangerous than she looked at the moment. He couldn't help but lean over and place a small kiss on her tear-stained cheek.

She once again shifted her position, but this time she inched a little closer to him and a small smile crept it's way onto her lips. Then she yawned and opened her eyes, sitting up to prevent herself from falling back asleep. She turned towards Zim and gave him a weak smile then placed an arm around his neck to give him half a hug.

"Sleep well?" he asked laying down on his stomach and closing his eyes. Aneera smiled at him and folded her arms.

"Yeah, I guess." she replied as she unfolded her arms and began to massage his back. Zim nuzzled the pillow and smiled, a back rub was exactly what he needed at the moment.

"Mmmmm, that feels good." he commented, although his voice was muffled from his face being buried in the pillow. Aneera smiled at the small comment and continued what she was doing, she was starting to feel somewhat better. "Hey, you feeling okay?" Zim turned his head to look at her, she slightly nodded her head and looked away. "Look, I'm sorry you found out the way you did but I knew that nobody else would tell you, and, it wasn't fair. They were your parents and you had every right to know. But you have to promise you wont tell Red, okay?"

"... Okay." Her answer was short and simple but she didn't feel like being complicated at the moment, she hurt just a little too much. But she felt that he wasn't telling her the whole truth, or the real truth at all, that was the only thing that kept herself from killing him at night. At times she questioned herself if she still loved him even though she told him she did. Half the time she would mentally slap herself for questioning such things but the other half the time she would sit down and think about it, usually dropping the subject. It hurt to know that she had been virtually alone because of the one who cared for her the most, but it hurt even more to think that he may not have been telling her the truth, whatever the reason may be. But there was one thing she knew for sure, she wasn't alone anymore.

Zim felt her emotions change and he turned to look at her once again, though not really expecting what he saw. Her eyes were closed and there was faint, weak smile tugging at her lips but it was a smile none the less. He wasn't sure if she was actually happy because he couldn't see that she had any right to be. He had just told her he killed her parents, why would she be happy? What reason did she have?

"What's the matter?" He rolled over on his side and continued to look at her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, this time a great big, warm smile.

"Nothing." Aneera knelt down and placed a small kiss on his lips, then suddenly jolting upright as Gir came creaming into the room.

"MINIMOOSE DIED!! WAAAAA!!" Gir was crying his eyes out and was clutching a rubber pig so hard that it looked as if it's eyes were bulging. Zim sat up and turned towards Gir with a weird look on his face.

"Minimoose isn't dead Gir, I just sang him to sleep," Zim shook his head before he laid back down mumbling "Stupid robot."

"Oh, but... but... He... I's is all confusided." Gir had a quizzical look on his face as if really was confused. Aneera got off the bed and went to the top of the stairs, looking for Minimoose. She quickly found him sleeping on the couch, if he was dead than she would have been able to tell. Aneera made her way back into her room and fixed her eyes upon Zim, who was now sitting up and yawning.

"You can still sing?" she asked and cocked her head to the side curiously. Zim gave her a look and nodded, he had actually been singing a lot, aside from him playing RockBand all of the time.

"Of course I can still sing, although I'm a lot better than when you first met me." he said and shrugged. Aneera walked over and sat down next to him, giving him a small peck on the cheek. He turned his head and looked at her while a small yet noticeable smirk tugged at his lips.

"What?" Aneera looked around the room and then back at Zim, not seeing anyhting worth smirking about.

"Nothin'... Hey, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." He looked down a little and a blush began to stain his cheeks a faint red color.

"And what might that be?" she asked, not being able to help but laugh, noticing his blush.

"Well, I haven't found anybody to marry us yet," Aneera sighed and shook her head. "But, we could always do it the way Irkens do." he said quickly so that she wouldn't end up hurting him.

"And how exactly does that work?" Aneera had her arms folded and one of her eyes was squinted while the other one was fully open. Zim started to fidget with his hands for a moment before he answered.

"Well, a Tallest has to do the procedure but it's basically the same as an Earth wedding. The only thing is that I don't know if Purple would be willing to do it." he said and continued to fidget with anything he could.

"Well then, let's go find out!" She swiftly stood up and stalked out the door, for some reason her mood suddenly lightened up. Zim called out for her but she ignored him and began searching for Purple.

"MY TALLEST! Sigh, my Tallest!... Oh forget it, PURPLE!!" she screamed, standing on the landing with her arms crossed. After about two minutes of Aneera tapping her foot Tallest Purple appeared from the ceiling rubbing his eye like he had just woken up.

"What, what is it?" he asked with a slight yawn between the two "What"s. Aneera looked around and was about to speak when Zim came rushing out of the room waving his hands frantically. He was screaming "NO!" over and over again while almost to the point of panting.

"What is going on here?" Purple questioned putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Aneera realized this opportunity and snickered.

"Zim wanted to ask you something really improtant!" she stated while pointing at him. He wanted to protest so badly but he knew Purple wouldn't let it go so he tried his best to ask his favour.

"Well, I, um, wanted to know if, uhhh, you would umm, well..." He was so embarrassed that he just couldn't go on. Purple looked at him and then at Aneera, then back at Zim. This is when he noticed the bright red blush on his cheeks and sort of had an idea as to what he was about to ask.

Aneera sighed and motioned for Purple to bend over so she could whisper something in his antennae. Once she had finished Purple's eyes grew wide and he too began to blush a little as he now understood what it was that Zim wanted. Zim looked up and stared at Purple for a moment, hoping that he would accept. After a moment of an extremely awkward silence Purple finally spoke up, although it added to the tension instead of dismissing it.

"Well," He paused before going on, not really sure what to say. If he went through with this not only would he be breaking a huge law but he would also be slightly encouraging something even more dangerous. He knew Zim very well and under the right circumstances he can be very, well... _needy_at times. He knew that sometimes Zim could get out of hand and something inside Purple was saying that if he were to wed the two that it could lead to disaster. If Red were to find out he would kill all three of them! Aneera for disobeying him, Zim just because Red thought of him as a nuisance and wanted to be rid of him and Purple because he had kept something so important from him. But suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well?" Aneera questioned anxiously, tapping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms. Zim also looked up expectantly, hoping for the answer to just be plastered on his face.

Purple had to think this one over really hard for mostly one particular possible outcome. He almost expected it to happen just because the two loved each other so much but for some reason he _didn't_want it to happen. He knew, Purple knew that one of the top five most important laws of Irken society was that no two Irkens were to ever have children. It was how the population was kept under control. But he also knew that if these two were to get married than that rule was bound to be broken, weather they cared or not! Aneera especially wouldn't care just because she thought that rule complete nonsense and Zim would probably care even less! Although Purple didn't think either of them were ready to handle a smeet, because of their constant need of attention and all, but he knew that most likely wouldn't stop them.

He finally sighed and nodded his head in agreement, but only because it made him realize just how much they wanted it. Aneera had been living almost her entire life on Earth and was suddenly stripped of everything she had and being forced to live on an alien planet. It sort of hurt Purple when she had found someone to care for her after knowing what kind of life she would be leading then having to leave him for two whole years. He also felt bed for Zim just because he had lost someone he honestly cared about, even though he had found someone else that he knew he loved far more than the other, but still, just the memory of her was enough to put a dent in Zim's happiness. Speaking of whom was almost jumping for joy at the moment.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you my Tallest!" he hollered and threw his arms around Purple, nuzzling the top hem of Purple's skirt. His arms would have been around his waist if Purple hadn't floated a little higher from being startled by Zim's excitement. Once he was sure his Tallest had gotten the message loud and clear Zim let go and just smiled at him.

"You know, to be honest I really didn't think you would say yes." Aneera stated almost surprised. Purple looked a little sideways at her, he knew right from the moment he was asked that he would evetually weigh the pros over the cons.

"Really?" he asked, now receiving yet another hug from Zim due to his joyous attitude but this time actually showing affection back by patting Zim on the top of his head. Upon seeing this Aneera was happy that Zim was so happy but also a little disappointed because he was giving so much attention to him and not her, so in all due respect she was slightly jealous of Purple.

"Okay, seriously Zim! I think Aneera needs some attention too ya know." Purple said, seeing the jealousy that was all over her face, but the only reason he could tell was because he knew her so well. After hearing this Zim's eyes shot open and he rushed over to his soon-to-be wife. This time instead of just hugging her he actually lifted her up oof the ground which earned him a small squeakish noise from her.

After a few seconds his arms got tired so he set her down and just stood there with his arms around her. Everything felt so right then, almost as if nothing could ever ruin this moment, but something did.

"Although, there is one problem," Purple stated, gaining two slightly worried looks. "It has to happen under a full moon." Zim almost froze in place, mostly because of his own stupidity.

"Perfect, who knows when that'll be!" Zim started to pout as he folded his arms. He then began to pace around the room, muttering things to himself that were inaudible to anyone else. Aneera stepped back into her room and found her phone, there should be a calender on it. She pressed a few buttons and switched around some settings, finaly coming up with the answer, which to her was a bit nerve wracking.

Aneera put her phone back on it's charger and went to face the other two, hoping that this would end well, despite how "bad" the timing of the next full moon was. As she stood in front of the two they could only guess one of two things. Her expression said it all. Either it was going to be a very long time until them, which wouldn't be good considering that the Massive was on it's way there as they spoke. Or it was so close that the two may decide not to go through with it so early.

Either way it had to be said, no matter how bad it could be but right before Aneera had a chance to speak Zim just had to decide to pipe up.

"Wait, before you say anything, is it good or bad?" he asked, clenching his fists so he would be ready to take whatever happens. Purple came up behind him so he would be able to hear.

Aneera only looked at them for a moment longer and tried to imagine the look on their faces when she told them. She figured that Purple would be somewhat happy, but he would probably be happy anyway regardless of what he heard. But still, his expression would most likely be shocked. Zim on the other hand, well he might be a little upset, just because the fact of getting married was unnerving but the fact that when it would have to happen would probably make him so nervous that he might back out.

Aneera sighed and said, " It's neither good nor bad." Zim didn't get it, it was either good or it was bad, it's that simple!

"What do you mean?" Purple asked, now he wasn't so sure if he wanted to know when the next full moon was. But he would have to know so he bit his bottom lip and waited for his answer.

"It's tomorrow." Zim and Purple's faces fell and they were practically gawking at her, she had to be joking right? Too bad she wasn't.

* * *

Aneera: Ha ha! I love to mess with you guys! Reviews are needed!

Zim: Oh no... I can not believe you are doing this to me!!

Author: She's not, I am! 'Cuz I love to torture you!

Zim: Why isn't anybody on my side?

Purple: I am.

Aneera: But Zim secretly called you a retard on your last birthday, you really want to be on his side?

Purple: WHAT!? Whay you little!

Zim: SOMEBODY HELP ME!!


	29. Under A Full Moon

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be! Tomorrow!? As in twenty-four hours from now tomorrow? Neither one of them could bring themselves to believe what they had heard, it was just too much, too overwhelming. On one hand it was good because the sooner they could get it done the more time they could spend worrying about the Massive. On the other hand it was so soon that not only are they having to deal with the thought of getting married but also with the fact that it was most likely going to be the next day.

Zim seemed to space out for a moment, pondering this inside of his own little world, one away from all of the problems and other problematic happenings. It was almost too much for him to take in, of course he loved her to death but to him this seemed just a little too soon. It was obvious that on a certain level that he would do anything to make her happy but this was just about two levels too high.

Purple on the other hand was only extremely shocked, you know, exactly what you'd expect. He wasn't so much worried about Aneera as he was Zim, he knew that if she really wanted something then she wouldn't stop at anything until she got it. Zim on the other hand, well he used to be the same way but now that he had her he wouldn't do anything that he didn't feel was right or put her in harms way. So naturally he didn't have to worry near as much since Zim already did the worrying for him.

"T... t-t... TOMORROW!? Are you out fo your mind! That's insane!" Purple yelled, almost enough to make somebody go deaf, or at least wake the next door neighbors. Aneera had to hold her antennae for a minute but Zim just flinched, he was too freaked out to do anything, including move. He just stood there and stared off into space.

"Well it's not my fault! If you wanna go yell at someone go yell at the man in the moon!" Just as Aneera had finished her statement Zim's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted, falling over on his side. The other two kind of looked at him for a moment before picking him up and carrying him down stairs, which proved to be a problem as they almost dropped him twice, and over to the couch where he was gently lowered down so they wouldn't hurt him, like that would have mattered.

"Well, we should let him rest while we talk about tomorrow and what we're going to do about it." Purple stated and left for the lower labs. Aneera watched him go but didn't move, for some reason there was something keeping her at her beloved fiance's side. She couldn't bring herself to leave him at the moment, he looked too defenceless at the moment. It wasn't usually like her to be this protective over him, after all, he _was_the amazing ZIM! But for some reason she felt like something might happen if she left, like he wouldn't be there when she came back.

Zim shifted in his sleep and clenched his eyes shut, catching Aneera's attention right before she was about to leave. He then let out short and quiet moan and his antennae began to twitch as if he were agitated. She walked over and sat on the floor next to him, watching his facial expressions carefully. After a minute he began to toss and turn like he was having a bad dream, then without warning he shot up and was just barely able to keep himself from screaming he was so frightened.

"What happened!? Is he alright?" Purple appeared in the living room again and rushed over to see what was with the drama. Aneera could only turn and glare at him, but Purple was able to tell exactly what she meant.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream." he answered, holding a hand to his head.

"Good! 'Cuz we need to discuss tomorrow night!" Purple said urgently, taking a seat next to him and putting on his "I'm Mr. Serious" face.

* * *

Zim was pacing the room as he was anxious, impatient and without a doubt very nervous. The day before had gone by quickly and before any of them knew it they only had about twenty minutes before they had to leave. Because this was such an ancient tradition it had to be preformed under the light of a full moon which means they had to do it outside. Aneera had offered to fly them to a small clearing in the woods that she had found and because there were no other options that had been decided as the official plan.

She was currently lounging on the couch watching Zim go back and forth, since he was doing it so much she would have gotten dizzy if he were going around in circles. He was also muttering to himself but things that obviously only he could hear, it got on her and Purple's nerves a bit.

"You know, I wish you would stop doing that," Zim glared at her and his antennae twitched. "I can't see the TV." Now he stopped, fully scowling in her direction. Although she and Purple both were used to this so neither of them took it personally.

"Yeah Zim, you're kinda acting like a smeet, no offence." Purple sunk in the couch cushion and started leaning towards Aneera. She only looked at him and began leaning away, not really sure about what he was going to do.

"Oh really? Well considering the circumstances I think I have every right to be acting like a smeet!" He was walking towards Aneera with a single finger pointed right at her.

"Oh come on Zim! You don't see me freaking out!" She protested, now glaring at the other.

"I don't even get why you're still going through with this, I mean Zim just told you he... well, you know." Aneera glanced at Purple and then back at Zim.

"It's because I don't feel like he was telling me the whole truth, not that I really want to know the truth, but I am still a little upset, besides, I don't want it to ruin the rest of my life so I'm doing the best I can to forget about it so please don't remind me, someone might get hurt... badly." The other two kinda inched away at her last words.

"Are you calling me a liar!? I told you what I know and if there's more to it than I don't know about it!" Zim was slightly fuming, he had been having slight mood swings the past day and a half.

"Will you two quit fighting! Have you already forgotten that you're getting married in, oh I don't know, FIFTEEN MINUTES!?" Purple yelled, obviously catching their attention just as Zim sat down next Aneera and was about ready to strangle her.

"We only have five minutes until we have to leave?" Zim asked, now realizing that he had been close to yelling a moment ago since his voice was so quiet now. Purple looked at him and nodded his head almost like he was telling Zim that he was a complete moron.

"You know, if you had one more brain it'd be lonely." he stated, peering over Aneera and at the Invader who was equally peering back at him. At this point all Aneera could do was snicker at the small insult, even if it was directed towards her future husband but then again, Purple was just being Purple and there was no changing that.

"Yeah well!-" Aneera slapped a hand across his mouth before he said anything to really offend his Tallest. Zim scowled, folded his arms and pouted, he hated it when someone kept him from throwing an insult at somebody.

"Okay! I think that's enough! Shouldn't we be going?" Zim's entire being fell, he could feel his squeedlyspooch turn inside out. He slowly backed away and put an arm around his mid section.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Of course he was messing around but to Aneera it seemed like his skin paled just a little bit, almost like he really was going to be sick.

To prevent anyone from spilling vital bodily fluids Aneera suggested that they leave. They made their way outside and both Zim and Tallest Purple climbed on top of the giant scaly lizard that had formed in plain sight of any humans that may have been watching. Once the two were situated properly on top of her spikes she took off towards the woods. It took her a minute to get high enough so that people wouldn't see her (partially because she was as black as black could get) but low enough so that she could see the ground below her.

"Will you slow down? You're making me get nauseated." Purple held a hand to his mouth while keeping the other one tightly wrapped around Zim. Aneera only tilted her head a little, just enough to glare at Purple and tell him that if she started slowing down they would never catch the moon in time.

While Purple was busy trying to keep anyhting from escaping his mouth Zim had been able to comfortably lean over so that he was practically laying down with his arms around her neck. He watched as the ground below moved so very fast is was almost impossible to make out what was going by but soon he could see off in the distance to their right was a small clearing in the middle of a dense patch of trees.

Aneera dipped the tip of her right wing and banked low to the tree tops, just barely skimming the very top leaves with her belly. Zim and Purple held on for dear life as she tilted her head up and slowed her self just over the clearing, making her whole body stand straight. When she touched the ground the other two jumped of eagerly, glad to be off the so called death trap.

"Alright, now what?" she asked, dropping her tail and wings in favour of tall, sleder Irken form. As soon as Zim heard this he rushed over and clamped his hand over her mouth, telling her not to speak... at all.

Purple went over to the semi-middle of the clearing and motioned for other two to come and stand in front of him. To say the least they were all nervous but for some reason Purple just couldn't shake the feeling that somehow this would all end very badly but he didn't dare speak a word of it. So he just proceeded with the "marriage" and he began saying things in the ancient Irken language which was a language only the Tallest were taught, so basically to Aneera it was just a bunch of gibberish that didn't mean much.

Zim glanced up at the sky, the moon was creeping it's way closer to them with every passing second, if Purple didn't hurry up with the speech they may miss their chance. He reached over and took Aneera's hand, maybe that might calm his nerves a bit.

Aneera was listening to every word and sound that was coming out of Purple's mouth, to her it sounded like some of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. She hardly noticed the moon until she saw that Zim wouldn't take his eyes off of it, then she also noticed how close it was getting but it wasn't as bothersome to her because she didn't quite get the tradition.

She jumped a little when she saw how close Zim had gotten, not that it bothered her or anything but she didn't realize how caught up in her own thoughts she had been until she had an arm wrapped around her that was periodically twitching, probably out of nervousness. Then she once again tuned out everything but the sound of Purple's voice which seemed to ease her anxiousness.

Purple had been looking at the two the entire time he was ranting about Irk knows what, but for some reason he wasn't looking _directly_at them, just kind of off into space but in their general direction. He could feel his antennae stiffen, the last few words came from his lips and the moon was directly overhead, this was it. He glanced over at Zim and nodded, then closed his eyes (it was considered rude to watch this part of the procedure, even for a Tallest). Aneera looked at Zim, for some reason she wasn't so sure now.

_Those two better not have been lying to me! They said it would be a simple kiss but if turns out to be something that will scar me for life I'm gonna have both of their heads!_

She was about to protest and question them about if they were lying to her and if they were they better tell her the truth. However, just before she was able so say anything Zim had her in a lip lock and because of his arms around her waist she was unable to move at the moment. Purple had his eyes closed most of the time, he only peaked once to see if they were done, but neither of them had moved so he just stood there for a couple more moments. It wasn't until Zim had shook him a little to let him know that he could open his eyes now that he actually decided to pop one eye open.

"So, now what?" Purple asked, taking a quick glance up at the sky, the moon had now moved on quite a ways. He then looked at the now officially married couple before him, that same uneasy feeling crept it's way into his sqeedlyspooch again, he could just tell that something bad was going to happen.

"Well you are free to go back to the Massvie. As for us, well we wont be too far behind." Zim said, earning a suspicious look from both of his Tallest and... dare I say it, wife. Yes! There, I said it! He is finally married! Isn't it cute? He finally found someone that truly loved him and wasn't one of those people who despised him and thought of him as a stupid, worthless defect.

It was also kinda sad 'cuz there was just so much that he could offer but nobody would ever give him a single chance to prove that, and now, someone had. She was the only one who knew that he was one of those people that put meaning to the phrase "It only takes one person to change the world". Not many people could prove that statement true, but to her he had done that and so much more for not only her but for himself, which was something that he was close to desperate for.

Purple bid the two good night and left for Zim's base to retrieve his spittle runner, it was a good thing he wasn't gone long because if he had been Red might have had a fit. Zim watched as Purple floated off, it was kind of strange that he hadn't asked for a ride home or at least for Gir to come and pick him up, they were a little ways away from the base.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Aneera had this look on her face that told anybody who looked at her she just had the most memorable moment of her entire life but now she was back to her normal, demanding, bratish state of being.

"Oh nowhere special, just Irk." He had a small yet vaguely noticable smug smile on his face, he must have had quite a surprise in store for her, which meant that she would most likely be flying them there.

"Alright I get it, marry me then put me to work as your slave." In the blink of an eye she was gone and only a slightly menacing mythical creature was crouching before him, indicating for him to get on. Zim sat just behind her wings but bent forward enough that he could wrap his arms around her neck.

She looked up at the sky and sighed before beating her wings against the ground, making her slowly yet steadily rise into the air, soon she was flying at a quick but smooth pace out of the atmosphere and into space, this was surely going to prove interesting.

* * *

Aneera: Yet another piece of artwork completed! I would really like a review for this chapter, this is one of the very few special ones.

Zim: The deeds been done... You have officially crossed the line! I have had to put up to you for much too long now and gosh darnnit I wont take anymore!

Aneera: And what exactly are you gonna do to me?

Purple: I don't think there's much he _can_ do.

Zim: Oh, mark my words I will have revenge and it will be the sweetest thing I've ever tasted.

Aneera: That... was just a little creepy.


	30. The Springs

It was dark and cold but what would you expect from space? It was a wonder they hadn't froze yet, that was probably from her body heat which was extremely warm now because of the cold that surrounded them. It had been like this for about an hour or so and they were still cruising through the stars and watching for a bright reddish orange planet that was sure to be somewhere around here.

"Are you sure you know where where we're going?" Aneera's voice was just barely audible because of the lack of air that would usually carry it but since there was none Zim had a hard time hearing her. He had to strain his antennae to the point that they were so stiff you could break them in half.

"Yeah, I know exactly where we are!" He didn't really get the fact that her hearing was far better than his so he didn't have to yell, at least not so loud.

She only sighed and kept her course for a quickly growing planet that, from where they were now, looked nothing like Irk at all. It was a bit on the orange siede but to her it didn't seem like they were even in the right galaxy! But she didn't argue, after all he did know the universe better than she did, she was stuck on Earth for most of her life anyways, he'd been on Irk for (almost) his entire life.

Her wings were tired, she was sick of breathing artificial air (thanks to the air helmets) and she thought Zim was getting heavier and heavier by the minute. She didn't know how much more of this she could take, it had to be around here somewhere, for Irk's sake how much farther could it be?

_Would it kill him to lose a couple of pounds?_

"Are we there yet? I can't feel my scales anymore." The planet off in the distance was growing bigger and bigger by the second but for some reason it didn't feel like they were actually moving anywhere.

"It's the one right in front of you, it's not that far away." Aneera was about to whip her head back and snap at him but thought better of it, she just wanted out of the cold into some place warm.

"Alright, but you owe me for this." Zim snickered to himself, this little trip would pay for itself.

Aneera started to slow down as she neared the planet's atmosphere, Zim had been right, this was indeed Irk but for some reason it looked different. There was grass and water and flowers, but she didn't protest. She could see the buildings off on the horizon so she figured that she it was pointless to argue, she was still tired.

"Where to?" she asked, ducking low under the "clouds" so no one would see them, but she couldn't see a single Irken for miles. Zim looked around and eventually pointed to what seemed like a small rock covered in blue. She took a sharp turn and gave her wings one more forceful thrust, that should last them until they reached the small rock type thing.

They kept high in the air, just under the lowest clouds so that if any Irkens happen to be in the area they would have minimal chance of seeing them, no matter how black Aneera was.

She took one last survey of the area and made a run for the rock thing which was now able to be classified as a small mountain.

"Close your eyes!" Zim yelled over the wind that was rushing past his antennae making him wince, the wind stung the tips a little because they were so sensitive.

"Are you insane!? We'll fly right into the ground!" He must have left his mind back on Earth or something.

"Well then don't look at the ground too much!" Yeah he left it back on Earth.

"WHY!?" She tilted her head back to look at him but he had his face buried with his eyes shut so her glare didn't quite do anything. She turned back around and did as she was told. Although it was an awkward landing she managed to not look at the scenery too much, she figured that must be the surprise, or at least part of it.

Zim jumped off and told her to keep her eyes shut until he said it was okay for her to open them. Aneera turned back to normal and stood with her arms folded, this had better be good.

Zim walked behind her and rested his head on her shoulder then wrapped his arms around her. "Alright, you can look now." Her arms dropped and she opened her eyes, almost losing her breath as she took in the beauty around her.

The grass in the field was a lush and dark green color that was swaying in the light breeze, just enough to cause it to ripple like the water of the ocean. There was a lake off in the distance, from where she stood it looked like a pool of crystals that sparkled in the dim light of the moon that was barely hidden behind a tree on the island in the middle of the lake. It was a huge tree with what seemed like purple leaves and dark blue bark from the lack of light the moon was giving off. The sky was clear above the tree and the stars were sparkling and twinkling in the mass of black and purples. It looked like Heaven.

Aneera brought a hand up to her mouth and took in the sight before her, it had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She turned around and looked at Zim, she could see the reflection of the field, lake and tree in his glass-like eyes. He looked back and smiled at her, she equally smiled back then turned fully around and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a big hug, showing him just how much this all meant to her.

"Thank you." It was a two word sentence but to him, it meant so much more. To him it meant that he did something that someone really and truly appreciated, something he did and didn't mess up or do anything wrong, it was perfect. That entire day had been perfect for the both of them, not one thing went wrong and best of all, nobody knew a thing. No one knew that they were married, no one knew that Zim had abandoned his mission to destroy Earth, no one knew that they were in love.

"Your welcome." He let go of her and turned his attention to the tree on the island. "You wanna go to the lake?" Aneera looked up at Zim, then followed his gaze over to the tree and the lake.

"Sure!" She began walking towards to giant discolored tree with Zim following close behind her, never taking his eyes off of the water. Off in the distance, under the tree, Aneera could see what looked like little blue dots in the middle of the grass.

"What's that?" Aneera stopped and pointed at the grass under the tree, hoping Zim what see what she was referring to. He looked at where she was pointing and immediately saw what she was looking at.

"We'll just have to cross the lake and see!" He said playfully and ran over to the edge of the lake, beckoning Aneera to follow close behind. She smiled and ran after him, giggling as she caught up to and then passed him.

"Cheater!" he called out, speeding up his pace to do his best to catch up with her. They ran side by side for a while until they came to the edge of the lake where a path of stones dotted a line across the water to the tree. Aneera looked down at the water and was almost scared to cross it.

"Is it safe?" She turned to look at him and took a step away from the lake, better to be safe than sorry. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a half hug to tell her that it was perfectly fine.

Zim took his arm away and put one foot on the first stone, then pushed off with his back foot so he was entirely standing on the rock. Aneera held up a hand to her mouth and gave a small gasp while reaching out with her other arm to get ready and catch him if he fell. Zim turned around and smiled, then reached down and stuck his hand in the water, grinned and flicked his hand to splash Aneera with a little bit of water.

"Ah! Hey! Watch it!" she exclaimed with a small laugh and holding up arm to shield herself from the water, praying it was as safe as Zim said. He stood back up and and smiled, holding out an arm for her to take so he could help her across.

"Relax, the water here is harmless." They carefully made their way across each stone and over the water to the other side. Once they were across Aneera could clearly see what the blue dots were, they were roses, bright, crystal blue roses. She bent over and picked one up, noting how glossy they looked.

"These are beautiful, but, how are they blue?" Zim turned to look and see what she was aweing over.

"Oh those? We're not exactly sure, most of think it's the water from the lake, some of us think it's because of the light the moon gives off but no one knows for sure." he explained, walking over to the tree and grabbing a low branch to haul himself up so he could sit on it.

"What are you doing?" Aneera walked over and looked up at him while placing her hands on her hips with the rose still in her right hand. He peered down at her held out his hands to help her up. She put the thornless rose in her mouth and took Zim's hands while he pulled her up onto the branch beside him.

Most of the sky was clear with the exception of a few "clouds" here or there but other than that it was a beautiful night. The stars were like bright, glistening balls of light, just floating aimlessly in the black void. Around this time of the year was the best time to go because the dust out in space was flying past Irk which made the sky not only black but different shade of purples and the occasional dark blue.

"You like it?" Zim asked, putting an arm around her waist so that she wouldn't fall off while gazing into space. Aneera turned and looked at him, gave him a small kiss on the cheek and said,

"I love it!" Zim smiled, knowing that for once he did something right for a change, he hadn't goofed up or done anything wrong, it was just the way it was supposed to be. In fact, it was as perfect as perfect could be.

The two sat in the tree for a few hours and talked about numerous stuff, but mostly on what to do about the Massive and more importantly, Tallest Red. He was never the kindest of beings but everyone knew that he did have a heart... you just had to dig deep enough to find it... which was pretty deep. But it could be done! He did help take care of Aneera while she was little right? Purple didn't do _all_ the work did he?

As they sat on the branch and continued to snuggle up to each other and enjoy the marvelous view someone in a fighter jet just happened to fly overhead and spot them. At first he wasn't sure if he was seeing right or if he was slowly going insane but he could've sworn that there was two people in the tree. He took a sharp turn and looked at his scope, it was two people alright but as he zoomed in on them he could see who exactly they were. Before either of them noticed the pilot flew upwards and took another sharp turn towards the city, he had to report to his Tallest immediately!

* * *

On the Massive's bridge Tallest Red was looking out of the large window at the stars that went by, it had been only two days and Purple still wasn't back, how long did it take for him to visit a couple of friends? Unless... he was doing something else and had lied to Red about that, but Purple would never lie to Red like that, would he? Was he upset with him? Was it because he had done something or said something wrong? Maybe it was because of the way Red had been treating Aneera, he knew how close those two were but she hadn't been very nice either.

Before his thoughts could wander any further past their normal boundries one of the small Com Techs turned in his chair to face his Tallest. "My Tallest, incoming transmission from Irk." Red looked down at him and nodded for him to answer the transmission.

A small yet frantic looking Irken appeared onscreen and it looked like he was going to pass out. Red looked at him for a moment, what was a fighter pilot doing calling the Tallest? Oh well, he was about to find out.

"My Tallest, I have urgent news!" As the pilot said this a very unnerved but at the same time happy Tallest Purple came in through the doors and was sipping on his soda. Red had hardly noticed him, at this point he was more interested in what the pilot was going to say.

"Proceed." The pilot looked around as if to make sure no one was there but him. He took a second to breathe and catch himself so he wouldn't look like an incompetent fool.

"I have spotted Mistress Aneera and Exile Zim at the springs." Red's jaw dropped and Purple spewed soda all over him and the Com Techs.

The two Tallest let out a simultaneous "WHAT!?" and Red started throwing commands all over the place.

"Someone lock onto them! Don't let them leave our sight! For the love of Irk, will some one please explain to me why they're there!?" Red turned to Purple and looked almost expectantly at him, almost like he had all the the answers. When Purple just continued to stare blankly at his co-Tallest Red turned back around and said, "Set our coordinates for Earth! This time, he's dies for sure."

* * *

Aneera: Oooooohhhhhhhh! CLIFFIE! Hope you guys loved the fluffyness! And the suspense!

Zim: I'M GONNA DIE!! YOU! This is all YOUR fault!

Aneera: But-

Zim: You're the one writing this story!

Author: Actually, I am.

Zim: Oh, I knew that. Well then, YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I'M GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!

Author: Chill out!

Zim: NO! Somebody, anybody! HELP ME!!


	31. Lakadaisical

Did Red just say that Zim's gonna die? No, that can't be right, Red would never do anything like that! Or would he? It's obvious that he absolutely hates Zim as a whole but there has to be something about him that Red doesn't hate, it's not possible to completely HATE someone, is it? Purple didn't want to accept that fact, he couldn't!

"No, wait! You can't!" Purple yelled out and clapped his hands over his mouth, unaware of what he just said until everyone in the bridge heard it. Every last one of the Com Techs had turned around and was now giving him a total "WTF" look. Red just scowled at him and crossed him arms.

"And why not? We'd finaly be rid of him ya know." Purple removed his hands and looked around the room as if he didn't have a clue as to who Red was talking to. When Red refused to look away Purple put on a fake smile and did his best to hide the fact that he was well, hiding something.

"Who we talkin' about?" Red shook his head and sighed, it was obvious to everyone in that room that Purple was keeping something but he couldn't tell Red, he just couldn't. On one hand he would hate Purple for the rest of their lives and surely kill Zim and punish Aneera for eternity! On the other hand it was really none of his business in the first place! The way Purple saw it was who really cared? Well he cared but why was it such crime to fall in love with someone? Love isn't a bad thing, is it?

"Purple, we've been together for a great many years and we know each other quite well. My point is that I know you're hiding something and for Irk's sake just tell me what it is." Purple took a gulp and fidgeted with his fingers, there had to be some way out of this, he couldn't bare to tell Red everything, he just couldn't. He would betraying both Aneera and Zim, he wouldn't be able to live with himself after that. But what would he say? As he looked around some more Red began to grow impatient.

"Come on Purple, if there's something you're keeping we need to know what it is." Red floated a little closer and put a hand on Purple's shoulder for reassurance, but it didn't help matters any, in fact it made it worse.

"I'm sorry Red, but I can't." Purple whispered, hoping Red would understand. Red grew annoyed and sighed once more, he'll just have to take the hard way.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to kill them both." Purple immediately looked up at Red and gasped at what he heard. Red would never do such a thing! He just wasn't that kind of person! He wouldn't have the heart to do it... would he?

* * *

"YOU'RE HOME!" Gir came running out of the kitchen with a fork in his hand that was covered in waffle batter. As he ran to greet the new couple bits and drops of batter fell off of the fork and onto the floor, typical. Before the door was even closed Gir had pounced on Zim and was now waving his hands wildly (only making the mess worse) and screaming about how happy he was and, you know, typical Gir things.

"Gah! Gir! Get off! I can't breathe!" The little robot's arms were around Zim's neck in such a way that Zim was turning a color that _way_ too close to blue.

"Gir, come on now, let go." Gir immediately stopped choking Zim and looked at Aneera, almost not noticing she was there. Gir jumped from Master to co-Master and once again began squeezing the life out of some one, what they wouldn't do for a rubber piggy right about now. Zim held his neck and tried to get his breathing straight while Aneera was cooing over Gir, trying to at least calm him down some.

"Computer, damage report!" Zim barked, there was no telling what Gir might have gotten into while they were away. The computer took a moment to scan each room of the base for anything that was broken or damaged.

"Uuuhhhhh, nothings broken. Well Gir is but that doesn't count." Zim's antennae raised a little, Gir had the entire base all to himself for about five hours and _nothing_ was broken? Something had to be wrong with him, or maybe he was watching TV or asleep the whole time, who knows.

"Ooookaaaayyyyyy, that's a bit unusual." He turned towards Gir and looked down at him almost suspiciously. "Gir, what did you do while we were gone?" Gir looked up at his Master and grinned.

"I watched TV da whole time!" Zim squinted his eyes, he wasn't buying it.

"You didn't break anything? Or even go into the labs?" Gir shook his head and jumped out of Aneera's arms, running over to the couch and indicating that that was the place he stayed the entire time.

"Alright, if you say so." Zim shrugged and went upstairs to go to bed, leaving the other two to do as they please, well, except for Gir.

The two stayed up for a few hours watching movies and eating popcorn, trying their best to tire themselves out. Gir would yawn about every five minutes and Aneera had a hard time just keeping her eyes open. But it was really late and soon they decided that they should go to bed, regardless if they were tired or not. Gir was left on the couch while Aneera went to bed in her nice, warm, cozy room.

* * *

The next day everyone woke up bright and early, beds were made, breakfast was eaten and because this was a cheerful morning Zim wasn't in the best of moods. He wasn't mad, per say, but he wasn't happy either.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't look so well." Zim gave Aneera a sideways glance and nodded, all while keeping his bored expression on and not saying a word. She sighed and walked over to him from the kitchen and sat down next to him, noting that he looked slightly depressed.

For a while he didn't do or say anything, he just sat in his own silence and stared at the blank TV screen. Gir and Minimoose, who were on the opposite end of the couch, didn't say anything either, the entire house was virtually silent. That is, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Zim stood and walked over to the door, hoping that whoever was on the other side was worth talking to. He turned the knob and opened the door, not really expecting who it was.

He opened the door to a very unnerved Dib and a currently occupied by her gameslave Gaz. Dib glared so hard at Zim that he almost wished he was still in bed, but not quite.

"Hi Dib, it's uh, nice to see you." Zim's so called "depression" was gone and had been replaced with a look of unsureness. Dib held up a finger to point at Zim and squinted his eyes even more.

"You haven't talked to me in like, two whole days! You didn't even tell me if she said yes or not!" As Dib was throwing his arms in the air Zim was now backing into his house, but Aneera did absolutely nothing to help.

"Hello!? Aren't you going to do something?" Zim yelled, looking at Aneera for some sort of help.

"I'm your wife not your guardian dragon, you can fend him off yourself." Dib instantly stopped yelling at Zim and just stared at him. Gaz too had paused her game to make sure what she heard was correct.

"She... said yes?... Oh I'm so happy for you!" Dib flung his arms around Zim and gave him a very big hug. Gaz had turned off her game and put it away, this was almost interesting.

"Uhhh, thanks." Zim glanced back over at Aneera and once again she only shook her head and smiled. Dib finaly let go and just looked at him, kind of like a father would if he was very proud of his son but in more of a best friend manner.

Gaz left the two to talk about pointless things and joined her friend on the couch. For a few moments she stared at the others and watched them but soon got bored and turned her attention to Aneera.

"I can't believe you said yes, I mean sure he's cute and all but... he's Zim." Aneera looked at her a bit sideways, not quite understanding what she meant. "Sigh, never mind, you would have to have known him before he met you to understand what I'm talking about."

"Uh huh, okay then." Aneera looked away for moment to see what the guys were doing, not that it was interesting but guys can do the weirdest things, usually they happened randomly.

"So, how did it go?" Dib asked. Zim thought for a moment before replying.

"It was alright, I mean, it would have been better if I didn't know I was committing a crime but other than that it went well." Dib nodded his head to show that he was happy that nothing went horribly wrong.

"So where did you take her afterwards?" Zim was a bit surprised by this question but then again it was coming out of Dib's mouth so he couldn't really expect anything less.

"I took to her to the springs on Irk, why?" Dib shrugged his shoulder and smiled.

"That place is pretty nice huh?" Zim gave him a confused glare.

"How would you know?" Dib began to fidget with his hands, he really didn't want to admit it.

"I, sorta, never took out all of those cameras that I hid in your base when we were enemies... heh heh heh." Zim sighed and just looked at Dib, he could be mad that he was still able to steal data from his base or he could let it go, they were friends after all.

"You are a lazy human you know that?" Dib smiled and held his head a bit higher to show that he was lazy and he was proud!

"Well I try my best! I would have told you but I never got around to it." Zim shook his head and smiled a little, humans were so, oh what was the word for it? Indolent! That's it! If you don't know what it means please, look it up in the dictionary!

"Now that was just Indolent." Dib cocked his head to one side.

"Do what? What does... whatever that word was mean?" Zim laughed a little.

"It means the same thing as lazy smart one. You know you're pretty hebetudinous too." Now Dib seemed a bit annoyed.

"Alright already! Why don't you just give a whole list of what I am then!" Zim smiled really wide and took a deep breathe.

"Only 'cuz you asked! Paranoid, fixated, sequestered, adroit, humdrum, maladroit, klutzy, antiquated, omnifarious, undinified, inutile, creditable, statuesque, scrawny, sightless, companionless, entrepreneur, pusillanimous, audacious, my best confidant and very very very irksome!" Once he was done Dib sighed and closed his eyes, but only for a moment.

"No wonder you guys are called Irkens, you're irksome too!" Dib folded his arms and started to some-what pout.

"That's exactly why we're called Irkens!" Zim smiled and held up his head up in triumph.

* * *

Dib and Gaz didn't stay for very long and were soon gone after about an hour. Zim, Aneera and Gir were all left sitting on the couch playing video games! It was one of Zim's favorites, Halo 3, but unfortunately, Aneera, being the Superior gamer that she is, was whooping his butt. It was seven to zero and they only had fifteen seconds left, Zim was in a panic, he'd need some sort of miracle to win (not gonna happen) or she would just surrender (also not gonna happen) but he still wouldn't be able to win.

"You beat me again! How do you _do_that!?" Zim was completely dumbfounded, he lost, to a girl, on his most favorite game in that world. He owns that game and he just got beat, or in other words, powned.

"Because I'm a girl, that's how." Zim shook his head and helped her put the game away before they went off to bed. Zim disappeared into his room and closed the door behind him. Aneera went to her own room and changed into her pajamas but instead of going to bed she went out into the hall and up to Zim's door. Gir looked up from his sleeping position and watched as she went inside without knocking on the door, he just barely caught the mischievous grin on her face before she closed the door.

* * *

Zim: It's MY turn to have the first say! Ahem... HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!?

Aneera: No... I just misplaced it is all.

Zim: You make me SICK!

Author: Oh, wait, no! I found it!

Zim-Aneera: Eeeeeewwwwwwww...


	32. The Horrible, Aweful, Very Bad Truth

The week wore on and summer was nearing it's end. The days were getting more and more boring as they went by but the only thing that kept getting stranger was Aneera's stomach, for some odd reason it was getting bigger. Nobody said anything because they thought she was just slacking on her diet and exercise but as it got bigger it looked less and less like what she was putting into her mouth.

As she was walking down the stairs one early morning Zim was sitting on the couch next to Gir. The insane little robot just happened to notice this for the first time in quite a while and blurted out the most obvious fact in the universe other than "Space is dark and cold".

"Mistress is FAT!" She glared at him and held a hand protectively over her enlarged belly. Zim looked up and a broad smile spread on his face before he burst out into an all out laughing fit. Aneera only glared harder as she made her way down the last few steps and crossed the room to Zim who was now on his back and holding his own stomach.

"You evil little Irken!" she spat, jabbing a finger at him as he sat back up and looked at her. She continued to stare at him but soon it went right through him and it didn't bother him.

"What? I thought it was funny." Aneera almost slapped him for that but instead sat down next him and scowled at him. Unfortunately for her quite a few people, including the Tallest, said he had the most pitiful and heartbreaking puppy dog eyes which he put on and lowered his head a little bit. At first she held her ground but after looking at him for a while it began to sink in and for some reason she couldn't help but feel bad for almost slapping him.

"Sigh, whatever. Just know that it wasn't my fault." She turned her head away and slightly stuck her "nose" in the air.

"Really? Well then who did?" Aneera wanted to blurt out the oh so obvious truth but decided to just let him in on it easily. If she just flat out told him he might space out, panic or faint and all of those were things she could do without.

"Actually you did... and I'm not fat." Zim thought this over for a while but he couldn't grasp what she was trying to tell him, he wasn't _that_ smart, especially when it came to this kind of thing. Although he did have some sort of idea but he was praying to the gods that he was wrong.

"Ha! I don't control what goes into your mouth, you eating too many sweets is your own fault, not mine." She sighed and hung her head, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"That's not why my belly is so big. It has absolutely nothing to do with what I have been eating." Zim pondered a wee bit more, his idea was becoming more probable and he didn't like it. So he did the only thing he could, consult the computer!

"Computer, run a diagnostic on Aneera." he barked while crossing his fingers, at least this would give him a straight answer weather it was one he liked or not.

The computer hummed for a moment while it processed the information, knowing full well that his Master was not going to be please _at all_.

"Mistress is five feet and seven inches tall, weighs one hundred and thirty-two pounds, overall bodily function is healthy and... do you really wanna know the last part? I mean _really_wanna know?" Aneera cringed, did this honestly have to be so hard?

"Not really but I'll find out anyway so just tell me." Zim closed his eyes and held up his crossed fingers, still praying to the gods.

"She's uhhhh... well, she's... Sigh, she's... pregnant." Zim's entire face fell as he glared up at the ceiling, he was right... no, he was doomed. There was absolutely no way he could raise a smeet! What made this even worse was the fact that he still had the Tallest to worry about. He knew that Purple would either be overjoyed or worried but Red would be furious. He may not show much respect towards her but nobody, I mean _nobody_was aloud anywhere near her and the fact that it was Zim who did it would only make him that much more upset.

He wanted to say something so badly but he wasn't sure what to say, what could he say? He could either freak out and panic or just stay calm, after all, there was always the option giving her an abortion. But that thought made him sick, no to mention guilty. Of course if they went through with it the Tallest wouldn't have to yell at them about that but he would also feel horrible about killing something that was so very small and defenceless, he didn't like that thought at all.

He began looking around the room until his eyes fell upon Aneera, then traveled down to the small bump on her belly. There was only one thing that _really_bothered him, Irkens were only three months pregnant instead of nine so by the time that skool starts again her belly will be huge and somebody might suspect something. He could live with Dib and Gaz knowing but anyone else might think that they aren't human!

"What are we going to do?" Zim had a worried look on his face, he almost felt sick to his stomach. Aneera looked at him like she had absolutely no idea as to what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Zim sighed and hung his head, was it not that obvious?

"About the Tallest! What if they find out!? We'll both be killed! And there's no telling what Red will do to you... or me for that matter." Aneera thought about this, he was right. Red would be so undone, she wasn't afraid if he did something to her, she was more worried about her soon-to-be child.

"We just have to keep a low profile, if we stay out of contact with them they'll never know." Zim thought this over, the only way that would work was if they didn't call very often and stayed away from Earth which was highly unlikely. After a while they'll surely get suspicious and one of them, if not both, will come down to see what's goin' on.

"Well right now that's the best we can do." Right now Zim looked kinda pitiful, he knew this was mostly his fault and he had every right to feel guilty.

"Are you alright?" Aneera gently put a hand on his shoulder for comfort but it didn't do much. He looked up at her as if it to say "no" but nothing escaped his mouth, Zim just sat where he was and didn't utter a word. Gir happened to be nearby and he heard the conversation.

"Mistress is gonna have a baby!" He came running in from the kitchen with his arms in the air and big smile on his face. Zim watched him and he thought to himself.

_Why can't I be more like him, he's always in a good mood. At least he's happy about this whole situation._

"I get to play with the baby!" The loud android shook Zim from his thoughts and he once again found himself watching as the little robot pranced around in his joy. Aneera giggled a bit and picked him up, setting him in her lap to give him a hug. Gir sat happily in front of her and stuck his tongue out but when he saw Zim he dropped his antennae and crawled out of her lap.

"Master? What's wrong?" Zim looked down at his dysfunctional S.I.R. unit and smiled. Gir didn't smile back because he knew something was wrong with his Master.

"Nothing, I'll be fine." He patted Gir on top of his head and continued to stare at him, but Gir still refused to smile.

"Nuh uh! You's don't look happy at all! Why not?" Gir then pouted and folded his arms much like a frustrated child would do. Zim sighed and smiled a bit more.

"It's just that... Well I guess I'm just surprised is all, it's nothing you need to worry about. Like I said, I'll be fine." He glanced over at Aneera again and then looked back down at her belly.

"Well if you say so, just don't go all depressy on me okay?" She snickered and picked up Gir again to sit him in her lap. Zim was about to open his mouth to say something but the doorbell interrupted him.

"I'll get it." Zim stood up and walked over to the door, already having a very good idea as to who it was. He turned the knob and opened the door, he was right. Dib and Gaz was standing in the doorway, big smiles on their faces for reasons unknown.

"Hi! Haven't seen you in a while." Dib invited himself in and closed the door behind his sister who was, for once, not playing a video game. Gir immediately jumped out of Aneera's lap and ran over to Gaz, for some reason he liked her more than Dib.

"Gazzykinz!" Gir ran up to her and attached himself to her leg. Everyone else in the room was looking from Gir to Gaz, had they all heard right? Did Gir just call Gaz Gazzykinz? He really needed to be fixed.

"Okay, I hope he hasn't always done that." Aneera said, thinking of Gir dismantled on a table with knives, wrenches and screwdrivers laying everywhere. She shook her head and erased the images from her mind, she would hate for to that happen to Gir.

"Nope, that's the first." Gaz replied, looking around the abnormally large and high ceilinged inside of the house. Gir completely forgot about Gaz and raced into the kitchen to occupie himself.

They all escorted themselves over to the couch and sat down where they talked for hours on end. Their topic had to have changed at least every ten minutes or so. They talked about the Massive, how the wedding went, what the springs on Irk looked like and eventually it ended up somewhere near "Ms. Bitters is the scariest human I have ever seen! She doesn't even act like a human!" region. They were all laughing, except for Gaz who just snickered, and were apparently having a good time. It wasn't until Gir came running in from the kitchen when the topic changed again, but this time onto something that should have been left alone.

"Mistress! When's the baby gonna get here!?" All eyes, with esception of Zim, turned to Aneera and mouths hung open. She slapped a hand across Gir's mouth and smiled at Dib and Gaz, maybe they would believe her if she told them they heard wrong.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Dib murmured, Gaz stayed quiet, she couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't _too_insulting. She found this fact a bit disturbing, no matter how cute she thought Zim was.

"Of course not! You must be hearing things!" Aneera smiled a bit wider but that only gave her away, they knew and that probably couldn't be changed. Dib straightened up a bit and looked over at Zim, he was in trouble now.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" He was now pointing a finger at Zim and looked quite upset. Zim inched himself back a little to avoid getting stabbed by Dib's finger.

"I just found out today! Jeez, calm down!" Zim swatted his friend's finger away and sat back up, giving the still petrified Gaz a weird look.

Dib was about to open his mouth when Zim's home computer chimed in and interrupted their little friendly conversation.

"Uuhhhh, incoming transmission from the Massive. Should I answer it?" Zim froze where he was, the rest of them needed to be out of the house, or at least out of the room so they wouldn't be spotted.

Zim shooed everyone into the kitchen and resumed his place on the couch, telling the computer to answer the transmission. He could only hope it was Purple, Red would kill him. After a few seconds of waiting for the line to be processed a very mad and upset looking Tallest Red appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Zim." The rest of the house was dead silent.

* * *

Aneera: BUSTED!!

Zim: Hey, you're a pyro maniac right?

Aneera: Yeah, why?

Zim: Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you could possibly set me on fire to kill me.

Aneera: Why would I do that?

Zim: Because I am sick and tired of you, this story and the fact that I am being forced to do things that would jeopardize my life! Disgusting things at that!

Aneera: I f you really want me to! (pulls out a flamethrower) BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm gonna have me some roast Irken tonight!


	33. A New Plan

Everyone was hiding in the kitchen and were watching the other two, from what they could tell this wasn't going to go or end well. Zim glanced over at them and hoped Red hadn't noticed anything.

"Yes, my Tallest?" Zim tugged at the collar around his neck and gulped, something seemed off about this little call of his.

"A little birdie told me that you and a particular someone have gotten married, is this true?" Red continued to scowl at Zim and he crossed his arms in annoyance. Maybe Zim would just admit it and they wouldn't have to fight.

"Uhh, well you see, my Tallest, I know for a fact that that is illegal and forbidden so-" Zim choked on his own words when Red yelled at him.

"Zim!" Red bared his teeth and growled, he was out of patience already. Zim jumped at the sound of his name and his eyes darted around the room, he couldn't just give them away, not so easily at least.

"N-no my Tallest! Who would I-" Red once again interrupted him and this time he had his antennae folded back to show just how upset he really was.

"Aneera, that's who!" Zim gulped again, how could he know!? The only person who knew was... PURPLE! Purple had told Red about it! Zim was almost furious at this and muttered a "Traitor!" under his breath. He looked away and spotted Aneera who was just as shocked as he was.

"I'm sorry my Tallest but you have been informed wrong." Zim closed his eyes and was about to cut the transmission when Red yelled at him again. This time Zim didn't so much as flinch but just looked up at the very angry Tallest.

"You LIAR!" Zim scowled and lowered his antennae, the only time he would ever lie was if it was a life or death situation, and this was one of them. However, he didn't like it when people yelled at him that he was one, he already knew that and he didn't need their reminder.

Zim turned towards Aneera who was approaching, he began to shake his head but she only scowled at him, telling him that she'll be fine. She walked up and gave Red her most hateful glare other than her death glare, she'll save that for later. Red glared as equally as he could back at her although his glare wasn't as scary.

"Red." she greeted, it was one of the most disrespectful things you could call a Tallest, people got executed fot calling a Tallest by their name. He stood a bit straighter and gave her a greeting in exchange.

"Traitor." Zim growled at him, he could live people insulting him but if they said anything like that to her he'd severely injure them, if they were there that is.

Red rolled his eyes. "You two disgust me. Anyway, while you're here I have some matters that need to be tended to. First of all we're on our way to Earth, if neither of you will destroy it then we will. Second off, because of the rules you two have broken you both will suffer the consequences which, by the way, is nothing less than death." He stopped when Aneera started to laugh.

"Haha! Wow, that was funny! Unfortunately for you, I can't be toutched! And because of that he can't either. So, I guess you'll jsut have to put up with us." Red sneered and clenched his fists as best he could, she wasn't going to get away with this.

"What? You honestly think you two are a match for the entire Irken army!?" He had a slight laugh in his words.

"Actually, yes we are. We have an army of our own! Not only do we have the Marines, the Air force, the Army, the Navy and every other human but we also have the planet on our side. In case you haven't noticed or you just haven't paid any attention to Zim, this entire planet is made of an acidic liquid that is fatal to Irkens. Enough water could kill a person and over half of this planet is covered in it!" She smiled as she saw the lack of pride that was just all over Red.

"Very well, just know that we will be there soon and you better be prepared." Aneera only nodded and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, causing her hips to sway. Red happened to notice and when he looked he could make out the small bump on her stomach. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to her mid-section. She looked down and only smiled.

"Oh nobody you need to worry about... yet." Red's eyes doubled in size and he was almost gawking at her, but once that passed he snickered.

"Lovely, another reason to kill you both. Well I must be off, I have an army to gather!" With that he cut the transmission and went off to the communications room.

"And how are we going to get out of this?" Zim turned to Aneera and stared at her, almost to the point where it was mocking. She only smiled back and held her hands over stomach.

"Don't worry, like I said, we have our own army." Zim laughed and looked at her as if she had lost her mind completely.

"Are you serious? We would have to expose ourselves to the entire world!" At this point Dib and Gaz had made their way over to the other two.

"So? The entire Irken army in going to show up at our doorstep, wouldn't that be a bit suspicious anyway? And plus, if we don't then Red will get away with this and if he does not only will you lose your life but so will I, that includes the smeet. So, which would you prefer? Expose ourselves so we have a fighting chance or cower in the base and wait for our life's end?" Zim sighed and thought, he was going to hate it but they had to gather up as many humans as they could, meaning that it meant every Irken secret they had.

"Alright fine, but how do we go about doing that? We can't just walk up to somebody and expect them to understand!" Zim was practically panicing, which was bad considering he only did that when he was scared. "Even if we did get somebody to believe us then who's to say the rest of the world wont think they're crazy!?"

"Hmmm, well there is one person we could tell but we would have to go through pretty tight security just to get to him." Aneera stood and pondered for a moment, she needed a plan and she needed it fast.

"Who are we gonna tell!? We can't tell the president because he's already a loon and all the scientists are too naive to even want to believe us! They think that just because they didn't discover it than it doesn't exist, if we were to show up spectacularly one day they'll think we're hoaxes! Nobody believe that aliens exist!" Zim continued to rant on about how stupid and ignorant the humans were while Dib and Aneera discussed the matter more like a civilized... er, human to Irken conversation.

"What about my dad, Professor Membrane? He's got a high reputation and anyone will believe him no matter how obsured the idea is!" Zim stopped and gawked at Dib, was he really crazy?

"You honestly think your dad is gonna believe us? Oh yeah, a giant alien army that's come for two... er, three people out of this whole planet and that doesn't sound like a bunch of lies!? Come on! Who would believe that!?" Aneera sighed and shook her head, hopefully the smeet would inherit more of her genetics than Zim's.

"Well then we'll just have to go without our disguises, that should be enough proof. If it's not... well we'll just have to find someone else." Zim smacked his head, that was the whole point!

"There _is_no one else! Don't you see! We have virtually no chance against the Armada! They'll completely destroy this place, send it into oblivion and let the daedric lords deal with it!" Zim was practically fuming while everyone else stared at him, apparently they have never heard of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (the best video game ever!).

"Oookaaay... well now that that's been accomplished we have one less thing to worry about." Aneera smiled, finally, some progress!

"Actually there's just one itsy bitsy problem, my dad wont be home for a couple of months. I think he said around six or something." Aneera stopped smiling and grew annoyed.

"Well, when did he leave!?" Dib cringed, he knew she would hate this answer.

"Yesterday..." She twitched and crossed her arms, this was going to be a very long six months.

* * *

Zim was pacing the room after Dib and Gaz had left to go home. Aneera was sitting on the couch, watching her husband go back and forth across the room, if he were going in circles she would have been dizzy by now. Gir was just being stupid and following closely behind Zim's footsteps.

"Zim, Honey, you've been doing that for hours. Is there any chance that you're gonna stop anytime soon?" Zim stopped where he was and looked at her, hardly noticing that he'd been at it for at least three hours. He smiled and walked over to her, Gir still followed in his exact footsteps.

"I'm sorry, was I bothering you?" He put a small chuckle in for sarcasm and leaned over to pale a small kiss on her lips. She smiled too and leaned in a little but a bit more up since he was standing and she was sitting. Zim was the first to pull away but he didn't stray far from her gaze, he looked into her eyes and saw a little twinkle right eye. He smiled and stood up straight again, he was amazed that even in midst of all their problems with Tallest Red they could still find some happiness somewhere.

Aneera giggled as Zim began to loose track of where he was and what he was doing, he was still starring at her although he was standing. Gir walked in from the kitchen after he got bored with following Zim and saw them gazing at each other, he couldn't help but comment.

"Aaaawwwwww, you look so cute!" He giggled and skipped over to them, causing Aneera to turn her head and say a small "Hi" but Zim had spaced out completely. Gir looked up at his Master and waved a hand up at him, he looked lovestruck. "Master?" he asked, still waving his hand back and forth.

"Huh, wha? What happened?" Zim looked around and was momentarily confused but when he looked down at his wife he knew where he was. "Oh, heh heh, I guess I kinda spaced out huh?" He smiled a bit sheepishly and helped her up, stepping back a little so she had some room.

"Yeah, you kinda did." She giggled again and kissed him on the cheek, placing her arms loosely around his waist to give him a hug. In that moment the two were completely content and were truly happy for once. There were no interruptions, no calls, no Tallest, no nothing, just them and the air around them.

Gir sat up on the couch an watched them cuddle with each other. He was happy for his Master, he was happy that Zim had found someone who was loving and caring, someone who didn't think of him as a defect but as an individual. When he looked at Zim's face Gir could have sworn that his Master's smile dropped a bit but he didn't worry about it, he was just stressed... or was he?

"Come on, we should go to bed, it's late." Zim whispered, looking down at Aneera who had gotten quite comfortable laying on his shoulder. She nodded her head but didn't move, she didn't feel like walking right now. Zim sighed and picked her up bridal-style, then began to carry her upstairs and into her room. Aneera had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck but was still laying on his shoulder.

Gir hopped off the couch and followed them closely up the stairs. He didn't go any farther than the doorway but watched Zim lay his Mistress down on her bed, being sure to place a quick kiss on her lips before leaving her to fall asleep. Gir closed the door quietly behind him and laid down on the floor next to her door. Zim noticed this as Gir usually slept next to his door.

"Gir, why are you sleeping way over there?" Zim crossed his arms and smirked. Gir lifted his head and yawned before whispering his answer.

"I'm guarding da baby." Zim shook his head and smiled at him, at least he was good for something besides entertaining them. Zim mouthed a good night a disappeared into his own room for the night.

* * *

Aneera: It's gonna get good! I'd like a review for this one, this one is special!

Zim: No it's not...

Aneera: YES IT IS!!

Zim: Okay okay, fine!

Aneera: Good boy, now shut up and go find something to do.

Zim: Help...


	34. It's Time

The next few months went by pretty quickly and summer was almost over, they had about two more days until school started again. Aneera's belly had also gotten quite big and more round considering she was two months pregnant and there was only one more month to go. Zim had been making jokes about her and she didn't take too kindly to it but she managed to let him keep his head in tact.

They haven't heard from the Tallest either, not even Purple had said anything to them. They did, however, see Dib and Gaz at least twice a week now, mostly just to keep an eye on her and to see how she was doing. Things for Aneera especially had changed, she was getting more attention, she didn't have much privacy and as the weeks went by Zim was getting more anxious and protective of her.

For example, he wouldn't let her go out anywhere unless he was with her, he didn't want Gir too close to her stomach and he ran a diagnostic on her every week to make sure the smeet was okay. It was driving her insane and she couldn't wait until the day she was due, Zim would be frantic but then after that she wouldn't have to have him surveillance her every minute of every day! Although she would have to go through a lot of pain it would be worth it in the end, that much she was sure of.

She was sitting on the couch one day and was watching a movie with Gir to keep him occupied while Zim was working down in his labs. Although he didn't spend much time in his labs because Aneera hardly went down with him he didn't stay long since he hated to be too far from her for too long. He did have things he needed to do but tried to get them done as soon as possible so he could go and check on his wife.

Once he was done with his little experiment Zim hurried to the lift and up to the ground floor. When it stopped and let him off at his desired destination he couldn't help but smile at her, she looked kind of funny.

"You're sorta fat, you know that right?" he stated, pointing to her belly with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. She gasped and put a hand on her stomach, that was kinda mean of him.

"I'm not fat! Fat and expecting are two totally different things!" she exclaimed, turning her nose to the air and crossing her arms. Zim snickered and sat down on the couch beside her, he was just messing with her but it did tend to annoy her and he knew it.

"I'm sorry... You know I love you right?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, hopefully she would see this as an apology and wouldn't have to actually say anything.

"Alright, I forgive you... for the millionth time." She placed an arm around his back and patted his shoulder to show she was okay. Zim pulled one arm away and put it on her belly, lightly rubbing it with his thumb. Gir, who was sitting next them, watched as Zim continued to rub his Mistress' tummy but he kinda felt bad because he wasn't aloud to touch her there, Master was afraid that he would hurt her by accident. Although Gir would never intentionally hurt her Zim was just being overly protective, either he didn't know that Gir was more careful with this type of thing or he was just worried that Gir might suddenly start spazzing out of nowhere and hit Aneera's belly.

Gir looked up at Zim and cocked his head to one side, he had been meaning to ask him something. "Master, when is da baby gonna gets here?" Zim smiled and looked at him, noting the sadness on his face.

"In about a month or so, why?" Gir shrugged and laid down with his head resting on Aneera's arm. She smiled and put her hand on his head to stroke his antennae.

"Isn't he cute?" She asked, turning to Zim. He leaned over and saw Gir laying down on Aneera's arm, he looked like a small child. Zim shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I guess." Aneera looked at him and nudged his arm.

"Oh stop, you know you love him." Zim jerked away and looked at her with disgust.

"You have got to be joking. No, I _care_ for him but I don't _love_him. I love you but he's a robot, it's different." She scowled at him but it didn't really do anything. However, Gir had heard this and he jumped off the couch. He walked over to Zim and jumped on his Master, giving him a hug.

"I love you too Master." Zim rolled his eyes and half-heartily put an arm around him, refusing to look at him. Aneera crossed her arms and sighed, shaking her head out of annoyance.

"You have no heart do you?" Zim looked up and shrugged, he did but not for Gir. "Sometimes I wonder how he puts up with you." she said, leaning back against the couch and putting both hands over her stomach.

"I guess the same way you do." Zim sat Gir on the floor and he merrily skipped back into the kitchen to bake something with Minimoose. He then turned back to Aneera who only continued to scowl at him. "What?"

"I'm your wife, he's your robot, we deal with you differently. I can get away with a lot more things than he can because I'm married to you but because he was built to be your servant he has a totally different way of putting up with you, I actually don't see how anyone can but we do." and with that she folded her arms and turned her "nose" to the air.

"That was harsh..." Zim looked at the floor and somewhat pouted.

"Yeah well so are you." Zim only pouted more and began to think about why he ever wanted to marry anybody in the first place. What advantage did it give him? It didn't make him a better invader and it certainly didn't make the Tallest like him anymore, with the exception of Purple. In fact it only got him in trouble! Zim mentally slapped himself for that, thinking those types of things weren't going to solve his problems. He tried thinking of positives like, it gave him a chance to show how much he loved somebody... Yeah! It did! But it also proved the fact that he was a defect... No he wasn't, he was just... different! There was nothing wrong with being different!

"Zim, you okay?" He sat up real fast and blinked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." He rubbed the side of his head, he was getting a headache from so much thinking. He hadn't thought that much since right before he proposed but that didn't give him a head rush.

"Are you sure? You don't look well." Aneera scooted closer to him and gave him a small hug. He turned to her and smiled, placing an arm around her as well. Just before he was about to say something Gir and Minimoose came into the room holding a small something behind them.

"Hello Gir, what is that?" Zim asked, pointing to a small object that was behind Gir's back. The little robot only smiled and shook his head.

"It's a surprise! Me and Minimoose made it special for Pretty Lady!" Aneera smiled and giggled a little.

"Nya!" Minimoose and Gir walked... well Minimoose floated over in front of Aneera and Gir held out the surprise. She looked at the small cupcake in Gir's hands and reached out to take it. It was vanilla with white frosting, blue sprinkles and a pink candle.

"We wasn't sure if da baby was a boy or girl so we made it blue and pink, just in case we got it wrong." That had to be the most logical thing the little spaz had said in a very long time.

"Can I eat it? It looks delicious." She asked, putting the cupcake up to her face to give it whiff. Mmmmmm, fresh from the oven! Gir smiled and nodded his head while Minimoose squeaked in approval.

Just as she was about to take a bite she held it back in front of her and thought, if it wasn't for a certain someone she wouldn't even be having a baby. So she tore it in half and held out one piece to Zim, it was only fair. He eyed it for a moment before slowly reaching out to take the half that didn't have the candle on it, how fair was that!? He didn't argue though, she was one the one that had to go through all the pain.

"Thanks." It was short but a thank you was a thank you, even if it was wasn't a full thank you. He took a small bite of his half and swallowed, so far so good. He looked over at Aneera who had already eaten her piece, now all that was left was the crumbs on her gloves.

"Was it good?" Gir shouted, hoping he had baked something that actually tasted good. Zim nodded and put the rest of the cupcake into his mouth.

"It was the best cupcake I have ever had, thanks Gir." He smiled real big and ran off to play with Minimoose. It was indeed a good and surprisingly edible cupcake but little did they know they would be getting one every day until the baby was born.

* * *

For the next month or so they had consumed a total of sixty-four cupcakes, twelve lemon squares, fifteen cookies and one three-layered cake. It was amazing that none of them got sick, considering Aneera had made the cake with extra sweet frosting and it was gone within two days. Other than that things were pretty normal, Aneera was able to program her holo-disguise so that it would hide her abnormally large belly.

On this particular day school had been quite exciting. One kid was hitting on Aneera and Zim didn't take too kindly to that at all, so, there were now two hauned empty classrooms in the school.

But once everyone was home things were as normal as they could possibly be. Gir was running around with Minimoose, Zim was completely on edge and Aneera was laying on the couch cramping. For some reason her stomach had been acting weird all week, it was moving... She was also bothered with frequent questions from Zim which consisted of "How are you feeling?", "Do you need anything?", "Can I help you with something?", "How is your stomach?", "Is it time yet?" and "Are you okay?". Her answers to these questions were: "I feel fine.", "I don't need anything.", "I don't need help.", "My stomach is just fine.", "For the thousandth time, NO! It is not time yet!" and "You already asked me that!"

For some reason Zim couldn't grasp the fact that she was slightly annoyed with all of his attention so she let him know. "Zim will you please CLAM DOWN!? I'm sorry but you are really getting on my nerves. I will let you know if I need anything or if it's time, but please stop asking." That must have done it because he had stopped pacing the room to sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just afraid that I'll end up doing something wrong and... Sigh, I guess you're right, I should calm down huh?" He asked, putting and arm around her to try and comfort himself a little bit more.

"That might be a good idea." Aneera leaned into him and hugged him back but once her head hit his shoulder her eyes opened real wide.

"What? What is it?" She looked up at him and he instantly knew... it was time.

* * *

Gir was sitting in the living room watching TV. He remembered his Master and Mistress going down in the lab a few hours ago with Minimoose tagging along behind. He didn't feel like going because the Scary Monkey Show was on and he didn't want to miss it. Although Mistress did look like she was in a little bit of pain but he still didn't want to interfere.

He was currently munching on a very large bowl of popcorn that was covered in way too much butter, Parmesan cheese, a little salt and of course bacon. Nobody knows why he does this but it was Gir after all.

He took another big handful of the popcorn and shoved it into his mouth, smacking as he chewed his oh so delicious and fattening food. He finished chewing and smiled once he had swallowed what was in his mouth, once again grabbing yet another handful of the stuff. This same cycle continued for about two minutes before he realized there was none left.

"Awww, mah popcorn is all gone!" he exclaimed, beginning to pout like a small child. That, however, didn't last for very long and he was soon walking into the kitchen to fix himself something else to eat while he watched TV. He pulled out another large bowl, some cake mix, two eggs, some water and olive oil. He then poured everything into the bowl and stirred it real good, getting as many lumps out as he could but instead of putting it into the oven to bake he just brought it back in front of the TV and ate the batter.

"Yay, LEMON!" He shoveled handful after handful of the cake mix into his mouth like he did with the popcorn, though he didn't smack because he didn't have to chew. The batter lasted no more than five minutes and once again Gir was finished with another big bowl of food.

"How come all mah food keeps goin' bye byes?" Gir stood up to go back into the kitchen but he stopped when he heard a small noise from inside the labs.

* * *

Aneera: YAY!! Now the action is gonna come on! WOOO!!

Zim: You are a very sick person.

Author: HEY! Will you chill out!?

Zim: NO! NO I WILL NOT!!

Aneera: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Author: Oh yeah.

Aneera-Author: IT'S PYRO TIME!!

Zim: Oh for the love of Irk, why me?


	35. It's Pretty!

Gir listened to the noise for a little while longer, he thought it sounded like someone was screaming. He decided to go and investigate so he put his bowl in the sink, wiped the remaining batter from his face and ran back into the living room. Gir looked around the room as if he had lost something, must have been his brain again. Oh wait, that's right, he didn't have one.

"Computer what room is-" For once it was the computer who had cut somebody off, how strange.

"Sshhhh! I'm busy! Can it wait!?" Wow, somebody was in a mood. Gir huffed and puffed out his robotic chest, he wasn't takin' any sassyness from nobody!

"Where is Master!?" He hollered, that outta set the computer's attitude straight!

"He's in the med bay! Now leave me alone!" He must have been doing something very nerve wracking, the computer was never this irritated. Gir shrugged it off and entered the lift.

He was heading to the med bay which was about six floors down so he would be waiting for a minute since the lift was so slow. He looked around and hummed the doom song until it stopped at the med bay main hall. It was dark and eerie, kind of like that haunted hospital feeling, maybe Zim was using emergency electricity only right now.

He could now hear the noise a lot clearer and it was definitely the sound of someone screaming. It actually sounded like Aneera, but Gir couldn't be too sure yet so he walked down the hall and looked at the doors as he passed them. What made all of this even scarier was the fact that his metal feet were clanking against the hard metal flooring, making a loud "CLANK!" every time he took a step.

Gir came to the end of the hall where he had the option of going either right or left, tough decision. He listened down both hallways and decided that going right sounded best, the noise was louder down that way. He continued this process down every hallway and around every corner, getting closer and closer with every passing minute.

It wasn't before long until he came upon a door but the only thing that was keeping him from opening it was the fact that the screaming had stopped, this might be the wrong door. He figured that he wouldn't know unless he tried so he took a step closer and the door slid open with a hiss. The sight before him instantly told him he was in the right room.

Aneera was laying on an operating table with her eyes closed and her left hand clenched shut. Her mouth was open and her cheeks were tear stained, though no blood could be seen. Her belly had also gone down quite a bit and she looked unconscious. Zim was standing on the opposite side of the table that was farthest from the door and he seemed almost petrified. He was holding a small blue and round object in his hands that was glistening in the light.

"Master?" Gir said quietly as he stepped forward, causing the door to close behind him. A small smile tugged at Zim's lips and he looked up at Gir, who in turn smiled back but he wasn't sure why he did.

Gir slowly walked over to his Master and looked at the small blue object in his hands. It was still glistening in the light and when it moved it looked like it was covered in sparkles... what was it?

Zim knelt down in front of Gir and showed the thing to him, but didn't let him touch it, it was way too precious. Gir continued to examine the object with great curiosity.

"Gir, do you know what this is?" Gir thought real hard, he remembered seeing something that looked like it but only smaller and not as pretty. He couldn't quite remember what it was called, then he thought of cake and it suddenly came to him.

"It's a egg! It's pretty!" He clapped his hands together and stuck his tongue out to show he was proud that he got something right.

"That's right Gir." Zim couldn't take his eyes off the small egg in his hands, to him, it was a miracle.

"Did it come from a birdie?" Gir squeaked, making Zim's emotion fall dramatically. What bird would lay an egg this big? It couldn't be an Ostrich because their egg aren't blue!

"No Gir, it didn't come from a bird." Gir looked back down at the egg, where else would it have come from? Then he looked up at Aneera who was still laying on the table unconscious. Her belly was smaller so obviously she either lost a lot of weight or...

"DA BABY CAME!!" Gir threw his arms around Zim and made sure not to hurt the little egg, he didn't want to loose the baby! Zim fell over on his butt with Gir's arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug.

"Gir, please be careful!" Zim shouted, holding up the egg away from Gir's reach.

"I sorry Master, I is just so happy for you's!" Gir loosened up his grip and kind of fell limp on his Master's shoulder. Zim set the egg on the floor and stood up, bringing Gir with him. He set the little robot on the table next to Aneera and picked the egg back up so he could keep it warm.

Gir looked down at Aneera and then down at her belly, it had gone down a lot but then again that egg was pretty big. He picked up her right hand and set it in his lap so he could hold it, it kind of hurt him to see her like this. Even if she was just unconscious it was sad that she looked so pitiful and she couldn't even see her own child because of it.

Zim gently laid the egg on the table, keeping one arm around it so it wouldn't fall, and put his other around Gir. The small android looked up at his Master and smiled, he had never felt happier.

* * *

Aneera's hand twitched, then jerked a little, her conscious was gaining control over her again. She opened one eye, then the other, taking a good look at where she was at. She still didn't have much feeling so she tried to move a little bit, just to make sure nothing was wrong with any of her bodily functions. She already knew her left hand worked so she tried to close her right hand, it worked too. Then she tried making an antennae move, those were pretty important. She concentrated, the right one twitched so it was good, then she got her left one to twitch, it was good. Now that she had knowledge that her top half moved she then made sure her bottom half could move too. After a minute of twitching and moving she had accomplished that everything was working and nothing was broken.

Aneera rolled her head to the side and looked at the door, she must have been out for at least four hours. Although she had feeling in her body she couldn't quite remember as to why she was in the med bay. She didn't feel sick, nothing was broken and everything was working. She tried sitting up but she had to do it slowly, her stomach was in a bit of pain. Wait, her stomach? She looked down and saw that there was absolutely no sign that she had even been pregnant, her belly was back to it's normal, skinny self but Irkens did heal quicker than humans.

Then she suddenly came to realization and when she looked around she didn't see either smeet nor egg, that's when she got worried. It took her a minute but she was able to get off the table without falling and stand up straight. She slowly walked to the door and waited for it to open so she could walk out into the hall. Once she was through it only took her about a two minutes before she could walk right again. Now she was running down the hallway, listening for any sign of movement, turning corners and passing countless doors. She stopped to catch her breath and looked around, since she had never came down by herself she didn't have a clue as to where she was, yes, she was lost.

"Computer, how do I get to the main floor?" she asked, panting like a dog. The computer hummed for a moment while it scanned the the med bay and found the quickest way out.

"Uhh, go to the end of the hallway, make a left, another left, a right, another left and one more right, get all that?" Aneera looked up and nodded her head.

Then she continued down the hall, made a left, then another left at the end of that hall, then took a right, then a left and finaly the last right. She looked around for the lift and found it up against the wall to her left. She stepped inside and waited impatiently while it slowly took her up to the ground floor. She watched as all of the rooms passed in front of her and because she was on one of the lowest levels of the base it would be a minute before it stopped to let her out.

As she waited her foot tapped and her eyes darted from spot to spot, her patients were thinning. The lift continued slowly up the shaft and towards the ground floor until finally it stopped and let her off. Her first thought was that they wouldn't be there but once she saw her egg safe in Zim's arms she could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Where have you been? You scared me to death!" She walked over to Zim and snatched the egg away from him. He freaked and grabbed for it like a baby would for it's favorite toy but Aneera ignored him and looked at the small blue parcel in her arms.

"Gimme!... Grrr, give it back!" he hollered, still reaching for his, not hers, his egg. She looked at him and scowled, making him retreat back to his spot on the couch.

"How come you weren't down in the med bay when I woke up, huh?" Aneera asked, taking a seat next to him and holding the object close to her. Zim looked at them from the corner of his eye and scowled, he didn't like it when things got taken away from him.

"I checked on you every half hour and you must have woken up when I was up here." He was watching the television now and had Gir clinging to his right arm while he was watching TV too.

"Uh huh, sure." she replied, leaning next to him but keeping her gaze on the little egg she was holding. Zim turned his head and actually looked at her this time.

"I did! In fact I just got back up here about ten minutes ago!" He huffed and crossed his arms, pouting that his wife didn't believe him and she had snatched his child away from him.

"You are such a smeet, you know that?" Zim only pouted more and sunk into the couch, he was starting to fall asleep. Aneera saw his sleepy expression and took this opportunity to scoot a little closer to him. He was about to say something but the computer just _had_ cut in and interrupt him.

"Uhhh, there's an incoming transmission from the Massive." Zim sat up and was about to shoo Aneera out of the room with the egg but before he could say anything he was once again interrupted by one of the Tallest starring at him with complete surprise all over his face.

"T-Tallest Purple, heh, it's been a while." Zim sheepishly smiled and swallowed, Purple was nice and nothing like Red but since he didn't know about the egg he may not be so forgiving.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh, is that what I think it is?" he asked, pointing to the small blue object in Aneera's hands.

"Well, I guess that would depend on what you think it is." Zim answered, scooting closer to Aneera for comfort and safety. Purple sighed and sort of smiled.

"If I thought it was an egg would I be right?" Zim stopped smiling and he swallowed again, could this be the end of him? Could Tallest Purple be angry and decide to kill him right then and there?

"Uh huh, aren't you happy for me?" Aneera smiled and cradled her egg in her arms. Purple smiled back and chuckled, making Zim sigh in relief and relax a little.

"Of course I'm happy for you, but I'm a little worried about what Red would say." Zim tensed up again but because he knew that Red already knew about how Aneera was pregnant a while ago it didn't last too long.

"What I would say about what?" Tallest Red appeared on the screen and saw the little blue egg in Aneera's arms. She didn't look the least bit worried but Zim, however, was petrified.

* * *

Aneera: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! You shall all bow down before me and review my chapter!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Zim: NO!! Do not bow down to her! BOW TO ME!! I AM YOUR FUTURE SLAVE MASTER!!

Aneera: Will you take a chill pill?

Zim: Pills? Zim needs no pills made of chillies!!

Aneera: That's not what I- Oh never mind. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Zim: BOW DOWN TO ZIM!! I COMAND YOU!!

Aneera: Uhhh, no. Never.


	36. Atomic Bomb

Zim starred at the screen in horror, he was almost frozen solid because he was so scared at what Red might say. Aneera wasn't worried at all, she just kind of scoffed at him and payed him no mind.

"Uuuhhhh, nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Purple tried his best to convince Red that it was a matter that he didn't need to worry about. He was putting as much between Red and the screen so that he couldn't see what was going on.

"What in the name of Irk is going on?" Red shouted, peeking over Purple's shoulder just in time to see what he was hiding. Zim looked directly at him and fainted, falling off the couch and onto the floor in the process. Aneera jumped when he hit the floor and looked over at him, he was such a scaredy Irken.

Red and Purple stared at him too, but Red started to laugh while Purple just continued to stare. "HAHAHAHA!! I don't think I've ever seen a more scared Irken than him! HAHAHAHA!!" While Red was busy laughing his antennae off Aneera told Gir to be VERY careful and go hide in the kitchen with the egg.

Once Red had stopped and had a chance to catch his breathe he looked back at Aneera and noticed that something was missing. After peering around the room he thought nothing of it and left, not wanting to waste another moment of his precious time on her. Purple watched him leave and when the door shut behind him he could hear that Red had started up again.

"Well, at least he didn't notice anything." Purple said, sighing a breath of relief. Saying this, however, did catch the attention of one of the Com Techs and he happened to look up. Unfortunately Gir had just walked back into the room with the egg and it was visible to everybody in the communications room.

"Hey look! Aneera's laid and egg with that exile defective, Zim!" All of the other Com Techs looked up and busted out laughing. Some were pointing fingers, some were banging on consoles and others had already fallen out of their seats and were clutching their stomachs. Aneera scowled and held her egg closer to herself.

"You know!? You all need to hush and mind your own buisness before I come over there and throw every one of you out the air lock!" she hollered, glarring at them. They all immidiately stopped laughing and resumed their jobs at the computer consoles. "Uh huh, that's what I thought."

Purple sighed and shook his head, did anyone in the empire have respect for her anymore? "Well, I must be going, good luck with the little one." Purple waved and cut the transmission, leaving Aneera with Gir as they stared at Zim who was still laying on the floor.

* * *

Within the next week or so news and gossip had spread around the Massive and everyone was either talking about Aneera, Zim, the egg or how much they hated their jobs. They would be seen out in the halls talking amongst each other but when ever a higher ranking Irken walked by they shut their mouths and returned to their posts.

One day while Purple was on his way to the food court for some freshly baked donuts he happened to pass by Red who was quietly talking to a guard. Purple didn't pay them much attention but when he heard one of them say something about sending an atomic bomb towards Earth he couldn't help but eavesdrop as he walked by.

"But sir, we don't have one big enough to destroy the entire planet and it would take months to make one!" the guard whispered. Red scowled and thought quietly to himself for a moment before nodding his head and saying something that Purple was unable to hear. He then walked off and left the guard to do his job, not even noticing Purple as he walked away.

When Purple was sure he was gone he went over to the guard and tried to get some information. "Ahh, Tik, how are you?" The Irken known as Tik looked up at Purple and saluted.

"My Tallest, what can I do for you?" he asked nervously, he knew this had something to do with his and Red's conversation. Purple looked around and made sure the hall was clear before bending over and whispering to him.

"What exactly did Red say about an atomic bomb?" Tik tensed up a little and gulped, how to answer without getting thrown out the air lock?

"Um, excuse me for saying this my Tallest but that is classified information." If he had said something like that to Red he could have been killed but Purple was nicer than that so he let Tik live, for now.

"You know, Aneera said that she would throw all of the Com Techs out the air lock, I'm sure she could make room for you." Tik swallowed and nodded his head.

"Tallest Red ordered me to tell the weapon specialist to make an atomic bomb that would destroy planet Earth." Once Tik had said this he cringed and waited for his Tallest's reply.

"Thank you, Tik." and with that Purple continued his way down to the food court and out of sight, he would find Red later, right now his beloved dognuts were calling for him.

* * *

Purple was now floating down the hall to his private quarters with his hands full of cream filled, frosting covered and sprinkled donuts. He hadn't pigged out like this in quite a while and because he had been very stressed lately he made that his excuse to do so.

Once he reached the door his arms were empty and it looked like he was wearing more of the delicious treats than he had put into his mouth but he could deal with that later, now he had to make a call. He opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to lock it after he closed it behind him.

"Computer, send a transmission to exile Zim, planet Earth." he ordered, now wiping the extra frosting and cream from the corners of his mouth while he sat on his couch in front of the TV. He waited for his call to connect and lounged on his oh so comfortable piece of furniture. About two and a half minutes later a very tired and exhausted looking Zim appeared on the screen.

"Yawn! Hello my Tallest, what can I- YAWN!! Do for you?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Apparently he had been up all night tending to something.

"Are you alright? You look a bit tired." Zim blinked and nodded his head in approval. "Well anyway, there's something I need to tell you, it's extremely important. I overheard Red and Tik talking about making an atomic bomb earlier today and-"

"Wait a minute, did you say Tik? As in the guard Tik? You do realize he's working secretly for Red right?" Purple nodded his head and continued.

"As I was saying he told a weapon specialist to make an atomic bomb to destroy the entire Earth!" Purple shouted, making Zim's eyes snap open.

"WHAT!? Are you trying to tell me that somebody is going to come down here with an atomic bomb and blow the place up?" Zim yawned again and Gir came running in from upstairs.

"Master! Master! You gotta come look! Da egg is goin' all wiggly wobbly!" Gir was flailing his arms around and panicking. Zim made a shooing motion with his hand to make him go away. "But Master!" Zim shooed him again and Gir left in a huff.

"So anyway, I'm not sure if they're gonna launch it from the Massive or if they're gonna plant it on Earth and then activate it. I still haven't talked to Red about it yet, maybe I can con him out of doin' it but I just wanted to let you know." Zim thought this over, something didn't feel right about this but then again, this was Red.

"So what should we do? Should we lie low or try and stop it?" Purple thought for second, neither one was going to do them any good.

"I would advise you to lay low, you know, with the egg and all. I don't want it or any of you to get hurt if it can be avoided. Like I said, I still have yet to talk this over with Red so don't worry too much about it. After all, I am a Tallest and I have the last say so I can probably stop whatever it is that they're doing. By the way, don't say anything to Aneera until I tell you to okay?" Zim nodded and yawned once again while he covered his mouth with one hand.

"Thank you my Tallest, this really- YAWN! This really means a lot. Well I should go back to bed and-" Gir came running back into the room with a mortified look on his face and a tear running down his left cheek. Zim sighed and saluted to his Tallest before cutting the transmission to see what Gir wanted.

"What is is Gir? If it's not important than go back upstairs and let me go to bed!" Gir started waving his hands again to make his Master shut up and listen.

"Master! You gotta come quick! Something happened! I was watching it and then it just sorta fell and- and- OH MASTER I'M SO SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!" The small robot wailed and collapsed on the floor at Zim's feet, crying like mad.

"Gir, calm down and tell me what happened!" Zim stood Gir back up and glared at him but Gir just kept on crying to no end. "Sigh, Gir, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

Gir looked up, fearful of what his Master might say but told him anyway. "It... it fell. It fell out of the blankets and off the couch. I'm sorry Master." Zim stared at him for a moment before running to the lift and riding it to the ground floor. The only thing that kept him from totally loosing it was the fact that Irken eggs aren't like bird eggs, they're much thicker and harder to break, but it is possible.

When Zim reached the ground floor his eyes immidiately flew to couch, but there was no egg, just the empty blankets that used to be wrapped around it to keep it warm. He then looked at the floor and sure enough there it sat, moving in a quick motion, almost like it was shivering but not quite as rapid of a movement.

Zim walked over to the small egg and picked it up, cradling it to warm it back up. Gir came up beside him and was shaking because he thought that Zim might yell at him like it was his fault, but not a word escaped his lips. He just stood silently, not even having noticed that his robot was standing right next to him.

After a moment or two Zim set the egg back down in the pile of blankets and wrapped it back up, making sure that it was completely covered so that it would stay warm. Once he was satisfied he looked back down at Gir and just kind of stared at him for a moment, noticing that the poor thing was quivering so bad that it looked as if he were vibrating. He could tell that Gir was worried about the egg, he had every right to be.

"It's okay, Gir. It didn't break." Gir then completely loosened up and sighed a breath of reliefe, now knowing that everything was going to be okay. Zim smiled and bent over to pick him up, making Gir jerk at the sudden touch from his Master that he was not at all used to.

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to." Gir was now on the verge of crying as he latched onto Zim and refused to let go. Zim looked at him for a second, not really sure as to why he was apologizing.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry about, it wasn't your fault." he cooed, but not at all helping the android's mood. Gir glared at him as if his Master had just said the most untrue thing he had ever heard.

"Yes it was! You told me to watch it, to make sure nothing happened to it! And I let fall! It could have broked!" He was now crying so much that he had a hard time seeing, but this surely wasn't the first time.

"Gir, it's okay. You did your best and it wasn't your fault that you fell asleep. Now go back upstairs, I'll watch it so you can get some rest." As he said this he set the little robot down and he slowly went back up the stairs and laid down on the landing. Zim picked the egg back up, blankets and all, and took it up to his room so he could keep and eye on it for the rest of the night.

Once he was upstairs and in his room he set it down on his bed next to his pillow and covered it with another blanket, you can't be too careful. The whole time he was changing into his pajamas he couldn't help but glance at it every couple of seconds, just to make sure it was still there. In fact, it hadn't moved at all since Zim set it on the bed and it was still there when he turned out the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

Aneera: YAY! I'm getting close to the end and I must warn you, the rest of the chapters are going to be exciting and because of this I'm having to extend my amount of chapters to somewhere around the 48 to 56 range. I know! I know! But hey, more for you guys!

Zim: AAAAHHHHHH! Why didn't you let it break!? WHY!?

Maddy: Because that would be mean!!

Zim: You... How did you get in here!?

Maddy: The same way you did.

Zim: Great, I have to deal with her between e-mails and now she's gonna torture me here too, aren't I lucky?

Aneera-Maddy: Indeed you are!

Zim: Irk have MERCY!!


	37. A Hatching

It was about eight in the morning and nobody was up, the entire house was quiet and still. Light poured into Zim's room and he opened one eye, great, another cheerful morning. The first thing he noticed was that he was cold, he wasn't sure why but he was. The next thing he noticed was that it felt like something was missing. He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms while he did so. Then he noticed something else, the egg was gone.

Zim quickly scanned the room and about screamed before his eyes fell upon the floor. At first he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or if he was just slowly going insane. On the floor was Gir, holding the egg and curled up into a ball with a heavy blanket over him. Zim looked down at the foot of his bed and noticed he was missing a blanket so what he was seeing must have been real.

Gir shifted in his sleep and clutched the egg a little tighter, then rolled over to his other side and sneezed. Zim smiled and slowly got out of bed, making sure to be quiet so he didn't wake Gir. Once he was up and got control over his balance he walked over to his robot and sat down beside him, covering him back up with the blanket.

Zim couldn't help but think that the little robot looked absolutely adorable at the moment, in fact he looked like a small child. Just as he thought this Gir opened his eyes and let out a big, tired yawn. He rolled his head over and looked up at his Master, smiling and still holding onto the egg for dear life.

"Good morning, Gir. Sleep well?" he asked. Gir yawned again and nodded his head, now sitting up and stretching his arms. Once he was done he picked up the little egg and set it in his lap to keep it warm and cozy. Then he looked back up and smiled.

"Master, when is da baby gonna come out?" Zim smiled back and thought for a moment before answering.

"Soon." he replied. Gir cast his gaze back down at the precious object in his possession, to him it was the most sacred thing in the whole wide world.

* * *

Purple was wandering the halls of the Massive looking for Red, he hadn't seen him all day, or for the past week so he must have been up to no good. Purple must have looked in every inch of the ship but for some reason he hadn't been in the right place at the right time. He would ask every Irken he saw if they'd seen Red but not one of them had given him the answer that he wanted.

Just as he began to loose hope it was as if an angel had been sent to him. Purple just happened to pass a cirtain weapon specialist in the north east main hall.

"Zink! Oh thank Irk, I need your help!" Zink stopped and bowed to her Tallest before greeting him.

"Hello my Tallest, what did you need me for?" she asked sweetly, even though she wasn't at all happy. Purple escorted her out of public and over to the wall.

"I was wondering if you had seen Red lately." he asked, looking down at who was hopefully his prayer answerer. Zink stood and thought for a moment before smiling.

"You know, I did. I think I saw him in the amunations storage facility, why?" Purple looked aorund and waited until everyone was gone before he dared to say a word.

"Listen, you can't tell anyone about this do you hear me? I overheard Red and guard Tik talking about an atomic bomb to destroy Earth." Zink gasped and almost lost it.

"What!? Well, we gotta tell Tiz!" Purple shook his head.

"You can't tell anyone remember? This is just between us!" Zink frowned and crossed her arms for a second before she got a brilliant idea. She smiled and looked back up at her Tallest.

"But Tiz is a technition, maybe we can get him to help work on the bomb but secretly plant a virus in it so nobody knows and then it wont work." Purple grew very surprised.

"Zink, you're a genius. Wait... I didn't know he was a technician, I thought he was pilot." Zink giggled an shook her head.

"He is but he's also a technician. If we can get somebody to trust him he can work on the bomb with them and when they aren't looking he can plant a virus in it. He's really good at making untraceable viruses ya know." Zink smiled and stood up straight and proud that she could be such a big help to her Almighty Tallest.

"You are a saint! Thank you. Oh and uh, go tell Tiz, we'll need him. See if he can meet me in the south west food court at midnight tonight okay?" Zink nodded and ran off to find Tiz while Purple went off towards the storage facility.

* * *

Red was conversing with a welder when a very angry looking Tallest Purple barged in, interrupting their little conversation. Red looked over and smiled at his co-Tallest as he walked over and glared at him.

"Purple, what are you doing here?" he asked as innocently as he could. Purple's glare didn't falter as he spoke.

"I could be asking you the same thing but I already know." Red looked at him as if he were confused but he was a terrible actor.

"I don't what you're talking about, I'm just down here for business." Red scoffed and dropped the act, Purple must have known but there was nothing he could do about it.

"If by buisness do you mean making an atomic bomb to destroy the Earth with?" Red growled and glared back at Purple.

"Who told you about that!? That was classified information!" Purple only laughed at Red's stupidity, he reminded him so much of Gir sometimes, it was almost sad actually.

"That's none of your concern and I'm putting a stop to this little charade. You have already gone far enough, I think you should just back off and leave the humans alone!" Now it was Red's turn to laugh.

"Do you actually think that I would pass up such an opportunity? I think not and you can try all you want to stop me but I must warn you, you will not succeed but only fail and cause the Earth to fall to it's doom. Well, I must be leaving, chaio!" and with that Red left to his quarters. Purple was so mad right now he could spit fire.

* * *

Zim was pacing the floor, thinking about anything and everything he could to take his mind off the egg, it was unnerving him. It wasn't supposed to hatch for another week but lately it's been moving quite a bit. It could be that because Aneera was half dragon and they're eggs hatched sooner than Irken eggs did but still, he didn't like it.

Aneera walked in from the kitchen after she ate breakfast and sat in the couch to watch Zim. It wasn't before long until she got bored and laid down, still watching as he paced the room.

"Zim, what are you doing?" she asked, trying not to fall asleep. Zim stopped and looked at her, couldn't she that he was busy pacing?

"I'm thinking." Then he started pacing once more and went back to thinking about whatever it was he was thinking about. Aneera sighed and stood up, then began walking over to Zim who had now stopped again and was watching her come towards him. When she was close enough she wrapped her arms around him, lead him over to the couch and set him down next to her.

"Now, I'll ask you again, what are you doing?" Zim sighed, he answered this question, what was it? Ten seconds ago? Or did he imagine it? Was it all in his head, was it all a figment of his imagination?

"Thinking." he answered again. Aneera looked away, wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I try, I really do. But sometimes, sometimes you just... you... you know what I mean?" He looked down at her and had this weird look on his face, like he didn't understand a word she just said.

"No, I don't. All I was doing was thinking. I'm a little unnerved right now, that's all." He placed an arm around her and smiled silently to himself. She, however, looked back up at him and scowled.

"About what?" As if it wasn't obvious enough. Besides the atomic bomb that she didn't know about the only other thing to worry about was the egg. Did she not know that or was she just so blind that she didn't notice? No, she wasn't blind, that couldn't be it and she was relatively smart. Maybe she knew but wanted to make sure? Whatever it was Zim didn't want to be asked that question because it reminded him of it.

Zim looked over to the other end of the couch to where the egg was. Aneera peered over him to see what he was looking at and immediately saw it. The egg was shaking and moving a little but more than it should have been. He was hoping that it would be an Irken and not a crossbreed, not that there was anything wrong with that but it might not do so well in society for being born and raised on Earth without being a full Irken.

"Master, Master! Guess what!? Me's and Minimoose found a muffin!" Gir screamed as he came running in from the kitchen. Zim looked over at him and looked at him kind of funny, he was in the kitchen, you might find a muffin in there! Because this news didn't interest Zim the slightest bit he ignored the robot and looked back down at his quivering little egg.

"Squeak!" Now Minimoose was entering the living room with a not so enthusiastic look on his face. He floated over and hovered next to Gir who was now starring at the egg in absolute amazement. Minimoose looked at it too but didn't find anything special about it so he decided to look at something else.

"Hey Master, when is da baby gonna come out?" Gir gazed up at his Master who seemed to be paying him no mind. The little android scowled and tugged at Zim's uniform to get his attention. When Zim looked down and Gir was sure he had his Master's attention he tried again. "When is da baby gonna get here?"

Zim thought for a moment, this was a tough question to answer, being that Zim didn't really know the answer. It was either going to be in about a week or very very very soon but he wasn't sure what to tell Gir. If said something like "I don't know" than Gir would get mad and because he was so close to the egg he might break it on accident which would be bad.

"I'm not exactly sure but I would say in about a week." Gir frowned again, he wanted the baby to be there now because he was so tired of waiting for it that he thought he might loose it if he had to wait any longer. Just then, as if to answer his prayers, the most amazing thing happened.

The egg started to wiggle a little bit more, then it started to shake and every eye in the room was watching it carefully, waiting to see what was going to happen. After wiggling and jiggling a little bit more it stopped. Not like it slowly stopped but it just suddenly jerked itself upright and sat there. When everyone thought it was done a small yet visible crack appeared on one side, then it began to travel all the way around until something pushed it off, revealing something that none of them thought that they would ever see.

* * *

Aneera: Dun dun duuunnnnnnn!! I know you guys already know what it is, but hey, I picked the PERFECT stopping point huh?

Zim: Sigh, so let me guess, it's going to hate me isn't it?

Aneera: Don't call the poor thing IT!

Zim: Well then what DO I call IT!

Aneera: You'll find out in the next chapter!


	38. Noah

It was very rare that an Irken was a natural born and it was even more rare that they were born on a planet other than Irk. It was bad enough that they were born at all because the current Tallest didn't believe that a proud race such as the Irkens should fall weak at the hands of a simple emotion such as love. Usually when this happened a smeet would be the result and would be followed by death should the parents ever be caught. The previous Tallest was the one who wrote out the law but it wasn't until Almighty Tallests Red and Purple came along that it came into effect. To see a natural new born smeet was both a gift yet a burden.

Although at the moment nobody in the room was worried about some stupid law, they were concentrating on the smeet that was sitting only feet away. However, this particular smeet was different than most. It's eyes were the most strangest color, they were like a mix of a turquoise slash baby blue and a pastel lime green. This had to have been the most rarest of Irken eye colors, it had only been recorded once that an Irken had such an eye color, and he became Tallest. But everything else was normal, the body was small and thin, it had only three claws on each hand and was moving. Usually smeets required a PAK to even breathe but because this was a natural born it was perfectly fine without one.

It peered at everyone in the room, not sure as to what to make of the situation, it was so small and everyone else, with the exception of Minimoose, was huge. At first it cowered back inside the larger part of it's egg shell and continued to watch everybody, but as the moments went on it realized that because it was still alive these people must be nice... to some extent.

It stood up and looked around the room, noting the weird flying moose thing. Then it looked back up at the two larger Irkens and as it leaned forward to get a closer look the egg shell tipped over and it fell out and onto the blankets that used to keep it warm. It made a small noise and made Aneera jump about halfway out of her seat.

"Is it okay?" she asked frantically, holding her hands close to her mouth. Zim shushed her and nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the smeet and not daring to look away. It slowly sat back up and stared right back at him, neither of them moving an inch.

Then Zim reached a hand out to him and held it in front of it. The smeet looked down at the large hand in front of it and grabbed it with it's own two tinier hands. As soon as it looked back up at the other the smeet knew instantly who it was looking at, it's father. Zim then reached out and picked it up, cradling the small Irken in his arms. It cooed and snuggled up to him with it's eyes closed, trying to get as warm as possible while it's mother was just sitting and watching.

The smeet opened it's eyes and saw that the other Irken was now hanging over it, smiling from antennae to antennae. This had to be it's mother so it reached out and made a grabbing motion with it's hands to show that's what it wanted. Zim smiled and handed it over to Aneera who happily took it without a word.

"Master, is that da baby?" Gir asked, watching as the two smiled and "bonded" with each other. The smeet continued to make small cooing noises and Aneera just smiled and talked to it.

"Yes, Gir. That's the baby." Zim answered, chuckling to himself as he did so. Gir smiled and sat next to Aneera as she continued to hug her child and and looked in awe at the color of his eyes as they seemed to almost sparkle in the light coming in from the window. Zim turned and watched too, still mesmerized by how unique his own child was, but he didn't really expect anything less but how could he expect anything more?

The Tallest that had that eye color was legendary and was still extremely famous was on Irk. He was known through out the universe, from the far reaches of the deepest corners of space to the center of the universe itself, he was one of the most famous beings in history. He was also considered the greatest Tallest who ever lived not only by the Irkens but by other races as well, seeing as they kept an eye on the current Tallest to see how they measured up to others, to say the least not just the Irkens were upset after he died.

"So, what are we going to name it?" Zim was snapped out of his memories and back to the present day, then looked over at his wife with a quizzical look on his face, indicating that she needed to repeat the question. "A name, what are we going to name it?" she asked again.

"Oh uh, well, nothing girlie." he answered without even thinking. She looked at him strangely and titled her head a little.

"Why not?" Aneera looked back down at her little child and smiled again when it giggled. Zim sighed, he was going to have to go over this topic again.

"Because it's a boy and the only reason I know is because of the antennae and no your little rarity can't be passed on." Aneera opened her mouth to speak but what was she going to say? What could you say to that? Well at least that meant it would be more attached to her and not Zim.

"Well before you start throwing out random names I'm going to say this: he will have an Earth name because he was born on Earth, end of discussion." Zim wanted to protest, he didn't want his son to have an Earth name, it would be demeaning to the Irken race! But then again, both of his parents were defectives and that didn't make him a normal Irken so in a way he didn't really belong to the empire.

Zim shook his head, he was an Irken weather he was a defective or not. But, how could he be a defect if he didn't even have a PAK? That was the thing that made defects defects wasn't it? So technically two wrongs can make a right, metaphorically speaking of course. That was also one more thing that made it less of a true Irken and more of an ancient Irken, which made him even more unique and special.

"Sigh, fine. But it can't be too demeaning and I have to like it okay?" he said, pointing a finger in her direction to make sure she completely understood.

"M'kay, I think I can manage." Aneera smiled and leaned back against the arm rest while still holding her little smeet. She thought of a suitable name that was native to Earth, not too demeaning to the Irken race and was something Zim would approve of, not too hard right? As she stared at him for inspiration soon she forgot all about his name and just thought of how adorable he was.

"Well?" Zim eyed her skeptically, waiting for an answer to his request. Aneera was brought back to reality and didn't realize she had zoned out.

"Huh?" She sat up and looked at Zim who just looked at her expectantly. "Oh!" The smeet still needed a name and she still didn't have one for him. Zim was still eyeing her so she thought, then got an idea.

"Why don't you come up with something?" She asked rather smartly, it was supposed to be a name that he liked so why didn't he help? Zim sighed and looked away, he was horrible with names.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh." After that Zim just kind of had a blank, he tried to think of something but his mind was currently... out of order at the moment in that field of information. Aneera stared at him like she didn't understand what was wrong with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, making sure that nothing inside his brain snapped or just suddenly shut down for some random reason. He looked at her and nodded.

"I'm just not good with names." Aneera scowled, apparently this was mostly up to her but she was a girl, she could do this. Although every time she looked at the little Irken her focus completely disintegrated and she was staring at him in amazement. She wanted something short and simple, something that people would remember. It also had to be something that could stay with him as he got older so it couldn't be too childish but it couldn't be too much of an adult name either.

Gir watched her think and periodically looked at the baby, already having a name in mind actually. "What cha gonna name it?" he asked, not realizing that's what they were trying to figure out.

"I don't know yet but hopfully I will today!" Zim said sarcastcally. Aneera looked at him like he had no right to be rushing her.

"I don't see you helping." she replied, making Zim scowl and look away. That's when Gir finally decided to pipe up with his brilliant idea for a name.

"Whats about Noah? Like that guy that had da big boat with all the aminals! I love that story!" Gir smiled happily and stuck his tongue out, extremely pleased with himself. Aneera eyed him and thought about it.

"Three things. One, the boat is called an Ark. Two, it's animals and three, that's not a bad name." Aneera looked back down at the little child and repeated the name in her head over and over again, it actually suited him very well.

"Hmm, it's not a bad name. At least I like it and it's not demeaning." Zim smiled and thanked Gir while Aneera refused to hand over her son when Zim asked for him.

"Please, I want to hold him!" Aneera scowled at Zim and held her child away from his reach.

"No!" she hollered, pushing him away with ine hand and hold on to Noah for deal life with the other. And poor Noah just sat there and watched as they fought over him.

"NYA!" Minimoose decided that this would be the perfect time to chime in save the poor smeet from his parents. "Squeak!" Zim sat up and looked at him and began to argue.

"But she wont let me see him and-" Minimoose scowled at him and got up real close to his face. Zim opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself before his other mini minion yelled at him.

"Squeek." he said, and floated off. Aneera looked at Zim and snickered.

"You just got told by a miniature moose!" She looked down at Noah and they both began to laugh at the now fuming Zim. He clenched his fists and right when he was about to yell at them both Minimoose gave him another "Nya" and so he backed down and forgot about it.

"Oh fine, if you want him that badly." she said and handed poor Noah over to Zim who gladly took him and smiled. Noah cooed and closed his eyes again, snuggling up to Zim for as much warmth as possible.

"Aaawwwww! He's so cute!" Gir complimented, looming over the poor unknowing smeet as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Gir continued to smile at himself and scooted closer to Zim so he could lay down on his arm and go to sleep too.

"And you still refuse to admit that you love your robot?" Zim looked over and say Aneera eyeing him, darting her eyes from him to Gir. Zim looked down at Gir and sighed, he remember when he was still a little kid and he was depressed that Aneera had left and that she yelled at him. He also remembered when he told Gir he loved him too but he wasn't about to say that he remembered that because Aneera wasn't there to witness it.

"No, I already told you. I care for him but I do not love him." She only sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, peering down at the smeet as it slept.

"What, now every body's tired?" he asked with a small laugh. Aneera lifted her head to look at him.

"Have you already forgotten that you have been claimed as the official pillow?" Zim opened his mouth to say something but wasn't quick enough, she was already laying back down on his shoulder and paying him no mind.

He sighed and watched Noah while he slept, he never thought he would ever in his whole entire life even think about being in this situation. He could remember when he was younger and first came on Earth, if he would have known what was going to happen he probably would have hid in his base and never talked to anybody. He used to hate the thought of affection for someone other than himself, it literally made him sick. But now he wondered where all that went and questioned himself as to why he had changed at all.

_Wow, I never thought that I would ever be in this situation. __**FINALLY!! Gosh, I can't tell you how long I've waited for you! **__Steve!? Oh my gosh, I haven't talked to you in a long time. __**That's because you never think to yourself anymore!**__ Sorry. __**Don't be. Anyways I couldn't help but notice that a certain someone has been introduced to life. **__Huh? __**Noah, was it? I thought you said you'd never have kids.**__ Yeah well, things change. __**I remember when you were a kid, sigh, good times, good times. Like that one time where you came to Earth and that one kid tried to tell everyone you were an alien! HAHAHAHA PRICELESS!! **__You mean Dib right?__** Yeah, he was mean though, I didn't like him. **__But he's my best friend now. __**Wow, when was the last time you talked to yourself? **__I can't remember. __**You gotta inform me of those kinds of things! **__Well sorry, I guess than I should tell you that I got married huh? __**WHAT!? You did!? And you didn't even tell me!! How could you? **__I'm sorry okay!? __**Yeah well, sorry don't always cut the cheese! But I forgive you. **__Thank you. And anyways I-_

The door bell rang and Zim was snapped out of his conversation with Steve. He slowly got up, making sure not to wake Aneera and set Noah down in her lap, still fast asleep. He then proceeded to the door and opened it, revealing a tall sixteen-year-old paranormal investigator.

* * *

Aneera: Aaaawwwwww! I really really really really really really really really really really want a review for this chapter!

Zim: That means don't review!

Aneera: Shut up!

Zim: Fine...

Aneera: Just be happy that you got something out of this chapter.

Zim: What, the moral of 'Don't ever have kids'?

Aneera: Sigh, never mind.

Zim: Finally, she shuts up.

Aneera: I heard that!


	39. More!

Dib was standing in the doorway with a broad smile on his face but as soon as he saw Zim he could tell that something had happened. He peered around but couldn't really see anything from where he was standing so he stepped in and continued to scan the room but didn't walk around, that would be rude.

"Hey, I just came to see how you two were doing, anything happen?" Dib shut the door behind him and looked at Zim with his still ever beaming smile. Zim glanced over at his shoulder and noticed that Gir must have woken up Noah because the poor little smeet was scowling at him.

"Uh yeah, you could say that." Zim nervously scratched the back of his head and smiled back, hoping that Dib wouldn't freak out at getting a chance to see an alien baby. He glanced over his shoulder again and everyone was looking at them.

"Hi, long time no see." Aneera set Noah down and instructed Minimoose to keep an eye on him while she stood up and made her way over to the two boys. "Hey, where's Gaz? Didn't she come?" Dib shook his head.

"No, she wasn't feeling well so she stayed at home and watched TV." Dib once again felt his curiosity get the best of him and peered over her shoulder but couldn't see much since Gir was in his way. "Hey, what's over there?" He pointed a finger in the general direction and Aneera looked over at the couch.

"Uuuhhhhmmmm, well..." She continued to stare at the two and right before Dib was going to ask something Noah jumped off the couch and ran over to his Mommy. Dib watched the whole thing in disbelief, he was actually getting a chance to see a newborn alien child!

"Wow! That's amazing!" he exclaimed while Zim just looked at him all funny, hadn't he ever seen a smeet before? Oh wait... no he hasn't. Noah wrapped his arms around Aneera's leg as soon as he got close enough and said his first sentence!

"Make him stop!" He had a high almost squeaky voice because he was so little and by the sound of it he was quite frightened. He looked back at Gir and shuddered, the robot wouldn't shut up! Aneera about jumped out of her skin when he said his first words so early, she was not expecting that at all, he was only about five minutes old!

"AH! He said something!" Noah, looked up her and scowled, what was wrong with her? Noah watched as his mother continued to stare at him, much the same way Dib was, he was kind of freaked out that he could speak already too.

"You do know that they can speak just a few minutes after they're born right?" Zim put his hands on hips and stared at them, then picked up his poor scared son. The other two just shook their heads with their mouths open, still shocked that Noah had already learned to speak.

"Wow... That's incredible! What's it's name?" Dib was still looking at the small child with great curiosity, he was actually only inches away from an alien baby! Then Gir decided to join the crowd since Noah had left him a moment ago.

"His name is Noah but he don'ts got a boat." Gir skipped over to his Master and looked up at the smeet who in turn looked back, but from a much safer viewing point. Gir smiled and stuck hie tongue out, making Noah let out a small giggle but still keeping his place in his father's arms, in case he decided to talk about scary mutant vampire waffles again Zim would be there to make him shut up.

"Noah? But that's an Earth name." Dib pointed out, though not really wanting to know the story behind it all. Noah looked around at the sudden mention of his name as if someone wanted his attention.

"Don't ask, I don't really know the whole story but still, don't ask." Zim glanced at Aneera who only smiled and folded her arms like she was pleased with herself. Dib gave him a funny look before shrugging it off, he didn't really want to get in the middle of something.

"Well like I said, I just came here to check on you guys. If I stay too much longer Gaz might get mad so I better be going, bye!" Dib waved them all a goodbye and left the house without another word.

* * *

Tiz was kneeling down in front of a giant, over sized atomic bomb at the moment with his hands fiddling with wires and circuits. He had been at it for almost two hours and he was beginning to wonder if he would ever get this thing done.

The day that Zink had confronted him with the news he almost screamed and fainted. He knew Red was a ruthless leader but he never thought his Tallest would ever do anything this drastic. Once Zink had told him the plan Tiz was hesitant, he didn't know if he'd really be able to fool those people into thinking that he worked for them, but he did and now, because there was no one else in the room, he was installing the virus that would shut the machine down.

This, however, was a delicate process and had to be dealt with accordingly, it took much concentration and patience to work with something this dangerous. Also, because this was such a complicated virus it took a while to make and install, after all, this was a less of a piece of machinery and more of ball full of flammable substance.

Actually, the only part of real machinary inside the bomb was the small motherboard that sent off sparks to light the fuse that triggered the explosion. Tiz had to design a chip small enough to fit in it's circuts which took a lot of time, not to mention skill.

"There, done." he exclaimed, pulling his upper half out of the bomb, bumping his head on the way out, and examined his handy work. Unfortunately it wasn't one of his untraceable viruses but to make it harder to find he had to place on the back of the motherboard. When he was done and satisfied that he had done a well enough job Tiz stood up and put his tools away.

"Tiz, have you finished?" Tiz turned to see another technician in the doorway, he was Tiz's current boss while he was working on the bomb. The technician walked over and examined the circuits and wires but didn't notice anything strange.

"Uh, yes." Tiz watched as he continued to look over the motherboard before standing back up and dismissed Tiz from his work. Tiz bowed and made his way out the door and down to Tallest Purple's private quarters.

* * *

Purple was laying on his couch with a bag full of chips and a couple of sodas on his table, he had been hoping that Red would finally come to his senses and forget about this whole thing. He knew that Red wasn't the nicest person but to go to this extreme was completely out of character.

For the past couple of years he and Red have been growing apart instead of together, ever since Aneera came along they've been getting more and more distant from each other. They didn't talk to each other as much, their friendship was becoming smaller and Red was more or less becoming an overall meaner person.

There was a knock on the door and Purple hollered for them to come in. The door opened, then closed and the person walked over and sat down next their beloved Tallest.

"Ah, Tiz, how is the bomb coming?" Purple sat up and tossed a bag of cookies over to Tiz followed by a diet Irken soda.

"Well, I just finished and I found out when they're gonna release it. They said that it'll be about three or four months before they come into range so it's gonna be a while before it's launched." Tiz slouched back in the chair and shoved a handful of cookies into his mouth, washing it all down with three heaping gulps of soda.

"Good work, you may very well be famous on Earth some day! Now that that's been taken care of you can-" Purple was cut off and the screen on his TV flickered to life. The two watched, curious as to whom it might be, Purple hadn't been expecting anybody to call him.

"Hello my Tallset, I just called to-... er, hi Tiz, what are you doing?" Zim was staring at his friend, wondering why he was in the Tallest's private quarters. "Uuuhh, never mind. I called to see how things were going."

"Well the bomb has been finished and the Massive wont be there for a couple of months." Purple informed, not noticing the small little Irken on top of Zim's head.

Tiz, however, did notice this small person and was gawking at his best friend who must have noticed because Zim was now staring at Tiz. "Uh, Tiz, why are you looking at me like that?" Tiz shook his head and pointed, then began to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh my gosh!! Dude, what have you done!? HAHAHAHA!! I never knew you were that desperate!" Tiz was holding his now aching squeedlyspooch and was close to falling off the chair. But before Zim could tell him to shut up and before Purple could figure out what was so funny someone piped up.

"More!" Tiz stopped laughing and starred at the little person and Purple just then noticed him but didn't say anything. Zim looked up and scowled at Noah who was holding his empty bottle like a baseball bat. "More!" he yelled again.

"No! You are not getting anymore! That was your third one!" Zim was still looking up at Noah. Zim must have forgotten who he was dealing with, his stubborn and very demanding son.

"More!" This time Noah held the bottle back and smacked it against Zim's face, having the advantage because he was on top of his head. Then Tiz and Purple started up laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Wow! I can tell he's yours! HAHAHAHA!!" Zim took Noah off his head and set him on the floor, motioning for him to go find something else to do that didn't include smacking him with a bottle.

"Well I must be going my Tallest and good bye Tiz!" Zim ended his call, just in time because the door opened and Tallest Red came into the room.

* * *

Aneera: WOO! On to chapter 40! WHAT NOW!!

Zim: I KNEW IT! I knew he was gonna hate me!

Aneera: Noah doesn't hate you, you just wouldn't give him what he wanted and he got mad, that's all.

Zim: He smacked me in the face with his friggin' bottle!

Aneera: Tough love, deal with it!

Zim: It's a wonder as to why I'm not dead yet.


	40. Disappointment

Red came into the room looking tired and worn out, he had obviously had a hard day and was not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. He also failed to noticed the blue-eyed Irken in the room so before he did notice him Purple motioned for the Irken to hide somewhere.

Tiz crouched on the floor behind the sofa, watching his other Tallest carefully. Red came around the other side of Purple and Tiz crept in the opposite direction, keeping low to the ground.

"So, how was your day, Red?" Purple put on a fake smile and titled his head to one side but Red just grunted and flopped down on the chair Tiz had been in only moments ago. Tiz had now successfully crept over to the door and was reaching his hand out to slowly open it, keeping a watchful eye on Red. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly twisted it to the right, then opening it upon hearing the faint click.

"How come you seem so happy?" Red glanced at his co-Tallest and slightly scowled at him, making Purple sqirm a little. His eyes began to dart about the room in search for an answer. After a moment Red was getting impatient but before he could say anything else he heard the door behind him close.

"What was that?" Red whipped his head around but was too late, they were already gone. He stood up and walked over to the door with Purple following at his heels. Then Red thrust the door open and saw an Irken dart around the corner at the end of the hall, missed him.

"It was probably nothing, you should get some rest!" Purple put on another fake smile but it just wasn't convincing enough for Red. He scowled at Purple again, this time he was able to question him.

"What is up with you? I thought you were mad at me!" Red floated a little higher so he could loom over Purple, that usually made him talk. This time, however, it didn't work, he just looked up at Red and quivered. "What are you up to!?" Now he was barring his teeth in anger, making Purple cringe slightly.

"N-nothing, are you sure you're okay?" Purple began backing away as Red came back down to eye-level with him. He sighed, maybe it was just stress, maybe he did need some rest.

"I'm fine." Red turned away form Purple and made his way over to the bed where he laid down for a nice, long nap. Purple instantly took his opportunity and silently exited the room.

* * *

For the next three months things on the Massive were only getting worse and worse with each passing day. They were nearing Earth and soon it would all be history, according to Tallest Red that is. Speaking of whom had been getting more restless, this was taking more time than he wanted it too. Purple had also been getting restless but he was more nervous than anything, if Red succeeded than Earth would be no more!

Red was currently lounging in the bridge, he could see Earth and it was getting bigger, soon they would be able to launch the bomb and destroy the pitiful excuse for a planet! As Red continued to drift away in his dream world one of the Com Techs piped up.

"Sir, we are within shooting range of planet Earth, shall I give the order?" Red opened his eyes and smiled evilly, this would be his most sweetest victory yet!

* * *

Gir Was sitting on the couch watching a movie which was almost over and Minimoose was next to him babysitting Noah. Minimoose actually liked the little smeet, he was better company than Gir and he treated him nicely. This was probably because Noah didn't fancy Gir too much and if he made Minimoose mad than he would be stuck with the talkative robot.

Noah hadn't really grown a whole lot, he was still relatively small but was now slightly bigger than Minimoose was. Although he was a lot smarter now, his sentence structure was improving greatly and he was using bigger words but for some reason he didn't talk a whole lot. Noah could also read and write a little bit, he had the brain of a four year old human child.

They had been watching movies ever since Zim and Aneera left that morning for skool like they did every other morning. Noah didn't really like being away from his parents for so long but so far he was able to manage. He was at least able to tell about when they would come home every afternoon so it wasn't all bad.

"Nya!" Minimoose happily smiled upon the return of his Master and Mistress, he was so bored he thought he would die. Noah also made a small happy noise when he saw 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' walk through the door but they didn't look too happy.

"I hate Ms. Bitters." Zim scowled and sat on the couch, he was quite annoyed at the moment. Noah immediately noticed this and climbed into Zim's lap, starring at him with his big Teal-colored eyes. Aneera came and sat next to them, mumbling about how it wasn't fair that Ms. Bitters gave them a test to study for on a Friday.

"HI! I made waffles for you's!" Gir chanted as he ran into the kitchen but not returning, he probably forgot why he was in there. Nobody paid him any mind and almost forgot about the hunk of metal, they had better things to do than mess with him.

"Hungry!" Noah looked up at the two much bigger Irkens and waited expectantly, but nothing happened. Then he started to pout because he was being ignored, he didn't like that at all, especially when he was hungry! "Mommy! Hungry!" Noah tugged at Aneera's sleeve and she finally looked down at him, be she didn't have the answer he wanted.

"Don't look at me, I don't have your bottle." She patted his head, but that wasn't what he wanted! He wanted to be fed! So he turned to Zim and began tugging on his sleeve.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Zim looked down at him and smiled but Noah wasn't smiling, he was hungry and he was going to do whatever it took to get his bottle.

"What do you say?" Zim took Noah's bottle out of his PAK and held it in front of the smeet but wouldn't give it to him. Noah hated it when Zim did that, he didn't have time for manners, he was hungry!

"Please." Noah then held his hand up in the air demandingly without looking at his father. Once he got what he wanted Noah opened his mouth real wide and prepared to feast! But dear ol' dad had to keep him waiting a moment longer.

"And?" Noah scowled again, could they not see he was starving!? The poor thing only had two bottles the whole day! He decided that he might as well just do what he was told and get it over with, so he put on his sweetest face and looked up at Zim.

"Thank you Daddy!" and then immidiately began sucking away at his precious bottle, finally he got what he wanted, food! A few moments later the computer butted in their conversation.

"Uuuhhh, it's Almighty Tallest Red, do you want me to answer it?" Zim stopped in mid sentence, this was not going to end well but at least he already knew about Noah so he wouldn't yell at them for that.

"Answer." Aneera sat back and waited for Red to appear with a smug smile on her face, this was going to be interesting. While the connection was being processed Zim was ranting on about how this wasn't going to be good and that she should have just denied the transmission. Then the worst happened.

"Hello you two, I have some news for you!" Noah knew that Red was mean so he stuck his tongue out at him, earning him an evil glare from the Almighty one. "Listen, you two have been a pain in my antennae for much too long, I just called to let you know that in about an hour I wont have to deal with you two anymore!" Red gave them one last hateful smile before disappearing, leaving them scared and confused.

"What just happened?" Aneera looked over at Zim who just continued to stare at the screen. Minimoose happened to be nearby and heard what had been said.

"Squeak!" Zim snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his miniature moose floating in front of him.

"Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it!? How can I not worry about!? We're talkin' about Red here! Everything he does is worth worrying about!" Zim now had his hands up in the air as he was shouting at Minimoose.

"Nya." The little floating animal then went into the other room so he couldn't be yelled at anymore. Zim scowled at him as he left, this day was just getting worse and worse by the minute.

"So, what should we do?" Aneera picked up Noah and kept an arm around him as if to shield him from something while looking at Zim for some answers.

"I think it's time we see the professor." It had been about six months so Prof. Membrane should be home, although Dib hasn't said anything yet. He looked over at the other two and gave them a look that said, "It's our only option", which it was considering that they would have to reveal themselves to the entire world and the only person that everyone would believe was him.

"Okay." Aneera nodded her head and held Noah a little tighter, this was about to get very interesting.

Zim stood up and walked over towards the door, not even bothering to put his disguise on, and motioned for the other two to follow. Once they had the house secured they began making their way down the street to Dib's house.

As they were walking a few kids had to do a double take and make sure what they were seeing was real. Other kids would stare at them until they ran into something and only a small handful would just look at them as if they were normal people. It was a little different being out in public and letting their true selves show but Noah didn't mind a bit, he didn't know about the whole 'I'm not a human' thing.

They turned the corner and Dib's house was visible off in the distance, it was the only gray on gray house on the street, which still needed a paint job, badly. It was light gray house with a darker gray trim with an almost black colored door, it was intimidating. With every passing step the tension between them grew thicker and heavier, it was almost unbearable when they reached the front door.

Zim stood in front of the door and looked at it, was this really going to help? Was this really the only way? Well, there was only one way to found out. He reached a hand out and slowly knocked on the door.

A moment passed and for a second it didn't seem like anyone would answer but finally the doorknob turned. Zim stepped back and waited as it slowly opened, revealing a very bored and unhappy Gaz.

"I take it you wanna see Dad, he's in the kitchen." She stepped out of the way and let the three in, being quiet as always. As he walked by Zim gave her an odd look, she seemed more unhappy than usual but she was a dark child who's used to living without parents, maybe it's because her dad just got back?

"Zim!" The alien looked up and smiled, it strange that even though the entire planet was it danger he still had a time and place to smile. Dib ran down the stairs and greeted his friend with a small hug.

Gaz rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to talk to her dad while the others caught up on news and gossip, what an appropriate time. However, when she entered the kitchen it was much to her relief to find that he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Aneera: WOO!! YEAH!! LET'S GET IT ON!!

Zim: What is your problem?

Aneera: I was watching anime on the Funimation channel while I was typing the last few paragraphs...

Zim: Anime?

Maddy: Yeah! Like that comic of you that Happy did on Snafu!... Well sort of...

Zim: ... Don't remind me...

Fan Girls: THERE HE IS! **GET HIM**!!


	41. Dishin' It Out!

Gaz looked around the room, he was just there a moment ago, where could he have gone? He must have been in the labs in the basement, he was usually part of the background whenever company came over, although that didn't happen very often. He didn't really have any friends or family that visited, but there was that one time their aunt came over to visit, that was complete torture.

Gaz walked back out into the living room and looked at everybody, how could they be so happy? The Earth was doomed and the only person who could possibly help was busy in his labs working on something most likely useless!

"Where's Dad?" Dib noticed that Gaz wasn't in the kitchen and turned to look at his sister who only folded her arms and scowled at him.

"Where do you think?" she asked darkly before disappearing up to her room where she was not to be bothered. Dib watched her until the door slammed shut and sighed, this was not going to be easy.

Dib then led the two down the stairs in the kitchen and to the door at the bottom. Hopefully his dad wouldn't be too busy with something, he still thought that Dib was a fool for chasing the paranormal and longed for the day that his son turned to "real" science. Dib knocked on the door and yelled at his dad.

"Hey Dad!? I have something to show you!" They all waited for an answer but nothing came, all they heard was a small drill going on the other side so he tried again, this time a little louder. "Dad! There's something here you need to see!" There was still no answer but the drill had stopped, he must have heard them, the door wasn't _that _thick.

"Step aside boys, this is obviously a job for a girl." Aneera handed Noah over to Zim and took off one of her gloves, thankfully she had thin claws. She stuck out her pinkie and carefully wedged it in the keyhole on the knob. After fiddling with the lock she managed to unlock the door without breaking anything.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Dib kept looking from the door to her, he had never seen anything like that before.

"What, you honestly didn't think they were just for ripping people's eyes out did you?" Aneera smirked at him and opened the door, then took back Noah so the two "men" could take care of business.

Dib ran over to his dad with a big smile on his face and began tugging at his lab coat. "Dad, you gotta see this! I finally did it! Look behind you, I was right!" Dib was now jumping up and down as if he were still a little kid, but sadly Prof. Membrane shooed him away with his hand with only a few words.

"I've already told you son, aliens don't exist!" Dib grew adgitated at his own father's ignorence, they were standing right behind him!

"But Dad, I-" Once again the professor made a motion with his hand to shut the boy up, they were getting nowhere and they didn't have much time! This time Zim tried, maybe he would be able to convince him, or at least get him to turn around!

"Don't exist? DON'T EXIST!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!?" Zim was fuming and his fists were clenched, how could one human be so naive? He knew they were stupid but this guy was just completely blind! Well at least he turned around, but Zim didn't exactly get the response he wanted.

"Ha ha! Is this all son? Why he is no alien, just a genetic mutation! I told you, there are no aliens." The only one in the room who wasn't gawking was Prof. Membrain, even Noah was upset.

"**GENETIC MUTATION**!? ARE YOU HONESTLY THAT STUPID!? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Zim continued to loudly rant on about how stupid and unreasonable he was being while Aneera walked over and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, well then," Now she spread her wings and lashed her tail, that otta get his attention. "WHAT KIND OF GENETIC MUTATION CAN DO THIS, HUH!?" The professor looked her up and down but once again baffled them all.

"Simple, it's all a matter of combining the right chemicals, in this case most likely a lizard, a bat and some human genes. Possibly some sort of insect DNA as well." It was interesting that you can put proof right in front of someone and they still find a way to deny it.

"What a retard." Noah marched up to the professor, held back his bottle and proceeded to whack him with it multiple times. At first the professor just looked at him, he couldn't figure out if this one was a smaller version of the so called "alien" or if it was the start of a new species entirely. "How dare you call my Mommy and Daddy genetic mutations!" He continued to hit the tall man with his bottle, getting more and more tired by the second. "You're pretty darn lucky cuz if my bottle was filled with food you would be in a world. Of. TROUBLE!"

"Wow, he's got spunk for such a little guy." Although it was against his better judgment Dib just stood and watched as his dad was beaten with a bottle by the small Irken. Unfortunately their small giggles came to a halt when Prof. Membrane picked him up and inspected him.

"Hmm, this seems to be some sort of midget, I wonder if I could use him for testing." Aneera growled and was about to lunge at him for saying such things about her son but Zim held out an arm and shook his head.

"Wow, you _are_dumb... And I'm not a midget!" Noah glared at the man holding him by the collar of his very small uniform. At first he seemed to be bit surprised by the small Irken's intelligence but then smiled and started on some other scientific lecture.

"Amazing! They've combined it's DNA to that of parrot! Giving it the ability to speak at such a young age!" Then the professor laughed, making Noah get even angrier.

"A PARROT!? How dare you compare me to a bird! Do you even _know_who my Mommy is? She is the third most powerful Irken in the universe and I don't think she would be too happy by you comparing me to a BIRD!" Noah stuck out his bottom lip and glared daggers at the ugly thing.

"Wow! Such advanced scentence structure! What an interesting combination of DNA!" Noah was now fed up with being called some freaky experiment and just decided to tell him straight up.

"Listen up you... you... you giant ugly bag of liquid! I am sick and tired of you calling me and my parents some form of disgusting experiment! Sure, I may only be a smeet but you know what? I can still do this!" Once again the bottle went back and began to beat the professor numerous times. Upon getting smacked with the small glass bottle Prof. Membrane dropped little Noah and gazed down at it, almost frightened.

"Yeah, that's right! You don't mess with me! YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME!" and then he walked back over to Zim with his bottle thrown over his shoulder so it was easier to carry, sticking his "nose" in the air as if he had just beaten up the biggest guy on the planet.

"Is my dad gonna be okay?" Dib looked over at Noah who just shrugged.

"Yeah, but next time he wont be so lucky." Zim snickered, this kid was absolutely hilarious, but it was his son, he didn't expect anything less. Dib kind of shuddered at the smeet's words, this kid meant business.

The professor opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by the loud noise that was coming from upstairs, it sounded like an airplane only more smooth and hover-like.

"What in the name of Irk is that?" Aneera walked closer to the door and put her antennae close to the wall, it was getting louder and she could hear what sounded like people talking, really loudly.

"Well?" Zim turned towards her and then looked at the door, he felt an uneasiness creep it's way into his squeedlyspooch and he thought he was going to throw up he felt so sick, but he didn't know why.

Aneera opened the door and peeked up the staircase, she could hear someone talking and then one of them went past the door frame at the top, it was an Irken military soldier, they've been found.

"What is going on?" Prof. Membrain scowled at the two of them but glared hatefully at Noah, who in turn stuck his tongue out.

"SSHHH!" Aneera waved her hand to make them shut up, Irkens had an acute sense of hearing and if they were too loud they were all done for. She waited a second and the soldier walked pass the door frame again and it sounded as if they had left so she led them quietly up the stairs.

They crept silently up every step, making sure not to make a sound on their life. However, the professor didn't really get what was going on so he wasn't quiet enough, but thankfully the soldiers were out of the house, or so they thought. Once at the top they all looked around the room and decided it was safe.

"There they are! Get them!" One of the soldiers was standing behind the couch, like he had been waiting for them the whole time. He looked like he was high in the rankings, most likely sent by the Tallest.

Another one had been behind a door and captured Aneera. He too looked high in rankings but he was wearing more protective clothing so he wouldn't get too badly injured should she try and pull a fast one.

There was another soldier who had been next to them but was up against the wall so no one would know he was there. This one tackled Zim to the ground which knocked Noah out of his arms and smack into a wall where a simple guard picked him up, cringing at the small little Irken.

"Now!" The same soldier who had called out earlier raised a hand and pulled it back down, signaling for the three soldiers behind him to fire. Thankfully they had tranquilizers and not lasers, but that could also mean a bad thing.

If Red simply wanted them dead he would have used lazers and just had them shoot with a one shot kill deal. The fact that he was using tranquilizers was bad because it meant he either wanted to torture them before he killed them or lock them up in cells until they went mad and killed themselves.

Just before either of them got hit their lives began flashing before their eyes, even though there were so many memories it lasted only a couple of seconds. Noah, however, didn't have much of a memory so within a millisecond it was over and he didn't notice a thing.

The last thing any of them heard was the faint roar of engines before everything went black.

* * *

Aneera: WOO! It's heatin' up! Everybody who liked this chapter please give me a review!

Zim: Wow, he can really dish out a butt whooping can't he?

Aneera: Who, Noah? YEAH! He was awesome!

Zim: You got that right, he kicked some serious butt.

Noah: Well, I warned him.

Author: Wow, small, cute and aggressive! And the little infant voice makes it complete!


	42. Prisoners

Red was pacing back and forth in the lounge of the Massive while he waited the return of his soldiers. He had sent them out about a week ago so that the large ship didn't have to get too close to the planet and risk being seen but they could fly in individually and capture the victims, returning safely without causing too much damage. Once they returned Red would finally be able to have his fun.

Purple was sitting on the couch while he watched Red go about the room without a single word. He had been very cruel to people before but after what he had told Purple gave him a whole new way to look at his co-Tallest. Purple waited anxiously for the soldiers to come marching in but it seemed like an eternity to him, maybe the three of them got away and the soldiers were having trouble shooting them down.

"Sir, we've got them, what are your requests?" Both Tallests looked over to find Tik standing in the doorway, looking real pleased with himself. Red smiled and looked over at Purple who only gasped quietly and held his mid section, he was starting to feel sick.

"Put Aneera in room two sixty-seven and place Zim in one of our prisoner cells." Purple scowled at Red, why would he want to put her in room two sixty-seven? It didn't really have any sugnifficance did it? Uneless...

"What about the smeet?" Oh no, Red didn't say what he was going to do with it, Purple now felt as if he were going to trow up because of all the horrible mental images clouding his mind, it was sickening.

"Hmm, put it with the rest of the illegally born smeets, I'll figure out what to do with it later." Tik nodded and left to go find the soldiers and inform them of what to do with the three Irkens.

* * *

Aneera woke up in a small circular room that was completely empty, not to mention quiet. She had never seen this room before but she could tell that it was old by the bloodstains on the floor and walls. She had heard of a room matching this description but she couldn't quite remember what it was.

She then tried tanding up to see if any real damage had been done to her, that's when she noticed the shackles on her ankles and wrists, this must have been room two sixty-seven, the torture chamber.

Aneera had heard many stories pertaining to this room, it was the generator for all of the ghost storied looming about the Massive. There were some stories of people being slowly tortured until they lost so much blood that they died, she heard of people being trapped in there with a small yet vicious monster. And then there was one story that she heard were one Irken was just left in there as he slowly turned insane, that was the worst way to die.

Speaking of people dying and going insane she couldn't help but wonder whatever happened to the other two, surely they couldn't have had a fate worse than this, after all, this was all her fault.

* * *

Zim was sitting silently in his small cell while he continued to tremble due the past hour's events. It was horrible what they did to him, the pain they caused him, he remembered it all. The poking, the proding, the removing of things, he had woken up on an operation table. He could remember the way he reacted when he figured out what they were doing to him, he paniced. There were restraints around his wrists, ankles and one around his back to keep him from moving, leaving him helpless as they took out everything but his personality programming and anything that kept him alive and functioning.

He had seen it happen to others and it was hard to watch, but the thought of it had being done to him made him scared. He could hear it when they screamed, he could hear their cries for help. But the look in their eyes would make even the strongest of beings weak, it was the worst form of torture an Irken can go through. Only the most dangerous criminals had everything in their PAK taken out, evrything except what kept them alive.

He was weak, he was hungry and he was frightened, Zim would never be the same again. He didn't even know how much longer he would be able to live with himself, let alone stay alive.

* * *

The door at the other end of the hall from where Zim was opened and closed loudly, indicating someone had entered. A simple guard, not very high in th rankings, was carying a small smeet by his collar, who was not happy at all. Though the small Irken made no sounds or objections the guard knew he didn't like whatever was going to happen.

He walked up to small cell that was identical to the rest and opened the door, throwing the smeet inside and slamming the door shut again. He landed on the floor with a loud 'thud' and an 'Oof!' following that. Then he sat up and looked up at the guard who only looked down with disdain, to him the whole situation was disgusting.

"Hey!" he cried, running up to the bars of the cell and just catching a glimps of the guard as he exited through the door. The smeet was frustrated and angry, so he sat down and scowled at the floor, not even noticing the four other smeets less than three feet away from him.

One of the other smeets who was up against the opposite wall stood up and made her way over to the new prisoner. She was an ordinary female with long curly antennae, bright purple eyes and great big smile on her face. She sat down next to other and looked at him, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked, leaning back a little so he wasn't so close. To him she seemed a bit... oh what was the word? Loopy! Her smile was just a bit too big for his liking.

"My names Amy, what's yours?" She sat back a little, noticing how strangely he was looking at her but not letting up on her smile at all. At first all he could do was stare at her, then his eyes darted around the room before he brought himself to answer.

"Uuuhhh, Noah, why?" Amy giggled and continued to look at him, but then she noticed something strange about him. When she realized what color his eyes were she gasped and freaked.

"Oh my gosh! What is with your eyes!? They're... they're... THEY'RE TEAL!" Every other Irken within ear shot looked up from whatever they were doing and listened to what was going on, even Zim looked up from the floor and decided to eavesdrop.

The four smeets crouded around poor little Noah and began asking him questions right and left, he couldn't even understand what they were saying because they were talking so fast. But one question stood out from the rest like black on white: "I wonder if he's related to Almighty Tallest Teal!"

Who was that? Must have been some famous Tallest or something, he didn't know about it so his curiosity kicked in and now he was the one asking the questions.

"Who was Tallest Teal?" To Noah it seemed like the entire room went silent and you could've heard a pin drop. He looked from one Irken to the next, they were all gawking at him, was it something he said?

"What do you mean 'Who was Tallest Teal'? He was only the greatest Tallest who ever lived! And he, up until now, was the only one on record with that eye color, he was a hero, not to mention the most famous being in the universe!" The small Irken was waving his arms as he continued to tell about the great and wonderful things that Tallest Teal had done for Irk.

"Wait, you asked if I was related to him, how can that be?" Noah looked around at all of the wide eyes and open mouths. Then one small Irken in the back stepped up and cleared his thoat.

"After Almighty Tallest Teal died they found record of small line of his blood relatives but after a few generations the names were faded and they were unable to find his lowest decendant." This particulae Irken was one you would call the brainiac of the group, other than the fact this voice said it all he was in fact the more intelligent smeet there, he was also wearing what looked like glasses.

"Wow! That's amazing! I wonder if I am." Noah stood up and smiled a little, he almost forgot where he was.

"Well there's no reason that you can't be, after all that would be the only way you could get your eye color." Noah smiled even more, imagine, him being related to the greatest Irken who ever lived!

For the next few hours they all held conversations of numerous subjects, including how do get out of their cell. But soon they all had heavy eyes and a will for sleep so they laid down on the cold concrete floor and drifted off into their dreams.

* * *

Zim's nerves had calmed some and he wasn't trembling anymore, although he was still scared he now had a growing hate for both Tallest Red and anyone who had touched him while he was being opporated on. Fortunately for him the pain had subsided greatly and he wasn't so weak anymore but he was still starving and needed something to eat, quick.

The door right next his cell opened and he turned his head to see who it was, bue was not at all expecting who he saw. Tallest Purple came through the door and stopped to look at him only to get a scowl in return.

"What do you want?" It was more then a staetment than a question since his head was turned and it didn't have that ring at the end of the sentence, instead it was in monotone and bored sounding.

Purple looked down at the small pile of cookies in his hand and picked up the biggest one, examined it, then tossed it to Zim who was back in his corner and just barely caught it. "I thought you might be hungry, I always come in here and give the smeets a snack so they don't starve, Red doesn't feed them enough." He smiled and walked away, leaving Zim to look at the cookie in his hand, it was a chocolate chip cugar cookie, his favorite.

Purple continued down the hall and ignored the pleas and cries of the other prisoners, they should know by now that these were for the smeets, not them! He approached the small cell and knelt down in front of it so he could hand out the cookies but when he did what he saw completely baffled him. The smeets were huddled in a small circle and were telling each other stories and they were all laughing, strange.

"I brought cookies!" he sang, getting each one of their's attention. They all stood up and made a single file line so they could get their mid-day snack from their favorite Tallest. One by one they took their delicious treat and found a spot on the floor to eat. Noah was the last one to get his cookie and when he did he decided to ask Purple a question.

"Tallest Purple, am I related Tallest Teal?" Purple looked down and smiled at him although he wasn't sure what the answer to that question really was.

"I don't know, you might be, I mean, it's a possibility." He then stood up and walked back down to the other end of the hall so Red wouldn't wonder where he went for so long. As he passed Zim's cell again he couldn't help but smile at him, though he had no idea what really lay in store for the young Irken.

* * *

Aneera: Weeeeee, that was awesome... I'm kinda scared now...

Zim: Ha ha ha ha ha! You were put in the torture chamber!

Aneera: Shut up you!

Zim: Make me! And guess what? I GOT A COOKIE AND YOU DIDN'T!!

Aneera: If you don't stop I'm gonna put you in a world of PAIN!!

Zim: Go ahead! Let me feel your wrath!

Aneera: Oh, so unwise.


	43. Torture

Aneera was sitting in the middle of the floor with her head hung low and her heart full of guilt, if it wasn't for her none of them would even be there but she just had to butt in and defend her place on Earth. Then again, if she hadn't then Earth would be in ruins, she would still hate Zim completely and Noah wouldn't have ever been born, that was the more disturbing thought.

For the past hour she had been thinking about how to get out of this huge predicament but nothing struck her for an idea so she was left sitting on the floor in nothing but silence as she awaited her death. She had never been this scared in her entire life but for some reason she got past the thought of calling out for help, it would be useless, she was in there by the Tallest's orders and it wasn't like Purple could come to her rescue and bust her out.

Then another thought entered her mind, when she thought about it her life would make a great novel, maybe she could write down everything that she had gone through and sell it as the next Great American Novel, that would be interesting. Then she might become a writer like that famous author J. K. Rowling who wrote all those Harry Potter books, she was one of the most famous women in America.

The door busted open and in came Tallest Red holding Noah by his collar while he was kicking and screaming. When he looked up he saw his mother and stopped, smiling as he was happy to see her. Though she didn't smile back she couldn't help but state the fact in her mind that this was the happiest she had felt all day.

Then she noticed Tik who trotted in behind his Tallest with an evil grin on hi face, something very bad was going to happen, that much was obvious. Red then handed Noah over to Tik and pulled out a small object that looked like a knife. Noah realized what was going to happen and began yelling at Red.

"You leave my Mommy alone!" He once again started fighting against Tik's grasp as he continued screaming. Red only glared st him and ordered Tik to keep better control over him, he hadn't even started yet and the smeet was fussing up a storm.

"Now then, I think it's time I teach you a lesson you wont soon forget. Hopefully afterwards you'll know not to mess with me. You've been a pain in my side for much too long, Purple always cared for you, played with you and maybe he even loved you but for some reason you just didn't like me. Well now I'm going to get my revenge, teach you not to mess with me and punish you for all the rules you broke." Red walked over behind Aneera and smirked, this would be one sweet victory.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying her best to turn around but to no prevail, the chains kept her in place. She could, however, move her head and watch as Red pocked two of his fingers between her shoulders on her back, painfully forcing her wings to spread out behind her, also making Aneera scream in the process as it was done without her will power.

"What I should've done a long time ago." Red raised the knife and dug it into the thin membrane between the long thin bones that make the frame of her wings. She screamed in pain and fell to her hands and knees, but the pain only got worse as he ran it down length wise to it's edge and stopped, then yanked it loose.

"Mommy!" Noah was now crying as tears flooded his eyes and ran down his cheeks at the horror in front of him. It was too much for the young smeet to go through at such an early state, he would remember this for the rest of his life.

Red lifted the knife again and ran another gash down another section of her wing, once again making her scream out in pain. Unfortunately because she was in such pain and her mind was so clouded she was unable to retract her wings and put a stop to Red's abuse. So he continued to slowly drag the knife through her skin.

After quite a few more gashes were made blood began dripping onto the floor, then small pools and puddles began to form on the floor as it ran down what was left of Aneera's wings and fell on the cement. Her wings were now violently trembling and her eyes were twice as red because of all the tears that she had been crying.

Her wings were a bloody mess to say the least, they had six long gashes, three on each wing with one in each section, that ran down from where the bones met to where the edges of the thin membrane stopped. There were also occasional small holes or little tears that Red had made, just so that it didn't look so unnatural, he wanted it to look like she had gotten into a fight, not that he had took a knife to her skin, also, the more gashes and tears meant more pain towards her.

Red pulled away and looked down at Aneera who was still on her hands and knees but her head was low and her cheeks were stained with tears. She looked like a complete mess, but she was. To her, this time Red had gone too far and now she was going to get her revenge.

"Awww look, the poor Irken is crying! How sad, but I just remembered something, I don't care! You know, I'm almost glad you and that worthless exile got married, it gave me a reason to kill you. Too bad the fun is over, I enjoyed it. Well I suppose I can still put you in a cell with the others... maybe you'll go insane." Red laughed and kicked her side, making her fall on her stomach.

"Mommy..." Noah looked down at his mother, it truly was a horrible sight to see, but it was torture to watch. His cheeks still had tears streaming down them and his hands were shaking. He continued to stare down at her with tear filled eyes, until she started standing up.

Aneera put both of her hands on the floor and slowly eased herself up, keeping an eye on Red the whole time but without directly looking at him. Once she was about halfway up and her arms would no longer be able to help Aneera began wincing, she felt the pain throughout her entire body but most of it was in her upper half, which was what she was using at the moment to stand up.

"Oh well look here, you can actually stand up!" Red walked out in front of her and glared, that was probably the stupidest thing he has done all day. She lifted her head but kept her eyes closed, clenching her fists to kep herself from lunging at him. "I didn't know the defect was so smart."

Aneera's eyes shot open, freaking Red out a little bit. Instead of ruby red with pink highlights they were true black with dark grey highlights, at this point she was kind of pissed off. "And I didn't think a Tallest could be so stupid." Without another moment's hesitation she spit a jet of fire in his direction while giving him the ultimate death glare. This indicated that he was going to die and his blood will be on her hands, he just didn't know when.

Red screamed and sort of jumped over in Tik's direction, unfortunately he wasn't quick enough and the entire left side of his neck had been scorched. Once he fell to the floor he lifted a hand and placed it over his neck, it wasn't bleeding but it was burned, badly.

"GUARDS!" he called, watching the door as he waited for his guards to arrived, he needed help and he needed it now. Aneera just watched as he laid on the floor in pain, but her revenge wasn't complete yet, it would be a while before she got what she truly wanted, him dead.

The door busted open and two guards with electric batons burst into the room, waiting for their Tallest's orders. "Send her to the last cell in the east wing!" Red barked, making the guards jump a little before they unchained Aneera and drug her out of the room, slamming the door shut in the process.

"Mommy!" Noah began crying and clawing at Tik's arms to make him let go. At this point Noah was screaming for his mother and tears were pouring down his cheeks while Tik had a hard time controlling him.

"My Tallest, permission to take him back to his cell?" Tik glanced down at Red who had gotten quite comfortable on the floor. Red nodded his head and got up, it probably wasn't a good idea to lay on that floor, there was no telling who's blood was on it.

Tik smiled and slapped his hand over Noah's mouth to shut him up then walked out of the room and headed to the east wing. Noah didn't like this at all, he just saw his mother get tortured, he hadn't even seen his father in hours and he was going to be stuck in a cell without either of his parents.

* * *

Aneera didn't bother putting up a fight, she was in way too much pain and they had electrical batons, which were actually pretty painful. She just went quietly, occasionally jerking at the pain from her wings which were still out and dripping blood, causing her too loose a lot of strength real fast.

She was almost thankful when they reached the east wing and entered the prison chamber. Though she wasn't exactly happy she was glad that she would be able to rest for a while, her entire body ached and it felt to her like she would fall to the ground any minute.

Soon they came to a large door and on the other side was a hallway full of caged people, and soon she was going to be one of them. They kicked the door open and jerked her inside. She winced but didn't scream, that would draw attention and attention was not good in a situation like this. Once they were in the guards opened the cell on the left side of the hall that was right next to the door. Then they threw her in and closed the door quickly, she still wasn't dead so she still was very dangerous.

"Hey, watch it! I still have the potential to kill you ya know!" Aneera raised her fists and glared at the guards with her black eyes. They backed away and ran down the opposite end of the hall to get as far away from her a possible, she was very scary when she angry. She scowled as they ran down the hall, they were cowards.

"Sigh, oh well, I should probably get some rest." Aneera sat on the floor and hung her head low, she was still unable to lay down on her stomach from the pain that her wings gave off.

Zim looked up from across the narrow hall and gazed at Aneera, who was now sound asleep. He smiled to himself and chuckled, to him it was odd how he ended up in such a situation. He never thought that a person such as himself would ever have been put in prison for something like what he did.

Zim began feeling tired and exhausted for no real reason, he just suddenly felt like sleeping. So he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, preparing to fall into a deep slumber. He continued to wait for sleep to take over his consciousness for about twenty minutes, but nothing happened. He turned over and clenched his eyes shut a little tighter, maybe that would help a bit.

Minutes went by and still he was unsuccessful, he was starting to get so tired that he didn't even want to think anymore. Zim let out a long yet nearly silent yawn and slumped down a little so he was only half sitting and half laying on the wall. It wasn't the most comfortable position but who knows, some people can fall asleep upside down as far as he was concerned.

Upon halfway entering sleep the door next to his cell once again burst open, was he ever going to get some peace and quiet? He looked up and sighed, who was the lucky victim this time? He had actually seen many different types of species such as Vortains, Meekrobs and something that resembled a lizard type thing.

No, this time it was Tik who walked through the door but instead of a prisoner he was actually carrying someone, a smeet to be exact. Zim was too tired to pay attention to who it was, he honestly didn't care. Although, when he remembered Noah he looked up again but Tik was already gone and trying to look down the hall would be useless since his back was to him. So Zim shrugged it off and tried once again to fall asleep.

This time he had a bit more success, though it took him a while, fifteen minutes to be accurate, he did eventually fall into the deep void of peacfulness which was formally known as sleep. Unfortunately his dreams weren't so good but at least he was getting rest, tomorrow he was going to figure out a way to get out of this place.

* * *

Aneera: Well at least THAT is over... I want a review for this one REALLY BADLY!!

Zim: I can't believe you actually made them do that to me!!

Aneera: That happened last chapter.

Zim: I know but I was so freaked that I haven't been able to say anything until now!!

Aneera: Oh, well at least it wasn't Red who physically abused you and screwed up your kids life right before their eyes!

Noah: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Aneera: You see!?

Zim: He'll live.


	44. Freaking Out

There were many places that one would not want to be in when it was night while on the Massive, places like the kitchen, weapon storage facilities and very small rooms. Though it was dark in space all the time during certain hours everything was shut off including lights. This was generally when people went to sleep and rested, though Irkens didn't need sleep most of them found it quite relaxing and so they took short naps when everything was dark.

However, the worst place to be during this time was in the prison chambers. It wasn't because something was going to happen it was just because it was the scariest place to be, even to Irkens. It was almost like you saw things that weren't visible during the time when everyone was awake, more things became noticeable. Things like the sound of water dripping from pipes, machinery that was running and the cold. Also this was when most of the people were snoring, shifting positions a lot or talking in their sleep.

Noah was huddled in a corner away from the door, he had been eyeing the beast across the hall from him, it was almost as if he were moking the other with his sleep, it made Noah extremely uncomfortable. Every now and then he would shift from one side to the other, making Noah grow very tense for a moment, then it would soon subside, only leaving him to wait for the next.

Amy had been asleep just like the others, dreaming of one day being set free from this horrible place. She too would toss and turn in her sleep but Noah didn't notice her, he was focused on the thing in front of him. He waited and waited and waited until finally he was too scared to even look at him. The monster opened it's big mouth, showing all six rows of sharpened teeth and yawned, closed it's mouth and growled.

Noah shivered and closed his eyes, for some reason he felt like the beast wanted to eat him, though he wasn't really sure why. He had been watching it for some time now, waiting for it to do something. Now Noah was afraid to look in it's direction so he turned and looked at the wall at the opposite end of the cell, there was nothing else to look at really.

Amy once again shifted her position so that she was turned towards Noah, speaking of whom was now watching her closely as she had gotten his attention. He had actually become quite fond of the little Irken, she was just about the only one who he could talk to, this was probably because she was the most understanding.

Her eyes slowly opened and she quietly yawned, making Noah turn his head and pretend as if he hadn't noticed. Amy eased herself up and turned over so that she was now sitting and staring at him. She was so tempted to walk over and sit next to him but she noticed the look on his face and decided against it, besides, she didn't feel like talking much anyways.

Soon the minutes kept getting longer and longer until finally she couldn't stand it anymore. Amy had brought herself to stand up and walk over to Noah, though she didn't sit down, at least not yet. He looked up and stared into her beautiful purple eyes, only to have her stare right back.

"You okay?" Amy finally sat down but didn't take her eyes off of him, nor did he. Noah, for some reason, didn't want to answer, he just wanted to sit and stare at those magnificent purple eyes in front of him. It wasn't until she started scowling did he finally get the idea.

"Oh, um, I guess I'm okay." It was now that he turned his head to look away, he had suddenly became upset and wanted to be alone, something about the way she asked her question.

Amy sighed and glanced over at the others who were all huddled in the opposite corner, still fast asleep and dreaming of numerous things. To her it seemed as if they were almost happy, although they were just sleeping so who was she to say that she was the only one in there with a disturbing past? The others had their stories but out of all of them her and Noah had the most heartbreaking of them all.

Noah was thinking about the same thing, every time he had thought about his mother and father he couldn't help but want to cry, he didn't even know the story behind his mother and already he was mourning over his own short life.

"Hey, you never told me who your parents were." Amy turned to look at him but he didn't move an inch. At first she didn't think he would answer so she asked him more specifically. "Can you at least tell me who your mother is?" It still took a while for him to say anything but he did answer, though he didn't want to talk about it as he knew where this conversation was going to lead.

"Aneera." Amy knew after about two seconds that he wouldn't say anything so she decided to let him alone about the other. However, she did get quite startled when he mentioned a name of such power.

"She's your mother? You're joking right? I mean, I never thought that someone like her would ever... you know." Noah then glanced at her, but only momentarily. Then he turned his attention back to whatever it was he was previously looking at. Amy wanted to ask who his other parent was but that might upset him further, if he had a mother like her there was no telling who his father was, but then again it wasn't any of her business was it?

Noah once again glanced back at her and watched her facial expressions and noticed that her eyes were periodically darting around the room. He could tell just by the way she biting her lip what she was thinking, she knew who his mother was so there was no doubt that she would want to know his father was. He hesitated telling her, she might a have a fit over it but maybe he would be able to get something from her as well so he just decided to tell, what harm could it do? It's not like she was going to blackmail him with it, she probably couldn't even if she wanted to.

"Zim." Amy jerked her head up and looked at him all funny, why would he mention someone like him? He was an exiled defect, what importance did he have in this conversation?

"Huh?" Noah sighed, did he have to explain everything or was he going to get a break and have someone understand without him having to spell out every detail for them?

"Well obviously by the expression on your face I was guessing that you wanted to know who my father was so I just told you." It took Amy a minute to process the information before she got the hint, that's when she freaked.

"WHAT!?" She jumped to her feet and sort of leaned away from him, was he seriously telling the truth or was he messing with her just to see how she'd react?

"Keep it down!" he hissed, once again eyeing the great big monster across the hall. Amy only dropped her shoulders and blinked at him, she just heard that the two polar opposites of Irkens were together and he was worried about waking people up? Did he just not care or was there something wedged in his brain that kept him from understanding the fact that his mother was the most powerful female Irken in the universe and his father was the most hated Irken in probably all of Irken history?

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Amy shook her head and went back over to the others to lay down and rest, she was going to need some time to get over what she had just heard.

* * *

There was a flash of a light from an unknown source, it seemed to be out of nowhere. A second later it happened again, then again. It seemed to be getting brighter and brighter every time it came on and soon it was left on. He didn't like the light at all, it bothered his eyes and he was still trying to sleep.

Then there was a loud noise that came from his left, it sounded as if it were right next to him. A few more seconds passed, then it came again only this time it was louder and more persistent, almost as if it wanted him to wake up but he was comfortable right here he was, sleeping.

Then there was a loud 'BANG!' that seemed as if it was only feet away, when were they gonna leave him alone? All he wanted to do was sleep, was that too much to ask?

"Hey you! Wake up!" The voice sounded familiar and yet very angry so he did as he was told, though he wasn't at all happy about it. He slowly opened his eyes but his vision was blurred so it took him a moment to see things a little bit more clearly.

He was in a cell on the Massive, what in the name of Irk was he doing there? Oh, that's right, it all came flooding back to his memory and he soon found himself scowling at nothing in particular.

Zim hadn't slept all too well that night for some odd reason, he just couldn't get to sleep and when he did he had the hardest time staying asleep, it was probably because he thought he was hearing things last night or whatever time it was.

"Well good morning, you look like you've slept well." Zim looked up and smiled, at least someone had gotten some sleep. Aneera was leaning against the wall with her arms folded, she actually looked like she had forgotten where she was, her spirit was a lot higher than it was the other day.

"Really? I look that good?" He snickered and shook his head slightly, were they being humerus in prison cells? Maybe they were already used to it... no, they were probably going insane, very slowly going insane.

"Hey, guess what? I got some good news. I came up with a plan last night." Aneera turned to look at him, a plan huh? Well this might be interesting, so she put her full attention towards him and listened very carefully.

"Well..." He stopped, why couldn't he remember? Oh yeah, that was in a dream! He didn't really have a plan, oh well. Zim sheepishly smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't have a plan do you?" She figured he wouldn't have a plan, after all, he wasn't that smart but she did still love him, weather he was going to be able to bust them out or not.

Although, he would have a plan, very soon too.

* * *

Zim: Well that was interesting

Aneera: You had the first say!

Zim: And? What are you gonna do about it!?

Aneera: Oh I have a few ideas... very _painful_ ideas.

Zim: Oh come on! Why me!? Why not Gir!?

Aneera: Because he's a sweet and innocent little robot, you're not.

Zim: Great, my robot gets treated better than I do.


	45. An Almost Bipolar Irken Named Zeira

Noah was sound asleep on the cement, for some unknown reason he slept through all of the shouting and banging that had went on earlier, it was quite amazing actually. He was sleeping so heavily that he was currently drooling with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, everyone else was whispering in the corner about how funny he looked and if they should go poke him to see what would happen.

"You go poke him!" someone whispered, then another whispered either a "No!" or a "You go poke him!", either way nobody ended up going over and bothering the small Irken, not after what Amy had told them.

"I think Amy should go poke him! She knows him!" One of the others nudged her arm but she only glared at them and scowled, she was NOT poking that poor innocent smeet just for their entertainment. Fortunately one of the others, Simon, decided to end the feud and walked over to Noah.

He leaned over the child and adjusted his glasses, he was obviously sleepy indicated by the drool seeping from his mouth, he probably hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Even though it was against his better judgment he held out a finger and lightly poked Noah on the arm, he must either be awake and was faking it or he just woke up whenever someone touched him.

"Huh, wha? Wha happen?" He sluggishly sat up and rubbed his head, only to find out that the entire left side of his face was covered in something wet, his first thought was 'Eeeewwwwwwww!!", but Simon explained, seeing the disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, you kinda drooled on yourself." he said, still peering at him with interest, for some reason he was able to get within inches of the smeet unlike the others, who believed that he had weird dragon powers like his mom.

Noah looked up at Simon, he had been drooling? Well that's a guarantee that today was going to be very eventful.

* * *

She was walking down the hall, eager to go visit the smeets for their morning snacks, she did every morning. She was kind of like Purple in a way, though she went in the morning and read them a short story to keep them entertained for a few minutes, she figured it must be exceedingly boring in those cells all day.

As she continued to proceed down the hall a few Irkens had to look over their shoulder as they passed to make sure who they were seeing was her and not Aneera. Over the years people had grown to see her as almost identical to the other, though she had a different atmosphere around her that instantly told people who she was.

When Aneera would be in a hurry she walked with that "I'm gonna kill them if they get in my way" look, she didn't do that. When she was in a hurry the air around her was lighter and more cheerful, not dense and eerie.

She wasn't calling Aneera thick-headed or anything but she had to admitt that at times she could be very temperamental and a little bit of a brat. Though she could see as to why people would mix them up, they did look basically identical and even their names rhymed! Aneera verses Zeira, what are the chances of that?

Zeira would often wonder if the two were related in some way, shape or form, but she knew that was impossible. Irkens didn't have siblings or family, well in most cases, it just seemed kind of funny to her how they were so alike, though she knew they weren't related but it made her laugh whenever she thought about it.

Zeira continued walking down corridors with a small glass jar in her hand, it was filled with some sort of cream puffs filled with creamy jelly. She had found that over the past few weeks, or however long the smeets had been there, they had all come to a liking with these strange treats. Though at the moment she was concentrating more on the music that was emitting from her iPod type thing, that's at least what she called it.

She took a particular interest in Earth when she had found out about Zim and how he was sent down there again to try and destroy it. Zeira had grown attatched to him though she didn't really know him she couldn't help but have a special interest in him. She knew that she couldn't love but for some reason she, for lack of a better word, liked him.

The thought slipped her mind as she entered the prison chamber in the east wing, she had smeets to feed and entertain, she couldn't be thinking of such absurd things such as that.

The door in front of her opened and shut semi-quietly behind her as she walked all the way down to the other end where her closest friends were. Though as she passed Zeira failed to notice that both Zim and Aneera were being held in there.

Zim looked up and scowled as the girl walked by, then he looked down at Aneera and quickly looked back up, who was she? Sure, Irkens were basically clones but never had he seen two Irkens who had looked _that_ much alike before.

"Did you see her? She looked exactly like you!" Zim stood up and walk over to the bars of the door and tried his best to see down the hall, he could see her for about five seconds before she disappeared form his view, she even walked the same way! Well, her hips didn't sway quite as much but still! It was way too close for his liking!

"Her? No she doesn't." Aneera scoffed, no one could possibly as pretty as her, no one. Though she wouldn't admit this she didn't look half bad, but nowhere near as pretty as her.

Zeira continued down the hall and towards her destination with the jar held firmly in her hands and the book tucked safely under one arm. She neared the smeet's cell with every eager step she took, the closer she got the more they evolved into strides. She was careful and very mindful of the glass jar in her arms with the creamy jelly puffs filling it up to the brim, almost to the point to where she couldn't fit the lid on.

When she was just feet away Simon looked up while another smeet, a quite fat one at that, shouted, "Look! It's Zeira!" All of the others rushed up to the door and formed yet another straight line as they did with Purple when he brought them cookies.

"Hey guys! How is-, oh, who is this?" She knelt in front of Noah who hadn't bothered lining up, he wasn't very hungry. She seemed to notice his eyes and smiled, though didn't say anything, no matter how astonished she was.

"His name is Noah, but don't get too close! He might bite!" Some of the others laughed at the slight insult while Amy and Simon rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.

"I don't bite." he said innocently, looking back at the person who had shouted the comment. Zeira hushed them all and opened the jar, the smell instantly catching every one of the smeet's undivided attention.

They all smiled and awed as they received their creamy jelly puffs, all but Noah who sat on the floor and sort of sulked, she looked so much like his mom, someone who he wanted very badly at the moment. Zeira giggled as they all ate but that soon ceased as soon as she laid her eyes upon poor little Noah.

"Are you alright?" Noah looked up slightly and just stared at her, did she just asked if he was alright? No he wasn't alright and he probably wouldn't be for a very long time! Maybe he would never be okay again, not after what he just had to witness yesterday! Though he couldn't tell her that, so he just shook his head and left it at that.

Amy finished off her puff and licked her lips clean, it was one of those things that deserved to have every bit of it eaten or not be eaten at all, you couldn't leave even the smallest crumb behind, it was almost like a crime, it was _that_ good. She stood up and eyed Noah for a moment before walking over and looking at him a bit sideways.

"What's wrong?" Noah didn't even bother to look up this time, he really didn't need to, she knew the answer, in fact he was pretty sure that all of them knew the answer seeing as how he was practically depressed all the time.

"Is he always like this?" Amy glanced up at Zeira and nodded. She sat down and continued looking down at the poor smeet, she felt bad for him though she didn't quite know what the problem was.

Noah stood up and walked over to the corner in the back, once again sitting down and sulking. Amy watched him the whole time while Zeira adverted her eyes to the floor next her and pondered in her mind of what could possibly causing him to be so upset.

"Sigh, I think I know why he was 'all of a sudden' real depressed when you came." Zeira looked up and shot her a confused glare, what could she mean by that? Amy motioned her to bent over so she leaned forward and listened intently as she explained what the problem was.

Zeira's eyes flew open really wide and she hung her mouth open agape, how was that even possible!? Aneera!? WITH A KID!? And the father being... She was freaked, but who wouldn't be? That was very close to disturbing news... no, that was extremely disturbing news.

Amy backed away and looked up at Zeira who now had a freaked out, yet extremely curious look on her face. "I'm sorry Amy but I must be going, I have something to do." and with that Zeira stood up and left, leaving the others to their business.

She walked all the way back in the direction in which she had come, starring off into space as she slowly walked down the cement floor, past all of the onlooking aliens as she went by. Once again she failed to notice both Zim and Aneera when she came to their cells, but then suddenly stopped at the door, just kind of thinking about something really important but also in a weird state of almost shock.

Zim looked across the hall and smirked at his wife, he was right and she knew it, she just didn't want to admit it. As she continued to look up at her she noticed how her eyes grew very big, if that was even possible due to their already huge state.

"Oh no." she whispered under her breath. Zeira stood in front of the door for one more moment before freaking out and bolting out of the prison chamber, screaming a very loud, "MY TALLEST!" as she exited.

"What is she, bipolar?" Zim snickered as he watched her continue down the corridors of the Massive. Aneera rolled her eyes while she smiled and chuckled, there was that weird happiness, they must be going insane.

Well, they weren't really going insane but things were bound to get more interesting, after that little display how could they not?

* * *

Aneera: Yet another chapter completed in just one day!

Zim: How do you do that?

Aneera: iPod.

Zim: 'Kay... who was that girl anyway?

Aneera: Just some random person, why?

Zim: No reason. she was a little weird, I was hoping that she wouldn't be in any future sequels.

Aneera: Oh. Well as always reviews are appreciated!


	46. Sing

Zeira continued running down halls, passageways and corridors until she found her Tallest. As soon as Amy told her the parents of poor little Noah she couldn't help but want to know something. Of course other than him the only other Irken on record to have that unique eye color was Tallest Teal, the greatest Tallest who ever lived! Though he did have what sort of resembled a family the documents of his family tree were lost in generations of having it passed down. Zeira was thinking that possibly one of Noah's parents was the missing blood line to his current generation, if it still existed.

Zeira finally bumped into Tallest Red while he was on his way back to his private quarters from the food court. He looked almost happy, seeing that his mid section was a bit bigger from all of the treats he must have consumed why wouldn't he be?

"My Tallest!" she called, doing her absolute best to get his attention. Soon after a bit more running and calling she finally caught up to him and began freaking out even more, if that was Irkenly possible.

Red turned to look at the frantic female next to him, to say the least he favoured her much more than Aneera. "Yes Zeira, what is it?" he asked in an almost sweet and caring tone, though he was the Tallest and she was a service drone.

For a moment Zeira was so caught up in her thoughts that she was unable to answer her Tallest, then she realized that he was standing right there, looking expectantly at her like he wanted something. "Oh! Yeah! Um, I have a favour to ask of you my Tallest. I was hoping that you would give me access to the Irken Birth Records?"

Red sort of leaned away from her and put on his "I am very confused right now" look, why in the world would she want access to those records? There wasn't hardly anything there! So he decided to ask a few questions before he gave her full access to those kinds of important documents. "Why would want to see those?" The tone in his voice clearly stated that obviously what she was looking for wouldn't be there.

"Have you seen that one smeet's eyes!? They're teal! What if he and Almighty Tallest Teal are related!?" She was now at panting point and just looked up at Red, hoping to get a yes from him.

"Well, I assure you that you'll find absolutely nothing in there but okay." Zeira jumped up and down with excitement and ran off down the hall to find the records room, maybe she might get some answers.

* * *

Zim was currently on his back with both feet propped up on the wall of his cell, he was rocking on the curve of his PAK by pushing off the wall slightly. One wouldn't really call it a comfortable position but it did entertain him, sort of. It gave his mind something to concentrate on while he sat tiredly in his own cell, periodically glancing over at his wife who was just slumped against the wall with a look on her face that said, "Oh my god, get me out of here before I die of boredom".

Aneera really was bored, she had nothing to do! If only she had her guitar this whole hallway would partying instead of sitting in a cell for hours on end. Every once in a while she slowly blinked her eyes, that bored expression never leaving her face, there really wasn't any other emotion that she was feeling right now except hurt and for someone like her to display that in public would make her look weak.

"Hey, you gonna be okay? You've been sitting like that for about four hours now and no offence but it's kind of creeping me out." Zim stopped rocking back and forth, waiting for her responce, though not really getting what he expected. All she did was turn her head and glared at him for all about two seconds before turning to stare at the wall again.

"Why don't you sing something?" he asked, not even bothering to look at her this time. He could tell that she was scoffing at him but she actually replied with words!

"If you really want me to, just don't say I didn't warn you, it's gonna be depressing." Zim turned his head and smirked, how depressing could a song be?

_Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance. For a break that would make it okay._

_There's always some reason to not feel good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day._

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release. Memory seep from my veins, let me be empty._

_And weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight._

_In the arms of the angel, fly away form here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear._

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here._

_So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back._

_And the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lie that you make up for all that you lack._

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time. It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees._

_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear._

_You are pulled form the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here._

_You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here._

Well that was a really depressing song, it almost made Zim cry because most of the things in that song pertained to him, especially Noah. All they really wanted was some peace, most of the things that's happened were memories that they didn't want to remember. What an appropriate song though, it was perfect for their type of situation, though it was sad.

Noah, too had been listening to the song and he did cry, he wasn't loud about it but he did cry which made Amy feel extremely bad for him because he was in such a horrible situation.

"Wow, that was depressing." Zim kind of sat in silence for next few minutes, he didn't really have anything else to say, what could he say? Aneera looked over in his direction and called for him.

"Aren't you gonna sing something too?" Zim smiled and chuckled lightly to himself, then shook his head and continued concentrating on rocking himself back and forth. "Aww, come on!" she begged, he was going to do it weather he wanted to or not.

"I don't want to, plus I don't think there are anymore good songs, not like yours anyway." Zim continued rocking back and forth while he laid on the the floor, his back was becoming numb, not a good sign.

"Please!? I really want you to!" Aneera began looking as pitiful as she could, she missed the sound of his voice when he sang. Zim sighed and thought for a meaningful song, she most likely wouldn't let it alone so he might as well get it over with. When he finally figured out a well enough song Zim cleared his throat and began.

_Softly we tremble tonight, picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight._

_I said I'd never leave, you'll never change, I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

_Am I supposed to be happy? With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy? With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. You said, you said that you would die for me..._

_We made plans to grow old, believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told._

_Lost in a simple game cat and mouse, are we the same people as before this came to light?_

_Am I supposed to be happy? With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy? With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. You said, you said that you would die for me..._

_You must live for me too... For me too... yeah, yeah... You said that you would die for me..._

_Am I supposed to be happy? With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy? With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. You said, you said that you would die for me..._

Noah, who was at the complete opposite end of the hall, had heard every word they had sang, it broke his heart. He had been sitting in the very back in the corner where he usually sat and for some reason he began to cry. He wasn't really sure why, he didn't know what had happened before he was born so why should it bother him so much?

He knew both of those songs very well, mostly because his mother thought that those were some of the best songs on the world and listened to them quite often. For some reason he couldn't help but feel bad for his father, was he really in that much pain? Had his life been that bad, to the point that he didn't think he should be happy?

Whatever the reason was he knew it was Zim that he was crying for. Of course he loved his mother very much and he also knew that her life hadn't been easy but to him it seemed that Zim was the one who had to carry the burdens, not her. It hurt so much to know that there was nothing he could do to help either of them, he didn't know the truth.

Noah laid his head down and thought about how it must be like to be his parents, it must be awful, to know that the most powerful of emotions was the one that was illegal.

Noah cried for the rest of the day and didn't sleep at all that night, it was then he realized tht they were there because of him.

* * *

Aneera: Wow, this was an emotional chapter... I'm sorry if I made you cry too much... Please review!!

Zim: Yes it was...

Aneera: Are you sad?

Zim: Very. You make it sound like I'm an abused child.

Aneera: Aaawwww. (gives Zim a hug)

Zim: GET OFFA ME!! Zim didn't give you permission to touch his amazingness!

Aneera: Oh, I was just trying to make you feel better.

Zim: Well don't... stupid human...


	47. Zim's Plan

The whole night consisted of three restless Irkens and a strange groaning noise that apparently they hadn't noticed before. For some reason no one else seemed to notice the bothersome noise and what made it worse was that they couldn't figure out as to where it was originating from. From inside their cells it seemed to be all around them, in was unnerving to know that, almost intimidating.

Noah especially was scared of it, he was only a mere smeet, if it turned out to be some horrible monster there was nothing he could do. He didn't know squat about self defence, he didn't have a PAK and his mother was no where near him at the moment. So all he could do was cower away in his little corner and hope that nothing happened, maybe he would have luck on his side.

Zim wasn't doing so well either, though he wasn't quite as bad as Noah he couldn't shake the feeling of the goosebumps that were forming on his arms and making his antennae quiver ever so slightly. His ruby eyes were constantly darting from one corner to the other, making him shift when the limits of his sight were set, he couldn't take not having the ability of knowing what was just outside of his cell. He wasn't scared, just uneasy that he thought of what might be happening to his poor son, how must he be taking this?

Aneera was slumped to the side of her cell, watching Zim as he continued to grow tense, then relax again. She wasn't frightened by the noise at all, it just irritated her to no end and it was keeping her from getting any sleep! She wasn't happy and most likely wouldn't be in the morning or probably until she got to see her child again, she could see Zim across the hall but Noah wasn't anywhere in her eye sight, she didn't like that, not at all. One thing that she had added to her 'To Do' list was kill every last one of the guards who were involved in their capture and torture, one in specifically was guard Tik, she hated him almost as much as she hated Red, and that was pretty bad.

For the most part, out of the three of them their total sum of sleep was less than five hours, not good. Noah would be tired all day, Zim would probably get cross with anybody who talked to him and Aneera would just plain be pissed off at everyone and everything. But at least she was in a cell and couldn't do any real damage except for spitting fire at anyone brave enough to walk by.

* * *

The morning came and a small guard was sent to wake them all up so they could start another day of mourning. However, Aneera, Zim and Noah were already up and for the most part, scowling. They were all tired and it showed, if not in words certainly in body language.

Zim would growl at any little Irken who walked by but he would bare his teeth if they looked at him, either way they were left walking to their destination with goosebumps and shivers running along their spine. He was mostly huddled in a corner while he balanced on his feet, not fully sitting down or standing up either. He was all in all a very grumpy Irken, his bad mood showed on his face plain and clear, though usually if someone passed they would be too scared to look at him.

Aneera on the other hand was quite amused by the reactions that they gave off, their faces would usually change from content and focused to nervous and paranoid. Whenever this happened she would snicker and occasionally hiss under her breath, sending them screaming for their lives with their arms held high in the air. Zim would notice this yet not acknowledge it, he really didn't feel like saying _anything_ at all.

And then there was Noah, hunched over in the corner, practically mimicking his father with a slight look of dread in his eyes, this was probably the most angry he had ever been. Of course, seeing as the others were already freaked out by whom his parents were, made sure to stay clear of his gaze, meaning that they had to all cram themselves into the corner to Noah's right. They cautiously shoved Amy to the front of the group, assuming that he wouldn't hurt her, and cowered behind her in fear.

However, though things didn't seen to up beat for any of them things began to change, but it didn't start till late in the 'afternoon' when a certain someone paid them a visit.

Aneera was in her usual spot, leaning against the cell wall that was closest to the door and staring at the wall across from her. She looked bored but at the same time it looked as if she were reading something. Indeed there was something written on the wall, a list of names actually. She had made of list of some sort and was constantly go over the names and ideas in her head, constantly re-reading the message on the wall:

_People To Kill_

**Guard Tik**

**Tallest Red**

**Zim - Optional**

Every time she read the last name it made her smile, almost. Though she had the names she needed ideas on how to get the job done, for the most part she had some sort of idea and a plan. For Tik, she was thinking about catching him off guard and choking him, digging her claws into his neck so he would die faster. Zim, well she still wasn't sure as to what to do with him, never has and probably never will. Aneera didn't know how much of the blame to put on him so she couldn't decide on a proper form of torture, maybe she would just lock him up in a small dark room with Gir while he was singing the doom song, that should work. Tallest Red, however, was much more difficult. After what he had done to her not only would she want him dead but he should die in the most unhonorable way possible...

The door opened and in stepped a tall, lean figure dressed in red. You could tell by the atmosphere he entered with who it was, undoubtedly Tallest Red. A small, hardly visible smirk twitched at Aneera's lips, she was getting ideas already, and oh how gruesome they were.

Red had a faint smile upon his face as well, but as soon as he even so much as glanced in Zim's direction it turnned to one of disgust and hatred. Zim didn't mind though, he just growled and bared his teeth in response, clenching his fists to keep from lunging himself at Red and smacking into the bars of the cell door.

Then he turned to Aneera, once again smirking, obviously there was something on his mind that involved one of the three. She just merely looked up, deciding that he was nothing of interest and turning her head to the list on the wall once more. He paid no heed to her disrespect and continued on with what he came for.

"You know, I think I've finally found the perfect way to kill you." Just as he predicted her head snapped up in his direction and she scowled, now that he had her attention he would be able to soak in her reaction to his plan. "I've decided on forcing _them_to watch when I kill you so very slowly, I was thinking a laser, I just wanted to let you know so that you could panic while you waited." As Red was saying this he happened to lean up against Zim's cell door, not very smart on his part.

Zim looked up, his eyes narrowed in that of pure loath, taking in every word slowly so he could process it clearly in his mind. The idea didn't settle well with him at all, he couldn't bare to take anymore torture and there was no telling what Noah had already been through. As he surveyed his Tallest his keen eyes caught the small chain of keys hanging from his hover belt, he suddenly got an idea of his own, he just needed to be quiet.

Zim slowly stood, doing his best to not make an utter sound as he walked over to the tall Irken and his freedom. Once he was only inches from the keys, though they looked more like small cylinders, he began reaching out with his right hand, keeping an eye on the other as he did so. So far Red hadn't noticed a thing so he was still in the clear. His fingers wrapped around the chain and he cautiously glanced up to see if he had been noticed, when Red was still completely oblivious to Zim he continued to remove the metal ring that held the keys. It was then that he noticed there was a small clasp keeping it attached to the hover belt, he would need to use his other hand to undo the clasp.

Red stopped talking for a second and looked around, something seemed off to him and he glanced down the other end of the hall, then thought nothing of it. He continued to annoy Aneera and Zim proceeded with the stealing of the keys, which was not going so well. The clasp was stuck and even with his claws he couldn't get it undone. Then disaster hit, the clasp came undone with a 'click' and the keys fell out of Zim's loose grip, falling to the floor and making a loud noise.

Red stepped away and was just about to turn around. Aneera caught on very quickly and right before he spun around to see what had happened she spit a flame just an inch away from his face to catch his attention, then Red began screaming insults at her, giving Zim time to unhook only the keys he would need. If he kept them all Red would notice but if he only kept two, the one for him and the other for Aneera, it wouldn't seem as suspicious and noticeable. Unfortunately he didn't know where they were keeping Noah therefore he didn't know which key to take for him so he just left it at two.

"Well I must be going, I have your death to prepare for!" As Red turned to leave Zim quickly hooked the ring back onto the hover belt without him noticing anything. Then he returned to his spot in the corner, slipping the keys into his uniform pocket so no one would see because apparently he couldn't store them in his PAK, it had been dismantled.

Aneera looked up and smiled, actually truly and warmly smiling for the first time in days. He had put his life on the line for someone other than himself for once, no one had ever done that for her before. To go up against to most vicious ruler in the universe for a meager life such as her's, it was the sweetest thing he's ever done... sort of.

Zim looked up to meet her warm gaze and soon found himself smiling right back at her, though not really noticing until she giggled to herself. Zim turned away and scowled at the floor, but also blushing at the same time so he wasn't quite as menacing as he wanted himself to look. Then she began to laugh, but quietly so she wouldn't raise attention to them.

"So you do have a plan huh?" Zim looked back up at her shrugged his shoulders, now smiling at the idea he received moments ago.

"Of course I have a plan, I am Zim aren't I?" Aneera shook her head in amusement and stood up, walking over to the other side of the cell where her list of names were. She read them once before raising a claw and scratching one off, indicating that he was no longer part of her list. Next to Zim's name, which had been crossed out, she wrote another name next to it.

Once she was done Aneera resumed her spot on the wall closest to the door right up against the cell door. Zim eyed her with curiosity, but soon it wore off and he just stared at her.

"Well you said you had a plan didn't you? May I know what it is?" Zim made it look like he was thinking very deeply about this, obviously messing with her.

"Of course." For the next few minutes he began rattling off in Irkenese, more formally know as the Irken language, so that none of the others would understand what they were saying.

In all honesty Aneera thought it was a good plan, not too complicated, something she could do and the only way someone would find out was if they were being followed or if they made too much noise. Fortunately for them because most of the power was shut off on the Massive during sleep hours that included the cameras, what morons.

After they had discussed the plan over and made slight tweaks here and there it was finally ready to be put into action. They knew what they were supposed to do, they knew where to go and they knew how to find Noah.

* * *

The small group of smeets were all sitting on one side of the cell while poor little Noah sat by himself on the other side of the cell. Though he had grown accustomed to being "feared" by the others he couldn't help but feel lonely. His mother wasn't there, his father wasn't there, Amy didn't talk to him very much anymore and there was this internal feeling that kept biting at his thoughts.

As soon as he heard the faint noise of the door open to his right his head snapped up, about six or seven guards came in and opened their cell door. At first Noah thought this was when he would be reunited with his parents, but sadly the guards just picked them up one at a time, none of them putting up a fight, and took them out of the prisoner bay, closing both doors behind them.

* * *

Aneera: YAY!! I'mma almost there!! Only a couple of chapters left to go now!!

Zim: Really!?

Aneera: Yup! But I got an idea and I need all of you guys' input on this. I have been reading the twilight series and was wondering about another fan fiction. I wanted to know if I should do an Invader Zim and twilight cross over! I'll need reviews for input!

Zim: WHAT!? You were honestly thinking about putting me in a world full of blood sucking MONSTERS!!

Aneera: Hey! That's offensive to them! They're good vampires!!

Zim: I DON'T CARE! You are NOT putting me Forks Washington!! I REFUSE TO GO!!

Aneera: Alright, have it your way.

Gir: McDonald's!!

Aneera: I'll just have to force you. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	48. History

At first Noah wasn't sure of what to make out of this situation, he was being carried off by guards, farther away from his parents as far as he could tell. However, he noticed that none of the others seemed to mind as they were being dragged off to some other most likely horrible place. It didn't really bother him, he could just be going down to the Tallest's private quarters as far as he knew... wait, that was a bad thing... sort of...

He watched and waited as they proceeded down cooridors, around corners and through large doors. Every now and again one of the guards would take a different route, making the group get exceedingly smaller until him and only Amy were left now. She looked away from him, appearerntly not wanting to look at him, maybe she was mad.

Then as the other guard rounded a corner Noah and the Irken carrying him went through a small door. Noah could tell where they were heading now, somewhere important. As they passed by guards their uniforms became more and more complex, a sign to show off status. Most of them were focused on the work at hand, some looked bored out of their minds and only a very small handful gawked at Noah, obviously seeing his eye color because they would straighten their postures at once.

The long narrrow hall was coming to it's end and the door on the other end was getting larger with every step the guard took. Noah wanted to know just where they were going so he tried to pry it out of him.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, trying to sound impatient. Though his dominant emotion was anxiety, he was just so mad right now, but he wasn't sure why.

"I ain't authorized to speak with yer... Well, except to tell yer that I can't speak with yer." The guard didn't turn in his direction, keeping his face straight ahead, locked onto the door that was only about ten yards away now. Noah wanted to protest and go into the whole "Do you even know who my mom is?" discussion but didn't find a need to, he would find out soon enough.

The guard stopped in front of the double doors, eyeing the two higher Irkens which stood on either side. They both simultaneously crossed their electric batons across the doors, making a giant "X" in front of them.

"State your business." one of them barked, clearly annoyed by someones presence. The guard looked him and responded calmly, despite his already rising anger at the other for being so rude.

"Guard Tex, here to see the Almighty Tallest, now if y'all want to start up somethin' and get yer butts kicked, fine by me. If not, well I'd suggest openin' that thar door." Noah jumped at the sound of his voice. What in the name of Irk was wrong with him? Was he on steroids or something? Noah just shook his head, though that accent sounded familiar, didn't his mom call it "Southern"?

One of the guards started laughing, soon after the other joined in and before you could say "Shut yer trap!" the entire hall busted out into a chorus of giggles, snorts, laughs, snickers, the occasional imitation of "y'all" and just about everything in between. Tex at this point was fuming at all of the disrespect shown for his high authority.

"Now y'all listen here! I was sent on strict orders to see the Tallest! Like I said before, if y'all want yer butts kicked well then go right on ahead keep up yer laughin'. Just don't be so surprised when the littlen' here decides to burn y'all into a crisp." The entire hall stopped at once, was she really here? And was that really her son?

Tex and Aneera always got along, they were almost as close as her and Zink were, when Aneera was on the Massive nobody messed with Tex, nobody.

The two guards gulped and immediately opened the double doors so they could pass. They didn't want to have any trouble with Tex... or Noah, just in case he was really who they thought he was.

On the other side of the double doors was very large room filled with wires, computers and many, many little Irkens. Noah guessed this must be the master communications room, all of the smaller Irkens looked like Com Techs but of higher standards. The other reason he thought of this was because on the other side of the room was a giant window looking out into space, that must be the communications screen.

To top this all off only one of the Tallests were floating silently on the middle of the large platform, thankfully for Noah it was Tallest Purple, not Red.

Tex walked down the narrow path leading to the middle and stopped behind his leader, coughing with a small "ahem" to get his attention. Purple's antennae raised slightly and he turned to see what had caused the noise, smiling eagerly once he saw his visitors.

"Tex, you've brought Noah!" Tex smiled as his Tallest seemed to be pleased with him, this always lightened Tex's mood, no matter how mad he had recently been. Purple bent over and took little Noah into his arms, then thanked Tex so he could be dismissed. At first Noah cringed slightly, what if he was working on a plan to destroy him like Red was!?

Purple instantly took this into consideration and began stroking his antennas to help him calm down. Noah began to shiver at the small touch, for all he knew this was a trap to get him to trust Purple, then he'll use it against them and end up killing them all. Unfortunately before Noah could protest his Tallest spoke up.

"I'm sure you're wondering as to why you are here?" Noah nodded but didn't dare to speak a work. "Thought so. Well I just figured you needed some fresh air, being cooped up in those cells all day can really drive a person crazy." Purple chuckled to himself but Noah only grew slightly more tense, were they planning on forcing him into insanity!?

"What do you want with me?" he asked sourly, completely catching Purple off guard. He eyed the smeet quizzically, not really sure as to why he was a acting in such a manor. Purple gave it some thought and realized what he was so worried about.

"Oh please, I'm not going to do anything to you. I would very much love to see your parents right now but as the law calls for I'm only allowed to see smeets." To Noah his voice was too cheerful, it didn't settle well with him.

"You aren't working with that other guy who's trying to kill us are you?" Purple's happiness instantly disappeared and was replace with that of remorse. He had tried to not think about that too much, it made his mood all droopy and sad.

"No, I'm not." He then set Noah down on the floor and forced himself to smile, it wasn't very reasurring but it would do for now. Noah gave him a look to let him know that he would be watching and that he didn't entirely believe the other, which Purple didn't expect in the slightest.

Noah turned to look out the window into space, but when he saw what was within shooting range his heart sank and tears began to well in his eyes, even though he was Irken and technically his home planet was Irk he couldn't get past the fact the he was extremely attached to Earth and now it was going to be blown up! He shook his head violently and tried not to think about it, or his parents.

Just then the door burst open and a very tall Irken, though not quite as tall as either of the Tallest, burst into the room with a very big smile on her face. At first Noah smiled and thought it was his mom but after noticing the curled antennae he figured it was... Zeira? That's what her name was, right?

"My Tallest! I have important news!" She came in with her arms flailing and wide, non-believing eyes, also making Tallest Purple jump at the sound of her high pitched voice.

"Zeira! How good it is to see you! What news might you have for me?" He was beaming, good news must not be something common here. Noah looked up at the two with a slight hint of curiosity breaking through the anger he was feeling. Something was telling him that this would either end very good or very, very, very badly.

"Remember when... you said that... all of the documents... pertaining to... Tallest Teal's family... were lost!?" About every three or four words she had to stop to catch her breath from what seemed like much running.

"Yes, why?" Purple eyed her with a small amount of unsureness crossing his face. However, this question only made her smile that much wider, if that was even possible.

"Well, Sir, I think I've found the missing link! It's all right here!" Zeira pulled out a small tablet that both had failed to notice before, it was roughly the size of a standard sheet of paper. She began shifting through the information on the screen with her finger and skimmed through the paragraphs of documentations. Purple picked up Noah and they leaned over her shoulder, eager to hear the answer to a question that had been lost for several thousand millenia.

"Here it is! Look!" She held it up for them to see, it was like a tree of people. Tallest Teal was a the top, along with some unknown female... And branching off from them were countless other Irkens who were all descendants of the once great Tallest. As she continued to scroll down the information and names of more recent Irkens their eyes began to grow wider and wider with every passing name.

One name that was NOT expected to be there was Tallest Miyuki, she was only just before Red and Purple, though she was a very distant cousin so it wasn't quite as bad. Still as the information was being processed it amazed Purple at how many Irkens disobeyed one of the most strict laws they had: NO BREEDING! It was prohibited for a reason!

"Oh my Irk..." Now this, this was truly amazing, this was the kind of thing that would make even Red bown down to... to... _him_. How in the world was this even possible!? How could someone like him be DIRECTLY related Almighty Tallest Teal!? I mean he was his great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great... great grandfather or something!

"I know!" Zeira was so happy at this moment that it seemed like she was going to explode with happiness, though that would be quite the understatement.

"WHAT!?" Noah was extremely close to fainting at what his young eyes were seeing, this just couldn't be happening, it couldn't! It was nearly impossible! The odds were certainly NOT in his favour!

"What do you think Red is gonna say about this?" Purple was suddenly weary, if Red got his claws on information like this then who knows what could happen!? All hell would break loose throughout the entire empire if this kind of information was released to the public!

"Uuuhhhh... That's a very good question my Tallest." Zeira, too, grew suddenly uneased at the thought of what might happened should Red ever know about this. So many lives would be lost, so many things would change and Red would either be furious or scared.

One of the top most five rules was that any Irken with teal eyes shall not be harmed but anyone directly related to Almighty Tallest Teal was to be treated like a Tallest. If Red had to treat one of the very few people he hated most like a Tallest, he may very well kill himself, there was no way on Irk that _he_ was going to be treated like that from him!

"Should we tell him?" Purple looked nearly expectantly at Zeira, though she had the same look on her face as well. Noah, however, was just absolutely, positively and utterly dumbfound. Never in his entire life would he expect to see something like this.

"I don't know, I say yes but you're the Tallest." Zeira just couldn't bring herself to look away from the screen, the small three letter name was enough to change the entire way people looked at him.

Noah read the name once more and for some reason he just couldn't process it in his mind, even though it was right in front of him he didn't know if he was dreaming or if he was simply dead already, surely this couldn't be real. Though there it was, in fine print right in front of his face, the name that sent disgusted shivers down the majority's population, the name that Red loathed more than any other, the name of a defect.

Zim.

* * *

Aneera: Oh look, I've done something nice for you!

Zim: You... you... I'm... THANK YOU!! I FELL APPRECIATED!!

Aneera: You are very appreciated! hug

Zim: That most certainly does NOT give you permission to TOUCH the AMAZING ZIM!!

Aeera: Sigh, reviews needed...

Zim: Hey! Why aren't you bowing!

Aneera: 'Cause I don't feel like it!

Zim: WHY YOU LITTLE!-

Aneera: glare

Zim: Never mind.


	49. Family Reunion

The three of them were in Purple's private quarters, discussing a very troublesome problem at which they had no luck. They had been pondering this for about two hours now and they hadn't gotten hardly anywhere, they didn't have a whole lot of time either.

Other than the problems at hand they also had a bunch of questions, most of them probably wouldn't be answered for quite a while but the biggest one was: Who exactly are Zim's parents? Or, does he even have any? Well he would certainly have to have parents if he was to be related Tallest Teal at all, that much they were sure about.

Although, to be related to him was a great honor no matter how distant you were, but he was directly related Tallest Teal, that was one of the greatest honors besides being Tallest you could have! And Zim certainly had the honor it's just that nobody acknowledged that.

And then there was the argument of, is it the same Zim or a different one that we don't know about? Tallest Purple could easily confront the control brains for that kind of information if he wanted to but if Red would visit soon after and ask anything pertaining to Purple then he may find out something he shouldn't know.

"Well of course it's him! Look, it's already updated itself! There's Noah!" Zeira was sitting in the middle of the couch while she had her Tallest on one side and Noah on the other. They leaned in to look and sure enough, it had just added Noah to the list.

"Well we can't just keep this a secret, we have to tell him!" Purple was so undone at this point, there was no telling what would happen after this! He already had to worry about Red wanting to blow up Earth, he didn't need this to burden him as well.

"And if he starts spazzing and screaming that he's related to him? What would we do then?" Zeira had a slightly disapproving face on as she looked at her Tallest, this was a serious business and if Red were to find out they could all be in huge trouble.

"I don't think he can spaz..." Noah thought real hard for a moment, he had never recalled his father having a spazzing moment like Gir. Well, not that he'd ever seen. To Noah, Zim was very laid back and liked to keep to himself, probably because Irkens couldn't really get hyper. Their diet did consist of sugars and anything that fell into the junk food category so for an Irken to have a sugar rush or anything like that would be very strange.

"Ha ha, you are sooooo funny. OF COURSE HE CAN SPAZ! I've seen him do it before!" Purple clearly remembered that time where Zim called when he was much younger, they only had his transmission for about five seconds, he talked really fast, it sounded like something to do with a MegaDoomer.

"Well, why not? What if he's finds out on his own? I mean, he wont be too happy that this information was kept from him!" Zeira glared at Purple, they just couldn't not let him know, that would be wrong to keep a secret like that from someone.

"Well, I suppose you're right, we might as well go and tell him right now." Purple stood up and headed towards the door while the other two followed closely behind.

* * *

The lights were off, the hall was dark and small noises filled the thick air with uneasiness and fear. The groaning of metal paneling settling, the hum of nearby machinery, the snores of large prisoners and the ever faint breathing of ones self, it made everything so... there. Like, you didn't notice it before but now that it was dark and you were high alert you could see everything.

Zim sat in the darkest corner of his cell, it made him feel safer even though he realized what kind of situation he was in. Over the past few days the shadows became his friend, although he did always loath a bright cheerful morning, it was like he found security and protection from everything in something as simple as darkness.

He was fiddling with the small keys in his pocket, soon they would be free of this horrible place and could go back to gather an army to defeat the Armada. Though to him it was more personal than anything, Red had put him and his family into too much danger and always had their lives on the line, now he was going to get his revenge.

The guard walked past him once again now that all of the cells were securely locked and all the lights were out. Zim turned his head a fraction of an inch to watch as he left the hall and went to get some rest, now was his chance.

He slowly stood up and made his way to the cell door. It seemed so strange that the cell doors were only made out of metal bars, much like the ones in human jails, though these were indestructible and you _had _to have a key to get in or out. Thankfully the humans weren't this smart, it would make the Irkens feel stupid.

Zim reached his hand out that had the key in it, or rather the small cylinder, and held it on front of the lock. He pressed a very small button on the base of the cylinder and a small electrical rod came out of the little silver thing and shaped itself like a key. He wedged it into the lock and turned it counter clockwise, making the cell door unlock.

He smiled to himself and put that one away, then took out the other small cylender. He peeked around the corner of his cell wall to see if the hall was clear. Once that was verified he silently walked over to the one across from his and did the same thing, unlocking the door with a small "click" and pushing open the door.

Aneera was curled up in a ball on the floor with her eyes shut tight, her hands were quivering and her antennae were twitching. She looked like she was having a bad dream, something she had a lot of.

Zim walked over and sat down next to her, being sure not to wake her, yet. He noticed how much she looked like a smeet, it almost made him laugh, the most sinister female in the universe and he was comparing her to smeet. But she did look very child like, in fact, she was only considered about sixteen or seventeen in Earth years, though much, much more in Irken years.

She stirred in her sleep, making Zim shift his position a little too. Her eyes became relaxed and her hands were no longer shaking. Zim reached out and stroked one of her antennae, making her smile, she wasn't asleep anymore.

Aneera raised her head and slowly opened her eyes so she could see what was going on, but once she caught sight of Zim she was instantly awake. She flung her arms around him and held him in a tight hug, making him lean back a little so she wouldn't end up slamming into him, but she probably already did that.

"I can't believe you did it!" she whispered quietly though very excitedly. Zim gasped as he was practically attacked but smiled none the less. The two stayed like for a while and continued to hug each other.

* * *

Zeira, Purple and Noah were currently sitting down in the food court with a midnight snack piled on the table, so much for telling Zim. Noah didn't find this very amusing at all, they had been sitting here for at least an hour and they had just finished half of what used to be on the table.

Noah glanced at them while they chewed with over sized smiled plastered on their faces, it was sickening. He sighed and began thinking about just leaving them here while he went off to find his parents on his own. He had actually remembered how to get to the prisoner chamber in the east wing, he had a very good memory.

"Mmmmmm! This is the best doughnut I have EVER HAD!" Zeira was obviously filled with too much joy, it was just a stupid doughnut for Irk's sake! Noah sighed again and began to walk away while the others stayed completely oblivious to him, it was amazing at how someone could get so worked up over something as simple as a pastry.

He silently crept away in the opposite direction towards the east wing of the ship, though he was Irken he couldn't help but realize that the vast majority of his race had absolutely no manners what so ever. It absolutely sickened him at how he could possibly be a part of this horrid society, was he just about the only one with so much as an ounce of decency!?

Noah continued to wander the dark halls of the ship, he began to wonder if Zeira and Tallest Purple had even realized he was gone by now... probably not. Even if they did they wouldn't be able not notice it long enough to care, the sugar would be too great to resist it for too long, their minds would be far too clouded.

As he progressed through the dark halls it seemed as if they were getting darker, yet less scary in a way. He wasn't sure what to call the feeling in his gut but it sort of like a cross between anxiety and eagerness...

He was now outside the door of the prisoner chamber, he must have been walking faster than he thought he had been. He extended out a tiny hand and was just barely able to reach the small censor pad next to the door. He stood on the tips of his toes to press his hand against it, being granted access.

The door opened with a faint hiss and he realized that compared to in here the rest of the Massive was fairly bright. There was not a bit of dim light in the long hall, that's how he knew he was in the right place.

Noah walked thought the doorway and into the dark passage way, passing the cells of sleeping prisoners. He had entered at the opposite end of his parents' supposed cells, he hadn't really paid attention but he would have looked here first anyways. Noah hadn't realized how noisy this place could be at night, it sounded like a train was coming compared to out in the rest of the ship.

Then he saw them, huh, that was easy. He slowly began to walk closer and right when Noah was about to run after them he stopped. Sure, they haven't seen... wait no, haven't had any physical contact in days, no hugging, no kissing, no nothing. But come on, they were in a prison chamber and lives were on the line... how could they even _think_ about finding the time to snuggle up to each other!? And they were in public! Well, not really because no one was watching, or even aware that one had broken out.

"Ahem." He folded his arms and stood there like he was expecting something, well, he was. Aneera, who was laying on Zim as if she had been sleeping, looked up and flushed before realizing who it was.

"Noah!" It was a whisper but you could still hear the happiness and excitement in her voice. As he practically jumped off Zim she accidentally kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall on his side clutching his mid section.

"Mommy!" Noah ran to his mother and greeted her with a great big hug, not even noticing Zim who's eyes were buldging as he continued to groan and clutch his uniform.

Aneera picked up her son and sat back down on the ground so she could rock him back and forth. Noah happily climbed into her lap and continued to lightly purr as she stroked his antennae.

Zim finally recovered from his pain and inched over to them so he could be part of the family reunion, it was comforting to know that soon they would be out of here and back home.

* * *

Aneera: YAY!! I only have a few more chapters to go!

Zim: NOOOO!! I'm gonna be stuck in Washington with VAMPIRES!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Aneera: But, I still haven't gotten enough reviews so I don't know if I'm gonna even do that fanfic...

Zim: You mean, I still have hope?

Aneera: Uuuuuuhhhhhhh, sure.

Zim: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO **LIVE**!!

Aneera: Weirdo.


	50. Fear

Zim stood up and peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear, all they had to do was get his voot back, which he had seen on his way to the prisoner cell, and get the heck outta here. He wasn't sure as to _why_ they had taken his cruiser but hey, nobody had very convincing motivations these days.

The long hall was completely deserted except for the sleeping criminals, they were free to to make their way to the exit! Zim crept silently around the corner and down the hall, motioning for the other two to follow. Aneera came up behind him with Noah in her arms, she was holding him so tight that his sides were starting hurt. He could have walked, it's not like he didn't know how to be quiet.

They made their way to the opposite end of the hall, carefully passing the prisoners and making sure that none of them were awake or had woken up because of them. The door was only feet away, all they had to do after that was make a quiet run for it. But just as Zim's hand touched the small keypad to open the door he froze, someone was on the other side.

It wasn't until the smoke from the door cleared and let him see who he was facing until he breathed a sigh of reliefe, it was only Purple and some other female he didn't know... wait, it was that strange girl who looked exactly like Aneera, weird.

"Zim!" Purple almost shouted, grabbing the Irken's shoulders and shaking him vigorously. He began quickly ranting about some weird thing that involved Almighty Tallest Teal though his words were so slurred he couldn't understand what his Tallest was saying.

"M-my Tallest!" Zim hissed under his breath in a whisper. Purple stopped and smiled almost sheepishly at his actions, he was over excited.

"Zim, you gotta listen to me! You're-" Zim cut him off and stepped out of his now loose grasp.

"I'm sorry my Tallest, I'm sure it is very important but we really must be going." Zim tried walking around Purple and the other Irken but was stopped by a hand. He looked up and saw the strange female handing him something, it looked like some form of tablet.

"Here, look through it when you get a chance." She smiled and Zim noticed how much her voice sounded like his wife's, only hers was more innocent and sincere. She had sort of a chime in her voice.

"Okay." he replied slowly, taking the tablet from her and was about to store it away in his PAK but he couldn't do that... She smiled at him, bid her Tallest goodnight and bounded off down the hall with utter grace in every step.

Aneera watched as she disappeared around a corner at the end of the hall, curious as to who the strange female was. They looked so much alike, could she not be an only child? Had they been lying to her all this time? Had Zim lied to her?

Her thoughts were cut short as Zim was once again stopped by a hand that held him in place. Purple looked down at them, his eyes were pale in the dim light and his expression was of happiness.

"You're cruiser is in the north docking station, be careful." and with that he was gone, it only took him seconds before he was out of their sight and they were left alone in the hall.

Zim figured they couldn't hesitate for another second so he dragged Aneera by one of her wrists and let her and Noah towards the north part of the ship. Noah was still his his mother's firm grip as she was being dragged by Zim down the metal hallway. They had to be extra careful not to make any noise so they didn't run quite so fast.

The corridors were changing and there wasn't quite as many now as there had been, most of the front of the massive was used for communication purposes and weaponry. But there was a section for the north docking station, which, in all actuality, was pretty big compared to the rest of the ship.

Soon they were nearing the end of the hall and the giant double doors were becoming more and more visible from a distance, they were so close to freedom, Zim could almost taste it. He continued to drag them along as his pace quickened, there was nothing in their way, it was only yards away now.

He could see through the giant glass windows that the docking station's reinforced door had been closed, that was a bad sign, they would have a harder time getting into space without being too terribly noticed. He longed to see the stars again, to be out in space in his voot cruiser with nothing but blackness around him.

Zim's thoughts were ended abruptly, Aneera had jerked her hand free and Zim almost went face first into the floor but was caught by a tall and slender figure. For a moment he was horrified, but as he looked up he was yelling at himself it was Tallest Purple, when he saw who he was looking at the horror came back, it was Tallest Red.

"Hello _Zim_." he said with complete loathing in his voice, he said the name as if it were some form of unspeakable curse word. Zim audibly gulped and began stepping back, though in the midst of his fear the small tablet that he had been given dropped to the floor with a loud clattering noise.

"Red." Aneera hissed through clenched teeth, which were now deadly sharpened to add effect. Red paid her no mind and began walking towards Zim who continued to back away.

"W-what do you want?" Zim's voice was shakey, his entire body was trembling with such fear and anxiety he didn't realize that Aneera was right behind him, her scarred and ripped wings fanned out behind her.

They hadn't healed much since Red had taken a knife to them but at least they weren't dripping blood anymore. However, the thin membrane was no longer being held taught so it hung like rags off of the thin bones, each separate section was basically cut in half, some had been cut into thirds and then there was even more, yet smaller gashes that were dotted throughout the thin layer of skin. She knew that flying was no longer going to be an option for her, her wings would never heal properly and they were cut with so many holes and long rips that they almost _couldn't_ heal at all.

Her eyes were once again that rare black color which made Red shiver at the sight. Zim noticed and turned around and saw his wife, he was now petrified. What had happened to her? He had goosebumps all over his green skin and he was almost as afraid of her as he was of Red.

Red immediately shook off his fear and smirked at the female, though she did look quite menacing he was not going to show that. "Well look here, don't you look pathetic! It must have been hard for you, though I had fun." Zim stared at Red a moment longer, quite confused as the words made no sense to him.

Aneera took a small step forward, clenching her fists, barring her fangs and narrowing her eyes so much that they were almost closed. Zim staggered away from his wife and went to Noah who had been set on the ground.

"Ha, you think what you went through was painful? Well it was, but maybe not quite as bad as what he went through, it was almost hard to watch! Hahahahahahahahaha! I mean, you really should have seen the look on his face, he was mortified! He actually began to panic when he woke up! Hahahaha! It was priceless!" Red could now hardly control himself from laughing so hard, though he did stop when someone spoke.

"What did you do to him." Her voice was low and she almost growled the words, they sounded dark, even Gaz would be proud. Red smiled, he would be able to tell the tale of the mighty "Invader Zim" and how scared he was.

"Well you see, we _were_going to make him watch what I did to you but there was just no time so I decided to put him through surgery as I dealt with you, you know, you save some time." As Red paused Aneera stole a quick pleading glance from her husband before returning her attention to Red as he started again.

"As for what we did to him, well, it looked pretty painful, if you know what I mean." Red gestured towards his PAK to give her a better hint, that's when the trouble really began. "Hahahaha! What are you gonna do!? Kill me!? HAHAHAHAHA! As if you could!" Aneera lashed her tail out and flexed her hand to prepare her claws for battle, this would no doubt be a blood bath.

"Hopefully, but compared to what I'm gonna do to you first you'll be begging for death!" Then she lunged at him, streatching out her arms to rip his flesh with her deadly claws. Red was frozen in his position as the attacker made her move, he was going to be too late no matter what he did now.

Aneera knocked both of them into the double doors, Red's head broke the fall and unfortunately there was no cracking of bones... yet. He yelped out in pain and threw Aneera into the wall, just about the only reason he could do that was because he was much taller than she was. When she hit the wall with a loud 'thud' a small, hardly noticeable whimper escaped her throat.

Zim's head instinctively snapped to her direction, he wanted to help so badly, it pained him to see her like this but he knew if he were to get in the middle of this he would only end up hurting himself. Thankfully she stood back up and flashed him a short, reassuring glance before turning her deadly glare back to Red.

He had already stood up but once he had focused on Aneera her mouth was open, her teeeth bared and he could see the faint orange glow within her throat. This time he was able to dodge as the jet of fire passed him and hit the wall behind him, though he was now once again on the floor.

Noah looked up and for the first time in his short life, he was completely terrified of his mother, he was now cowering behind Zim for protection. He had never seen this kind of rage before, sure, what he saw in the torture chamber was pretty gruesome but now that he was able to get a good look into her eyes all he saw was total hatred, even though it was not meant for him specifically for him somehow it scared him, like she was going to do something to him if she were angered again.

Red was now off the floor and had maneuvered so that Aneera was closest to the door, it would be easier for him to make a run for it should he need to do so, which was a high possibility. He glared at Aneera who was in a stealthy attack position, fists clenched, body low to the ground, she was quite menacing.

Red suddenly smiled to himself, this would really piss her off, he would need to run but he wasn't sure how far she would follow, on his part this was pretty stupid. "Sheal Har'Kavich." he mutter smugly, now he turned to run, he wasn't really wanting to know what her expression was.

Aneera suddenly lost all of her control, and her entire body began to tremble and she broke out into a run. It wasn't about five feet before she threw herself into the air and exploded into the giant, fire breathing dragon that he had vowed to never _ever_ let Noah see. Once he saw this, her true side, he may never want to have anything to do with her again. She was so afraid that he wouldn't come anywhere near her again, never love her again, but she was mostly afraid that he wouldn't see her as his mother anymore.

Those were the exact thoughts running through Noah's mind at that moment, he was now so terrified of his own mother, if she really was his mother, that he couldn't bear to look at her, she was a monster. He screamed and hid his face in his father's uniform, tears began streaming down his cheeks as horrid images clouded his mind of the giant beast that had once been his mother.

Aneera stopped in her tracks and turned her head to face the awful sight she was bound to see, not even remembering her fight with Red as he sped down the hall. What she saw confirmed her thoughts, Noah was cowering away from her, he wouldn't even look at her. She shifted her posture so she was slightly turned towards them at a diagonal, once paw raised in a stance where she would be ready to turn and run should the need arise.

Zim turned to look at her, the sickened expression in her eyes was enough tell him what she was thinking, though Noah's reaction was plenty enough to say it. He continued to stroke Noah's antennae to calm him down while he continued to desperately cling to his uniform. He saw just how much time it would take for his son to get over his fear of his mother, that is, if her ever did.

* * *

Aneera: Why that no good, evil little-!

Zim: Clam down, we don't need an episode.

Aneera: I'm gonna rip him to shreds for what he called me!

Zim: Sigh, for those of you readers who don't exactly understand Irkenese the translation for "Sheal Har'Kavich" is "Filthy half-breed", that's why she was so upset.

Aneera: AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!! HE WILL PAY!!

Zim: Sigh, let me go deal with this.


	51. Winning The Battle

The fear in his eyes was almost overwhelming, it pained her to know how her son must think of her now, a monster. What if he didn't even see her as his other anymore? What if he was afraid of her now? What if he wouldn't even come anywhere near her anymore?

Aneera shook her head as if to chase away the bad thoughts, though she knew it wouldn't make any difference. This was why she had vowed to herself to never let him see this side of her, he may be scared of her, she didn't want that. She could see the same thoughts running through Zim's eyes as well, though her biggest fear was that Noah wouldn't want to have anything to do with her ever again.

Noah stared at her with fear as she hesitantly took a step forward, making him cringe away into Zim even more, he was afraid and he may not get over it. She lowered her head and looked him in the eye, desperately trying to make him understand that she meant no harm to him. It was obvious that it wasn't working, in fact, it may be making things worse. She turned to look at Zim, maybe Noah would listen to him.

Zim understood what she was asking of him so he looked down at Noah and began whispering things that she wasn't able to understand, she was too preoccupied at the moment. Noah had looked up and a horrified look crossed his face, then he looked at Aneera, as if debating obeying Zim. Unfortunately their little moment was disrupted by the sound of guards rushing through nearby halls.

Aneera quickly changed back in a burst of flames, then ran towards the door to the docking station with Zim and Noah right on her heels. The big double doors opened with a loud hissing noise and let them pass. Zim immediately spotted his cruiser in one of the corners and ran to it, soon he would be home again, he just needed to get into space and they had a chance! A chance at freedom, a chance at survival, a chance at fighting back.

He set Noah down so he could get under the cruiser, that's where he kept his spare keys, smart huh? Noah slowly turned his head to look at his "mother" and stayed close to Zim, just in case. She smiled sweetly, but Noah gasped and took a step away from her, causing Aneera to do the same as not to frighten him.

Zim re-emerged a moment later with a pair of keys in his hand along with a huge smile on his face. He stood up and pressed a series of button to open the bubble, obviously a combination. The buttons flashed green and the glass slid up, letting them all into the voot, Zim was becoming eager to fly his cruiser again.

Aneera self-consciously got in first so she could take the seat in the back, that way Noah wouldn't have to be near her if he didn't want to be. Zim then helped Noah up inside the ship and he quickly followed. Then he took his seat in the front and picked up Noah, setting him securely in his lap so he would have some place to sit, the back with mom wouldn't exactly be a good idea.

Zim leaned over Noah as best he could and began typing in comands for his ship to take off. He pushed buttons, switched settings, turned knobs and so on. Finally he pulled up a giant menu screen and adjusted some ther settings before they could take off.

Noah snuggled into his father and closed his eyes, trying to get as much sleep as possible for the long trip. It took a while before they were able to leave, Zim had to hack into the main computer and tell the docking door to open itself. Once that was completed he shut off the menu screen and pressed one small button to start the engine. There was faint whirring noise and they were slowly rising above the other ships.

"Are we going home?" Noah asked as he looked up at Zim, his big teal eyes full of hope and excitement. Zim smiled and looked out as the door parted, giving them a clear path from the Massive to space, and Earth.

"Yes my son, we're going home." Zim's face instantly lit up at the sound of arriving home after so long, even if it was only a couple of days that they were caged on the Massive. Noah yawned quietly and began slipping into a familiar and comforting darkness. He was asleep before the voot cruiser even left the docking station, he really didn't get much sleep did he?

Zim chuckled lightly and kept his eyes on the blackness that would lead them home, he hadn't really been this happy since... well he didn't really remember when. Once the cruiser had finally risen above the other ships it flew forward and out of the docking station without being noticed.

Aneera lifted her head up, she had been laying down for the last five minutes, and noticed that the scenery had changed, they were in space now. It took a few seconds before she felt the happiness overflow and completely obliterate any other negative emotion she had had. To her it felt like already being home, as long as she was in space she could feel happy.

She then slowly stood up and stretched her arms, making her way over to where Zim sat. She was silent enough that he didn't notice her right next to him after a minute or so. He looked up smiled, though Aneera wasn't paying attention to him, she was focusing on Noah who was fast asleep in Zim's lap.

It hurt her to know that her own son was afraid of her, she was his mother! But this was exactly why she never showed him her "special ability", she knew it would scare him to death. Though now he knew and there was nothing that could change that, either he got over it or he didn't.

"Do you think he'll ever love me again?" Her voice was barely a whisper but Zim was able to hear clearly, though he wish he hadn't. He knew very well that Noah was afraid of Aneera but he didn't realize just how much it hurt her, though he probably had a reason.

"What do you mean? He loves you right now." Maybe he didn't see the pain in her crimson eyes or maybe she just didn't understand what Noah was really feeling. Although, he wouldn't go anywhere near her earlier, he was asleep now so it was easy to say that he stilled loved her because he looked so innocent then.

"How can you be so sure?" Aneera's voice broke at the last word as she came to the edge of crying, how could he not get what she was feeling? How _could_ he be so sure? Was there something she was missing that he knew?

"Two reasons. One; he's your son, how could he _not_ love you? Two; I've noticed that he's more like me than you." He was smiling as he said the last reason, he must know something she didn't.

"What do you mean?" Zim knew how to explain this but he had a feeling that Noah wasn't asleep anymore so he silently stood up and walked to the back of the voot. He gently set him down on the small cushioned seat where Aneera had slept earlier, covered him with a blanket and walked back to where he was sitting a moment ago.

Aneera watched him the whole time until he stood in front of her with a sweet and understanding yet regretful expression. Zim wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he spoke his explanation.

"Do you remember when you left me two and a half years ago?" He looked down and waited until she gave a faint nod, obviously not wanting to remember. "And when you came back?" This time she choked out a small 'Yes' and began to softly cry to herself, clinging to him as if to apologize for doing that to him.

They stood there for a moment, Zim was waiting for to calm and stop crying before he continued. This had always been a touchy subject, they rarely ever talked about it because she would rather not remember that time, it broke her heart when she thought about what she had done to him. After about two minutes she was quiet and Zim continued.

"When you... preferred to not be around me and when Tiz and Zink came to visit do remember what they said?" Aneera once again nodded her head but remained quiet. "They said that I still loved you. And I did, do you know why?" Aneera looked up and slowly shook her head. "It's because I knew you still loved me. I knew you'd come back."

"You shouldn't have put so much faith in me." She hid her face in his uniform, she felt awful and talking about this subject only made it worse.

"I didn't put faith in you, I didn't _need_ to, you knew you'd come back and I knew that." She looked up at him now to say something but was cut short by the slight kiss he gave her. As much as she wanted to protest she decided that it would be pointless, he was right, she had always knew she couldn't live without him.

When she had stayed on the Massive her entire mindset had changed. Sure, for the first few months she was upset but as time moved on she began to think that he didn't want her, he never talked to her. So she started to dislike him, then she hated him, then she completely loathed him. But she knew she would go back to him some day, the only reason she could stand to be mad at him was because she knew he wouldn't leave, she would always have him no matter how she felt about him.

"What was your point?" Aneera was now eyeing Noah, what if he had heard all of this? What if it upset him even more? What if... That's just it, what if? If's never counted in the real world anymore, there was no 'if', it was that simple.

"My point was that because he's more like me than you he'll most likely be the same way. He'll come around, don't worry." His words did make sense but she just couldn't be so sure herself. It's not like she didn't believe him, it was just that the look in Noah's eyes the first time he saw her like that made it hard to believe that he'd come back so soon.

Of course Noah was going to have to live with her, he was her son, but how would he act around her? No doubt that it might be while before he became comfortable around her again. And that might be tough for Aneera, she didn't know what to think right now and she was worried.

"I hope you're right." Zim looked back down, not having realized that he was staring at Noah himself, and sighed with a smile.

"Don't worry, I know he will. And I have a pretty good feeling it'll be soon." Zim himself wasn't even that sure but whatever made her less upset worked for him, he hated to see her like this, it was painful.

Aneera made no comment, she really wanted to drop this conversation and just go to sleep herself, her eyes were heavy and the amount of sleep she had gotten in the last few days was not very much.

So instead she thought about what was coming next, soon somebody will realize that they've disappeared. What was Red going to do? Her greatest fear was that they'll notice before they return to Earth and it'll be in ruins by the time they got back.

That's where she ended that thought, something else that hurt to think about. But there really wasn't anything else to think about, except for that fact that she's a very messed up person. She often wondered why the gods or the spirits or whoever ruled was so mean to her. She had never known her parents, she was hated by a very powerful being, she had been tortured in more ways than one, who could possibly be so cruel?

Then again, she'd a very good life also. She had a loving and wonderful husband, a son who honestly did love her whether he knew it or not, and some place to call home. So it couldn't be all bad right? There was some love in her life, at least. Though she didn't know just how long that would last. Sure they had won this battle, but they had not won the war.

In fact, the war had just begun.

* * *

Aneera: I FINISHED THE FIRST BOOK!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'M A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD AUTHOR!! HOW COOL IS THAT!? Well I would LOVE reviews about what you thought about book numero uno!! ... Marry... THAT MEANS YOU!!

Zim: You mean the 'zink' Marry who gave you like, one review in the very beginning. The one that lives in China Marry?

Aneera: YES!! I'm gonna have to give her another e-mail because she wont talk to me no more... Oh well, I'll just scream at her again.

Zim: Well at least book one in finished... THANK IRK!!

Aneera: So yeah, I wont post the first chapter of book two (yeah you heard me!!) for about two weeks, you guys read faster than I can type!

Zim: So when are you gonna do that whole crossover with me and twilight?

Aneera: Either after I finish this trilogy or some time during it, depending on when I get a good idea.

Zim: Well see you all in two weeks.

Aneera: By the way, the next one is called Book Two: Victory For Loss, read it! Bye bye until then! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
